Elsword: Angels and Demons
by TheRaichux3
Summary: Elsword was a normal human boy going to school. He barely remembers anything about his past. He only knows that he had a sister. One day he finds a item that makes him become half demon. Angels, who are at war with demons, start to hunt him down. Elsword has to find his sister and live. Rated T for fighting scenes and Character death. ElswordxAisha ChungxEve RenaxRaven OCs included
1. Chapter 1: Demon?

Chapter 1:Demon!?

There once was a boy named Elsword. Elsword is a normal boy, living alone. He goes to school for a education. He barely remembers anything about his past, the only thing he barely remembers is that he had a sister. Every day, Elsword has dreams about a voice calling for him. It sounded like a female voice, so Elsword naturally thought that it was his sister. Elsword could only see darkness during these dreams. He always remembered waking up screaming every day, trying to call back to his sister.

"Sis!" Elsword woke up, trying to catch his breath. He was in his pajamas, under the covers of his bed. He looks around and looks at the alarm clock on his side. It was exactly 6:30 AM. Elsword's eyes widen as he grabs the alarm clock. He was supposed to be at school at 6:00 AM.

"I'm gonna be late!" He screamed. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly and took a bath. He changed into his school uniform and quickly ran down the stairs, rushing to go to school. He places his hand to the door handle and prepares to open the door.

"Oh crap! I forgot my backpack!" He hurriedly ran back upstairs to his room, where his backpack was. He reached his bedroom and lay on the floor, near his bed. He puts his hand out to reach for his backpack blindly. He puts his arm up and down, looking for it. He goes quickly and grabs the first thing he feels, being impatient. He pulls out a orb and Elsword quickly examined it. It was a crystal orb that had a demon eye in it. There was a red mist around the demon eye.

"What is this? When did this get under my be- AAAHHH..!" The hand that Elsword was holding the crystal ball with started shaking rapidly, he started to feel immense pain on his whole arm. Then, without him even in control of his hand, he crushes the crystal ball and breaks it. His arm's skin became red and his right eye turned into a demon's eye. He gasped after his pain was relieved. He put his arms up to see that he had changed. He ran to the bathroom, looked at the mirror and saw his right eye.

"What... What's going on!?" He screamed. The pain returns and focuses on his right eye. Elsword places his hand near his right eye and screams out of pain. Then the pain stopped. He looked at the mirror and his eye was back to normal, as if nothing happened to it.

"What!?" He looked at his arm. Which was still red. he clenched his hand and started moving his arm. Nothing was wrong with it. He put his arm near the sink and started washing his arm. His arm did not change. It stayed red.

"Ugh! Why won't it come off!?" He screamed. Elsword examines his arm once more. He sighs and puts his hand in his pants' pocket.

"No one will notice... I bet people would think this is paint or something." He walks to his bedroom and takes his backpack under his bed. He looks at the time and it was 7:20 AM. He puts on his backpack and runs to the door. He closes the door behind him and runs to school. There were no buses or other people walking with him.

"No, no no no! I'm late!" He quickly runs to the entrance of the school. No other people were at the hallway. He keeps walking quickly to his class. He takes a turn into another hallway.

"Hey Elsword." Elsword gasps and turns around. He saw Chung there with his arms crossed and leaning on the lockers behind him. He smiles and waves at Elsword. Elsword waves at him back. They've been best friends longer than Elsword could remember. Forgetting about the fact that he was late, Elsword walks over to him quickly.

"Hey Chung! What're you doing here?" Elsword asked.

"I wanted to go to the bathroom." Chung shows Elsword his hall pass. Elsword nods.

"Oh." Elsword said.

"What's up with your arm? Why is it all red?" Chung asked. Elsword looked at his arm. It was still red from before.

"I have no idea." Elsword answered. He stared at his arm for a moment.

"Aren't you late?" Chung asked. Elsword quickly stops staring at his arm and looks at Chung.

"Oh, Yeah."

"Well then get to class!" Chung said. Elsword nodded.

"Right. Bye!" Elsword waved Chung goodbye and runs to his classroom. He reaches the door and quickly opens it. His class was already there, class was already in session. The teacher points at his seat while teaching. He nods and walks to his seat. He quickly sat on his seat and looks at the teacher, listening to her words.

"This is why A plus B equals C. Any questio-" The teacher suddenly stopped talking. Elsword's eyes widened. The teacher wasn't moving at all. He looked around in astonishment, no students were moving at all. It was as if they were frozen in time. Then somebody opens the classroom door. Elsword quickly looks over to the door. A mysterious figure walks past the door. Elsword scans the figure quickly. The figure had a white robe and a hood that covered its face. The figure had angel wings on its back. The figure takes off its hood and reveals itself. The figure was a woman. This woman had green hair and elf ears. Her eyes were green. She glared at Elsword.

"Who're you?" Elsword asked the woman.

"My name is Rena. I am a half elf, half angel. Prepare to die, demon." Elsword gasped.

"What? Demon? You got the wrong guy, I'm no demon. I know you Angels, being enemies with demons and all, but i'm not one. Trust me."

"I can see through your lies demon." She put her hand out, and a small light appeared before her hand. The light dissapears and a green bow appears before her. The bow looked like a basic Grand Archer bow. She grabs it as soon as it appears. She glares at Elsword.

"That Red arm of yours says it all. You are a demon." Rena declares. Elsword gasps.

"Prepare to die." Rena said coldly.

"You can't do this! There are people around!" Elsword said, trying to convince her to stop. Rena prepared to shoot Elsword with her bow.

"When we angels hunt down a demon, we freeze time for everyone who isn't involved. Don't worry, When i kill you, no one will ever remember that you even existed." Rena explained. Elsword gasped.

"Remember my name demon. I am Rena, the Grand Archer that is about to slay you." She fires a arrow at Elsword, Elsword dodges it and runs to the corner of the classroom. Rena slowly walks to Elsword. Elsword walks backwards out of fear and hits the wall behind him. He was cornered. Rena prepares to shoot Elsword, but Elsword evades her and the arrow again. Rena was aiming for his head. She fires more arrows at Elsword. She misses and the arrows hit the wall behind Elsword. Elsword runs to the exit quickly and runs away from the classroom, running in zig zags so he would be a harder target for Rena to hit. He ran to the boy's bathroom, went a toilet and squatted on it. He closed the door and sighed. He looked at his red arm's palm.

"What the hell is going on...? I'm a.. demon?" He stared at his arm once more until a knock is heard. Elsword gasps silently.

"I know that everyone is frozen but me and her... or are they?" Elsword whispered to himself silently. Then he snapped his fingers and gasped silently.

"Chung wanted to go to the bathroom didn't he? so it might be Chung who's knocking." Elsword nodded. If Elsword spoke up and Chung was the one knocking, Chung would recognize him and Elsword would tell him everything. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Then again... It might be Rena." He gulps. He knew what would happen if it was Rena who was knocking. He closes his eyes, opens them and nods.

"S-Somobody's in here!" Elsword said out loud. It was silent for a while and Elsword got nervous. Then the door was kicked open. It was Rena who knocked. She got out her bow and aimed it at Elsword.

"Hey! I said somebody was in here! This is the boys bathroom too! Can't a guy get some privacy!?" Elsword screamed at her. Rena was silent and she prepared to shoot Elsword. Elsword quickly runs away from her as a arrow almost hits him. He runs out of the boy's bathroom and begins to run to the exit of the school. He pushes through the doors and gets outside with Rena still running after him. She stops running and focuses her aim.

"Guide Arrow!" She fires three arrows at Elsword. The arrows flew at him. He saw the arrows behind him as he ran. He ran faster, faster than he thought he could. His will to live became stronger. His right eye turns into a demon's eye. His eyes widen as he runs to the street. The cars that were supposed to be on the move weren't moving at all thanks to time being frozen. Elsword jumps on top of a car quickly and jumps to the next with ease. The arrows were still after him. He runs into a forest and turns to see that the arrows were still chasing him. He runs to a distant tree and turns around, facing the arrows. The arrows were coming at him quickly. Right before they hit him, he moved out of the way so the tree would take the hit for him. The arrows hit the tree and Elsword stared at the arrows. Then he looked ahead. Rena was in the air, flying with her angel wings. She descends to the ground meeting Elsword. Elsword growls and glares at Rena as if he was a beast. He begins to run at her.

"Foolish demon." She prepares to shoot at Elsword. She fires arrows at him quickly but Elsword dodges the arrows quickly. Elsword gets closer and prepares to punch Rena with his red arm. Rena dodges and reflexively hits Elsword with her knee. Elsword's mouth opens from the pain and he covers his stomach with his arms, trying to relive his pain. He falls to his knees and collapses.

"Time to end this. Farewell demon." Rena aimed her bow and prepared to finish him off.

"Wait!" a girl's voice was heard. Rena quickly gasps and loses her focus. a purple haired girl ran up to Rena. She had the basic outfit for a Dimension Witch.

"What!? How are you able to come here even though i froze time?" Rena asked the girl. The girl shook her head.

"It's time magic. Very weak time magic. I'm able to see it coming. I usually get hit by it on purpose, but this time i was curious and i decided to spy on one of you angels." The girl explained.

"Anyway, That demon... Is my... Familiar!" The girl runs to Elsword quickly.

"Familiar?"

"He's my familiar. Please don't kill him." The girl asked. Rena shook her head.

"I've seen familiars before, but never like this! They were always... Small." Rena looked at Elsword and looked back at the girl.

"You don't understand! He's a special kind of a familiar. He's half human! Don't worry, il make sure that he doesn't make any trouble." The girl said. Rena nodded.

"Okay." Rena said. Rena put her hand out and a blue light emitted from her hand. Then the light spread through the whole area. Time was back to normal.

"By the way, what is your name?" Rena asked. The girl smiled.

"My name is Aisha."

"Okay. Please take care of your Familiar, Aisha. Goodbye." Aisha nodded. Rena put her hand out and a white portal appeared before her. She walked to it and the portal and her disappear.

"Are you okay?" Elsword opens his eyes. His right eye was still demonized. He gets up quickly and glares at Aisha. Aisha sighs.

"I guess i gotta wake you up first. Alright kid, il play with you." Aisha gets up and puts her arm out. Her wand teleports to her quickly. She prepares to fight Elsword.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Man, i'm such a butt, ending the chapter at the start of a battle scene! I hope you liked this chapter and find this story interesting! Feel free to review Don't worry i don't bite.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Protection

**Note(Please read): I added character death. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Protection

**Rena's POV**

As i went through my portal, i went back to my HQ. Our HQ was always a castle on a cloud. I ran inside the castle with haste to tell our leader the news of what just happened. I saw many other angels in my way, so i decided to fly across them all with my angel wings. It surprises me how useful these wings really are. i went to the entrance of our leader's room and open the door. I saw him sitting there in the middle of two angel guards. Our leader had his usual robe on, a white robe with crosses on his front, back, sleeves and front of his hood. I never saw his face before because of that hood covering his face all the time.

"Did you do it... Rena?" My leader asked me. I quickly bowed down to him.

"No, he was somebody's familiar."

"Impossible, Impossible! You should have killed him! You could have even brought him here so i could kill him myself...!" Furious, My leader punches his throne's arm rest.

"Ugh... You know what they say...If you want it done right, do it yourself." My leader gets up and puts his hand out before him. a portal appears before him.

"Sir, You don't know where he is. Besides, he isn't going to cause any trouble." I say to him to persuade him to stay. He ignores me, walks to the portal and disappears. I sigh and walk away. i don't have time for this anyway.

**Narriative POV**

"C'mon kid! Bring it!" Aisha was defending herself against Elsword. Elsword charges Aisha with murderous intent in his eyes. Aisha remained calm and focused. Elsword tries to roundhouse kick Aisha, but Aisha dodges and jumps. While in mid air, she puts her hand on Elsword's leg, using it as a platform. Elsword's eyes widen in amazement.

"Take this!" She then kicks him with both of her legs. Elsword is sent flying as Aisha lands on her feet. Elsword gets back on his feet and quickly rushes back at her to attack once more. Aisha glares at him as he approaches. He tries to punch Aisha, but Aisha dodges.

"Screw Driver!" Aisha counter attacks. Elsword is sent flying once more and his back hits a tree. His eyes widen and his mouth opens at the pain. He begins to rest on the tree, not moving. Aisha runs up to him.

"You okay kid?" Elsword sighs loudly. He leans his head up and looks up to the sky. His eye was back to normal.

"I guess." He replied. It was silent for a while.

"My name is Aisha, what's your name?"

"...My name is Elsword."

"So you're Elsword! I've heard of your sister."

"Sister!?" Elsword quickly jumps up to his feet as soon as he heard her say 'sister.'

"You know about my sister? Do you know where she is?"

"A little bit. I think she's in the world of demons right now."

"Can you take me to her!?" Elsword's tone becomes excited.

"It's not so easy. Getting into the world of demons is hard, and getting to the castle of demons, where i think your sister is, is even harder. We'll have to fight our way through." Aisha explained. Elsword's eyes widened.

"Are the demons in the castle evil too?" Elsword asked.

"Nah, they're friendly." Aisha answered.

"Friendly demons? I never thought those two words even worked together." Elsword whispered to himself.

"Okay Elsword. I'll help you." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, One more thing. I have to do something." Aisha puts her hand on Elsword's neck. A magical blue colored leash appears and goes around Elsword's neck.

"What... What is this!?" Elsword screamed.

"This is a magical leash people use when they have familiars." Aisha answered as she moved her hand away from his neck.

"What!? Familiar!?"

"In case a angel attacks us, I'll be able to use this leash to show that you're my familiar."

"Why would you do that? Why are the angels attacking me?"

"Don't you know about the war?"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about. Get this leash off me." Elsword said while trying to take off the leash Aisha gave him.

"Okay, sit down. It's story time." Elsword sighed and sat down on the earth. Aisha sat down in front of him.

"You see, You're a demon. Since you're a demon, Angels will try to kill you because demons and angels are at war." Aisha said. Elsword gasped and took a quick glance at his arm, then back at Aisha.

"War? Why?"

"I have no idea, but they're at war and they see you as an enemy. If they see this leash on you, they won't see you as a enemy, just my familiar. Think of this leash as protection." Aisha explains as Elsword groans. Aisha gets on her feet.

"Oh yeah, Another thing. With this leash, i can summon you by pulling this leash anytime."

"Did you have to give me a real familiar leash?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, I can summon you from anywhere, even if you're in another world, another dimension, and so on. It chokes you a little bit since i pull you over to me." Elsword's eyes widened at Aisha's explanation.

"Does this mean... Until the war is over, I'm your familiar?" Elsword asked.

"No. Just until you learn how to fight on your own. I'll only pull you if you're in trouble. I promise." Aisha said and smiled.

"Ugh... Can we get going?" Elsword said. Being impatient, He began to walk ahead of Aisha.

"Hold it. There are monsters ahead. Stay behind me." Elsword sighed and walked to get to Aisha. Aisha began to walk ahead of Elsword. Elsword walked with her, while staying behind her.

"And show your new master some respect."

"Master? No way."

"I could just remove the leash right now and leave you for dead." Aisha said. Elsword gasped.

"Understood..." Elsword said. He rolls his eyes.

"From now on, you call me Master Aisha."

"What? No way. Can i just call you Aisha?" Elsword asked.

"Okay, Right after i remove the leash you can."

"Understood, Master Aisha..." Elsword said and groaned silently.

**Chung's POV**

I walk to the bathroom quickly, i have to get to class soon. I go to the bathroom and start speed walking to class. I sat in class and waited for class to end. It ended and i went to the next class. I had this class with Elsword, so i was a little excited to not be alone. I went into the class and waited for Elsword to come. He didn't come. huh, that's weird. He never skips class. And i even saw him in the hallway earlier. Something must be going on. I walk out of class right before the late bell rung. Ugh, I'm late. You better be absent for a good reason Elsword... I start to walk to the main exit of the school just to see police guards blocking the door. I have to go out another way. I take a alternate route, to another exit. I put my hand on the handle of the door.

"Hello there." I gasp to hear a voice. a man's voice. I turn to see a white robed man with crosses on his clothes. Is this a new teacher or something?

"I'm sorry! I wasn't gonna skip! I... I..." I couldn't think of a excuse to tell him.

"Don't worry child, i do not care if you skip class." I sigh out of relief. I guess he's a really calm teacher if he doesn't care if his students skip class.

"Do you want to become an Angel?" I widen my eyes. An angel!? Is he crazy?

"What? What's wrong with you? Angels don't exist."

"Oh they do. You never see us because we freeze time."

"What!? Why?"

"So we can kill demons without humans noticing. We don't want humans being in the way. I'm sure you understand." The man walked closer to me. My eyes widen.

"We Angels live to protect humans from demons. Do you want to protect the people that are close to you?"

"Of course."

"Then come with me. But know that you will become half angel when you do." The man puts his hand out and a white, circle thing came up. I think it's a portal. He put his hand up to me, inviting me.

"I don't know..." I turn away. I have to decide first! I can't just leave...

"You have a lot of potential. You could become the guardian of the world, protecting everyone who calls for help. I could teach you and show you how. All you have to do is take my hand." I close my eyes and gulp. Then i open them.

"Okay." I nod. I take his hand and we go inside the portal together.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3:Velder

Chapter 3: Velder

Elsword and Aisha kept walking foward. Elsword stayed behind Aisha. Aisha puts her hand out and a map teleports to her hand.

"Right now... We're in Elder." Aisha nods to herself. She puts her finger on the map, trying to see how much distance it will take to get to the demon world. Her eyes widen and she gasps. The map teleports away. Aisha stops walking and turns to Elsword. who stops walking as well.

"Elsword, We have to go to the deepest part of Velder to get in the demon world." Aisha said. She sighed.

"We can go through that no sweat." Elsword crossed his arms and nodded, agreeing with himself.

"Elsword you dummy. The deepest part of Velder is filled with monsters. You're only saying 'no sweat' because i have to protect you on the whole way."

"Nah, i can fight on my own."

"Okay, i guess you don't need this leash then..."

"Sorry Master Aisha."

"You are forgiven." Aisha turns away from Elsword. Elsword sighs.

"Lets go. C'mon." Aisha began walking. Elsword followed. They walked to the outskirts of Elder. A mushroom monster jumped to them, preparing to attack them.

"Oh its a minor monster! Elsword, you kill it." Aisha said. Elsword nodded and walked up to the mushroom. He glares at it and picks it up with his demon hand and began punching it in its face with his other arm repeatedly.

"Elsword, Elsword! It's dead. You can stop now!" Aisha said. Elsword kept punching it. Then he sighed and let it go.

"Okay, lets keep going." They began walk again, leaving the dead monster behind. They walked through Bethema, Then Feita, Then finally, they reached Velder.

"Elsword, we're lucky that we didn't run into any monsters on the way here. But I'm sure we will this time. Get ready for anything." Aisha said. Elsword nods. They begin to walk to the other side of Velder. Then an Arc glitter spearman monster ran to them. Elsword began to run at the monster but Aisha puts her arm in front of Elsword.

"I got it under control." The arc glitter spearman jumped and swung it's spear at Aisha.

"Distortion!" A purple orb appeared before her and blocked the attack for her. The glitter flinches.

"Heavy press!" Aisha attacks the glitter three times, the third attack finishing it off. It collapses. Aisha turns her head to Elsword.

"There's probably more coming. Let's go!" Aisha said. She began running and Elsword followed. Then more Arc glitters appeared. they formed a wall, blocking their path. Aisha glared at them as they charged at her.

"Impact Hammer!" Aisha slams her staff at them all, causing a small explosion. They all collapse, defeated. Aisha turned her head to Elsword and signaled that the coast was clear. Elsword nodded and they began to run again. Then a large glitter monster appeared, blocking their path.

"It's Stealthy Morfos!" Aisha screamed. Stealthy Morfos charges at them.

"Distortion!" A purple orb appeared before her. Stealthy Morfos stops running, back flips, and throws bombs at Aisha and Elsword.

"Oh no!" Elsword screamed. Aisha quickly teleports away. The bombs flew at Elsword. Elsword gasps. Aisha puts her hand out and pulls the familiar leash around Elsword's neck. Elsword is dragged to her quickly. Elsword coughs.

"Don't pull so hard!" Elsword said.

"You're welcome." She smiles at Elsword. Elsword groans. She quickly turns at Stealthy Morfos. Who began charging at them again.

"Energy Drain!" She puts her arm out and Stealthy Morfos flinched. Using this as a chance, Aisha runs and quickly teleports to it. She swings her staff at him a few times, making a combo.

"Energy Spurt!" She finishes the combo by releasing energy from her body. Defeated, Stealthy Morfos collapses. Aisha begins running again and Elsword follows. Then a very large glitter appears. This glitter has a very strong physique.

"It's... It's Uno Hound!" Aisha prepared herself. Elsword gulps. Uno Hound lifts its fist in the air and punches at Elsword and Aisha. Aisha teleports and prepares to pull Elsword to her, but it was too late.

"Elsword!" Aisha screamed. Uno hound punches Elsword. The glitter's eyes widen. So does Aisha's. Elsword blocked the attack with both of his arms. His right eye was demonized. He quickly jumps away from the glitter's fist and began to run up his arm. The glitter moves its arm away from the ground and tries to shake Elsword off of its arm. Elsword held on to its arm. Then he reached his face. Uno hound tries to punch Elsword but Elsword moves away at the last second, making the glitter hit itself. The glitter falls to its knees. Elsword jumps away from it as it fell. He runs up, jumps and kicks it in the face. The glitter falls, defeated.

"E-Elsword...!" Elsword turns to Aisha, who was dumbfounded. He quickly runs at Aisha, with murderous intent. Aisha's eyes widen and she starts to glare at Elsword. Elsword tries to punch Aisha, but Aisha grabs his fist. He tries to punch Aisha with his other fist but it was grabbed as well.

"Calm down Elsword. The enemy is gone now. Calm down!" Elsword growls at Aisha and tries to move away from her. Aisha sighs. Then more glitter monsters appeared. They began running to them.

"Ugh, i don't need Elsword attacking me right now... I need to let go so i can fight! There's only one way to calm you down. This might not calm you down, but it'll probably shut your demonization down!" Aisha leans in and kisses Elsword. Elsword's eyes widen and he blushes.

"What are you doing!?" Elsword said, back to normal.

"I'll explain later!" Aisha turns around. They were surrounded by glitter monsters.

"Magical Makeup!" Aisha jumps up to the sky and starts to glow. Then the glowing stopped. She transformed, her hair grew, and she had magic wings on her back. She lands on the ground, glaring at the glitters.

"Super Nova!" She points her staff at the glitters. She focuses Pure magic into her staff and a small round explosion goes out of her staff. All of the glitters were blown away.

"That'll... Show you who's boss...!" Aisha falls to her knees as she turned back to normal.

"Whats wrong Aisha!?"

"I... I think i put a little bit too much into that. Hahaha..." Aisha struggles to get back on to her feet.

"Don't worry... There is a resting point... When we reach the portal... But right now, we just need... To run." Aisha said while panting. More glitter monsters appeared behind them.

"C'mon Elsword.. run! I'll teleport ahead! I'll pull you over to me when i'm at the portal, just go hold them off...!" Aisha teleports away from Elsword. Elsword turns to the glitters. They were running toward him. He runs away from them quickly, the monsters kept chase. Then he runs into a dead end. The monsters approached him slowly.

"C'mon Aisha...!" He was waiting to be pulled, but nothing happened. He gulped.

"I guess this is it...!" He closes his eyes, accepting fate. Then a portal appeared behind him, and he was pulled into it. He landed in a desert like place, in the middle of nowhere. He looks around for Aisha, and she was laying on the ground not moving.

"Aisha! Are you okay? We need to keep going! Monsters are going to get us!" Elsword said. He kneels to her and pushes Aisha's body again and again. Aisha groans out of annoyance.

"Don't worry...I used the rest of my magic to make a huge mana shield. We'll be safe for a while. I want to sleep, So please don't bother me." Aisha said. Elsword stopped pushing her and looked around. The whole area looked like it was inside a huge blue bubble.

"Wait... Rest of your magic!? Is your magic gone for good!?"

"No. I just need to rest. It'll all come back to me soon."

"And... It's Master Aisha to you." Aisha chuckled.

"Aisha..." Elsword began to blush.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"To be honest... I would have slapped you instead. But, i was desperate and i couldn't move my hands because i was holding your arms to keep you from punching me. I had to calm you down, so that was the only solution i could think of. I should have kicked you though." Aisha explained.

"Oh." Elsword said.

"I noticed some things when you were demonized." Aisha gets her upper body up to face Elsword.

"You only do it when your life is in danger." Aisha said.

"Huh?"

"I only saw you do it when you got punched by Uno Hound. I guess you were about to die or something? I don't know, but you did it. Anyway, Your fighting ability increases, but you lose some of your humanity."

"My... Humanity?"

"Yeah. Your eye becomes a demon's eye. Don't you know?" Elsword gasps a little.

"I- I guess. When ever i'm in that form, i don't have control of my own body anymore, it's... as if somebody is doing it for me.." Elsword looks at his red arm.

"You also don't know who's your ally or your enemy, so you attack anyone." Aisha said. She lays down on her back and turns around, away from Elsword.

"Go to sleep Elsword, I know the bubble makes it look like its day time, but its night time. Lets get some rest and we'll continue okay?" Aisha said. Elsword nods.

"I have a lot of questions for you tomorrow Aisha." He said. He sighs, turns around, and goes to sleep.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The demon world

Chapter 4: The Demon world

**Chung's POV**

The man teleported me to... The sky!? I screamed as soon as we arrived, But we were standing on a cloud! I was surprised. And there were angels here, Angels! I never thought this was possible! The man took me to a castle on this cloud. Wow, it's like logic doesn't even exist anymore. Well, not in here at least. All the Angels were wearing white robes, similar to this man's robe. except it had no crosses on them. He takes me into a room that has a bright light shining from a roof window. I look at it for a while, then look around for other angels. There weren't any to be seen.

"I forgot to introduce myself." The man turns to face me and starts to take off his hood. I look directly at his face as he does this. I'm actually curious who this guy is. He takes off the hood and... He looks like an angel, i guess. He had long blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He smiles at me. There's something about that face that made a chill go down my spine.

"My name is Adam. What is yours?" He said. I gulped.

"Chung." I said.

"Chung... Come with me." He walked ahead and signaled me to come with him. We went near the light from the roof.

"Chung, in order to become a half angel, you must step in this light and look at it directly." He explained. I give him a are you crazy look.

"Wouldn't that make me blind?" I asked him.

"No, This is no normal light. This is a holy light, the source of power for all angels. Without this, we are nothing, powerless." Adam explained. I nodded.

"Okay. So if i look at this thing, i'll become a half angel." I said.

"Yes."

"Will i get Angel wings?"

"Maybe." I look at the light, then at Adam. I'm not sure if i should trust this guy... But after the fact that he teleported me here and we could step on clouds without falling, i think anything is possible here. I walked to the middle of the light and looked at it directly. Then everything went white.

"Am i blind!?"

"No. Just wait." Adam said. Then i feel a sharp pain on my back. I try my best not to scream. Then i fell to my knees quickly, and i began to scream out of pain. Then the pain stopped, and the white light faded away, i could see again. I look up at Adam, who was clapping for me. I look at my hands, nothing wrong here. i felt my hair, nothing out of the ordinary. Then i felt my back. I felt wings there. They were small, but they were there.

"Yes! I got wings!" I've always wanted wings.

"Congratulations Chung. You're an angel now. Come with me. I'll show you the weapons we have, and you can chose which weapon you want." I nodded and began to follow him again.

**Narrative**** POV**

"Sis!" Elsword woke up screaming. Aisha woke up quickly because of Elsword's scream. It was day time now in the demon world.

"Elsword! What's wrong!?" Aisha screamed.

"I'm sorry... I had a nightmare." Elsword said. He chuckled.

"Now that we're awake, lets get going." Aisha said. She and Elsword get off of the ground and on their feet. Aisha puts both of her hands out and the mana shield disappeared. They begin walking.

"Aisha, i have some questions for you." Elsword said.

"What is it?" Aisha looked over to Elsword.

"You're just a human right? How do you know all of this about demons and angels?"

"I studied them when i was young. To tell you the truth, i didn't believe it until i studied magic and began to see the time magic going around the area every few moments. I usually let it hit me, but the time when i was curious about what happened when time stopped was the time when i could save you. You're lucky that i came when i did." Aisha explained. Elsword nodded.

"I guess." He said.

"What do you say?" Aisha smiled.

"...Thank you."

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you...Master Aisha." Elsword groaned.

"Good boy." Aisha giggles silently.

"By the way, what do you know about my sister?" Elsword asked. Aisha sighed.

"Your sister...? I don't know much, but i know her name is Elesis."

"Elesis...?" Elsword puts his hand on his head and starts to struggle to walk.

"Yeah, Elesis. What's wrong? You don't know your own sister?"

"Yeah, uh. I don't know why, but i lost my memory about her a long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Elsword, What's wrong? You don't look so good." Elsword closes his eyes and collapses. Aisha quickly runs up to Elsword.

"Elsword!" Aisha screamed for him. Elsword was unconscious. Aisha looks around, looking for monsters.

"Ugh, i don't want to put up that huge mana shield, it'll take up too much magic. I'm sure there's shelter here somewhere..." Aisha looks around then gasps.

"Not so good, but it'll do!" Aisha quickly teleports to a place that looks like a abandoned lab. It was in ruins. She quickly goes inside, and pulls Elsword over to her by using the familiar leash. She looks around, there were empty potions everywhere, and some broken glass on the ground. There were empty shelves, and there wasn't even a floor, just the ground. There wasn't a roof as well. Then she saw a floating body inside a huge glass, vertical container. Her eyes light up with interest. She walks up to it and looks at it carefully. She begins to put her hand on it.

"Please don't touch that." A man's voice echoed. Aisha screamed a little and turned to meet the man, then gasped. The man had regular armor on, a red scarf around his shoulder, and black angel wings.

"You're... You're Penensio! The first fallen angel! I read all about you! You saved a demon before!" Aisha gave a fangirl scream. Penensio chuckled.

"I didn't know i was on books." He said. Elsword, who was forgotten about, groaned and got up. He saw Penensio there, talking to Aisha. Elsword ran over to them quickly.

"Master Aisha, what's going on? Are you talking to an angel?" Elsword said while acting as sophisticated as possible. Penensio chuckled.

"Elsword, don't worry. This guy isn't a angel, or a demon. He's a fallen angel. He saved a demon before."

"Oh really? Why?" Elsword turned to Penensio.

"I saved a demon because that demon was a friend of mine. The demon got in trouble, he broke in and attempted to steal something. Then he got the mark of judgement." Penensio said.

"Mark of what?" Elsword asked.

"Mark of judgement. The demon that is marked will be seen by all angels. Then the leader of angels sends 5 or 6 angels to go assassinate him/her. But, if an angel interferes and is able to fight off the angel assassins, the demon will go free, but at the sacrifice of the angel's light and powers. Which is why my wings are black. But if that angel fails to fight off the assassins, that angel will die with the demon. Plus, the angel is seen as a traitor and angels hunt you down as well. " Penensio explained. Elsword nodded.

"Oh wow... Hey, uh, do you know anything about my sister, Elesis?" Elsword asked.

"Elesis? No, i'm sorry."

"Okay. Do you know where the demon castle is?"

"I can teleport you both there if you wish." Aisha and Elsword gasped.

"Teleport us there please!" They said in usion. Penensio chuckled and put his hand out. a dark portal appeared before him.

"Go in there, and you'll be at the demon's castle." They both nodded.

"Thanks Penensio." Aisha said.

"No problem." Penensio said. Elsword and Aisha walk in the portal. Then after a while, they were at the entrance of the demon's castle. The sky was red and the castle was red as well. There wasn't a sun out at all. Aisha signals Elsword to go with her to the entrance. Aisha goes in and Elsword follows. The castle was big, and was light brown in the inside. There were windows, and the floor was so clean, that you could see your reflection. There were many demons inside the castle as well, but they had no wings at all. They all had red eyes however. They all had black robes on. Aisha and Elsword push their way through the demons and reach a big door.

"This must be the leader's room."

"Yeah, i bet this person knows where my sister is."

"Before we go in, let me ask you something. Why did you go unconscious?" Aisha asked.

"When you said my sister's name, i felt memories flow into my mind. I think I'm going to have nightmares again." Elsword sighs.

"Lets go in." Elsword said. Aisha nods and pushes the doors. There were many demons sitting on a oval, wooden table in the room. There were windows on the walls, letting in the red light in the room.

"We'll send troops here... And then we'll... What the.." A male demon, that had a black robe with two glaring eyes on his hood, which was on,was talking to other demons, that had black robes, but they had an i on their hoods. There hoods were on as well. The male demon at the back saw Elsword and Aisha.

"What are you two doing here!? Nock next time will you!? Fellow demons, we will continue this later. Dismissed." The male demon said. All the other demons get up and leave the room.

"You better have a good explanation." The demon said. Elsword and Aisha gulp.

"Do you know who... Elesis is?" Elsword said.

"Elesis? Oh! She's a high ranking demon in this castle! Are you her little brother? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lowe." Lowe said as he took off his hood.

"High ranking demon?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah! a high ranking demon. She's done many things for us in the war."

"Can you explain the ranking system please?" Aisha asked. Lowe nodded.

"Okay. Come, take a seat. This is going to be a bit long." Lowe said. They walk over to the seats where the demons were previously sitting on.

"Okay. For rankings, A is the highest, F is the lowest. Although in the angel's ranking system, they go up to S rank. Anyway, We use this ranking system to know the fighting ability in a demon or an angel."

"Really? What rank is my sister?" Elsword asked.

"A rank. But... Elsword... Your sister..." Lowe sighed.

"Your sister was killed."

"What!?" Elsword's right eye became demonized. He punches the table with all of his strength out of rage. Aisha gasps.

"Who... Who did it!?" Elsword asked, being furious.

"The fallen angel...Penensio."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Ouch. Lowe should have said "I'm sorry, your sister is in another castle."**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**(Ignore this if you read from chapter 1 to now) To the people that read chapter 4 before chapter 5 came out: I added a little more detail and the demon's outfits are described. You can go back and check if you'd like.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Training

Elsword flips the wooden table out of rage. He took a table leg, ripped it off, and starts hitting the table. Lowe and Aisha watch him.

"Calm down Elsword, Calm down!" Aisha asked. Elsword ignores her and continues to destroy the table.

"Let him take it all out. We demons have violent rage when we are angry. Besides, we have plenty of other tables." Lowe said. Aisha nodded slowly and looked back at Elsword, who was still destroying the table.

"I saw him right there! I saw him! He lied! He said he knew nothing about him yet... He still.. He killed her!" Elsword screamed louder and louder as he ripped another table leg and began hitting the table once more. The table began breaking apart.

"He killed her! He'll pay for this..! I'll kill him! Aisha! Lets go to that place where he was! Now! I want to go and face him now!" Elsword demanded. Aisha shook her head.

"I know you're angry, but think a little. Since your sister was a high ranking demon, Penensio must be twice as strong if he killed Elesis. Besides, you don't even know how to fight. I'd be the one fighting." Aisha said. Elsword screamed loudly out of rage and fell backwards on his back.

"I never got the chance to meet her...!" Elsword began to cry. His eye was back to normal. Lowe walked up to Elsword.

"I know it's hard to find out a close relative just died. But, we can help you Elsword." Lowe said. Elsword didn't move.

"If you join us, we can send you to a training camp, where you can learn how to fight, how to become stronger, how to control your demonic side better. You can put an end to the war and make sure no other good demon dies. you can avenge your sister." Lowe puts his hand out to Elsword, to help him up. Elsword wipes his tears and takes Lowe's hand.

"I want to... avenge my sister... Nothing else... I don't care about the war..." He said slowly. He gets back on his feet. Lowe sighs and turns to Aisha.

"Hey... Uh... I'm sorry, whats your name?" Lowe asked.

"My name is Aisha." Aisha said. Lowe nodded.

"Oh, uh, Aisha, could you stay here and tell us things that you know about the angels? You'd be great for information. I know you're a human and all and its none of your business, but you're human, You know? Angels cannot harm you, so you can be a spy for us." Lowe explained. Aisha shook her head.

"I shouldn't do this, but i can help on the info part. I won't do the spying things, That's not my thing." Aisha explained. Aisha turned to Elsword.

"Elsword, you know after Lowe here takes you to the training camps, i won't see you for a while, right?" Aisha explained. Elsword's eyes widen.

"Oh, yeah. But you can come visit me anytime. Thank you for showing me the way to this place." Elsword said, sounding depressed. His head was slightly down, and he looked depressed.

"Hey Elsword, could you smile for me?" Aisha asked.

"Smile?"

"Yeah, Everything gets a little better when you smile. Can you smile for me please?" Elsword was silent as she said this.

"You know, like this." Aisha smiles at Elsword to show an example. Elsword looks back up at Aisha's face and gives Aisha a small sad smile.

"Not much, but it'll do." Aisha leans over and kisses Elsword's forehead. Elsword's eyes widen, and he blushes. Aisha pulls away quickly runs to the door. She then turns around.

"Oh yeah, Let me take off that leash..." She put her hand out and the blue magic leash around Elsword's neck disappeared. Elsword gasped.

"Don't worry, It's not gone, It's just invisible. Cheer up for me okay Elsword? Bye bye!" She pushed through the doors and left. Elsword sighed.

"Is she your girlfriend, Elsword?" Lowe asked. Elsword jumped and his whole face became red.

"No! She's just a friend!"

"Mhm... Anyway, Lets get going." Lowe said. Lowe went though the doors, and Elsword followed. There were no demons out in the hallway. They turned and went to another hallway. Then a demon, like every other demon, had a black robe on with his hood on. The demon was standing in the middle of the hallway, in Elsword and Lowe's way.

"What're you doing here? It's time to go to bed." Lowe said to the demon.

"Don't worry, i'm just going to the bathroom. Who's this?" The demon quickly notices Elsword. Elsword looks up to the Demon.

"My name is Elsword." Elsword said. The demon took off his hood. He had black hair and yellow eyes. His looks were the same as a basic Blade Master.

"My name is Raven. Nice to meet you." Raven said. Elsword nodded.

"Well me and Elsword have to get going. Go to the bathroom and go back to bed, Raven." Raven nodded and walked away. Lowe and Elsword continue walking.

"You might want to get used to him, he's your leader for your rank." Lowe said. Elsword gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And when you said, go to bed... It's night time already?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah, Night time falls fast here after a few hours." Lowe answered. They walk to a hallway with doors on each wall. the doors were inches away from each other. Lowe suddenly stopped and pointed at a door.

"Here is where you will be staying." Lowe said. He opened the door and showed Elsword his room. His room had a desk with a lamp on it, a bookshelf with books in it, and a bed with red covers on it.

"This looks almost exactly like my room, only my room had no bookshelf." Elsword walked over to his bed, took off his shoes and fell front first onto the bed.

"You might want to get used to this, since you're going to be here for a while. Unless you want to stay here." Lowe said.

"I'm not. I'm here just to get strong enough to avenge my sister. That's all."

"If you say so." Lowe said. He sighed.

"Do you want a member's robe?" Lowe asked.

"You mean the red robe every demon has been wearing? I'm not going to stay here, so no thanks." Elsword said. Lowe sighs again.

"You start tomorrow, so get plenty of rest." Lowe said. He closes the door and leaves. Elsword closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Chung's POV**

Adam showed me a hallway with doors on each wall, they were inches away from each other. suddenly stopped and pointed to a door.

"You will be staying here." Adam said. He opened the door and showed me a room with bunk beds, a bookshelf, and a desk with a lamp. There was a green haired woman sitting on a chair near the desk. She turned her chair to us. She smiled at both of us with her eyes closed for some reason.

"Hello." She said. She opened her eyes and gasped for some odd reason. Adam turns to me.

"You will be staying with her." Adam said.

"Hi. My name is Chung." I Introduce myself and smile. She still has that astonished look and she nods.

"Well, i'll be leaving now. Goodbye." Adam turns around, shuts the door and leaves. I went to the bottom bunk bed and sat there. The woman gulps and turns back to me.

"Sorry about that. My name is Rena. Nice to meet you." Rena said. She smiled again.

"No problem, Nice to meet you too." I say.

"Hey, did he give you your weapon yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, i chose the destroyer and dual guns." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay." I take my shoes off and lay down on the bed.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm tired." I said.

"Okay." Rena said. She turned her chair over to the desk. I close my eyes and sleep.

**Narrative**** POV**

"Sis...!" Elsword was having a nightmare again. This time he only saw her hair, her chin, and a little bit of her face. The rest of her was covered in shadow.

"Sis!" Elsword woke up screaming again with his upper body up. He fell back on the bed. He remembered that his sister is dead.

"There's no way i can meet her..." He felt a tear go down his cheek. Then he remembered something else.

"Cheer up for me, okay?" Aisha's words echoed in his mind. Elsword sighs.

"I'll try." Elsword said to himself. Elsword puts his hand on his forehead and imagines Aisha kissing his forehead. His whole face blushed.

"I-I shouldn't be thinking about that!" Elsword quickly got to his feet. He put on his shoes and walked to the door. He turned around to face his room.

"Just like a regular school day, huh." He leaves his room and closes the door. He goes to the hallway where it was filled with other demons walking around.

"Ugh. Lowe didn't tell me where the training camp is! That butt." Elsword whispered to himself.

"Hey uh, excuse me?" Elsword tapped the nearest demon's shoulder. The demon had its hood on. The demon turned around to face Elsword.

"Yes?" The demon's voice was Raven.

"Raven!?"

"That's me."

"Do you know where the training camp is...?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Raven said. He began to walk and Elsword followed. They walked to the exit of the castle and went outside. There were many sets of demons outside, lined up in orderly fashion, marching. They walk away from them and walk to the back of the castle. There were a lot of demons there waiting.

"There it is." Raven said. Elsword nodded.

"Thank you." Elsword said. He walked to the crowd. Everyone was mushed up and not in order. They were all talking. Raven went to the front of the crowd.

"Everyone, Everyone! I would like to introduce Elsword to you all. Elsword could you please come here?" Raven announced. Elsword walked though the crowd and walked to the front of the crowd.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." Elsword said. He went back to the crowd.

"Okay everyone! We'll be doing warm-ups. Line up and Summon your weapons everyone!" Every demon began to line up and they all put out their red demon arms. They summoned blades, red blades with a red demon eye in the end of each blade, to their hands. Their Raven walked slowly past the line of demons. Then he saw Elsword, at the end of the line, with no blade in his hands.

"Elsword, do you know how to summon your weapon?" Raven asked. Elsword shook his head.

"No." Elsword said. Raven sighed.

"Okay Elsword, put your hand out and focus." Raven instructed. Elsword obeyed.

"Okay, What is the thing you desire the most?" Raven asked. Elsword closed his eyes.

"I want... to avenge my sister." He whispered to himself. His blade appeared to his hand. His blade looked like every other demons. It was red, and it had a demon eye on the end of it. His arm was not red anymore.

"Elsword, You've summoned a weapon that was inside of you. Your arm isn't red because your weapon isn't hiding in there anymore. This weapon is a part of you, remember that. Everyone! Lets get ready for warm-ups. We will jog around this castle 10 times and then i'll tell you what we'll do next. Remember to un-summon that sword most of the time, Elsword." Elsword nods and puts his hand out and closes his eyes.

"Just drop the blade. It'll go away." Raven said.

"Oh." Elsword begins to drop the blade. The small red light appeared again and the blade and the light disappears.

"C'mon lets go go go everyone!" The group began jogging around the castle.

**Rena's POV**

I'm sure that's him... I know that's him! Our leader is him!? I can't believe it. I can't tell Chung about it at all, he'll get confused or something. Ugh... Somebody nocks on the door, i get up and open the door. It's an angel wearing the same thing all of us Angels wear. A white robe.

"Our leader has a request for you, Rena." The angel said. I turn to look at Chung, who was sleeping. I turn to the messenger angel and nod. He walks away. I get out of the room and close the door gently. I don't want to wake him up. I walk to the leader's room, and he had his hood on, sitting on his chair. The window's light was covering his face, as always. I sigh. and walk to him. I bow.

"Rena. I need you to do something for me." Adam said, sounding calm. I don't like this guy at all. I hate him. He tried to kill my entire race. Ugh... The elves... I'd kill him where he stood but he's too strong at the moment. Ugh, i just need to lay low for now and obey him...

**Narrative**** POV**

They all finish their jogging warm-up and they started to rest near the entrance of the castle.

"Alright everyone! Lets get up and go inside the castle. I've got a surprise for you all." Raven said. He ran with them the whole time, and they just started resting. He wasn't even fazed. Elsword was surprised by this.

"Is he even human!?" He whispered to himself. The group groaned and got up. Raven walked inside the castle. They all followed him. They went to the basement. The basement walls was metal instead of wood. There were numbers on the walls as well. The ground was rock solid and there were a lot capsules with chairs in them.

"Let me explain everyone. This place is specialized for training purposes only. Get inside the capsules and I'll explain everything then. Okay?" Everyone got inside the capsules quickly. The capsules close and the capsules give them helmets.

**Elsword's POV**

I put on the helmet this thing gave me. And as soon as i do, i see other things, as if i was somewhere else. I was suddenly at the middle of some junkyard, With debris and broken pieces of junk all over the place. There was even a tall, destroyed skyscraper here, It's still standing! There was a sun here too! Wow. And the ground still was desert like. I move my body, and it felt like i was actually standing instead of sitting. I punch the air and move my head around. I even jump. Nothing happens. I wonder where we are...

"Everybody! This is Raven." A voice echoed from the sky. Raven was talking to us, even though we were in this weird place.

"This is a virtual system that we created for specialized for training should be able to move your body freely without without feeling the chair or the helmet." Raven said. I could hear people saying 'wow' or 'whoa' from a distance. i sigh.

"We're gonna play a game everyone. Summon your blades." I put my hand out and summon my blade. My arm isn't red anymore.

"This game is called survival. You all must kill each other and you die in one hit. Don't worry, When you die here, you'll be sent back to the castle and it'll feel like nothing happened to you. When you kill somebody in here, their power and skills will be transferred to yours, making you stronger. You'll learn skills that you never knew how to do before. The last one standing will not be only stronger than what they were before, they'll win the game. Now, Start!" I started to hear screaming and grunts all over the place. I run to a large pile of junk and dive in it. I wanna wait for all of the people to stop fighting so i can just finish off the last person. I look around and see an unsuspecting fellow demon. I smile and jump out of the pit. I quickly slash him with my sword. As soon as my sword touched his or her face, That person's body became pure black and melted away. The liquid went inside my blade. And my blade began to glow a little. Wow, is this the power this person held? Not much, but i guess it'll do. I run forward and see a parking building. I run to it and see two demons fighting. I quickly attacked one of them in the back without them noticing. the other one notices me. The demon starts cursing at me, saying that I 'stole his kill.' I shut him up by attacking him. they both became black liquid and came into my blade. I felt the power in me. I clench my blade and run farther up the parking building. I see two demons, with red revolvers on their hands for some odd reason. I hide behind the entrance of the 2nd floor of this building. This should count as cheating.

"Oh yeah, If you see demons with guns, those guys are just computer generated players. If you kill them, you get extra power!" Raven said from the sky. I sigh. I run to the wall, away from the armed demons. I start moving, staying near the wall, attempting to sneak past them. So far so good.

"Hey! Lets get him!" They noticed me. I groan. They start shooting at me with their guns. I run away from the bullets being fired at me. I run at them, moving my sword in a windmill like motion defensively, deflecting the bullets. I get close, then i make a somersault, moving my blade with me. I slash through the first one, and slam on the second one. They turned into black liquid and went into my sword. I didn't even know i could do that...! Whoa..

"Hey everyone, Elsword is ahead with the most kills! He just learned the skill rolling smash! You all better get a move on and shut him down!" Raven announced. Does he have to tell everyone!? Ugh. I sigh and move ahead. I saw a lot of demons fighting on the 3rd floor. I smile. I run at the crowd They all decide quickly to have a truce and attack me all at once. Ugh... They all come at me, screaming my name. I point my sword out on all of them and start spinning, i span so fast i couldn't catch myself. But i was killing some of them, perfect. I kept spinning and eventually they all turned into black liquid and came into my blade. My blade began glowing red, then it faded away. I smile.

"Oh! Elsword just used Windmill! C'mon guys, you gotta shut him down!" I smile. That's right Raven, tell everyone. I'm ready for them. I feel strong, i feel like i can do anything! I clench my blade tightly.

"Now if only if i could use these skills in real life." I said to myself. I sigh and run to the top of the building. All of the demons were there, waiting for me. A challenge! I like that. They all charged at me. I pointed my sword at them. I start running at them. I wave my sword around, blocking attacks and hitting other demons. Their bodies turned black and they turned into a liquid. Yes! I kept doing this until i reached the other side of the crowd. I start panting. I turn and see that they're gone. They must have all liquefied and went into my blade. I must be really strong now.

"Is that all of them!?" I scream to the sky.

"Yes! You've won. But i forgot to mention, who ever wins, gets to face me. The teacher. Meet me at the roof of the destroyed skyscraper." I nod and run down the parking building**. **I quickly run up the sky scraper and meet Raven there. Raven was standing there, looking at the scenery. He turns and glares at me.

"Welcome, Elsword. We'll be fighting here. I hope you're prepared. He said. He unsheathes a sword near his waist. He points it at me.

"Why don't you use your demon blade?" I ask him.

"For other reasons. Let's just say... I'm keeping a promise. Let's go, Elsword. Give it everything you've got." Raven said. I get ready to fight.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Personal Trainer

Chapter 6: Personal trainer

Elsword and Raven glare at each other. Elsword quickly charges at him. He holds his sword tightly. He attacks downward. Raven dodges.

"Cut Tendon!" Raven began to sweep the floor with his sword. Elsword jumps and dodges. Raven quickly stabs the ground. Using the bottom of the sword handle as a support, Raven quickly roundhouse kicks at Elsword while he's in mid air. Elsword blocks the attack, gets back on his feet and jumps away.

"That was warm ups. This is when the fight really begins." Raven said. Elsword nods.

"Bring it on!" Elsword said.

"Good luck." Raven said.

"Power Assault!" Raven rushes at Elsword.

"Assault Slash!" Elsword parries Raven's attack. Their swords clash and they have a deadlock. They glare at each other. Then Elsword moved his sword away from Raven's.

"Mega Slash!" Elsword swings his sword at Raven with all of his strength. Raven jumps away quickly and lands. He puts his sword near his waist.

"Finishing Slash!" Raven quickly charges at Elsword. Elsword jumps away quickly. He lands and runs at him again.

"Air slash!" Elsword swings his sword at him. Raven dodges it. Then Elsword swung his sword in a uppercut like motion.

"Berserker Blade!" Raven parries the attack quickly.

"Spiral blast!" Elsword slashes the air, not even hitting Raven at all. Then he sends a magical wave of energy at Raven. Raven quickly dodges by backfliping, but falls from the skyscraper. Elsword breathes heavily for a moment.

"Giga Drive!" Raven screamed. Elsword gasps and runs to the edge of the skyscraper to see that Raven stabbed the skyscraper so he could stay on it. But the pure force of the stab made the skyscraper rumble. It began to cut in half.

"Whoa!" Elsword said. He quickly runs to a side of the collapsing skyscraper. The skyscraper began to separate and fall. Elsword looks at the other side of the skyscraper, looking for Raven. Raven was at the top of the opposite falling half of the skyscraper. Elsword slashes the air quickly and jumps at Raven with all of his strength. Raven jumps at Elsword as well.

"Hyper sonic slash!" Raven glares at Elsword and holds his sword tightly, ready to strike.

"Double Strike!" Elsword's sword began to glow red. Elsword glares at Raven. They get closer to each other in mid air. They quickly attack each other and land on opposite sides of each other. The skyscraper fell on the ground. Elsword falls. Raven turns around and walks to Elsword. Who was slowly turning black.

"Elsword, you were really close on beating me. Closer than anyone had. I haven't been pushed this far by a soldier in training for a while." Raven looks at his sword, which was broken.

"Now i have to get a new sword." Raven chuckled. Elsword turned into a black liquid and went into Raven's blade. Raven puts his hands near his face and lifts his hands. He took off the helmet that made him go into that virtual world. He was back in real life. He opens the capsule quickly and looks at all of his demon soldiers in training, who were fine and unharmed. Then he looks at Elsword. Who was glaring at Raven. Raven smiles at him. Then Lowe walks into the room.

"Elsword, Raven, I'd like to see you both in my room please." Lowe said. Elsword nodded and walked to the door. He stands and waits for Raven. Raven turns to his soldiers in training.

"Everyone! You will be getting a substitute. I have something to do." Raven said.

"Yes sir!" They said in usion. Raven turns and leaves with Elsword and Lowe. The three of them walk to the leader's room. Lowe goes to sit on the chair near the edge of the oval shaped table.

"Have a seat." Lowe said. Elsword and Raven sit down near Lowe.

"I was watching you two fight. Elsword, that was great. You were fighting Raven well with skills close enough for a C rank. Raven, can i ask you to train Elsword to become a better fighter?" Lowe asked. Elsword gasps.

"I'd be more than happy to." Raven said. He turned to smile at Elsword. Elsword, who was dumbfounded, didn't say a word.

"After Raven trains you, we'll see if we'll make you a C rank then. You might have to do a mission first." Lowe said. Elsword nods, still having that astonished look on his face.

"Elsword, I'll be able to train you personally at night only. You better be prepared. And you're still going to the training camps. You're still a F rank." Raven said. Elsword sighs.

"Well then, That'll be all. Goodbye." Lowe said. He gives a gesture for Raven and Elsword to shoo. Raven and Elsword nod and get out of the room. Elsword quickly looks at a distant window. It was dark outside.

"Raven.. It's night time! Are we gonna train today?" Elsword asked. Raven nodded.

"Yup. Come with me." Raven said. Raven began to walk ahead. Elsword nods and follows. They go into a big room with weapons protected by glass doors. There were ceiling lights and no windows. The floor was still clean enough that you could see your own reflection.

"Give me a second, i need to find armor for you." Raven said. Elsword nodded.

"As long as it's not that black robe everyone wears." Elsword said. Raven chuckles and goes to a distant door. He opens the door and reaches a dark room with armor and weapons all over the floor. Raven sighs and goes inside the room. He begins to look for armor perfect for Elsword.

"Here it is!" Raven said. He walks out of the dark room and closes the door. He has armor on his hands that look exactly like a Lord knight's.

"Take this and put it on. Wear this when you're in missions or training with me. Don't worry, it's the light version of the armor." Raven said. Elsword nods and puts it on.

"Summon your blade. Show me what you've got!" Raven said. Raven rushed at Elsword. Elsword summons his sword and prepares to fight.

**Adam's POV**

Yes, yes yes! I finally have Chung joined on our side..! This is perfect. Wonderful...

"If Chung asks for his weapons, give him the golden armor and golden wing guards." I tell my guards. They gasp.

"B-But Sir! That'll turn him into a full angel! You know what happens when he turns into a full ang-" I put my hand up, interrupting them.

"I know. They lose their emotions. But its all for the protection of others. You forget that this gives them a lot of power." I say.

"He'l-"

"Don't worry. If he takes off one piece of his armor or weapon, the whole full angel stuff will fade away and he'll turn back to normal." I tell him. He sighs out of relief.

"What about that Rena woman? She looked a little angry when she saw you."

"I don't know why. Leave me be." I tell him. She must have seen my face. She knows that i destroyed her race. But i didn't kill her... She was young enough for me to control. I made her half angel from there. But i don't care that she's angry at me, i have the golden angel now, and no one can touch me. the one who will wear that armor... Chung... He's loyal and he doesn't know the effects of the golden angel armor. And he never will. I chuckle a little. With Chung, we can win this war...

**Rena's POV**

I arrive to the entrance of the Demon's castle. Adam told me to go here to find as much information as i possibly could. There were two guards up ahead guarding the entrance. Wonderful. I can't use skills that are too loud... I'll wake up demons. I'll have to take them out somehow... I walk backwards a little so i could get momentum to fly. Then i feel a glitter monster behind me. I kick it quickly and it runs away. I run and i jump to fly up, above the guards. I stop flying and i drop down. I lift my leg up and hit the first guard with my heel. I land and the other guard notices me.

"Freezing Arrow!" I quickly fire an arrow at him and he freezes in his place. I turn to check if anyone noticed. Then i see a swarm of glitter monsters behind me. I smile and run inside the castle. I open the door for them. If the demons focus on them, they won't notice me. They get inside the castle. I flew up to the ceiling where they hopefully won't notice me. I wait for demons to come and fight them. Then they come. They start fighting the glitters. Demons vs demons. Why am i not surprised... I flew down a little and began to look around the castle for info.

**Elsword's POV**

Raven and i finished our training session and i was in bed with my school clothes on again. I can't believe that i was that strong in that... world...If i learn how to fight like that in real life, that Penensio guy would be dead. I start to hear sword clashing outside the room. I get up quickly. What's going on!? I push through my bedroom door to see glitters and demons fighting each other. Then at the corner of the room, i see... An angel woman with green hair!? What was her name... Rena! I run and see that other demons and glitters were in the way. I jump on one of the glitters and jump on its head. I jump to the next glitter's head. I continue to do this until i reached the armor and weapon room. The same place where Raven and I trained. I lost sight of her...

"Well well well, if it isn't the familiar." I gasp and turn around. I see Rena there. Smiling at me. That smile made a chill run down my spine.

"Where's your master?"

"Master? I'm not a familiar."

"Oh really? I guess i'll have to punish her then. She won't get away with lying to an angel." Rena said. I start to feel a overwhelming emotion. I felt angry for some reason.

"What are you gonna do to her!? Stay away from her!" I say without thinking.

"Whats wrong? Protective of your master? Demons shouldn't care about humans. Or... Is it something more?" Rena began to chuckle a little bit. I started blushing.

"Tell me demon, Do you care about her?" She asked.

"You don't need to know anything!" I summon my weapon.

"Do you love her...?" She asked. I felt that overwhelming emotion again.

"I-I don't know." I say without thinking. Ugh! What's going on with me?

"Isn't that interesting! a demon that has fallen in love with a human! I didn't think that was even possible. Huh, i guess you really do learn something everyday." She said to herself. I start blushing intensely.

"I don't like her!" i say. I don't know if i like her or not... Why would i? I know she's nice and all but... Ugh, i need to think about this later! I start glaring at her.

"I'm sorry demon, but you're gonna have to tell me everything you know." She said. She smiled at me. The chill to my spine came back.

"I won't let you hurt Aisha!" I say. I start charging at her. I hope the small amount of training you gave me worked Raven! Rena begins shooting arrows at me, but i deflect them by moving my sword like a windmill defensively. i deflect all the arrows and get close. I lift my sword up, preparing to attack.

"Humming wind!" Rena shoots an arrow to the ground... or that's what it looks like. I felt a strong wind gust pushing me away from Rena. I start pushing against the winds. Then the winds stopped.

"Rail Stinger!" She shoots an arrow at me. Some sort of super-arrow i guess. I jump away from it. The arrow passes me and destroys the wall behind me. I glare at her and start running at her. Then some how i stopped moving. I tried to run but leaves went around me. I was trapped! She smiles at me.

"What's going on!?" I ask her.

"I just used Entangle on you. Don't worry, i won't kill you yet." Rena explained.

"Now then demon, tell me everything you know." Rena said.

"Never!"

"Well then, i guess Aisha will be punished." Rena said. She began to walk off. I can't let her leave! She's gonna get info! She's... She's gonna hurt Aisha! I start to feel pain on my right eye for some reason...

**Narrative**** POV**

Elsword pushes through the leaf prison and glares at Rena with murderous intent. His right eye was demonized. He starts running at Rena. Rena aims her bow at Elsword.

"Aero Strafe!" Rena does a back flip and shoots an arrow at him. The arrow misses, but then it detonates, causing a small explosion. Rena lands on the ground.

"Too bad... I could have used him for info.." Rena said. Rena created a crater in the room. She walked over to it. Elsword was there, putting his arms into a cross position, defending himself. He puts his arms down and glares at Rena. Rena gasps a little and then glares at Elsword.

"Okay then, ready for round two!?" Rena screamed. Then she heard footsteps. She turns to see that Raven and Lowe have arrived.

"There's no escape angel!" Lowe said.

"Rena!?" Raven screamed. Rena's eyes widened.

"Raven...!" Rena screamed as well. She sighed.

"If only if we met again on different positions..." Raven said. He looked away and then summoned his demon blade. Lowe's eyes widen. He had never seen Raven summon his blade before. His blade was like others, Red with a demon eye at the end of his sword handle.

"Lowe, Please get Elsword out of the crater. I can take it from here." Raven said. Lowe nodded and ran to where Elsword was. Rena glares at Raven and prepares her bow.

"Crazy Shot!" Rena fires a magical sphere that released arrows. Raven jumps away from it.

"Shock wave!" Raven waves his sword and a wave of pure energy was sent at Rena. Rena jumps away from it. Raven lands and runs at Rena. Rena lands and waits for him to come. Raven stops.

"C'mon! I can still go!" Rena said.

"I know what you're going to do. You're going to use humming wind as soon as i get close." Raven said. Rena sighs.

"You know I can't fight you, Raven." Rena said.

"Yeah, it's hard. Despite the fact that i saved your life before." Raven said. Rena nodded.

"But we have to. I'm a demon, and you're an angel. We must fight." Raven concluded.

"I wish we didn't..." Rena looked away. She put her hands up.

"I surrender." Rena said. Raven gasps.

"Rena!"

"I can't Raven... I just can't..." She looks away. More demons come over to the room and give Rena hand cuffs. They take her away and Raven sighs. Elsword, back to normal, walks up to Raven.

"What's up with her? Do you know her Raven?" Elsword asked. Raven sighs again and scratches his head.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Go get some rest." Raven said.

"But i wanna know now...!" Elsword wined. Raven quickly turned to Elsword and began glaring at him.

"That's it. Tomorrow, i'm giving you twice as hard work than what I'm going to give my soldiers in training."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Aww..."

"Now go to sleep, Now." Raven said. Elsword groans and begins to walk to his bedroom.

**End of Chapter 6**

**When you were reading that part when Rena and Raven talk, i bet you were thinking "What the heck is going on!?"**

**Think of it this way: I'm Raven, and you guys are Elsword. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: The mission

Chapter 7: The mission

Elsword woke up, not screaming for the first time. He sighed. He gets up on his feet and puts on his shoes. He walks up to the door to see Raven there, about to nock.

"Hey Raven." Elsword said.

"I'm here to tell you the story when i met Rena. I'll tell you how that i saved her life too." Raven said. Elsword nods and walks back to the bed to sit down. Raven sits next to him.

"Okay. There was a time when humans could enter our world, our demon world without having to fight anyone or anything. There was no darkness at all. Velder was completely whole. The humans that were walking were friendly to us as well, but not all of them were. All Demons were friendly. I was 5 years old when this was happening. Anyway, I was venturing in the human world's forest, with my small black robe on, looking around and discovering things. Then i found a girl, a girl that looked like she was around my age, Rena. She had on a green shirt and a blue dress. Y'know, the clothing a basic archer wears." Raven said. Elsword nods to show that he is listening.

"She was crying so I ran up to her and asked her if she was okay. She said she broke her leg after she fell. I decide to pick her up bridal style and ask where she lived. She told me she lived deep in the forest and pointed forward. I began walking there. Then i began to ask her questions." Raven said.

"What kind of questions?" Elsword asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"I asked her her name, her age, you know the questions you ask a stranger."

"Oh." Elsword looked away for a second and then looked back at Raven.

"Continue." Elsword said. Raven nods.

"She told me that she was an elf, and She also told me that the other elfs never go out their village, so they'd never find her. Rena says 'thank you' to me and kisses me on the cheek. Being the immature child i was, i yelled out 'bleh' and said 'eww, cooties.' She just giggled. Then a mushroom appeared before us. I put down Rena and summon my demon blade. I attack the mushroom a few times and i kick it away. I run back to Rena and Rena shook her head. She didn't want me to kill any more creatures in this forest. I sigh and unsummon my demon sword. We eventually reached her home. I expected alot of elves to be there, but there wasn't. The place where the village was supposed to be was in ruins. We see that there was a guy above the village flying with wings, and he was shooting the ground with some sort of blasts of white light from his palm. Rena gasped and said that's her village. Then the angel saw me. I gasp and i start to run away with Rena. Then i felt something hit my back. I'm sure that was one of the white energy blasts. I turn around and see that the angel was getting closer to us. I tried to get up but the blast weakened me. Rena was pleading me to get up. The angel approached us. I turned and saw him put his hand out at me, preparing to hit me with those energy attacks again. Then he suddenly falls to his knees. He puts his hand on his head and his wings disappear. He pushed his hood down to show his face. He had blonde long hair and green eyes. He says to himself that he has a headache and doesn't have the time for this. He puts his hand out to us, preparing to fire those energy blasts once more. I scream and ask why he's doing this." Raven closes his eyes and sighs.

"He ignores me. I plead to him not to kill us, But he ignored me again and his palm began to glow. I start to scream. Then he stops and he puts his hand on his head. he grunts out of pain and falls. He rubs his head, groans and says to 'lets get this over with' to himself quietly. I gather the strength to get up. Rena was silent at this time because she fainted. The angel asked who that was. I say to him that she's Rena. He walks up to me and takes Rena away from me. I scream and he asks me to be quiet. Then Rena began to wake up. He tells me that he's not going to kill her. He begins to tell me that he's going to make her an angel instead. I gasp." Raven continued to explain. Elsword nods.

"Then Rena smiled. She said that it was better this way, that she'd rather become an angel than have to die. Then the angel puts his hand out at me and his palm began to glow. I scream. He puts his hand down and scratches his head. Then he snaps and gives me a smile. He says that he isn't going to kill me, Rena is going to. He wanted Rena to kill me after he trained her. He said to enjoy the mercy he gives to me. He also says that he usually never gives demons mercy. And he says to Rena to thank me because if i wasn't with her, he wouldn't have gotten this idea and would have killed Rena on the spot. Rena gasps and says words to me i will never forget. She wanted me to never use my demon blade on anyone or anything, only on her when the time comes that we must fight. I nod and say that I promise to never use my demon blade only if i had to fight her. Then the man walks away into a portal with Rena. I vowed to myself to become stronger ever since." Raven concluded. Elsword sighed.

"Ohhh, so that's why.. Wait, what would have happened to Rena if you haven't had came?" Elsword asked. Raven closes his eyes.

"Well, She might have rotted away there unable to move. Or maybe that angel would have found her and she probably would have been killed there." Raven answered.

"Well Raven, lets go." Elsword said. Elsword gets up and goes to the door and opens it. Raven nods and follows him to the exit. A demon was near the door with a black robe on and a note in his/her hand. He/she gives Elsword a note and walks away. Elsword tears open the note and the note says:

'Dear Elsword, We want you to do a mission for us! We want you to recruit Ara Haan. Demon stalkers tell us that she is a skilled martial artist and she usually hangs out with your girlfriend. She might think demons are bad so she might fight you. You have to tell her that not all demons are evil and bring her here so she can be on our side. Okay? Good luck!'

-Lowe

Elsword groans as soon as he is finished reading it.

"Raven, i'll have to sit this day out, i got a mission to do." Elsword said. Raven nods and walks away.

**Elsword's POV**

I began walking to the exit to the castle. The outside was as desert like as i could remember. Alright now.. It says here that this Ara person usually hangs out with... M-My girlfriend? Ugh that Lowe, doesn't he know that i don't have one? By girlfriend he must mean... Aisha. I sigh. I walk to the exit of the castle and keep looking at my note. Aisha my girlfriend? Huh, for some reason that has a nice ring to it... What am i thinking? Ugh... I walk away from the castle. I keep walking forward, even though i don't know where i'm going. I see some glitters walking around. I summon my sword and smile. I might wanna warm up... Who knows? I might have to fight this person! I run at the glitter and hit it a few times. it falls down. Must be dead. I walk away and i see more glitters ahead. I forgot that if you attack one of them, a whole lot more come. I sigh and prepare to fight. I charge at the small crowd of monsters. They try to attack me, but i attack them first. Many of them start to fall. Then a lot more came. I groan. I run up to all of them.

"Windmill!" I put my sword out at them and start spinning toward them. I think i should stop, i'm getting dizzy and i don't think its working...i started to feel my sword hitting them. Then i continued to spin until i didn't see anymore left. I stopped and then collapsed. Everything is spinning... ugh, i hate being dizzy. I stayed down until the world stopped spinning. I began to stand up and put my hand on my head. Note to self, never use that move again. I keep walking. i see a small portal on the ground ahead. I start running over to the portal and then I'm in Velder, Well the dark part of Velder. I forgot how i got in here in the first place. I sigh and begin running toward the brighter side. Then i saw some Arc glitters walking by. My eyes widen as i see them. I hide behind a distant wall. They haven't seemed to have noticed me yet. I should avoid them. If one sees me, I'll have to defend myself. And when i do, more will come. I don't want that. I shrug, It's gonna happen anyway. I suck at sneaking. I run at one of them and hit it with my sword. It collapses. Then more Arc glitters came from behind me. I turn to face them. They charge at me.

"Mega slash!" I scream. I swing my sword at most of them with all my strength. They get hit, and all the glitters i hit fall. Then more glitters come to me. I wait for a little bit till they are all grouped together.

"Fatal Fury!" I quickly attack them all with a combo with my sword and end it with a strong slash. They all fall. I quickly run away before more come. I can't keep killing them forever. I heard footsteps behind me. I turn my head to see that more glitters were running after me. Then i saw the light half of Velder ahead. I start running as fast as i could to the light. Then i got to the light side. I turn to see that the monsters that were chasing me were being held off by knights. Probably Velder knights. I yell 'thank you' to them, un summon my sword and start walking away. Now... Where would Aisha be... Hmm...I start walking to the exit of Velder. Wait, Didn't Aisha put a familiar leash on me? Wait... It's not here... Oh yeah, she said it would be invisible. Now how would i get her attention... i put my hand in the front of my hand and clench the air. I feel a leash somehow. She did make it invisible! I wiggle the leash around then a portal appears before me. Then the leash suddenly tightens and pulls me over to the portal by the neck. Ugh i hate this...! Then the pulling stops. I fall on my back and see a ceiling, a white ceiling. I get up and look around. There was a book shelf, a bed with purple sheets, and a tv near the bed. I start to look around for Aisha without getting up.

"What do you want Elsword?" I heard Aisha's voice. I get up to my feet to see Aisha, sitting on her bed, reading a book. I get up and sit next to her.

"Hi Aisha, Uh, Do you know who Ara Haan is?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to recruit her."

"Huh? Recruit?"

"It's a mission. I'm gonna ask her if she wants to join us."

"Oh." Aisha nods.

"So, do you know where she is at the moment?" I asked.

"No, but she's going to come over my house soon." Aisha said.

"Can i wait here for her?"

"Sure." I lay back on the bed and sigh. Aisha goes back to reading her book.

"What're you reading?" I asked her.

"A survey for couples. Wanna do it for fun?" Aisha asked. I nod.

"Sure." Aisha looks at her book again and turns the pages a few times.

"When are you going to give your girlfriend a ring for marriage?" Aisha asked. I started blushing intensely.

"We're not even together! Why would you ask me that?" I say. Aisha just giggled.

"Alright next one... Give your girlfriend a kiss." Aisha moves her eyes at me mischievously. My eyes widen. What is she thinking!?

"Well?" She asked. She smiles.

"W-We're not even together!" I tell her.

"So? We've done it before.." She gives me a sly smile. I gulp.

"R-Really?" My eyes widen and i smile just a little bit. Does she mean this? Oh gosh...

"Oh don't worry Elsword, I'm just teasing you. We're just friends." She starts laughing and pushes me playfully.

"Y-Yeah.." I look away to hide my face because i was blushing too hard.**(a moment of silence for our buddy Elsword stuck in the friend-zone) ** Why am i feeling like this? What's going on?Then somebody knocks on the door. Aisha quickly turns and runs to the door. She clears her throat quickly and opens the door.

"Ara! Nice to see you!" This Ara girl had black hair with yellow eyes. She had a school uniform on as well and had a white fox hairpin on her hair.

"Hi Aisha! Who's the boy over there? Your secret boyfriend?" Ara asked. I quickly blush as soon as she says this. Ugh, everyone keeps saying that. We don't look like a couple... Do we?

"No, just a friend of mine. Come on in!" Aisha said. She moves away from the door to let Ara in. I quickly walk up to Ara.

"Uh, Ara..? I have a question for you. Do you want to become a demon?" I asked. Ara started glaring at me for some reason.

"My brother was turned into one of those. No thanks." Ara said. Her tone sort of scared me.

"But, Not all demons are evil!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Some of us are good!"

"Wait, 'us?' You're one of them?"

"Yeah. But i'm not evil!" Ara suddenly punches me right in the face. Aisha gasps.

"Stay away from him! He's a demon!" Ara says. I start eavesdropping by not moving.

"No, no no Ara! I know that!" Aisha said.

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why're you friends with him?"

"Long story." I get back on my feet slowly.

"What the heck was that for!?" I yell at him. Ara shrugs.

"Okay, How about this? Lets fight, me and you. If you win, then I'll join you. If I win, you leave me alone. Okay?" Ara said. I nod.

"Okay. Challenge accepted." I smile.

"If you two are gonna fight, do it outside." Aisha said. Ara and I nod. Aisha walks to the door and opens the door for us. We both go through it, She walks to the exit of her house. Her house had the usual stuff that other houses had in a living room, a couch, a tv and a table. We walk outside. The outside had a rocky floor, and cars all over the place. It was a cul-de-sac. Ara and I walk to the middle of the cul-de-sac and face each other. I glared at her as i summoned my demon sword. Ara shakes her head no.

**Narrative**** POV**

"No weapons. Only hand to hand combat." Ara makes a fighting pose. Elsword glares at her at her and un summons his sword.

"I don't need my sword. Bring it!" Elsword runs at her screaming. Ara stays silent and focused. She quickly punches Elsword in the face then low kicks. Elsword collapses.

"Okay.. If you want to play it that way..!" Elsword tries to punch Ara. Ara dodges and grabs his fist. Ara quickly knees Elsword in the chest then punches him with a uppercut. She lets go of his fist and Elsword starts to collapse once more. Right before Elsword fell, Ara knees his chin for a finisher. Elsword falls on his back, then gets up on his feet and rubs his chin.

"Ouch... They weren't kidding when they said that you were a martial artist..." Elsword said. Elsword gets up and runs at Ara again. Ara prepares herself. Then Elsword roundhouse kicks at Ara. Ara grabs his leg and pulls Elsword over to her. Elsword tries to punch her as he was being pulled, but Ara dodges and punches Elsword instead. She lets go of his leg and Elsword falls on his back again.

"Ugh, I won't lose!" Elsword puts his arms in a cross position, defending himself. Then he runs straight at Ara. Ara quickly low kicks Elsword. Elsword collapses again. Ara takes a glance at Elsword. Elsword was bruised up.

"Why don't you just give up?" Ara asked him. Elsword gets up once more slowly and starts coughing.

"Cause, if i succeed on this, i might rank up to C... I want show them that i'm strong! Then, il get missions that'll make me really strong! Then i'll be able to defeat him!" Elsword explains. Ara sighs.

"I noticed one thing... You don't attack unless i do." Elsword walks up to Ara and looks at her in the eye.

"What will you do now? Ara..?" Elsword asked. Aisha, who was spectating, face palmed and shook her head. Elsword looks over to Aisha, then Ara quickly punches him in the gut. Elsword screams out of pain. Ara pulls her fist from Elsword's chest and Elsword falls to his knees. His eyes were widened and his mouth was open. He falls down. Ara sighs.

"That's it? I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Ara said. She began to walk away. Elsword puts his hand on the ground and pushes himself up. He looks at Ara with murderous intent. His right eye was demonized. Ara's eyes widen. So does Aisha's.

"Whoa, I don't think Elsword was even close to dying... Does it happen when he's close to being knocked out as well? Hmm, interesting.." Aisha nods and continues watching. Ara glares at Elsword.

"So you want to play it like that? Okay then!" Ara closes her eyes. Her hair became white and she grew multiple tails. She opens her eyes, which were red. She glares at Elsword.

"This is my En mode. Prepare yourself." Ara said. Ara dashes toward Elsword. Elsword charges at Ara. Elsword prepares to punch Ara, Ara prepares to punch Elsword as well. Aisha gets up quickly and teleports to them.

"Stop!" She screamed. She starts to see a time wave come after all of them. A blue wave coming at them fast. Aisha sees the wave go past Ara and Elsword, but they're unaffected. Aisha tries to teleport away from the wave at the last second, but it was too fast. Then a light portal appears between Ara and Elsword. They both start slowing down. Then Adam walks out of it. He puts his hand on Ara's head and attacks Elsword with his back hand. Elsword is knocked away toward Aisha, who was frozen in time. They're both knocked over.

"Who're you!?" Elsword was back to normal. He gets up and screams at Adam. Adam ignores him.

"Ara, You are a powerful person. Do you want to defend the world from demons like him?" Adam points at Elsword. Elsword glares at them both. Ara nods.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ara said.

"Then come with me. You'll become a half angel." Ara nods and Adam puts his hand out, creating a portal. They both began to walk into it.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Elsword screamed. Adam snaps his fingers and time is turned back to normal.

"I will be taking Ara now. Don't worry. You won't be alone. You have your girlfriend to keep you company." He laughs and walks into the portal with Ara.

"We're not a cu- Ugh..." Elsword groans.

"Elsword, Get off." Aisha said. Elsword turns to see that he was sitting on Aisha the whole time. He gets up.

"Sorry Aisha." Elsword said. Aisha gets up and dusts off her clothes.

"He's strong... His time magic was so fast, i couldn't even avoid it!" Aisha said.

"Wow." Elsword replied.

"You know, everyone that we meet together... thinks that we're a couple... Don't... You... think..." Elsword starts to blush. Aisha looks at him, being confused.

"Don't you think that we should be a couple..?" Elsword asked. Elsword closes his eyes tightly as he asked. His face was redder than his hair. Aisha smiles.

"That's cute Elsword, but no, I'd hate to ruin our friendship." **(Another moment of silence for our buddy Elsword for being stuck in the friend-zone forever)**

"Oh." Elsword looks away.

"Well i'd better get going now. Gotta go back to the demon world. Cya Aisha!" Elsword said. Aisha smiles.

"You can visit me anytime Elsword, just give your invisible familiar leash a tug!" Aisha said. Aisha waves to him goodbye. Elsword walks away. He continued to walk until he reached a forest. He continued to walk slowly.

"Ugh, Idiot Idiot Idiot! 'Don't you think we should be a couple?' Ugh..." Elsword was talking to himself. He puts his hand on his head.

"Does this mean that i'm in love with her?" Elsword stops for a second.

"I guess i am.." Elsword sighs and starts blushing again. He started to walk again.

"You're in love Elsword? That's adorable." Elsword gasped. He knew that voice. It was Peneniso's. Peneniso falls from the trees and looks at Elsword calmly. Elsword glares at Penensio furiously.

"You killed my sister!" Elsword screamed at him. Penensio remained calm and he stared at Elsword. Elsword's eye became demonized.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed loudly. He summons his demon blade.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**I feel sorry for Elsword. (Starts laughing)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Chapter 8: Realization

"Penensio!" Elsword screamed at him at the top of his lungs. Penensio stayed calm. Elsword rushes at Penensio. Penensio un sheaths a sword near his waist. Elsword attacks Penensio. Penensio blocks. They get a Deadlock.

"Why!?" Elsword screamed. Penensio puts his hand in front of Elsword. A red fire glew on his palm. He fires a heat rune at Elsword. Elsword is knocked away. Elsword gets up as soon as he hits the ground. He rushes at Penensio once more. Penensio punches Elsword in the gut. Elsword's eyes widen and his mouth opens.

"Fire fist!" He pulls his fist and a small fire explosion detonates on Elsword. Elsword is knocked back. Penensio goes back into his standing position.

"Elsword, You can't use any skills when you're demonized. You don't know how to control yourself while in that state. Calm down." Penensio said.

"You're telling me to calm down!? No way! How the heck do you even know my name!?" Elsword glares at him furiously. He rushes at Penensio once more.

"Splash Explosion!" Penensio screamed. Penensio puts his hand out and a rune appears before him. Elsword runs into the rune, trying to attack Penensio. Penensio waves his hand and the rune gets bigger, Elsword is knocked into the air.

"Luna Blade!" A huge blue portal appeared above Penensio. Then a huge blue blade came out of it and hits Elsword while he is in mid air. It knocks him down and he hits the ground so hard that he was lifted up a little out of momentum. He doesn't get back up.

"Why... Why can't i beat you!?" Elsword screamed. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm going to spare you, Elsword. Become stronger, then you can defeat me." Penensio turns around and summons a portal behind him. He starts to walk into it. Elsword gets up and starts breathing heavily.

"Get back here! I'm fine! I can still go! Lets finish this!" Elsword screamed at him. Penensio ignored him, walked into the portal, and disappears. Elsword punches a distant tree. Making a hole into it.

"No...! Im not strong enough! I couldn't even hit him!" Elsword pulls his fist out of the tree. Then he continues to walk ahead. He sees mushrooms appear before him.

"I'm not in the mood for you guys.." Elsword said. He ran at them.

"Mega Slash!" Elsword attacks a mushroom with all of his strength. The mushroom falls. Elsword quickly runs ahead, ignoring the rest of the mushrooms. He keeps running until he gets to Velder. He gets to the dark side of Velder quickly. He starts to see Arc glitters.

"Fatal Fury!" Elsword quickly attacks one of them with a sword combo and ended it with a strong slash. It fell. More Arc glitters came to him. He was cornered.

"Bring it on!" Elsword said. They all attack him at once. Elsword attacks most of them. He keeps attacking and attacking a lot of them. More continued to come. He starts breathing heavily but still attacks. It started to rain.

"I'm reaching my limit..!" Elsword said to himself. He kept attacking more and more Arc glitters regardless. He began to breakdown. More arc glitters began to surround him. He tries his best to stay on his feet, but he starts to struggle to attack. Then he starts to struggle to move. Then he falls down on all fours. Then he gets up once more, with his right eye demonized. He starts to attack with such strength that the rest run away. He growls at them as they run. Then Elsword's right eye turned back to normal. Elsword falls to his knees puts one hand on his right eye.

"I'll never become stronger at this rate...!" Elsword gets up slowly and walks to the portal to the demon world. It stopped raining because it wasn't raining in the demon world. He continued to walk forward. A glitter approaches him. It prepares to attack Elsword but Elsword quickly attacks it first. It falls down, dead. Elsword continued on. More glitters appeared around Elsword. Elsword started running. Then he heard sword clashing for some odd reason. He did not look back and kept running.

**Raven's POV**

I finished my training session with my soldiers in training for today. I should go visit Rena. I walk into the castle and run upstairs where the dungeons were. There were windows around, and the walls were rock. The floor was rocky as well. I run to Rena's cell. She's sitting on the ground, still wearing that suit for a basic Grand Archer. Her back is turned away from the cell bars. The cell doesn't even have a bed or anything.

"Hey Rena, It's me, Raven." Rena turns around to see me. Then smiles.

"Hi Raven." She said. She looks beautiful when she smiles. I smile at her as well.

"So what's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing much really, I've been in this cell for a while now." Rena said.

"Yeah, it sucks." I say.

"Raven, i saw the guy who destroyed my elf race again." Rena said. I gasp.

"You do? Do you know where he is?" I ask her.

"He's our leader." I sigh out of frustration.

"Don't worry Rena, when i get to him, i won't only fight for us demons, I'll fight for you." I say. Rena nods and smiles.

"Thank you." Rena said. Suddenly there's a bang on the basement door. I quickly run to it and open the door.

"What is it?" I say. It was Elsword who was banging on the door. He was all bruised up and hurt.

"Whoa there little man, what happened?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything.

"Raven, can you please train me now? I want you to train me with the heaviest armor please." Elsword asked. I gasp.

"Whoa whoa whoa, You can't train with injuries like that."

"Please train me Raven. I want to become stronger than i am now. Much stronger." Elsword said.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"I found the man who killed my sister and fought him. I lost. I'll... I'll never avenge my sister if you don't help me! Please Raven, help me." Elsword plead. I scratch my head.

"Okay I guess."

"Don't hold back when we do train Raven." Elsword told me. He walked away. I walk back to Rena.

"Man that kid, he's pushing himself too hard." I said to Rena.

"Go train him, Raven. Who knows? He might even defeat him." Rena said. I knew what she meant by 'him'. she meant that angel that destroyed her race. I nod and begin to walk away.

"Raven, before you leave, come over here please." Rena asked. I stop and turn around. She gets up to her feet.

"Closer please." Rena asked. I nod. I walk up to her. She grabs my cheeks and kisses me. I gasp for a moment and start blushing. Then i close my eyes and kiss her back. She pulls away.

"You can go now. Thank you, Raven." She said. She smiles.

"Anytime." I said. I winked at her and walked away.

**Adam's POV**

"Yes Adam?" Chung said to me. I had called him to my room so he could do a mission. I wanted to see what he could do without the golden armor. Chung had the basic uniform on for a Deadly Chaser.

"Chung, As you could see, Rena has not been back from her mission yet. I want you to go into the demon world, find Rena in the demon castle and rescue her. Understand?" I said. Chung nods.

"I'll do my best!" Chung runs out the door. Good... I'll finally see what he can do. He might not even need the armor.

**Elsword's POV**

I sit down and wait for Raven to come. I have my sword ready. I have to get stronger... I need to get stronger. If i don't I'll never avenge my sister.. I see Raven to me. I wave to him

"Elsword, are you sure you want to train like that? You might want to get looked at first." Raven suggested. I shake my head.

"I'm fine Raven. Let's go." I said. I want to push myself to the limit.. He was so strong.. Raven walks to the armor room and comes back with a heavier kind of a Lord knight's armor. I put it on. For some reason my feet start wiggling and its hard to stand. Is it that heavy?

"Okay Elsword. Ready?" Raven asked. I nod.

"Berserker Blade!" Raven swings his sword at me. I barely dodge it. Man, this thing is heavy... I'm starting to get dizzy..

"Mega sla..." I try to counter attack but i drop my sword. Everything is getting dark... I fall to my knees.

"Elsword!? Elsword!" I hear Raven calling for me. I collapse.

**Later... Elsword's POV**

I'm having a nightmare again. I see my sister's face. I only see some of her hair and her eyes. Her hair was red, like mine, and her eyes were red. I call out to her, but she doesn't hear me.

"Sis!" I wake up screaming again. I look around. I'm in some sort of clinic...? I noticed that i was laying on a medical bed. I sigh. The walls were blue and the floor was still clean enough that you could see your reflection. I look behind me and i see a hospital heart rate monitor making that beeping noise. Ugh, i'm fine, no need for that. I look forward to see Raven there, standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked. I nod.

"Yeah i am."

"You scared me for a moment there Elsword. Did you already fall unconscious or you were near being unconscious?" Raven asked me. I start to think a little. When was a time... that i... Oh yeah.

"When i was fighting that Ara person, she almost knocked me out." I told him.

"Well know this, the unconscious demonizing only works once a day. If you're about to die, it works regardless how many times you've been unconscious." Raven told me. I nod.

"So.. I'm gonna be here for a while?" I sigh.

"Yeah. Sorry buddy, but you're not training in that condition." Raven said. Then a loud explosion sound rang through my ears. Raven gasped and turned around. I start to get up.

"Elsword! Don't move. I'll handle this." I groan as he leaves. I lay back on my bed.

**Raven's POV**

The explosion sounds like it came from the prison cell! Rena, i hope you're alright...! I run to Rena's cell and see that she's not there anymore. There was a huge hole where the cell bars were supposed to be. Did she escape...!? I look around, trying to see if she's not too far from here. I look out windows and see her running away with a blonde boy with a cannon. I run to a broken window. They must have jumped. I jump and land on the ground safely. I run after Rena and the boy. Then i see them stop. Rena put her hand out and a portal appeared before her.

"Stop!" I scream. Rena's portal disappears without them. The boy and Rena turn to me.

"Raven..." Rena said. She frowned.

"Rena, you know what i have to do. Please come back with me." I say. I really do not want to fight her.

"Chung, please don't interfere. No matter what happens, don't interfere, Okay?" Rena said to the boy. The boy nods. She puts her hand out and summons her bow. Oh no, Is she thinking what i think she's thinking...!? She starts to glare at me.

"Raven, I'm going to fight you. Prepare yourself. I'm not going to hold anything back and I don't want you to hold anything back either! I don't know what's going to happen next, but i know one thing! I know that one of us isn't going to survive this fight! If you hold back, I'll seriously kill you!" Rena said with steel in her voice. really sounds like she means it..

"I was afraid of this fight, i really was, but i realized that it's destiny. We have to fight Raven, We have to! Please, for your own sake, don't hold back!" Rena said. I took a deep breath, trying to take things in. She's serious. She's really going to try to kill me... I summon my demon blade.

"Okay Rena. I won't. Get ready." I prepare to fight. So does Rena.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: The fight to the death

Chapter 9: The Fight to the death

"Crazy shot!" Rena fires a orb at Raven. Then multiple arrows came out of it at once. Raven parries every arrow with lighting fast sword swings.

"Wolf cut!" Raven jumps at Rena, Nasod arm first.

"Humming wind!" Rena shoots an wind orb on the ground, causing a small explosion. but it was big enough to parry Raven's attack. Then Raven flips, preparing to attack Rena with both his nasod arm and his sword. Rena back flips away.

"Rail stinger!" Rena shoots an arrow that connects with Raven as soon as he hit the ground. Raven parries it quickly and lands on his feet.

"Rena..." Raven said. Raven frowned.

"That'll do for warm ups. No more talking until one of us is about to die. Prepare yourself, Raven!" Rena said. Raven takes a deep breath, sighs and nods. Rena prepares her bow.

"Wind ward!" Rena shoots a vortex at Raven. Raven jumps away from it, but slowly gets sucked into it. He starts running away from it to resist it.

"Crazy shot!" Rena shoots an orb at Raven while he was being slowly sucked into the wind ward. The orb fired multiple arrows and was going closer to Raven. Raven, who saw there was no escape, stopped, turned around, and blocked the arrows. Then the wind ward, and the crazy shot disappeared. Raven kept that defensive position the whole time. Then Raven began running at Rena.

"Humming win-"

"Finishing slash!" Raven attacked Rena before she could use humming wind. Raven slid past her. Rena flinches.

"Berserker blade!" Raven attacks Rena with a strong swing of his sword. it hits and Rena collapses. Rena rolls away from Raven quickly.

"Aero Strafe!" Rena back flips and fires an arrow at Raven. The Arrow detonates, making a small explosion. Raven is blown away. Raven gets back on his feet quickly.

"Guide Arrow!" Rena fires 3 arrows at Raven.

"Flying impact!" Raven jumps and deflects them all with his blade while spinning in mid air. Raven lands on his feet quickly. He starts running at Rena.

"Gungnir!" Rena fires a shot into the air, summoning tornado arrows from the sky. They all began to fall on Raven. Raven sidesteps away from them, dodging them. He gets in front of Rena.

"Bloody Accel!" Raven slashes at Rena quickly, and a red aura glows on Raven's sword handle. Rena flinches. He attacks Rena multiple times with his sword, creating a combo.

"Finishing slash!" Raven slid past Rena, and slashed her.

"Hyper Sonic Slash!" Raven slides past Rena again, slashing her once more, but this slash was much stronger. Rena collapses.

"Ugh!" Rena screamed. She did not get back up. Raven quickly ran up to her aid.

"Rena! Are you okay?" Raven un summons his blade, gets on his knees and grabs Rena's hand.

"No, That attack really got me good... Isn't that good for you? " Rena said. She starts to laugh but was interrupted by a cough. Raven gasps.

"Rena! We can go back to the demon castle! We can get people to help you..!" Raven kept talking. Chung watched in horror. Rena lifted her hand up for Raven to be quiet.

"It's better this way... I planned this... while i was in prison... My own death..." Rena said. Raven began crying.

"Rena!" Raven clenched Rena's hand tightly.

"I never had the strength... to actually kill you... Raven. I wanted you to live... I'm happy.. That i'm going to die... by your hands." Rena said slowly. Raven's eyes widen.

"I'm going to give you my power... My power over nature... Will be yours, Raven. Use it... to defeat him.. For you... For us.." Rena began closing her eyes. Raven gasps and holds her hand even tighter. Then Rena's hand glew green, then faded. Then Raven's hand glew green. Then the glowing stopped.

"Rena! Please, don't die! I love you! Please!" Raven plead.

"I love you too... Raven.." Rena closes her eyes and stops breathing. She was dead. Raven stopped crying and stood up. Chung's eyes widen and he feels a tear roll down his cheek. Raven would usually scream out of sadness, but Raven was used to having somebody close to him die thanks to war. There was silence. Raven picks Rena's corpse up bridal style and picks up her bow and puts it on top of Rena.

"Boy, I'm going to go bury Rena. Don't try to stop me, or I will kill you." Raven told him. Chung nods.

"I wasn't going to." Chung said. Raven continues to walk forward. He puts one hand out and summons a portal. He walks into it. He goes to Rena's old destroyed village. The place was in ruins. All of the homes there were destroyed, and there were craters all over the place. Raven walks to the middle of the destroyed village. He puts Rena down and buries her there. He uses Rena's bow as a tombstone. He stares at Rena's grave and kneels down.

"I'll kill him. I swear it. I'll kill him for us. Just you wait and see..." Raven said. He stood up, turned around and summoned a portal. Then he turns his head to Rena's grave.

"I'll visit you again soon, Rena." Raven said. He walked inside the portal and walked back near the castle, where Chung was. However, Chung was gone. Raven sighs and starts to leave. Then a glitter approaches him.

"I'm going to obliterate you." Raven told it. He summoned his demon blade.

"Hyper sonic slash!" Raven slid past the glitter and slashed it. but there were leaves that followed him. The leaves flew and spelled out 'fatality' The glitter falls. He stops and looks at his blade.

"That was the skill fatality..! This isn't one of my skills! This is... Rena's will, Isn't it? The power of nature..." Raven looks at his blade for a moment.

"Does this effects all my skills? Ugh... I don't know. I don't have the time to check. I have to go back to the castle.." Raven sighs and walks back to the castle. Then he barely sees an angel, with a white robe and wings on the castle roof. He starts running inside the castle and goes to the roof top as fast as he could. But the angel was gone. He looks down. He was standing on a roof top window. He could hear and see the demons below. All the demons below were in the Leader's room, Lowe's room. He saw demons with black robes walking to the door, and he saw Lowe, at the edge of a oval table.

"They must have had a meeting..." Raven said. He walks back to the castle.

**Chung's POV**

I ran as far as i could. That Raven guy... He killed Rena.. But Rena wanted it to happen. But why? Why would she sacrifice so much for a demon!? Is it because she loves him? Why? I need answers... I ran to the portal of the demon world. Then i was in the dark side of Velder. I prepare my cannon quickly in case any glitter monsters decide to mess with me. I start to walk with caution. Then i saw a glitter monster. I prepared my cannon and shot at it. It fell, dead. Then i continued to walk with caution. Then more arc glitters came to me and surround me.

"Aceldama!" I shoot missiles to the sky and they all land on the glitters. They all are hit. I run quickly to the light side and make it. I put my hand out and focus, trying to make a portal to the angel world. Then a portal appeared before me. I gasp and smile as i see it, but an angel comes out of it. It turns out it was this angel's portal. This angel had a white robe on.

"I was told to get you back. Come, Chung." I nod and walk with him to the portal. We both teleport to the angel's castle, still on a cloud. I try my best not to look down as we walk inside the castle.

"Thank you." I told the angel. The angel nodded and walked away. I walk forward to the leaders room, Adam's room. I open the doors and see him sitting there, with his hood on. He sees me. I walk up to him and bow to him.

"Hello Chung, where is Rena?" Adam asked. I sigh.

"Rena is dead." I told him.

"What? Why?"

"Because of a demon named Raven." I told him.

"Oh.. I see.. Okay Chung, You're going to have a new roommate. Her name is Ara. Please treat her nicely, as she is a newbie. Sleep early today because tomorrow, you and Ara will have very hard training. Go make friends with Ara now, Okay?" Adam told me. How can he just talk as if Rena never existed? Ugh... I nod and walk out of the room.

**Adam's POV**

So Rena died fighting Raven. What a shame, I thought that She's win too. A messenger angel with a white robe on came through my doors. The angel bowed down to me.

"Sir, I went to the demon's castle. They were having a meeting and i eavesdropped. They were talking about a secret weapon."

"Secret weapon? Go on." I say.

"Yes sir. They said that long ago when there was peace all around, when Demons did not attack anyone, and humans could freely go into the demon world, Scientists made a lab there, and were making a race called 'Nasods' The Nasods were always floating on a vertical container. They looked similar to humans. It is unknown why they were made. Then one day, other demons became evil and they invaded and destroyed all of the Nasod's containers and killed the Nasods. All but one. And this one seems to be the strongest one. They say that they made it just in case they'd need to kill somebody or assassinate a leader during a war, or destroy a whole base, with one Nasod. And that Nasod is in the abandoned lab in the demon world. They were going to set off and try to get the secret weapon. Then one of them said that they found all of this out by a girl named Aisha. I say that we go over there and try to get it before they do." The angel explained to me. I nodded as he talked.

"I see. I will send troops for it tomorrow. It is too late today, Let's do it in the morning tomorrow. I highly doubt the demons would do it today either." I say. The angel nods and leaves. A secret weapon...? This secret weapon and the golden angel on my side, i'll be unstoppable. I'll have to do something about that Aisha girl however...

**Meanwhile... Narrative POV**

Raven walks to the clinic, and walks to Elsword's room. He sees him sleeping there. He sighs and walks away from the room. He begins to walk to his own room to sleep.

"Hey Raven!" Raven knew who's voice that was. It was Lowe's. Raven turns around to meet him.

"Hello Lowe." Raven greeted him.

"We're gonna send troops to go get a secret weapon tomorrow."

"A secret weapon?"

"A really strong Nasod in a abandoned lab. And it's right in our world! Isn't that convenient?"

"I guess..." Raven sighed. Then he gasped. He remembered the angel that was on the roof top.

"Lowe, There was an angel on the roof top. That angel might have eavesdropped." Raven said. Lowe gasps and nods.

"Okay. I'll prepare my troops for battle just in case. Thank you, Raven." Lowe said. He walked away. Raven runs to Elsword's room quickly. He shakes him awake.

"Yeah!? What?! What is it!?" Elsword screamed. He got his upper body up.

"Elsword! Are you able to bear your injuries a bit?"

"The doctors said that my injuries are gone and that i'm fine. They also said I could leave tomorrow. Why?"

"We're training, Right now."

"What? Why?"

"We might have to fight angels and I want you to be strong enough to fight them back." Raven said. Elsword nodded, then he smiled.

"Okay, But what did you do after you removed the threat upstairs? Were you making out with Rena?" Elsword asked. Raven sighed.

"Rena's dead." Raven said.

"What? Oh gosh, I'm sorry Raven."

"It's okay. Get up. I'm going to teach you all i know about a Lord knight. I have to get you ready for battle by tomorrow." Raven said. Elsword gasped and got out of the medical bed.

"Really?! Okay!" Elsword said. Raven nodded. Elsword quickly ran away from the room, jumping for joy. Raven was the only one in the room.

"I'll kill him, Rena... With Elsword's help, We'll kill him..." Raven looks at his palm. His palm glew green for a second, then faded away.

"Together. You and I, Rena." He walks away from the room.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Ouch. Rena's dead.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: The secret weapon

Chapter 10: The secret weapon

Raven and Elsword were in the armor room, training. Raven had tried his best to teach him as much as he could in little time. Morning was coming, but this world had no sun, so they never noticed.

"Wolf cut!" Raven quickly jumps at Elsword.

"Sonic Blade!" Elsword parries the attack by slashing in a circular motion quickly. Raven jumps once more and attacks with both his arm and his sword. Elsword quickly sees this coming and dodges.

"Good job Elsword! You can move much quicker in that armor. I'd say you've become much stronger. But you don't know everything about a Lord knight. Just letting you know." Raven explained. Elsword nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Raven." Elsword smiled. Then Lowe came in the room running. Elsword and Raven turn to see him.

"Raven! You need to go to your soldiers in training! They need you to lead them just in case angels attack us! Elsword, come with me." Raven nods and walks away. Elsword walks to Lowe.

"What is it? Don't i have something to do in this in case the angels attack?" Elsword asked Lowe.

"You're just a guest Elsword, Guests shouldn't be involved with things like this."

"Yeah, but i did a mission! By trying to get Ara to join us! And i went into the ranks and joined the soldiers in training!" Elsword explained.

"Yes. I gave you that mission because you would find her the fastest. You joined the ranks and soldiers and training because you wanted to become stronger. And you said yourself, 'I don't care about the war, I just want to avenge my sister.' Lowe explained.

"Yeah, I do! And fighting with you guys in case the angels appear will probably make me twice as strong!" Elsword said.

"You still cannot do it if you're a guest, Elsword. End of story." Lowe said.

"Okay, Okay. How about this? I'll be a temporary member."

"I guess... I'll get your black ro-"

"Temporary member. I don't want to wear that." Elsword said. Lowe shrugged.

"Come with me. We're going to go to the troops. Go to your own troop, The F rank troop, Elsword." Lowe said. Elsword nods. Lowe and Elsword walk to the outside of the castle. There were rows and rows of demons with black robes on. Elsword quickly ran to the F row, Raven's row. They were in rows as well. Elsword went to the front of the crowd, closest to Raven. Elsword smiles at Raven, but Raven keeps his straight face on.

"Everyone! We're going to go get something in the abandoned lab. We're all going at once because there might be a battle, and we need everyone to fight. We need to fight our hardest if it happens and win the fight! okay everyone?"

"Sir,Yes sir!" Everyone in the F troop yelled. Raven started marching ahead. So did everyone else in the F troop. Soon everyone else was marching with them. The As, Bs, and the rest of the rank's troops. The troops were arranged by ranks. The A ranks were in the front and the F ranks were on the back. The army was positioned horizontally. The leaders of each rank were in front of the army. They all marched forward. They marched away from the castle and kept marching forward until they saw Angels on the opposite side. The army was positioned horizontally as well. There were thousands of them. They were blocking the Demon's path. They were all wearing white robes. Adam walked to the front of his army, wearing a white robe as well but with blue crosses on his sleeves, his front, and the front of his hood. He pulls his hood, showing his face. Raven's eyes widen and he gasps. He knows who that is.

"We have already taken the secret weapon! Leave, before we unleash it and let it kill you all! Adam screamed. Lowe walked to the front of his army.

"You've forgotten one thing! It takes time for that thing to open! And the first person that nasod sees is going to be on his/her side! We can still get it!" Lowe screamed.

"You are right! You called my bluff! Well then, You guys have an hour to defeat us and let that nasod see you. You can still run now while you can!" Adam screamed.

"We're not gonna run! We're gonna get that secret weapon! Everyone! Charge!" Lowe screamed. Everyone behind him started to scream. He and his whole army started to charge at the angels. Adam walked backwards as every other Angel started to charge as well. They started to attack each other. White blades and black blades clashed. The sound of swords clashing was heard all around. Elsword was in the back, trying to get through the demon crowd to get to the angels to fight. Raven was in the front lines, attacking angels as he went forward slowly, defeating angels as he went.

**Meanwhile...**

Ara and Chung were in another side, pushing through angels that were fighting demons, to get to the action. Ara had a basic outfit for a Sakra Devanam as Chung had the basic outfit for a Deadly Chaser.

"Ara!" Chung screamed. He quickly moved away as he said this. Ara jumped away as well.

"I'm going to go to their back lines. Can you help me?" Chung asked. Ara gasped.

"Are you crazy?"

"C'mon Ara!" Chung put his hand out to her. Ara sighs and takes his hand. Chung quickly shoots his cannon downwards, making them go upwards. Ara holds on tightly. Chung aims his cannon backwards, making him and Ara go to the demon's side. Chung aims his cannon downwards at the demons.

"Comet Crasher!" Chung fires missiles at the demons, and some of the demons are hit. It makes a landing spot for Ara and Chung. Chung and Ara land, then other demons started to surround them both. Ara and Chung go back to back on each other quickly, and prepare to fight.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword pushes his way through the demon crowd to get to the action. He continues to keep going and going, Until Lowe walks to him and taps his shoulder.

"What!? I'm trying to get to the front lines! Why would you stop fighting!? It's killed or be killed out here man!" Elsword said. Lowe shook his head.

"Never mind that. I need you to go to the abandoned lab and wait for the secret weapon to come out. As you can notice, we're not even close to it. Turn around and go to it. Be sure to take the long way so they won't notice you." Lowe asked.

"But, I wanna fi-...!"

"That's an order. Go Elsword." Lowe said. Then Elsword groans and turns around, away from the fight. He pushes his way through the demon crowd and starts running away from the fight. Lowe sees him off and quickly walks to Raven, who was on a angel killing spree.

"Raven! Come back!" Lowe screamed for him. Raven turns around and nods.

"Shadow step!" Raven turns transparent and dashes backward. As if he was a ghost, he goes past angels and demons that were fighting. He turns back to normal and faces Lowe.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"You're doing awesome on the front lines, but can you see if anyone is pushing through us? I'm getting reports that there are two angels here on a killing spree. Could you go take them out?" Lowe asked.

"Sure." Raven said. He turns transparent once more and dashes through the demon crowd. Lowe smiles and pushes his way to go back to the front lines to fight.

**Meanwhile...**

Chung and Ara were still fighting off demons.

"Moonlight Slash!" Ara quickly slashes all demons that were around her with a large circular slash.

"Shooting Star!" Chung puts his cannon up in the air and fires missiles. They fly up and land on some demons. Then the spot that they were on was clear, no demon was where they were, although there were a whole lot more left. Chung gasps and sees Elsword running.

"Where is he going!?" Chung screamed. Ara's eyes widen.

"So it's the demon! I thought he was dead or something..." Ara said. Then more demons came and surround at Ara and Chung.

"You go get him! I'll fight them off!" Ara said. Chung nods. He jumps and fires his cannon downwards, making him go up. He lands on a demon's head. The demon kept standing. Then Chung began to jump to the next demon's head to the next, going forward. Then he landed on the ground, away from the action. He saw Elsword running away. He starts running to him in chase.

"Ugh! He's much faster than me! I just need to keep running...!" Chung said. He kept running after Elsword, who was ahead.

**Meanwhile...**

Raven shadow steps through the army and sees Ara alone fighting off demons. He continues to shadow step to get closer to her. Ara quickly defeats some demons, then Raven gets to her. Raven turns back to normal and attacks Ara. Ara quickly blocks his attack.

"Peerlessness Slash!" Ara screamed. She teleports away and attacks demons around her. But Raven blocks the attacks. Most of the demons in that area collapse, dead. Raven sees her come back to her original spot.

"Everyone! don't attack her! She's dangerous. I'll fight her alone so no other person can die fighting her. Go to the front lines!" Raven screamed. They all scream and run ahead, making room for Ara and Raven to fight.

"Let's go, angel. You're fighting me." Raven said to her. He glared at Ara. Ara glared at him back.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword arrives to the abandoned lab. He sees two angels guarding it. He quickly runs up to them. They gasp and begin to run at Elsword with white blades.

"Sonic blade!" Elsword slashes at both of them in incredible speeds. They both collapse, defeated. Elsword runs inside the abandoned lab. The abandoned lab looked the same, there was broken glass everywhere, and empty shelves. There was no floor or roof. He sees a large vertical container holding a nasod in a liquid. The liquid was slowly draining, with a timer on the bottom of the container, saying 30:00 on it and counting. The container showed the secret weapon's head. The secret weapon had gray hair, and it appeared to be female. She had an orb on her forehead and her hair was similar to a Code Battle Seraph. Her eyes were closed as well. Elsword sits down near it and sighs. Then Chung gets inside the abandoned lab and sees Elsword there, sitting near the container. Elsword notices him and gasps.

"Chung! Long time no see man! What're you doing here?" Elsword said. He stood up and smiled. He put his hand out to give Chung a handshake. Chung gets to him and slaps his hand away.

"Elsword, you don't shake hands with the enemy."

"What? enemy? You're not my enemy."

"Elsword, you don't seem to understand. I'm an angel, and you're a demon."

"So? We're still best friends."

"Elsword, you're like a brother to me. But you're still a demon, and i'm still an angel. We have to fight. And i need to let that nasod see me first when it awakes up. And I can't let you be in my way." Chung explained.

"Yeah, i guess we have to fight. I want this secret weapon to see me first, you do too. You're right. We do have to fight. Ugh..." Elsword groaned.

"Let's go outside. We'll need a lot of room if we're gonna fight." Chung said. Elsword nods. Chung walks outside. There were two angels out there, dead. But there was no other demon, no other angel around. Only Elsword and Chung. Chung went to the middle of the area. Elsword walked to Chung. They were face to face.

"Good luck." Elsword said. He summoned his sword Chung's eyes widen.

"Why are you saying good luck to the enemy?"

"I'm not saying good luck to the enemy, i'm saying good luck to my best friend. Let's go." Elsword said. Chung nods and brings up his cannon. He prepares to fight.

**End of chapter 10**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle

Chapter 11: Battle

Elsword and Chung attempt to stare each other down.

"Brutal swing!" Chung charges at Elsword and swings his cannon at Elsword.

"Mega slash!" Elsword attacks with all his strength. He parries the attack.

"Rolling Smash!" Elsword does a somersault and waves his sword at Chung.

"Dual Buster!" Chung somersaults away from Elsword and fires two shots at him. Elsword deflects them both quickly and lands near Chung.

"Sharp shooter syndrome!" Chung points his gun up in the air. Elsword gasps and jumps away. Chung fires, then a silver aura appeared around him then faded away quickly. Chung points his gun at Elsword. Elsword lands and glares at Chung.

"Wow Chung, you're really goo-"

"Heavy railgun!" Chung interrupts Elsword and fires a missile at Elsword. Elsword dodges quickly. Elsword starts running at Chung. Chung shoots bullets at Elsword with his dual guns. Elsword moves his sword in a windmill like motion defensively to deflect the bullets. Then as Elsword came close, Chung dashed backwards and fired his cannon. Elsword gasps and is hit. Chung shoots Elsword with his dual guns, then finishes the combo with a cannon shot. Elsword falls then gets back on his feet. Chung jumps away from him.

"As long as i keep my distance, i'm fine." Chung said. Then smiled.

"Oh really? Okay then..." Elsword points his sword at Chung then holds it with both of his hands. He starts to focus by closing his eyes.

"Armageddon Blade!" Elsword opens his eyes and a light emits from his sword. A large aura goes around it and it shapes itself as a blade. Chung gasps. Elsword smiles.

"Try to run away this time!" Elsword screamed. Chung glared at Elsword.

"Bring it, Elsword!"

**Meanwhile...**

"White Tiger!" Ara jumps at Raven.

"Wolf cut!" Raven jumps at Ara nasod arm first. Right before Ara could touch Raven, Raven puts his arm on her head and jumps away. Ara lands on the ground and looks up at Raven quickly.

"Suppression!" Ara puts her hands up and then puts them down. Then a huge wave from the sky started to fall on Raven.

"Shockwave!" Raven, who is still in mid air, swings his sword downward and sends a shock wave at Ara. The shock wave looked similar to a Grand archer's Aero Stafe and was falling faster than usual. Ara is hit by Raven's shock wave as Raven is hit by Ara's suppression. Raven falls on the ground forcefully. Ara is knocked away. Ara gets up and glares at Raven. Raven gets up as well.

"Hyper sonic...!" Raven puts his sword near his waist.

"Moonlight...!" Ara puts her spear near her waist.

"Slash!" They both scream in usion. Raven dashes forward and slashes at Ara. Ara slashes at the same time to parry it. Raven keeps his attacking position and is right behind behind Ara. Ara turns around. So does Raven. Raven attacks Ara.

"Breaking!" Ara quickly counter attacks and switches standing positions with Raven. Raven flinches.

"Falling Dragon!" Ara jumps and prepares to slam her spear on Raven. Raven turns around quickly and blocks Ara's attack. They then have a deadlock.

"It's over! Give up!" Ara said. Raven glares at her.

"It's not over yet! Not until i die, It's not over! yet!" Raven said. Ara closes her eyes. Her hair turned white and tails appeared. She opens her eyes to show that her eyes are red now.

"This is my En mode. Prepare yourself!" Ara yelled. She pushed harder on her spear. Raven kept his defensive stance.

**Meanwhile...**

Lowe was in the battlefield, killing angels as he went. He then saw Adam. who was killing demons with a white blade with a blue eye on the bottom of his sword. He was smiling as he killed demons.

"Adam!" Lowe quickly attacks Adam. Adam blocks and has a deadlock with Lowe.

"It's over! Surrender or die!" Lowe said. Adam puts on a poker face and puts his hand in front of Lowe.

"What are you..." Adam's hand began to glow. A white blast fired from his palm.

"Nooo!" Lowe screamed. He gets hit directly and is obliterated by Adam. A number of demons stop fighting, turn to where Lowe was obliterated and gasp. They are then killed. Some run away. Adam smiles.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and Chung were staring each other down once more, but both were breathing heavily and both were bruised up. Elsword's sword aura was gone.

"Your move... Chung...!" Elsword said while breathing heavily.

"No... You can go first..." Chung said while breathing heavily. They continue to stare each other down.

"Gigantic Impact!" Chung jumps backwards and fires his cannon behind him, making him rocket downwards at Elsword. Elsword sees this coming and dodges by back stepping. Chung lands and takes out his gun. Elsword prepares to slash at Chung. Elsword's sword stops near Chung's neck as Chung's gun stops near Elsword's head. They stare each other down as they did this. They both say nothing. Then they hear footsteps. They both look over to see that Angels were coming to assist Chung. Elsword looks over and gasps. He begins to run away. Chung aims his gun at Elsword as he is running away, preparing to finish him off.

"No..." Chung closes his eyes and shakes his head. He puts his gun down and lets Elsword go. He walks into the abandoned lab.

**Meanwhile...**

Raven jumps away from Ara quickly. Her spear slams on the ground as Raven jumped away. Then more Angels came to assist Ara. Raven starts to run. The angels start to run after him, but Ara puts her arm in the middle of them, making them stop.

"No. He's the strongest demon I've ever faced. I started my battle with him and i want to end my battle with him. Let him live. I'll kill him when the time is right." Ara said. All of the angels behind her stop and begin to walk away. Ara begins to walk to the abandoned lab.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword starts running back to the castle as fast as he could. He reaches the castle and sees some demons bruised and beaten up, not as much demons as there was before, but there was still alot of demons left. A demon walks up to Elsword quickly.

"Elsword!" the demon said to him.

"Yeah?" Elsword answered.

"Lowe is dead."

"What!?" Elsword's eyes widened.

"He died fighting Adam. He was killed like that! As if he was nothing!"

"No way..." Elsword kept his astonished face on. Raven ran to the castle.

"What's going on?" Raven asked. Elsword turned to Raven.

"Raven, Lowe's dead."

"What!?" Raven's eyes widen and he gasps.

"Dude! We lost the war!" Elsword screamed.

"Yeah..." Raven said and sighed.

**Meanwhile..**

Chung arrives to the abandoned lab and walks in front of the container holding the secret weapon. The timer says 1 minute left. Ara walks to the lab as well, with the rest of the angels. The liquid in the container holding the secret weapon was almost completely drained. The female nasod had the outfit and looks for a Code Battle Seraph. The liquid completely drained. The capsule opens and the nasod falls on Chung. It lay on Chung's shoulder.

"Wha..?" Chung quickly pushed her up on her feet. The nasod opened her eyes and looked at Chung. Chung gasped.

"System on. System check, Everything is fine." She said to herself. Then she looks at Chung, puts two hands on his cheeks, pulls him over, and kisses him. Chung's whole face turns red as she does this. He gasps and pushes her away.

"What are you doing!?" Chung screamed.

"I think she likes you Chung." Ara said. Chung looks at Ara, then turns back at the nasod. Who had her arms around him and had her eyes half closed. She was preparing to kiss him again.

"Stop it!" Chung screamed.

"Disengaging." The nasod backs away from Chung.

"...Ugh. What are you anyway?"

"My name is Eve." Eve said. Eve walked closer to Chung. Chung walked away from her but Eve walked closer to Chung again. Eve jumps on Chung and hugs him. Chung starts blushing.

"St-Stop it!" Chung asked.

"Request Denied." She rubs her cheek on Chung's cheek while keeping a poker face on. Every angel there except Chung started to laugh. Chung falls on the ground, So does Eve. Eve continues to rub her cheek on Chung's cheek. Chung continued to blush intensely Then Adam walked into the abandoned lab. The angels who were laughing stopped laughing. Adam looks at Chung and Eve.

"Very cute. But we need the secret weapon to destroy the demon castle. We may have won this battle, but we didn't win the war." Adam said.

"Ara, Chung, Stay with me. Every other angel, go back to the castle. I will give you further instructions later. Dismissed." All the other angels except Chung and Ara made portals and went into it. They disappear. Chung lifts his upper body up, which was harder with Eve hugging him.

"Chung, could you order Eve to destroy the castle? She will only listen to the one that she looks at first, which is you. And since she saw you first, she will follow you no matter what. And she will love you until you die. Even if you like it or not. And remember, she is not completely obedient to you." Adam explained. Chung's eyes widened and he blushed intensely.

"What!? Love me until i die!?" Chung screamed.

"She has a life link on you now. When you die, She dies. Not the same for you however." Adam continued to explain. Eve kisses Chung on the cheek. Chung closes one eye as she does this. Chung tries to wiggle away from Eve's grasp, but Eve continues to hug him harder.

"Ara, i need you to help Eve destroy the demon castle, okay? I have some business to take care of." Adam said. Adam summoned a portal, walked into it and disappeared.

"Eve?" Chung said.

"Yes?" Eve turns her head to face Chung.

"Uh... Do you mind going to the demon castle and destroying it?"

"Yes...What is your name?" Eve asked.

"Chung." Chung answered.

"Chung... Now rearranging to 'Chungie'" Eve said to herself. Chung gasps.

"'Chungie'!? You can do better than that!" Chung said. Eve ignores him. She backs off and turns around. She begins to walk to the demon's castle. Chung sighs out of relief.

"I thought she'd never get off my back."

"You know she's coming back soon, right? And like what he said, she will love you until you die. That's like forever for you." Ara said.

"Ugh...!" Chung groans loudly. Ara puts her hand out and summons a portal. She walks into it.

"How the heck can Ara do that and not me?" Chung said to himself. He walked into the portal that Ara summoned.

**Meanwhile...**

Adam went near Aisha's house. He went to the door and knocked. Aisha opens the door and gasps.

"Hello! Who're you?" Aisha said.

"You know who i am. I know how powerful you are. Tell me, what is your name?" Adam said. Aisha gasps and starts to sweat.

"My name is Aisha."

"Okay. Aisha, My name is Adam. Would you like to become an Angel?"

"No. I'd like to stay a human."

"But you are so powerful. You could kill demons everywhere and protect everyone you care abou-"

"Sorry not interested." Aisha interrupts Adam and tries to close the door. Adam holds the door open.

"You're friends with that demon, are you?" Adam asked. Aisha gasped a little.

"What? What demon?"

"You know who i'm talking about."

"Who? Oh that demon? That was my familiar." Aisha explained. She tried to close the door again but Adam holds it open once more.

"Oh really? Then why did i see him in the battle we just had?" Adam asked. He walks closer. Aisha gasps a little and walks backward.

"You're probably friends with him, are you? That's not right. A human isn't supposed to be friends with a demon. I will fix that. I'll make you obedient." Adam said. He started to put his hand out to her, trying to put his hand on her head. Aisha jumps away from him and teleports away from her house.

"Stay away from me!" Aisha screamed. Adam puts his hand in the air.

"Time freeze!" A blue wave of energy flew through the area and was about to pass by Aisha. Aisha tries to teleport away from it but fails. She is frozen in time. Adam walks closer to her and puts his hand on her forehead. Then he snaps and time is back to normal. Aisha falls on the ground.

"The next time you see that demon, you will kill him." Adam said.

"The next time i see that demon, i will kill him." Aisha repeated what Adam said. Adam smiles and summons a portal. He walks into it and disappears.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Ouch. Everything bad is happening.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12:Destruction

Chapter 12: Destruction

"Alright alright everyone!" Raven screamed to every demon. They all grouped up before Raven.

"Everyone! ill be the new leader until something somebody takes my place. Apparently all the other leaders of each rank, including Lowe, are dead." Raven said to everyone. Some screamed, alot of them groaned, and they all started talking.

"Guys! Settle down. Lets go inside and wait a little bit so we can think of a plan. We need to stay low for now." Raven explained. They all walked inside the castle. Then after a while, Eve arrives to the castle. Ara comes to Eve with her portal.

"There it is Eve." Ara said. Eve nods.

"Okay." Eve said. She walks closer to the castle. Ara follows her. They get to the front of the castle. Ara goes to the door and kicks it open. All the demons that were inside gasped.

"Particle ray!" Eve puts her hand out and fires a beam of light from her fingers. The ray hits some demons and makes a hole on the wall. The demons that are hit get carried away with the laser and are sent flying out the wall. Other demons gasp and start to run away. They ran upstairs quickly. The only people that remained were Eve, Ara, Raven, and Elsword. Ara glares at Raven. Raven glares at Ara.

"Elsword, could you take on this secret weapon?" Raven asked while not averting his gaze on Ara.

"Yeah sure." Elsword said to him. Raven nods and dashes at Ara.

"Hyper sonic..!" Raven puts his sword near his waist.

"Moonlight...!" Ara puts her spear near hear waist.

"Slash!" They both screamed at the same time. They parried each other quickly. Raven turns around and attacks. Ara blocks. They get a deadlock. They start glaring at each other. Elsword watches them fight. Eve walks off.

"Particle ray!" Eve puts her hand out and fires another laser at a wall, making a hole on it. Elsword turns to look at Eve and runs at her.

"Hey! Stop that!" Elsword screamed. Eve turned to Elsword and put her hand out to him.

"Partical Ra-"

"Fatal Fury!" Right before Eve was about to fire a laser at Elsword, Elsword counter attacks her and attacks her with a combo. He ends the combo with a strong slash. Eve collapses. She gets back up and quickly dashes to Elsword. She gets close to his face and keeps a poker face on. Elsword gasps and takes a step backwards.

"Sweep Rolling!" Eve puts both of her hands out to Elsword. Elsword gasps. Then a triangle appeared before Eve.

"AAAAAAHHH!.." Elsword screamed. Elsword was being zapped. The triangle gets bigger and bigger, and the electricity intensifies. Raven looks over to Elsword.

"I'm coming!" Raven screamed. He pushes hard on Ara.

"Low Brandish!" Ara low kicks Raven, making him fall. Then right before he falls, Ara kicks him in the face. He is sent flying.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Elsword screamed. He was still being zapped. And the triangle was around him. Then the triangle rolls away, taking Elsword with it. It rolls to a wall, and breaks through it. Then it fades, making Elsword fall on the sand that was outside. Elsword coughs. Then Raven falls right on top of Elsword.

"Ow..." Elsword groaned.

"Sorry." Raven moves away from Elsword and gets on his feet. Elsword doesn't move.

"Raven... Is the castle gonna be destroyed?" Elsword asked. Elsword un-summons his sword.

"I don't know Elsword." Raven said. He shrugs.

"I dunno, but for now, we've been kicked out. I don't think we can get back in there. I'm still kind of tired after the fight." Raven un-summons his sword.

"Hey... Hey Raven!" Elsword gasps. Raven turns to him.

"What?"

"I still have the familiar leash! I can go to Aisha if she pulls me over to her! I bet if you hold on to my hand, we can get out of here! let's go!" Elsword puts his hand out to Raven. Raven shakes his head.

"Don't do it yet. Let's see if any demons run away from the castle. Then do it." Raven said. Elsword groans and nods.

**Meanwhile...**

"Particle Ray!" Eve makes more holes on the walls. Then walks upstairs, to where more demons were. The demons scream as she gets to them.

"Giga stream!" Eve puts her hand out and summons a giant laser at them all. Some of the demons get obliterated and the wall behind them all gets a hole. Some of them jump out of the castle by jumping out of the hole that was created.

**Meanwhile...**

The demons that jumped from the hole fell on the sand that was outside. They meet Raven and Elsword. There wasn't as much as before, but there was still alot.

"Oh gosh we're dead we're dead..." a demon said.

"How are we gonna get out of here!?" Another demon said.

"Everyone, Quiet!" Raven screamed. All of the demons stopped talking.

"Okay guys... Elsword here has a plan how we're gonna get out of here." Raven said.

"Is this everyone?" Elsword asked.

"We don't have time to wait for everyone! Just go! Do what you were gonna do!" Raven said. Elsword nods.

"Raven, take my hand!" Elsword said. Raven nods and takes his hand.

"Okay everyone, take Raven's hand! Good... Now you! Take that guy's hand!" Elsword said. They eventually had a line of demons holding each other's hands. Then Elsword tugs on his collar. A portal appears behind him. He is dragged into it by the neck. Raven holds on to him, and is dragged with him. Then a demon that was holding his hand was dragged into the portal as well, then the next demon then the next. Eventually they all went inside the portal and disappeared.

**Meanwhile...**

Eve and Ara walk out of the castle.

"Thousand star!" Eve summoned a drone behind her. The drone disappears and many small pieces of light appear. Thousands of them, hence the name. They all go on the castle at once and the castle breaks down and falls apart.

"Good job Eve." Ara said. Eve nods. Ara summons a portal. Eve and Ara go into it and the portal disappears.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword falls outside, in the middle of a cul-de-sac, where Aisha lives. Raven falls on Elsword. So do many other demons. Elsword and Raven get up. The rest of the demons cheer.

"We're alive!" A demon screamed.

"Thanks Elsword!" Another demon screamed. Then Elsword notices Aisha, who was standing still, not moving.

"Thank you Aisha for pulling us, but... uh.. We sort of need to stay here for a bit. All of us. We need to... Stay at your house. Do you mind?" Elsword asked. Aisha didn't move or say anything. She had her eyes closed. Elsword waves his hand near her face. Aisha opens her eyes.

"Screw Driver!" Aisha's staff began to glow and she dashes at Elsword. Elsword dodges. Aisha runs into the demons and Raven. Raven jumps away. So do the demons. Some of them scream as they jump away. Aisha turns back at Elsword.

"What's wrong with you!?" Elsword screamed. Aisha says nothing and runs at Elsword. She attempts to attack Elsword again. Elsword dodges, then quickly grabs Aisha's arms.

"What's wrong with you!?" Elsword screamed again. Aisha didn't say anything and was trying to free herself from his grasp. Then, without thinking, Elsword kisses Aisha. Aisha's eyes widen. Then Elsword pulls away and looks her in the eyes. Aisha kept her eyes widened. Elsword lets go of Aisha. Then Aisha slaps him right in the face.

"Aisha!?" Elsword screamed. Aisha says nothing. Elsword quickly grabs her arms again to restrain her.

"Elsword! What are you doing!?" Raven screamed.

"I did the first thing that came up in my head! She looked so pretty.. And i...!" Elsword said. He started to blush.

"You don't kiss your enemy!" Raven screamed at him again.

"I thought it would turn her back to normal or something! Something's wrong with her!"

"Oh.. So if you kiss Aisha, then everything will be okay, right Elsword!?" Raven said sarcastically.

"How about you help me!"

"This is your businesses, Your fight! Now kill her!"

"No!"

"Why!?"

"Because i like her! I'm not gonna kill her!"

"Dude... I had to kill Rena. It was the only way! I'm sorry, but you have to kill her!" Raven said. Elsword frowned and looked at Aisha. Aisha was still glaring at Elsword. Then Elsword lets go of her arms and begins to summon his demon blade. Then Aisha suddenly smiles at him.

"Aisha?" Elsword said. He looks at her, being astonished.

"Oh, Elsword. I was back when you kissed me." Aisha said.

"Well then why didn't you say anything!? I was about to kill you!" Elsword screamed. He un-summons his blade.

"I wanted to see what you would have done if i was being controlled."

"Controlled? By who?" Elsword asked. Aisha sighs.

"That guy who took Ara came over to me. He did some sort of mind control on me. Thanks to you, i'm back." Aisha explained. Elsword nodded.

"If he did mind control on you, wouldn't he not want me to come to you? Elsword asked.

"Oh, i fought back against it to pull you over. I knew you would save me." Aisha said.

"Okay, but i'm still mad at you. You got me worried sick! I was really gonna kill you!" Elsword said. Aisha giggles.

"It's okay. You were trying your best to bring me back. You know this means you're my bf now, right?" Aisha said. She smiles at him. Elsword started blushing intensely.

"B-Boy fri-"

"Best friend!" Aisha said before Elsword could finish his sentence. **(A moment of silence for our friend Elsword still stuck in the friend zone.)**

"Y-Yeah. That's what i meant. hahaha..." Elsword scratches his head and smiles.

"Oh and Elsword, i like you too." Aisha said. Elsword starts blushing.

"Oh really?" Elsword said. His eyes widen.

"As a friend of course." **(Oh gosh xD i can't even say it this time.)**

"Yeah, I do too. Hahahaha... Anyway. Uh... Could we live at your house?"

"Huh? You can stay here as long as you'd like."

"Yeah i know, but.. I mean, can we all live there? By we, i mean them too." Elsword points at all the demons.

"Hi." A demon said.

"Hello." Another demon said.

"You want me to let them stay? Oh Elsword..." Aisha said.

"But, We have no where else to go.." Elsword said.

"Alright fine. Just until you guys get a plan, you can stay." Aisha said. All of the demons cheered. Aisha walks to her door and opens it. All the demons run inside. Aisha walks inside as well.

**Meanwhile...**

Chung was at his room, sitting the bunk bed, resting. Then Ara comes in the room.

"Hey Chung." Ara greets him. Ara goes up the little stairs on the bunk bed and lays down on the bed.

"Hey Ara." Chung greets him back. Then Eve walks into the room. Chung's eyes widen.

"Hello Ara." Eve said with a poker face. Then she turns to Chung and smiles.

"Hello Chungie." Eve said.

"Please don't call me Chungie." Chung said. Eve walks closer to Chung. Chung's eyes widen once more.

"What're you doing?" Chung gets up from his bed and walks away from Eve. Eve follows him and gets closer. Chung hits a wall and Eve has him cornered.

"Eve?" Chung asked. Eve puts her hand on Chung's cheek and smiles.

"Chungie.." Eve begins to close her eyes, preparing to kiss Chung. Then Adam opens the door.

"Chung, The next time you fight, i want you to wear this armor. He had golden armor and golden wing guards on his hands. He puts it on the desk and leaves.

"At least help m-...!" Chung was interrupted by Eve's kiss. Chung pushes Eve away.

"Eve! You can't just do that!" Chung said. He walks out of the corner, turns around, and faces Eve. He glares at Eve. Eve's eyes widen. She then frowns.

"Does Chungie.. Not love Eve anymore?" Eve's eyes start to tear up. Chung notices and his eyes widen.

"What..? I didn't know nasods could... H-Hey! Don't cry! It's okay! I do! Uh... Chungie loves Eve!" Chung said. Eve's eyes light up.

"I do not cry. I do not feel any other emotion but love for you, Chungie." Eve said. Chung nods.

"Sure. Then why were your eyes starting to tear up when you thought i didn't love you anymore?" Chung asked. Eve looks away.

"It was simply an error in my system. I will check for it later." Eve said. Chung laughs.

"Whatever. Anyway, what's up with this armor? He wants me to wear this?" Chung asked.

"Yeah." Ara said.

"Okay... I guess.." Chung said. Chung walks over to it. Eve follows him. Chung puts the armor on. He puts on the wing guards as well. Then his angel wings grew, and Chung's eyes widen. Ara looks over and gasps. Eve is unfazed. Then Chung puts on a poker face.

"Whoa Chung, do you feel different?" Ara asked.

"No." Chung said while sounding calm.

"Are you okay? Anything wrong?" Ara asked.

"I'm fine." Chung said. He goes to the bed.

"I am going to sleep." Chung said.

"I will watch you." Eve said.

"You're going to watch me sleep?"

"Correct."

"Okay." Chung closes his eyes and begins to sleep. Eve quietly watches. Then Ara puts her upper body up.

"Something's not right... When you said that you were going to watch him sleep... I expected him to say 'Whaaaat!?' or something..." Ara said. Eve looks up at Ara.

"I will investigate by watching while he is sleeping." Eve said.

"You were gonna watch him sleep regardless if something was wrong with him or not, Right Eve?" Ara said. Eve ignores her and watches Chung sleep. Ara sighs and lays back on the bed.

"It all started when he put on that armor..." Ara whispered to herself. She shrugs and closes her eyes and began to sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

It was night time in the human world. Every demon in Aisha's house was given a sleeping bag to sleep on. They were all over the house, They were sleeping demons on the living room, Some on the kitchen, all over the floor. Everyone was asleep but Elsword. He could not sleep. Elsword gets up and walks to Aisha's room. Aisha was sleeping in her purple bed, with her purple pajamas on. Elsword walks up to Aisha and starts shaking her.

"What.. What is it?" Aisha asked, sounding annoyed. She gets her upper body up slowly and looks at Elsword.

"I can't sleep." Elsword said.

"Well then sleep over there." She points at the ground next to her bed. Elsword sighs and puts his sleeping bag on the floor. He gets under it and starts to sleep. Then he was having a nightmare again. His sister's whole face was being shown. Elsword gasps and tries to call out for her.

"Sis...!"

"Sis!" Elsword continued to call out for her. He gasped and he gets his upper body up. He looks over to see Aisha had not been woken up from his gasp. He sighs out of relief. He gets up.

"I gotta get some fresh air..." Elsword whispered to himself. He tip toed away from Aisha's room and closes the door quietly. He goes to the main exit of the house and opens the door. He goes outside and closes the door. He sits down on the stoop of the house and sighs.

"There you are! Y'know, i was looking all over for you." a voice echoed. Elsword gasped and summoned his demon blade.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Elsword screamed. Then a demon with a black robe on walked up to Elsword. The demon pulled his/her hood to show him/herself. Then Elsword gasps and un-summons his blade.

"S-Sis!? Am i seeing things!?" Elsword screamed. It was Elesis. She smiles at him. Elesis had the looks of a Pyro Knight.

"No, you're not. I'm real. Don't worry." Elesis said. Elsword's eyes tear up and he runs up to Elesis. Elesis puts her arms out. Elsword hugs Elesis.

"Sis! Sis...!" Elsword screamed again. Elesis pats Elsword's head.

"Yeah, that's me." Elesis said.

"I was so sad.. I thought you were dead! They told me... that Penensio guy... killed you! I thought he killed you! I knew you wouldn't let someone like him kill you! You're alive! You're alive...!" Elsword hugs Elesis harder. Elesis laughs.

"Yeah i'm alive. But Penensio... He didn't kill me. He actually saved me." Elesis said. Elsword gasps.

**End of chapter 12**

**I bet you're going "OH MY GOODNESS" Or something. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Answers

Chapter 13: Answers

"Penensio.. Saved you?" Elsword asked.

"Elsword.. Sit down. I've got explaining to do." Elsword nods and sits on Aisha's House stoop.

"Okay.. You and i, before, were living on the streets. You were just a baby, and i was a toddler. I thought that we wouldn't last too long out there, but Penensio found us. I saw that he was an angel, I thought he was going to kill us, but he raised us in secret. He knew that we were demons. He taught us both how to fight, even though we were demons. He taught us both magic as well. He always told us that he didn't like Adam, the angel's leader. He never told us why... One day, when we were older enough, he let us go into the demon world alone. We joined the demon ranks. You and I made it to A rank." Elesis explained. Elsword gasped.

"Me? an A rank?"

"Yeah. You don't remember for a reason. Anyway, We were both A ranks. You were the youngest demon to ever achieve the tittle of a Rune slayer. Everyone was talking about you. You were even stronger than me. They were planning to make you the next leader for the demons when you were older. You were popular. So popular, that it reached the ears of Adam. Adam wanted you dead. Penensio told me. One day, they attempted to invade. You were sleeping while this was happening. They broke in and got into your room without me knowing. I ran into your room and saw you were unconscious. The angel didn't kill you, the angel took your memories and erased your demon side, meaning that you were human then. Penensio told me this. Your memories and demon side were sealed into a orb and was kept near Adam's room. I told Penensio that i was going to steal it. He told me not to, but i tried to anyway. I was caught, and they put that... Mark of judgement on me." Elesis explained. Elsword gasped.

"That means... That they were gonna assassinate you!?" Elsword asked.

"Nope, Penensio saved me. We got the orb and escaped. Although Penensio was turned into a fallen angel. I wanted to give you the orb as soon as possible, but Penensio said that it would cause you alot of pain, having to remember all of that stuff really hits you in the head, Y'know? Anyway, Penensio gave me two options. To give it to him now, so you'd remember everything, Or for you to have a normal life, away from all of the fighting. Because in that orb held your demon side too, and if you weren't a demon anymore, the angels wouldn't hurt you anymore. I decided to let you have a normal life. We bought a house for you and let you enroll in a school. You were living like that for a long time. Until one day, Penensio and i devised a plan. It was all about getting you stronger than before, getting you to become a Lord knight as well." Elesis continued. Elsword nods.

"You never wanted to learn more about how to use your sword better, but then you forgot everything, so it was perfect. While you were sleeping, I used magic to split your memories in half. I gave you a little bit of your demon side back. I put it under your bed, in front of your backpack. We knew that you got it when you were running away from an Angel. Penensio here was gonna save you until that girl came and saved you for us. We eavesdropped and she said she knew where the demon world is. Penensio and i went to the demon world before you guys came. Penensio wanted to meet with you guys. So he did. There were dangerous monsters ahead, And we didn't trust that girl's strength, so Penensio teleported you guys to the demon world. We asked Lowe to make you go to Raven's army so you'd learn more about how to use your sword better. We asked him to say that i was dead, so you'd be more determined to train. We also asked him to say that Penensio killed me, so when you fight him, the one who 'killed me' you'd lose and become even more determined to learn how to become a Lord knight. The reason why we didn't tell you that I was alive was because Penensio told me that if you saw me, then you'd get a memory overload. You'd remember everything at once and go unconscious for days." Elesis continued. Elsword nods again.

"Wow. You guys really planned this well.."

"Remember that time when you were weak from fighting Penensio? Man you were in trouble. Thank goodness you didn't notice me protecting you from those glitters. Or else you'd get a memory overload. Anyway, We were watching you the whole time, your little adventures. You grew into a strong...Almost Lord knight. Penensio told me that the time was right..." Elesis puts her hand near her pocket. Elesis takes out red orb that had a demon eye on it from it.

"For you to absorb this orb. This orb contains the rest of your memories and your other demon side. Although... It hurts you alot. But know that if you absorb this orb, You'll remember everything about being a Rune slayer and will remember all the skills. You'll remember your memories at the demon castle. Your appearance will change a little bit. Most of all, you'll remember our time when we stayed with Penensio. You will become a complete demon, meaning you won't be human anymore. And you'll be twice as strong as before. But remember, it'll hurt. Alot." Elesis explained. Elsword took a deep breath and nods.

"I think i'm ready." Elsword said.

"Stand up." Elesis said. Elsword stood up. Elesis puts both of her hands on Elsword. Elsword gulps. Elesis low kicks Elsword and he falls. Then Elesis puts her foot on Elsword, making him unable to move.

"S-Sis!? What are you doing!?"

"I have to hold you down while I'm doing this. It'll hurt you alot and i don't want you moving too much. It's gonna hurt much more than the time you became half demon." Elesis said. Elsword sighs.

"Just get it over with." Elsword said. Elesis nods. She crouches down and puts the orb on top of Elsword's back. Elsword said nothing, then he began to scream. The orb breaks and a bright red light appears around them both. Elsword screamed loudly out of pain. Then Aisha pushes through the front door and sees what's going on. She gasps.

" Elsword! What's going on..! Elsword! Oh gosh oh gosh, Don't worry! I'll save you!" Aisha puts her hand out and summons her blue familiar leash. She pulls it, but Elsword doesn't come to her. Aisha gasps once more.

"What!? I can't pull him!? Elsword!" Aisha screamed for him. Then the glowing stopped. Elesis moved back to her feet and looks at Aisha. Aisha's eyes widen.

"Y-Y-Y-You're...!" Aisha said. She puts her hand on her mouth and starts stuttering.

"I'm Elesis." Elesis said.

"You're on all the books everywhere! You're amazing!" Aisha said. She makes a fangirl scream.

"And Elsword isn't?"

"Huh?"

"Elsword is stronger than me, dummy. Someone must have ripped off the page about Elsword or something.. Huh." Elesis said. Elsword gets up and looks at Aisha, then at Elesis. Elsword had small demon wings on his back, and both of his arms were red. Both of his eyes were demonized as well.

"E-Elsword! He's demonized, Watch out! He doesn't know who's on his side!" Aisha warned Elesis. Elesis shook her head.

"Aisha, what're you talking about?" Elsword said. He looks at both of his hands, to see that they're both red.

"Elsword is in complete control of his demon side now... Uh.. Aisha was it?" Elesis said. Elsword nods and looks over to Elesis.

"Sis... Could you give me the uniform?" Elsword asked. Elesis nods and gives Elsword a neatly folded demon black robe from her pocket.

"Thank you." Elsword said. He takes the robe and walks inside the house. All of the demons were woken up from Elsword's screaming. Raven gasps as Elsword walks in the room.

"Elsword..! What happened to you!?" Raven screamed. All the other demons were silent as he walked into the bathroom to change. He came out with the demon black robe. But this one had Elsword's name on the back. Aisha and Elesis walk into the living room.

"Everyone, i'm gonna go see Penensio." Elsword said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I need more answers... Why did he do that for us? And why does he hate Adam so much?" Elsword said. Elsword turns and walks to the door. He puts his hood down.

"Wait! Are you gonna fight him?" Aisha asked. Elsword stops and turns around. He puts his hood up, walks up to Aisha and kisses her. Aisha gasps and her eyes widened. He pulls away.

"Sorry Aisha, but i wanted to do that for a while now." Elsword said. Aisha kept her astonished face on as Elsword left. She starts to blush.

"That.. Isn't a way... You tell a friend...goodbye...!" Aisha screamed before Elsword closes the door.**(I can't do this. I just can't. She just friend zones him so hard...)** Raven walks to her and puts his hand up above her head behind her. He puts his hand down on her fast, as if he was going to hit Aisha, but instead he pats her on the head and facepalms. All of the other demons but Elesis facepalm as well.

"What's going on? Why is everyone facepalming?" Elesis asked. Raven groaned.

"I think i hit myself on the face too hard... Uh... It's a long story." Raven said. Aisha looks over to everyone else.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, Aisha, have you noticed that Elsword has a crush on you?" Raven asked. Aisha looked at Raven being confused.

"He has a crush on me? Whoa i didn't see that coming."**(A moment of silence for our dear friend Aisha for being oblivious.)**

"Yes! He's in love with you." Raven said.

"In love with me? As in... In love with our friendship?" Aisha said. **(*Flips a table out of rage*) **Raven slaps Aisha right in the face.

"What the heck was that for!?" Aisha said while putting a hand on her slapped cheek.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure there's alot of people that wanted to do that. Aisha! Elsword is in love with you, you! Not friendship, He wants to be more than friends with you! I hate being in other people's business but seriously Aisha, open your eyes." Raven said. Aisha gasps and blushes.

"I'm not stupid, i already knew that. I wanted to just be friends with him and i didn't want to hurt him. But i messed with him a little here and there.. It was fun while it lasted, but..." Aisha looks away. Raven smiles.

"Do you like Elsword now?" Raven asked.

"Maybe just a little." Aisha said.

"Awwww...!" All the demons in the room said. Aisha groans.

"Oh so that's why? Aww, Elsword has a girlfriend." Elesis said. She giggles.

"Okay okay, just go to sleep everyone!" Aisha's whole face was red as she said this. Every demon but Elesis went back to their sleeping bags. Aisha walks to her closet, gets a sleeping bag and throws it at Elesis. Elesis takes it.

"Thank you." Elesis said. Aisha goes to her room and lays down on the bed.

"Do i like Elsword...? My own familiar? Hmmm... eh, i'll think about that tomorrow." Aisha said to herself. She falls asleep.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword runs away from the house and keeps running. He runs past Bethma, Feita, Then Velder. He runs to the dark side of Velder quickly. He sees a glitter. He summons his demon blade and attacks it. The glitter falls. He continues to run.

"Penensio!" Elsword screamed for Penensio. He continued to run forward. Then more glitters began to surround Elsword.

"Sword fire!" Elsword said. Elsword stabs the ground and a wave of fire hits all of the demons around him. His sword goes on fire. He continues to run forward.

"Penensio!" Elsword screamed for him louder. Then Arc glitters surround him.

"Rising Slash!" Elsword waves his hand and magic swords rose from the ground and slashed upwards at the Arc glitters. They all fall. Then Elsword keeps running forward. Then Penensio falls near where Elsword was, as if he was coming from the sky. Then more Arc glitters surround Elsword. Penensio watches.

"Storm blade!" Elsword screamed. Elsword began to glow and blades went around Elsword. They start spinning. All of the Arc glitters around him fall. The swords disappear and Elsword stops glowing. Penensio claps while walking over to Elsword. Elsword looks over to penensio.

"Hello Elsword. It seems that your memory has been restored." Penensio said. Elsword turns over to Penensio.

"Yeah it has... Thanks for everything... But i need more answers. Please explain your part in this plan.." Elsword asked. Penensio puts his hand out and a blue barrier appears around them both.

"You're using a defensive rune. Nice." Elsword said. Penensio nodded and smiled.

"Okay Elsword. I gave Elesis two options, she told you this right? Anyway, I knew that she would chose the one with you being safe, knowing her. I had an idea that if we waited a while for you to grow up, learn that Elesis was 'dead' and for you to want to learn how to be a Lord knight. And after you knew how to be a Lord knight and we came in and gave you your memories back, you'd be twice as strong, and we'd have two jobs in one person. A Rune Slayer and a Lord knight. But i knew that if you saw Elesis, All of your memories would have been restored all at once and you'd have a memory overload. Plus you'd not want to learn how to become a Lord Knight. So i made sure you remembered slowly. You know those dreams you had about Elesis? I made sure those dreams happened with my magic. It was so you'd slowly remember your sister, so when you saw her when the time was right... You wouldn't get a memory overload. This was at the risk of angels finding me, since i was an enemy to them and i needed to be near you when i did this, but it was worth it in the end." Penensio explained. Elsword nodded.

"You sacrificed so much for us maybe even everything...But Why us? Why did you save us when we were young? We were just demons, and you were an angel." Elsword asked. Penensio sighed.

"At first i asked myself that, but you both looked at me as if you wanted to live. So i obliged you both. But then i saw a power in both of you. I thought if you learned how to use that power right, you might be able to... no, i knew that you'd be able to defeat him." Penensio said. Elsword nods.

"Yeah..But who's he?" Elsword asked.

"Adam."

"Adam? Why do you hate him so much?"

"I hate him because he's a little... insane because of his past." Penensio said. Elsword gasped.

"Okay... What was his past?" Elsword asked.

"Adam was a normal boy until one day he saw his parents's laying on the ground, dead. He never knew the murderer. I was told to go get him and let him become an angel. He asked me who killed his parents, me, thinking that all demons were evil and nothing but trouble, thought that a demon did it, so i told him that a demon did it. Soon over the years as we were raising him, he had a strong hatred against demons, but he started to suspect... other races." Penensio said. Elsword gasps and nods.

"I think i get it now... Thanks Penensio." Elsword puts his hand out. He summons his demon blade.

"What are you doing Elsword? Theres no need to fight, we're not enemies." Penensio said. Elsword nodded.

"You're right, we aren't. But this fight isn't for an enemy. I want to fight you... So i can redeem myself from before." Elsword said. He glares at Penensio.

"Okay then. Let's go, Elsword." Penensio said. Elsword nods.

**End of chapter 13**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: The plan

Chapter 14: The plan

Penensio and Elsword's swords clash. They have a deadlock. Then both of them put their hands in front of each other.

"Splash explosion!" They screamed in usion. Elsword summoned his rune faster than Penensio. Penensio is hit. Elsword waves his hand and Penensio is lifted into the air.

"Luna Blade!" Elsword puts his hand in the air and summons a blue blade above him. It attacks Penensio and makes him slam into the ground. Penensio gets back on his feet.

"Using the combo i used on you, huh..?" Penensio said. Elsword nods and smiles. He then runs at Penensio.

"Air Slash!" Elsword attacks Penensio. Penensio back steps to dodge the attack. Then Elsword slashes upward.

"Counterattack!" Penensio blocks and Elsword flinches. Penensio prepares to attack Elsword. Penensio attacks Elsword.

"Counterattack!" Elsword recovers and blocks Penensio's attack. Penensio flinches.

"Fire Fist!" Elsword punches Penensio and pulls away, making a small fiery explosion. Penensio collapses and gets back on his feet.

"Your sword skills have improved." Penensio said.

"You can thank Raven for that." Elsword said. Elsword smiles then runs at Penensio. Penensio runs at Elsword as well. Right when they were about to meet each other, they slide away from each other and put their hands out. They shoot runes out of their hands at each other. The runes pass by each other and charge at their targets. Elsword dodges Penensio's rune by jumping. Elsword sees that his rune has not reached Penensio yet. Elsword puts his hand out at Penensio and fires a rune at him in mid air. Penensio, unaware of this, jumps away from Elsword's first rune. He looks up to see the second rune fired at him. He gasps and is hit. He falls on the ground back first. Elsword lands and walks up to Penensio.

"You knew that i would jump. Good thinking, Elsword. I've lost this fight." Penensio said. Elsword smiles and walks up to Penensio He puts his hand out to him to help him up. Penensio takes his hand and gets up.

"If my memory wasn't restored, i probably would have killed you." Elsword said.

"Well if that day came, Elesis would have jumped in." Penensio said. Elsword chuckles.

"So Elsword, what're you going to do now?" Penensio asked.

"I want to go to Adam... And talk to him. The only reason why he's killing innocent people is because he wants vengeance. If i talk to him, maybe i can make him come to his senses. Maybe we can end this war." Elsword said. Penensio shakes his head.

"I don't think that's possible. Talking to Adam right now is impossible. I recommend...That you kill him." Penensio said. Elsword shakes his head.

"If i have to, I will. But i will try my best to talk to him." Elsword said. Penensio sighs.

"You never did listen to me, even when I raised you." Penensio said. Elsword nods.

"Yeah...Penensio, would you like to join us?" Elsword asked. Penensio shakes his head.

"My role in this war is complete. There's nothing else for me in this war now. You can handle it from here, i know you can. I'll be rooting for you." Penensio said. He smiles. So does Elsword.

"So does this mean goodbye?" Elsword asked.

"Not completely. If you, no, when you end this war, i'll visit you and Elesis alot. don't worry." Penensio said. Elsword nods.

"Thank you, Penensio." Elsword said. Elsword smiles. Penensio puts his hand out and the barrier around them both disappears.

"No problem." Penensio said. He jumps, and flaps his dark wings, preparing to fly. He flies away from Elsword. Elsword sees him off. He turns around and tugs on his invisible familiar leash. A portal appears behind him and he is dragged into the portal by the neck.

**Later...**

Elsword is back into Aisha's room. He falls on the ground. Aisha was sitting on her bed alone. Elsword gets up.

"Hey Aisha, What's up?" Elsword said. Aisha looks up at Elsword.

"Hey Elsword. You can go into the kitchen and see that your breakfast is ready." Aisha said. Elsword gasps.

"Breakfast? That means... It's morning already?" Elsword asked. Aisha nods.

"Yeah. You were gone for a while." Aisha said. She gets up and faces Elsword. She gets close to him. Elsword gasps a little and blushes. Aisha smiles.

"Elsword, I want to tell you something." Aisha said. She blushes a little bit.

"Y-Yeah?" Elsword said.

"Elsword..I-"

"Hey Aisha, Did you get Elsword ba-" Elesis pushes through the door and sees Aisha close to Elsword and her eyes widen. Elsword and Aisha look over to Elesis. They all are quiet as this happens. Then Elesis and closes the door slowly.

"E-Elesis! You should knock next time!" Aisha screamed.

"Well Aisha, I'm gonna go eat my breakfast now." Elsword said. Aisha gasps a little and sighs.

"What? Elsword, don't you want to hear i was gonna tell you? Aisha asked.

"Tell me Later, Okay?" Elsword said. Elsword turns around and opens the door. He goes through it and starts going to the kitchen. Aisha sighs, groans, and glares at him as he left.

"Don't you want to hear... That i might like you? Ugh..." Aisha said to herself. She begins to walk to the kitchen as well.

**Meanwhile...**

Chung wakes up to see Eve, still watching him sleep. He gets his upper body up and looks at Eve.

"How was your sleep, Chung?" Eve asked. Chung ignores Eve and walks to the door. Eve follows him.

"Where are we going Chung?" Eve asked.

"I have to go to Adam... And stay by his side." Chung said. Eve nods.

"Shall we go?" Eve asked.

"I said, I. You are not going." Chung said. Eve's eyes widen a little.

"What? But..."

"That is final. Goodbye, Eve." Chung quickly closes the door and locks it from the outside. Eve, Alone, sits down on the bed and lays down.

"Chungie..." Eve said, sounding depressed.

**Meawnwhile...**

Elsword finishes his breakfast and walks to the living room. Some demons were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Elsword walks to the TV and turns it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" A demon said. Elsword ignores the demon.

"Okay everyone, i hope you enjoyed your rest, because we're gonna go to the angel world." Elsword said. All of the demons gasp.

"What? Why?" A demon asked.

"I want to talk to Adam. If i can convince him to stop, maybe we can have a chance at peace." Elsword explained.

"Elsword, that's impossible." Raven said.

"We'll never know until we try. In order to get to him, we'll need to fight our way through." Elsword said.

"We don't even know where it is, Elsword." Elesis said. Elsword smiles and looks over to Aisha, who was standing behind the couch.

"Aisha, Do you know?" Elsword asked. Aisha gasped a little and nods.

"Yeah, i do. But i still can't help you, i don't want anything to do with the war." Aisha said. Elsword frowns.

"C'mon Aisha, please?" Elsword said. Aisha closes her eyes, crosses her arms and blushes a little bit. She sighs.

"It's in the demon world somewhere. There's a portal that'll send you there." Aisha said. She sighs again.

"Thanks, Aisha." Elsword said. Elsword smiles at her. Aisha opens her eyes and looks at him for a second. She then looks away from him.

"Elsword, you know that the angels have probably taken over that place, and there's probably angels there, ready to defend that portal?" Elesis said. Elsword nods.

"Yeah. But we can get through them, I know we can. Aisha, can you help us? I know you're a human and you have nothing to do with this... But Adam took Ara, one of your friends! Maybe, you can convince her to come on our side?" Elsword asked. Aisha looks at Elsword again.

"I guess i can. I don't like this... But i guess i'll help you guys. I already did anyway." Aisha said. She looks away from Elsword and sighs.

"So everyone! Are we ready to go!?" Elsword screamed to everyone.

"Yeah!" They all screamed. Elsword ran to the front door.

"Okay! Let's get them!" Elsword screamed. He opens the door and lets everyone else go through the door. Everyone was outside but Elsword and Aisha.

"You're lucky i can't say no to you." Aisha said to Elsword. Elsword chuckles and scratches his head.

"Well i'm thankful that you said yes. And Aisha, what were you going to say before?" Elsword asked. Aisha started blushing and her eyes widened.

"Uh, I'll tell you later." Aisha said.

"Okay." Elsword walked outside and walks to the front of the crowd.

"Okay everyone! Next stop, The Demon world!" Elsword screamed. Raven walks to Elsword.

"Who died and let you become leader?" Raven asked. Elsword looks over to Raven.

"I could say the same thing about you." Elsword said. Raven sighs.

"Okay, 'Leader' Lets go." Raven smiles at him. Elsword nods and smiles.

"Lets go Everyone!" Elsword began to walk forward. All the demons and Aisha followed.

**Meanwhile...**

Adam was sitting on his leader chair, his guards beside him. His guards were wearing white robes. Then Chung opens the doors. Adam smiles, seeing that he has the golden armor on. Chung walks and sits beside him. The guards gasp a little but stay quiet. Then an Angel pushes through the door. The angel had a white robe on. The Angel bows down to Adam.

"Leader, I was looking for the demons and saw that they were all inside a house. I saw one red haired demon saying 'Lets go everyone' I think that they are going to try to invade. We should get troops prepared for them." The angel said. Adam nods.

"I will. Thank you." Adam said. Adam gets up.

"Where are you going?" One of Adam's guards ask.

"I am going to persuade a monster."

"A monster?"

"A very strong monster." Adam puts his hand out and summons a portal. He walks into the portal and disappears.

**Adam's POV**

I teleport to the demon world. I see a glitter walking by. I summon my blade, the blade of judgement, and slash the glitter. The glitter falls. I stand still, knowing that there will be more coming for me. More glitters come and surround me. I slash them all quickly. Then more and more came, swarms of them.

"Angelic Blasting!"I scream. White blasts of light come out of my palm and flew at the glitters. The light exploded on contact. I start to wait. If i keep killing glitter waves, then he'll arrive. No glitters came yet. I stand still, waiting.

"What are you doing here!?" I turn to see that he came. Berthe, the leader of the evil demons. He was yelling at me. I looked at him with a poker face.

"I need you to do something for me."

"I don't do any favors for anyone!" The glitter screamed at me. I quickly jump and fly up to the monster's head. I put my hand on its head. The monster lifted its claw up to resist, then it put its claw down.

"You will defend the angel portal and make sure no demons get through." I say.

"I will defend the angel portal and make sure no demons get through." Berthe said back to me. I smile and descend down to my feet. I summon a portal and go into it, i teleport back to my castle. I see Chung there, and my guards. I smile and sit down back on my chair.

"So did you do it?" One of my guards asked. I nod.

"Let's just say... He agreed quietly." I say. I chuckle a little bit. There is no way they'll be able to get inside now. If they do, they'll be weakened by Berthe. Weakened enough for us to kill them. I start chuckling.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15:Invasion

Chapter 15: Invasion

Elsword and everyone else were walking to Velder. They're in Bethma at the moment. Aisha pushes her way through the demon crowd and walks near Elsword. She begins to walk closer to him until Elesis taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey Aisha." Elesis said. Aisha turned her head to Elesis.

"Hi Elesis."

"Sorry about last time, i didn't know." Elesis said. Aisha gives Elesis a confused face.

"What?"

"About that time in your room. My bad. Anyway, Did you.." Elesis leans to her ear.

"Confess yet?" Elesis whispered. Aisha's eyes widened and she started to blush.

"What!? Confess? Confess what? What do you mean...?" Aisha asked.

"You know what i'm talking about. It's kind of obvious. I'm surprised that Elsword hasn't noticed yet." Elesis said. Aisha gasps a little bit.

"N-No i'm not! W-We're just friends!" Aisha said.

"Oh i know. For now at least, besides, what were you two doing before i walked in?" Elesis asked. Aisha's eyes widen once more.

"What were you planning to do, Aisha?" Elesis asked. Aisha's whole face turned red.

"I was going to..."

"Confess?"

"What're you two talking about?" Elsword asked. Elsword walks slower so Elesis and Aisha could catch up. Elesis smiles mischievously. Aisha gasps.

"Yeah Aisha, What are we talking about?" Elesis asked. She turned her head to Aisha. Aisha looks up at Elsword.

"We weren't talking about anything!" Aisha said. She glares at Elesis. Elesis giggles. Then she looks at Elsword.

"I heard everything Aisha, go ahead and tell me." Elsword said. Aisha's eyes widen and She gasps. She then starts to glare at him.

"Are you questioning your master!?" Aisha said. Elsword gasps a little.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"I can defend myself now, so there's no need for the leash. Although we might need it just in case." Elsword said. Aisha continues to glare at him.

"As long as you're wearing that leash, You're my familiar. Now give me a piggyback ride! my feet hurt from all this walking." Aisha demanded. Elsword's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Are you questioning me!?"

"I don't have to do it if i don't want to."

"If you don't, i'll shock you with my familiar leash!"

"What? You can do that? You wouldn't dare. You can't even... AAAHHH!" Aisha puts her hand out and clenches her hand. She closes her eyes. After a while, Elsword puts his hand near his neck and screams. He feels a small shock on his invisible familiar leash.

"Okay okay.." Elsword turns around. Aisha jumps on his back and hits his head.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Aisha screamed. Elsword groaned and started walking.

"Faster!" Aisha screamed. Elsword starts jogging. She puts her fist in the air.

"Wooo!" Aisha screamed out of joy. Elsword groans. Elesis sighs.

"Sorry Elsword." Elesis said. Elsword groans and keeps jogging ahead. The rest of the demons followed. Soon they were in Velder. They were near the dark part of Velder. Elsword stops and turns around to the crowd of demons, with Aisha still on his back. The demons stop as he turns around.

"Hey! Why did you stop!?" Aisha said.

"Be quiet for a moment. Everyone! Get ready. We're going in!" Elsword screamed. Elsword begins to jog inside the dark half of Velder with Aisha still on his back.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Aisha said, sounding excited. Elsword sighs. The crowd follow Elsword into the dark side of Velder, They all start jogging to keep up with Elsword. Raven jogs up to Elesis, who was jogging as well.

"Elesis, Why is Elsword carrying Aisha?" Raven asked.

"That's a long story." Elesis said. Raven nods.

"Go ahead and tell me." Raven said. Elesis sighs.

**Meanwhile, at the front of the crowd...**

A glitter gets in Elsword's way. Elsword gasps.

"Aisha, I need to kill that glitter! Please get off me!" Elsword said. Aisha puts her hand out and her wand teleports to her hand. She points at the glitter.

"Lightning bolt!" She screamed. a lighting bolt came out of the tip of her staff. The glitter is zapped and it falls, dead. Elsword continues jogging.

"Faster, Faster!" Aisha screamed. Elsword groans. Then more glitters get in Elswords way. Elsword stops jogging.

"Okay Aisha, time to get off." Elsword said.

"Aw..." Aisha gets off of Elsword's back. Elsword puts his hand out and summons his demon blade. Then Raven runs past Elsword and summons his demon blade.

"Hyper sonic slash!" Raven dashes through the glitters, and leaves follow him in his wake. The leaves fly and spell out 'Fatality' and They all fall. Elsword gasps. Raven turns around and stands still.

"Aisha, you can get back on Elsword's back if you'd like. I've got to admit. It's... kind of cute." Raven said. Elsword's eyes widen.

"Raven!?" Elsword screamed.

"You'll thank me later." Raven said. Raven began jogging ahead. Aisha jumps on Elsword's back. Elsword grunts.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Aisha said. She points forward. Elsword groans. Elsword starts walking ahead.

"Faster!" Aisha hits his head. Elsword begins jogging again. They all reach the demon world. As they jogged, no glitters were getting in their way. Elsword gets in front of the crowd.

"That way!" Aisha points at a direction. Elsword nods and jogs to the direction she pointed at. The crowd follows him. Then they stop. A whole wave of glitters and a big blue monster, Berthe, were standing in their way. A blue light portal was behind the monsters.

"Okay Aisha, it's time to get off." Elsword said. Aisha nods.

"Okay..." Aisha gets off of Elsword's back. Elsword walks foward a little bit.

"Why are you in our way!?" Elsword screamed at the monsters.

"I will defend the angel portal from any demons." Berthe said.

"You don't need to worry about the angels, just move! We'll handle it!" Elsword screamed.

"I will defend the angel portal from any demons." Berthe repeated. Elsword sighed and Aisha runs to Elsword.

"I think he's under some sort of control. Is it that guy again...?" Aisha said. Elsword nods and groans.

"And since the glitters see him as a leader... They'll defend as well. Who ever did this knows what they were doing." Elsword said. Aisha nods.

"I know it was him...Adam was his name right?" Aisha asked. Elsword nods.

"Yeah, Adam must have done this. This is wonderful. At least we get a warm up." Elsword said. Elsword turns to everyone else.

"Charge!" Elsword points at the monsters. The demons start running forward at the monsters. They all summon their demon blades and attack the glitters. Berthe roars. Elsword runs at the giant blue demon and glares at it. He summons his demon blade and jumps at it. He puts his hand out and fires a rune at it. Berthe is hit. Elsword attacks Berthe while he is in midair with his demon blade. He lands on the ground and attacks the beast with a combo. The monster roars, and glitters get in Elsword's way. Elsword, unable to attack Berthe due to the glitters being in his way, glares at them and prepares to fight them off.

"Burst Wave!" Elesis screamed. She slashes at the ground, summoning a wave of fire. The wave of fire hits a glitter that was about to attack Elsword from behind. Elsword gasps.

"Watch yourself." Elesis said. She turns around and attacks a distant glitter. Then Berthe digs his claws into the ground, and finds a rocky surface under the golden sand. He lifts up a piece of it and throws it at the glitters and the demons. All of the demons run away from it, but all of the glitters are crushed.

"He took care of them for us." Elsword said as he looked up at the beast. Raven runs up to the beast.

"Extreme Blade!" Raven screams. He dashes at Berthe and slashes him at incredible speeds.

"Woah! Why didn't Raven teach me that!?" Elsword screamed and watched in astonishment. Raven continued to slash at Berthe. Then Raven slashes downwards for the final attack. Raven lands, and Berthe falls. Raven starts panting. The demons start cheering and running up to Raven.

"Raven is so awesome!" A demon said.

"Yeah!" Another demon said. They ran up to Raven and clapped for him. Raven smiles while panting.

"You're much stronger than i thought you were." Elesis said. Raven smiles.

"You were doing well yourself." Raven said.

"Raven! That was awesome! You have to teach me how to do that!" Elsword said. Raven puts his hand on Elsword's head and gives him a brotherly smile. Elsword smiles back at him with great respect.

"No." Raven said. Elsword frowns.

"But..."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Don't question me."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Elsword groans. Raven chuckles. Elsword walks to the blue portal. He stares at it.

"Is this it, Aisha?" Elsword asked. Aisha walks up to Elsword.

"Yeah, that's it." Aisha said. Elsword takes a deep breath and walks into it. He was now standing on a cloud, as it seemed to be. There were more clouds ahead. There was sunlight here as well, unlike the demon world, which has no sun at all. Elsword gasps and looks around. He takes a step and gasps. He takes another step and starts walking around.

"Wow.." Elsword said. He was surprised that he could walk on the cloud. Then more demons came out of the portal.

"Woah!" a demon said.

"Wow..." Another demon said. Elsword turns to see them. Elsword sees that Aisha came out of the portal. Aisha looks around and gasps. Then she looks at Elsword.

"Aisha, come here." Elsword said. Aisha nods and takes a step. Then she gasps. Then she takes another step and walks up to Elsword.

"Yes?" Aisha said. Elsword groans and turns around.

"Do you want to... Have a... piggy back ride again...?" Elsword asked. Aisha smiles at him. Elsword blushes.

"Are you used to it? Did you think i was gonna ask you? Or do you enjoy it?" Aisha asked. Elsword's whole face became red.

"N-No... You just... Sound adorable...When you're screaming for joy." Elsword said. Aisha jumps on Elsword's back.

"Lets go!" Aisha said. She points foward. Elsword smiles and starts running in circles.

"Woah! Elsword, don't go so fast!" Aisha said. Elsword starts laughing. Elesis comes out of the portal. She would have been astonished like the others, but she came here before. Elesis sees Elsword running in circles with Aisha on his back. She smiles. Raven comes out of the portal and gasps because of fact that he's standing on a cloud. He starts to look around the place and He looks over to Elsword and Aisha and sees what they're doing.

"You did good, Raven, making sure that they stayed like that." Elesis said. Raven nods and smiles.

"Well you did start this." Raven said. Elesis nods. She walks up to Elsword and Aisha, pushing her way through the crowd.

"C'mon guys, lets go." Elesis said to them both. Elsword nods. Elsword continues to carry Aisha ahead. Elesis smiles. The demon crowd notice Elsword walking away with Aisha and follow them. They keep walking until they reach the angel castle. The Angel castle was painted blue, and there were Angels there, defending it. Alot of angels, thousands of them.

"Wonderful. We're gonna have to get past them." Elsword said. Elesis, who is standing near Elsword, nods. Elsword turns to everyone else.

"Everyone! We might die here, but we'll fight for peace! Raven, Sis, I want you to come with me inside the castle. Aisha, stay here and fight the angels with the demons, Okay? Lets go!" Elsword said. All the demons cheer.

"Charge!" Elsword screamed. He points ahead. They all screamed and ran forward. Elsword runs ahead, but then Aisha puts her hand out and pulls the air. a portal appears behind Elsword. Elsword is pulled into it by the neck. Elsword falls and gets up to meet Aisha. The portal that took him to Aisha was still there.

"What is it Aisha?" Elsword said. Elsword faces Aisha. Aisha grabs Elsword's arms and looks him in the eye.

"What are you doing!?" Elsword screamed. Aisha kisses Elsword. Elsword gasps and his whole face turns red. Aisha pulls Elsword away.

"T-That was just for good luck." Aisha's whole face was blushing as she said this. She looks away from Elsword's face. Elsword nods. Aisha pushes Elsword into the portal where he came from, and he was back to his previous spot, where he was before he was pulled over to Aisha. Elsword gets up. Aisha starts running to the Demon crowd, to try to catch up with them. Elsword runs to the crowd and gets ahead from the crowd, with a smile in his face.

"We'll end this war...! I know it." Elsword whispered to himself. He runs to the angels that spot him.

**End of chapter 15**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Vengeance

Chapter 16: Vengeance

Elsword runs at the angels that spot him. They have white robes on, They see the demons charging at them, so they start charging as well. Elsword runs to the closest angel and jumps. He stomps on the angel's head, using it as a platform. He jumps to the next angel's head to start moving forward. He then jumped to the next. He continues to do this until he reaches the door for the castle. He gets inside the castle. The castle was empty. He looks around the place, it had a ceiling lamp, and a large space. The floors were so shiny that you could see your reflection, and there were windows as well. Elsword walks slowly, being cautious. He keeps walking forward until he found a big door that touched the ceiling was ahead. Until Chung, with his golden armor on, Opens the door and sees Elsword. Chung looks at Elsword with a poker face.

"Hey Chung." Elsword said.

"Leave this place now." Chung points at Elsword. Elsword smiles.

"You know i can't do that buddy." Elsword said.

"Leave or i will kill you." Chung said. Elsword's eyes widen.

"What? Why would you kill me? I thought we were bros man!" Elsword said. Chung is unfazed and continues his poker face gaze on Elsword.

"You are right. We are... Ah...AAAAH..." Chung puts his hand on his head and starts screaming. Then he puts his hand down and sighs. He looks back at Elsword with a poker face.

"We are indeed 'bros' But i will kill you." Chung said.

"What? Wouldn't you feel bad for killing your best friend?" Elsword said.

"I don't know. i have not felt anything in a while...I feel empty. But...AHH..." Chung puts his hand on his face again and screams. He puts his hand down and looks at Elsword once more with a poker face.

"When i feel emotion for a split second, i feel pain. I guess it's better than feeling nothing, huh. But if you do not leave, i will kill you." Chung said. Elsword gasps.

"I know...I know what's going on! Penensio told me this! You're wearing the golden armor aren't you!? Chung! You're under control! That armor makes you stronger for the sacrifice of your emotions and self control!" Elsword screamed. Chung is unfazed.

"All at the sacrifice of power, i don't mind." Chung said. Elsword glares at Chung.

"I'll snap you out of it. Chung!" Elsword starts running at Chung. Chung puts his hand out and summons a golden cannon. He puts his cannon down and puts his hands up in the sky. He summons golden dual guns. He points one at Elsword as he runs at Chung.

"Bullet Blitz!" Chung fires a bullet at Elsword. Elsword detects it quickly and slashes it with his sword, cutting it in half. It falls down. Elsword puts his hand out and fires a rune at Chung. Chung quickly dodges it.

"Leg Shot!" Chung quickly points one of his guns at Elsword's feet. He fires, and Elsword moves his foot out of the way at the last second. Elsword gets close to Chung.

"Luna Blade!" Elsword summons a blue portal above him. A blue sword comes out and falls downwards.

"Dual Buster!" Chung quickly dodges the attack by somersaulting away. He fires two bullets at Elsword. Elsword blocks them both with his sword, deflecting them. Elsword goes back into a standing position.

"We're still evenly matched, huh." Elsword said.

"That doesn't matter. Leave or die." Chung said.

"I'm not leaving."

"Well prepare to die, Elsword." Chung said.

**Meanwhile..**

Ara runs to the room that she and Chung shared. She tries to open the door, but it was locked. She took out a key and opens the door with it. She sees Eve, with her back turned laying on the bed, crying.

"Eve? What's wrong?" Ara quickly ran to Eve and sat on the bed Eve was crying on.

"Chungie doesn't like me..." Eve said. Ara frowned.

"I'm sorry Eve... Sometimes people that you might like might not like you back.." Ara said. Eve gets her upper body up and looks at Ara, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't like him. I love him. I want to be with him forever... But he doesn't like me." Eve said.

"Maybe you have to move on, Eve." Ara said. Eve sighs. Ara gets up and walks to the desk in the room. She picks up her spear she left behind. She gets near the door.

"I have to fight, Do you want to come with me?" Ara said. Eve doesn't move or say a word. Ara sighs.

"Think about what i said, okay?" Ara said. Ara leaves and closes the door. She runs down the hallway and runs to the entrance of the castle. She opens the doors to see Angels and Demons in combat. She sighs, Then she sees a familiar face, Raven. He was jumping on alot of Angel's heads, using them as platforms to get to the castle. He was holding Elesis's hand, who was struggling to stand on an Angel's head. They get across, and Ara goes back into the castle. She takes a few steps backwards, and sees that they've arrived. They push the doors open and Raven gasps, Seeing Ara. He quickly jumps at her. Ara prepares herself. Raven attacks downward, and Ara slashes at him while he was in mid air. Their blades clash for a moment. Raven lands and attacks Ara once more. Ara parries the attack. Raven attacks again, and Ara parries as a reflex. Then their blades clash, having a deadlock. Raven and Ara glare at each other.

"Sword Fire!" Elesis screamed. She jumps and slashes at Ara and Raven, summoning a blast of fire. It flies at Ara and Raevn. They both jump away from the blast of fire. The fire fades away. Ara glares at them both.

"So, it's you again." Ara said. Raven nods.

"Yeah, It's me." Raven said.

"You know.. I actually looked forward to fighting you this time." Ara said.

"You won't be just fighting me, You'll be fighting Elesis too!" Raven said.

"I needed a challenge anyway." Ara said.

"You're outclassed. Just leave." Raven said. Ara shakes her head.

"I can take you both at the same time."

"You and i are evenly matched, i admit. But Elesis here is stronger than you think." Raven said.

"Bring it on." Ara said. She glares at them both.

"She will not be fighting alone." Eve said. Ara, Raven, and Elesis look over to Eve, who was approaching them. She walks to Ara.

"Glad to see you're back." Ara said. Eve nods.

"Thank you." Eve said. She looks over to Elesis and Raven.

"Take out the red haired girl, I'll take care of him." Ara said. Eve nods. Eve dashes at Elesis. She puts her finger in front of her face.

"Particle Ray!" Her finger began to glow. Elesis gasps a little.

"Dodge and Slash!" Elesis dashes past Eve, getting behind her. Eve fires her laser. It misses and hits the door, making a hole on it. Elesis quickly slashes Eve from behind.

"Mega Burster!" Elesis attacks the ground, summoning a geyser to attack Eve. Eve is lifted up into the air, then falls with a thud. She gets up and dashes away from Elesis.

"Prepare yourself." Eve said. Elesis glares at Eve.

"So, want to start this fight like we always do?" Raven asked Ara. Ara nods.

"Sure." Ara said.

"Hyper sonic..." Raven puts his sword near his waist.

"Moonlight..." Ara puts her spear near her waist.

"Slash!" They scream at the same time. Raven dashes at Ara, making a slash faster than the human eye could see, but Ara could see it coming. She parries it with a slash of her spear. Raven stops behind Ara. Ara turns around, so does Raven. They slash at each other at the same time and get a deadlock.

**Meanwhile...**

"Chung, Wake up!" Elsword screamed. Chung was standing away from him. Chung started breathing heavily. Elsword was unfazed.

"Chung, That armor is weighing you down! Take it off! You're getting tired and losing strength... You're no match for me right now!" Elsword screamed. Chung shook his head.

'Your wrong. I'm strong. Stronger than you, I'll prove it...AAAH...!" Chung puts his hand on his head again, then puts his hand down. He looks at Elsword with a poker face once more.

"I'm going to end this. Chung!" Elsword runs at Chung. Chung prepares himself. Elsword lifts his foot up and kicks at Chung. Chung blocks the attack with his cannon. Elsword presses on the foot he used to kick Chung's cannon with to climb on it. He began to use his cannon as a platform. Elsword jumps away from Chung, using the cannon as a support. He puts his hand out at Chung and fires a rune. Chung dodges it. Chung points his cannon at Elsword and fires a missile at him. Elsword dodges and lands. He quickly runs at Chung as soon as he lands. Chung points his cannon in the air.

"Shooting Sta-"

"Double Slash!" Elsword attacks Chung before he could finish calling out his skill name. Chung flinches.

"Take this!" Elsword screamed. His sword began to glow and he slashes, not at Chung, but at his cannon. He slashes the cannon in half. Chung gasps and collapses. He puts one hand on the floor at an attempt to stay up. Elsword goes back into a standing position.

"If i break one part of the golden angel armor, the whole mind control thing should fade away." Elsword said. Chung gets back to his feet and looks at Elsword.

"What's going on...?" Chung said. Elsword sighs out of relief.

"Nothing man, Nothing you should be worrying about." Elsword said. He un summons his demon blade.

"I remember now! Oh no...! Eve! I really screwed up this time... I really had to be that mean to Eve?!" Chung said. Elsword looks at Chung, being confused.

"Your girlfriend?" Elsword asked. Chung sighs.

"I guess you could say that. I have to apologize to her. Why are you here anyway?" Chung asked.

"I'm here to make peace, So i need to talk to your leader. Go find your girlfriend and apologize to her, okay?" Elsword said. Chung nods and begins to run, then stops.

"Hey... You shouldn't be here! I should be fighting you." Chung said.

"I come in peace. Just run along now." Elsword said. Chung sighs and nods.

"Listen man, I'm sorry about trying to kill you. I would never kill you. I wasn't in control of my body. I would have seriously killed you there." Chung said.

"That wasn't you. It's okay." Elsword puts his hand out to Chung, trying to give him a handshake. Chung takes Elsword's hand, then pulls him over for a hug. Elsword gasps, then hugs him back. Chung pulls away.

"Cya." Chung said. He runs away from Elsword.

"He didn't even notice that my appearance changed." Elsword said. He sighs. He walks to the doors of the leader's room.

"It's time..." Elsword said. He opens the doors and meets Adam there. Adam was sitting on a chair. The room had windows close to him and the light covered his face. He had his hood on and had his usual clothes on. He looks up at Elsword and frowns.

"You should be dead." Adam said. Elsword shakes his head.

"I'm alive and well. You must be Adam. I'd like to talk about peace. I know that your parents are dead, Adam." Elsword said. Adam gasps and gets off his chair.

"How!?" Adam said. Elsword sighs.

"I got the info from somebody. Anyway... I can help you." Elsword said. Adam takes his hood off.

"What?"

"I'm the leader of the demons, and I can track down any demon you'd like. We can end this war now, and we can find the demon that murdered your parents together. All you have to do is tell the angels to stop fighting us, we'll stop fighting you, and we can have peace again." Elsword said. Adam shakes his head.

"You don't seem to understand, i don't need your help. Since i'm going to kill you here, i might as well tell you..!"Adam screamed. He sounded furious. Elsword gasps.

"I want to cleanse the world from all evil everywhere! All demons must die! All evil humans must die as well! Even all evil Angels must die! But every time, Every time..! They always lie... All of them! No matter what, when ever they scream no, they aren't evil! They're lying! All of them.. I want this world to be cleansed from all evil! from demons like you! That way il know... that i killed the one that killed my parents! Even if i have to erase every angel, every human, every demon from this world!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs. Elsword gasps.

**Meanwhile...**

Ara hears what Adam has said, due to the fact that he screamed so loudly. She jumps away from Raven and looks away from him, hiding her shame.

"Eve, stop fighting." Ara said. Eve looks over to Ara and obeys. She dashes over to Ara.

"Why don't you want to fight?" Elesis asked. Ara sighed.

"Didn't you hear him? Our so called leader? He was planning to erase the whole world from demons, angels, and humans. And its like what they say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' Adam is our enemy now, at least i know he's my enemy. There is no reason for us to fight now." Ara said. Raven nods.

"I guess so.." Raven said. Chung runs to them all quickly. Raven, Ara and Elesis look over to him. Eve ignores him.

"Everyone! Did you hear him! He's gonna kill us all!" Chung said. Ara nods.

"Yeah i heard him, I'm not sure if the angels outside heard it though." Ara said. She walks over to the castle doors and opens it. She sees that all demons, all angels and Aisha, had stopped fighting. They enter the castle, talking.

"Did you hear him?" A demon said.

"Yeah! Let's get him!" An angel said. the crowd started cheering.

"Everyone! Wait wait wait, Elsword is in there talking to him. Hopefully he'll be able to change his mind!" Chung said. The crowd stopped cheering. They all walked near the door to ease drop on Elsword and Adam.

"What's going on? i just stopped fighting because everyone else did..." Aisha said.

"Shhh!" Everyone but Aisha said. Her eyes widen.

**Meanwhile...**

"Adam! We can make peace! Look at this war, look at what it's done! Best friends fighting each other, Brothers and sisters having to kill each other, lovers having to kill each other, Complete chaos! But before all this started, we had peace! I don't know what started the war, but if you stop here, We can get that peace back! We can get the guy who killed your parents!" Elsword said.

"Shut up shut up shut up! Forget you, Forget your help! All you evil people just make up lies, lies, lies, LIES! But none of that, i will show you the truth. I will kill you all! Forget cleansing the world, il just destroy the whole world!" Adam said. He glares at Elsword with murderous intent. Elsword sighs.

"You're just a mad man that's obsessed with vengeance. You don't have to do this! We can work together to find the guy who killed your parents!" Elsword said.

"Shut up shut up! I'll begin my massacre.. With you! You should be lucky. I can only use this skill once in a life time. but as soon as this hits, its a guaranteed 1 hit kill on a demon! Take this!" Adam summons his blade of judgement. He points his blade at Elsword. Elsword gasps. A light started to emit from the tip of his blade.

"Holy Ray!" Adam screamed. a light white colored beam is fired at Elsword at extreme speeds. Elsword gasps.

"Look out, Elsword!" Raven screamed. Raven pushes through the doors and jumps to protect Elsword. He flings his body at the ray. He is hit and he rolls away from them both. Elsword gasps and runs to Raven as soon as he could. Raven coughs and looks up at Elsword. Elsword crouches down near Raven and holds his head with his hand.

"Ugh... Are you okay, Elsword..?" Raven said. Elsword's eyes widen.

"Why are you asking me that!? I should be asking you that! Raven!" Elsword said.

"It's okay Elsword... But...I want you to do this for me... Please... For me... And Rena..." Raven said. He coughs once more. Elsword starts to cry.

"What!? What do you want me to do!?"

"Kill...Him..." Raven said. He closes his eyes.

"Raven!? Raven! Please, Please don't leave me!" Elsword said. Raven says nothing. Elsword puts Raven down, gets up, and starts screaming.

"I gave you a chance for peace and you throw it away! You killed him! I will never forgive you! I know now... I know that there is only one way to get peace! You have to die!" Elsword said. He summons his demon blade, then looks at his other arm, which was red. He puts that hand out and closes his eyes. He starts to remember Raven's words.

"Don't you know how to summon your demon blade? Put your arm out, and close your eyes. Now tell us, what do you want the most?" Raven's words echoed in Elsword's mind. He opens his eyes.

"What i truly want... Is to end this war... And to kill you!" Elsword screamed. Another blade appeared on his hand. A demon blade, that looked exactly like his other demon blade. He glares at Adam with murderous intent. Adam starts laughing maniacally.

"Are you sad that your demon friend died? Cry me a river." Adam said. Elsword glares at him even harder, tears flowing in his eyes.

"I'll Kill you!" Elsword screamed with Rage.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Ouch.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Peace must be earned

Chapter 17: Peace is Earned, not given

"Get ready to die!" Adam screamed. Elsword glares at Adam furiously, with murderous intent. Adam puts his hand out and summons a portal behind Elsword. Elsword, unaware of this, continues to glare at Adam. Adam fires a white blast, an angelic blast, at Elsword. Elsword blocks the attack with both of his blades, making an X shape. The recoil of the attack pushes Elsword backwards, into the portal. Elsword gasps as he falls inside it. Adam summons a portal behind him.

"I'll take care of you all after i'm finished with him." Adam said. He walks backwards into his portal, then disappears, leaving everyone else in shock.

"What just happened?" Aisha said.

"I don't know." Ara said.

"Eve... I'm sorry about what i did, i had no control over myself during that time." Chung said. Eve ignores Chung.

"Eve..! I'm sorry." Chung said. Eve continues to ignore Chung. Chung groans.

"Ugh...I need to go get my cannon, i want to help!" Chung said. He runs away from the crowd. The crowd stood still.

**Meanwhile... Elsword's POV**

I fall face first into a weird looking place. Everything around me was colors, nothing else. Just random colors all over the place. And the floor... I don't even know if there even is a floor. But it feels like there is a floor. Huh, weird. I get up to my feet and look around. Then Adam came. I hate that guy so much... I'm gonna kill him...!

"Where are we!?" I asked.

"We're inside a portal. Its what happens when you make a portal and tell it to go nowhere. You could say we're in another dimension... Don't worry. I made sure we came here alone so no one can hear you scream." Adam said. I glare at him furiously.

"Hear me scream? No, You're gonna be the one screaming. You wont even be able to scream after i'm done with you! I'm gonna destroy you!" I scream at him.

"No more words... Just fight!" Adam screamed. He dashes at me with a white blade. It had some sort of blue eye on the bottom of it. Huh... He attacks me, but i block the attack by making an X shape with my swords. We get a deadlock. I push him away and I start slashing at him. he parries every one of my attacks. The tables turn and he starts slashing at me. I parry each of his attacks. Then i round house kick at him. He dodges by moving his upper body under my leg. As my leg went down, I see a white light on his palm. He dashes at me and he puts his hand in front of my face. I gasp, but then i feel a hard tug on my neck for some reason. The white light in his hand explodes, but i'm fine, because i'm being pulled away from it by the neck. I get pulled into a portal behind me. Is it... It can't be... No way, it's Aisha isn't it...! I smile as i am being pulled away from Adam, seeing him glare at me as i get pulled away. He puts his hand out and goes inside a portal, then disappears.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword falls back first into the angel leader's room. Elsword gets his upper body up and looks around. He sees everyone, all the demons, all the angels, Eve and Aisha not fighting. Aisha was smiling at him as he was on the floor.

"Aisha, its official, You're the best familiar master ever." Elsword said. Aisha starts blushing.

"Aw, You're making me blush. Anyway are you okay?" Aisha asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Chung?" Elsword asked.

"Who's Chung?" Aisha asked. Elsword frowns and looks around the place, looking for Chung.

"Oh whatever. He'd better be here soon." Elsword sighs. Then he sees Ara and jumps to his feet.

"Oh no, not you again! This time i'll defeat you with my weapons, c'mon!" Elsword screamed at her. He goes into his fighting stance with his dual blades. Ara shakes her head.

"Demon, Er.. Elsword, We're not enemies anymore. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you before when we first met." Ara said. Elsword sighs.

"It's okay, i guess." Elsword said. Then there was silence. Then a sound of a portal appearing rang in everyone's ears. Elsword turns around and gasps. So does everyone else but Eve. Eve does not gasp. A portal was near the leader's chair. Adam walks out of it and the portal disappears. Adam smiles. Elsword glares at Adam furiously.

"It's time to end this." Adam said.

"It's time for the transformation! I command the holy light to focus on me!" A blue beam of light lands on Adam. Adam puts his hood on.

"Let the holy light around me empower me, let me be able to become the ultimate destroyer of evil...! I'll make sure that the clouds only hold this castle up! When you land on a cloud, you'll fall and die if you can't fly...!" Adam screamed. He looks at everyone else. Everyone gasps. His face didn't seem to be there. A shadow covered his face completely and two glowing, glaring, blue eyes were only seen. His angel wings, before unsee-able, grew larger. Elsword glares at him furiously.

"So you transformed, so what!?" Elsword said. Adam jumps and starts flying. He puts his hand out at everyone else.

"Forget this castle, forget you all! I'm gonna destroy this castle... and you all with it!" Adam screamed. Everyone but Eve gasps.

"Take cover everyone!" Elsword screamed. Everyone fell on the floor and covered their heads, trying to take cover.

"Hey guys! I got my cannon!" Chung said. He walks in the leader's room with a basic Deadly Chaser cannon. He sees Adam with his hand out.

"What's going on?" Chung said.

"Get down!" Elsword screamed. Chung quickly gets down and covers his head. Adam starts firing his angelic blasts. The blasts hit the walls, the floor, everywhere. The floor started to fall apart, the debris of the floor fell down from the castle, the clouds not holding it. Adam stops firing his angelic blasts, and everyone but Adam gets back up to their feet.

"Why are you doing this!?" Chung screamed. Adam looks over to Chung.

"Why don't you have your golden armor on?" Adam asked. Chung shakes his head.

"That doesn't matter now! Stop this now!" Chung said.

"If you don't have your armor... Then you're useless to me. Die." Adam said. He puts his hand out at Chung. He fires angelic blasts at Chung. The blasts come at him very quickly. Chung gasps, seeing how fast they were coming to him.

"Chung!" Elsword screamed. Elsword was away from him, so he started running at him, attempting to save him. But Eve dashes to Chung faster than Elsword. Eve gets hit by the angelic blasts for Chung. Eve collapses quickly, her body seeming lifeless and her eyes closed. Chung gasps and his eyes widen.

"Why...!?" Chung screamed. Chung picks Eve up bridal style, and tears start to roll off his cheeks.

"I couldn't dodge them, they were coming so fast... But you saved me...! You were mad at me, but you saved me anyway...! Why!?" Chung screamed. Eve opens her eyes and puts her hand on Chung's cheek.

"Because...I...Love...You.." Eve said. She closes her eyes and her hand falls. Chung starts screaming and he looks up at Adam, glaring at him furiously.

"I'll never forgive you!" Chung said. Adam ignores Chung and starts firing angelic blasts at Chung again. Chung quickly jumps away with Eve in his arms. The angelic blast barrage was still going. Adam starts moving his hand, moving the barrage with it. The angelic missiles start hitting the walls, everywhere. Then the walls began to fall apart. The floor starts getting damaged more. Some of the floor breaks off and some demons and angels that were standing on it fall from the castle. The cloud didn't help them stand. They fell through it. All of the angels that fell did not have wings. they fall to the earth, plummeting to their doom. Elsword quickly jumps at Adam with the floor below him gone.

"Stop it!" Elsword screamed. He attacks Adam, and Adam blocks the attack. Elsword tries his best to use the demon wings that he had to fly. They get a deadlock. The whole castle breaks apart, the clouds did not hold the debris, or everyone else. They all fall but Elsword and Adam. Adam pushes forward and Elsword flinches. Adam headbutts Elsword's stomach. Elsword gasps. Then they start to dive to the earth, Elsword first.

**Meanwhile... Aisha's POV**

Oh gosh, We're falling...! I start to look around, everyone around me is screaming but that Eve person. Then i notice that we're in Hamel. Huh... I guess the angel's HQ is located here too. Whatever. I bet if i teleport downwards i'll land safely. But what about everyone else? Oh no... I look down. We're near the Hamel Outskirts... Wait. I have an idea!

"Binding Circle!" I scream. Everyone around me freezes in place. They aren't falling anymore! that's wonderful. Now... I teleport downwards, and i keep teleporting downwards until I get to the ground. I land and I put my hands up in the air. If i use that move that's part of my combo... My space bomb... I can teleport everyone here safely! I can do this! I close my eyes. A purple light orb appeared on my hands. I focus, making it grow. I could feel it growing and the demons and angels getting covered by it. I start to pant and sweat. I'm putting too much magic into this... But if i stop, they'll die! I have to keep going! I put everything i have into this, then i saw that the space bomb covered everyone. I wave my hand downwards and a purple sphere appeared before me. Everyone came out of it. All the demons, all the angels and Eve. They're still stuck in place. I sigh out of relief and fall on my back, trying to catch my breath. Then i put my arm up and snap my fingers, the Binding circle skill's effects fade away and they go back to normal. They cheer for me.

"Good job Aisha!" A demon said.

"Thank you so much!" a Angel said.

"Are you okay?" A demon asked me. I smile and put a thumbs up in the air for them to see, and they started cheering louder than they were before. I keep trying to catch my breath, then i look up. I see something falling... Looks like a shooting star... Huh... Wait, Elsword! He must be falling! Oh gosh! I get my upper body up and put my hand out. My familiar blue leash appeared before me. I grab it and pull, and a portal appeared near me. Elsword falls out of it back first and lands near me. He gets up and looks at me. He smiles.

"Thanks Aisha." Elsword said to me. I smile.

"No problem."

"Just rest for now. I'll take care of him." Elsword said. I don't know why.. but his words seem so... assuring. I nod.

"Okay. Good luck, Elsword." I say.

**Narrative**** POV**

The sound of a portal rings in everyone's ears. They all turn to see that Adam has arrived once more. His face was still being covered by the shadow of his hood, and there were glowing blue glaring eyes in the shadow.

"Lets continue...Elsword." Adam said. Elsword glares at him and prepares himself.

"No way! I don't know about you guys, but i'm not gonna stand here being useless! I admit, i was afraid of you a little bit before, but not anymore! Elsword, You won't be fighting alone!" Elesis screamed. She prepares herself.

"I'm gonna fight too. Ara said. She prepares herself as well.

"Three versus one? That doesn't seem fair, don't you think?" Adam asked.

"Three? Oh.. There's alot more than three. I'm sure every one of us wants to fight you." Ara said. Everyone else behind them but Chung and Aisha roared. Chung stays near Eve, being worried and watching her to find any signs of life. Aisha was laying down, resting for a bit. Adam takes a step backwards, then prepares to fight.

"Fine, So be it. This place will be your graves." Adam said. His sword started glowing. He puts his sword in the air.

"Sword empowering!" Adam screamed. The eye below his sword starts to glow.

"This will make me much stronger than before! With the power of the holy light focusing on me, i can do anything! AH...!" Adam starts to collapse, using his hand to stay on his feet. he puts his other hand on his head and starts breathing heavily.

"Ugh... Now i have a headache... It doesn't matter... I'll kill you all quickly." Adam said. He pulls his hood to show his face. The shadow that covered his face was gone, and so were his glowing eyes. He sighs, then goes into his fighting stance. Everyone charges at him. Elsword runs to the front of the crowd and gets face to face with Adam. Adam glares at him, Elsword glares at Adam back. Elsword attacks Adam.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Sorry for that long wait, The next chapter is gonna take a bit to come out, but meh, i got this one done. Yay.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting for peace

**Quick note: Aisha is not fighting with the Demons and Angels, she is resting because she used up all her magic saving them. I forgot to add that in the last chapter. Sorry! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Fighting for Peace

Adam quickly parries Elsword's attack. They get a deadlock. Then Adam puts his arm out, past Elsword. He fires Angelic Blasts at everyone else that was charging at Adam in Elsword's wake. Some demons and Angels were hit, Elesis jumps up into the air.

"Sword Fire!" Elesis's sword goes on fire, and she swings it at Adam. A flame comes out of the sword and the flame charges at Adam. Elsword jumps away from Adam quickly. Adam looks up and sees the flame. He gasps and quickly blocks the attack with his sword. Smoke covers the air, leaving Adam unable to see anything. Adam gasps, realizing this. Suddenly, a fist came out of the smoke quickly and attempted to punch Adam in the face. Adam dodges the attack quickly. The smoke clears up, and Adam can see clearly again. Adam's attacker was revealed to be Ara. Adam notices this and glares at her. Ara does the same to Adam.

"Tiger Claw!" Ara screamed. She began spinning and waving her spear as she spun. Adam quickly back dashes away from Ara to dodge her attacks. Then Elsword begins to run up to Adam.

"Explosion Fist!" Elsword screamed. Elsword dashes to Adam and punches him in the gut. Adam's eyes widen and his mouth opens. Elsword pulls his fist away and a small explosion starts near Adam. Adam is knocked away and falls on his back. He groans and gets his upper body up. He sees Angels, his former comrades, running to attack him. He gets up and prepares himself. An angel attacks Adam, and Adam parries the attack. They get a small deadlock and he pushes away the Angel. Then another angel comes to attack him. Adam quickly slashes at the angel, but the angel blocks the attack. Then He sees more angels coming for him, and he starts to see demons coming for him. He starts back stepping away from the crowd coming for him.

"What's wrong!? Too much for you!?" Elsword screamed. Adam looks up to see that Elsword was mid air, his swords in his hands, and that he was glaring at him furiously. All of the demons and angels back away from Adam. Adam looks at Elsword's glaring eyes. He gasped a little, his eyes widened, and he began sweating. It was as if he was looking death in the eye. He shakes it off and begins glaring at him as he descended toward him.

"Sword Fire!" Elsword screamed. One of his swords become covered in a flame. He begins to dive at Adam, sword first. Adam's eyes widen and without thinking, he takes a step backwards, wanting to run. He shakes his head quickly and glares at Elsword as he dives at Adam. Adam blocks the attack while Elsword was in mid air. He glares at him as they get a deadlock. Elsword glares at him back. Adam looks at his sword, which was on fire. He noticed that his own sword was about to go on fire as well. He jumps away and Elsword falls to the ground. His sword falls on the ground violently, making a small fiery explosion. Elsword looks up at Adam slowly. Adam's eyes widen as he sees him. He starts to sweat, and he takes a step backwards without thinking. He closes his eyes, shakes his head, and starts to glare at Elsword. Elsword smiles, noticing this.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid?" Elsword asked. Adam shakes his head.

"No. Of course not. Why would i be afraid of a demon?" Adam said. Adam starts to rub his head and take deep breaths, trying to calm his headache. Then he glares at Elsword and the crowd behind him. He continues to look, then he saw Aisha, on the ground. He gasps a little bit. He puts his hand out.

"Angelic Blasting!" Adam screamed. White blasts of light come out of his palm and go at the crowd. Elsword jumps away. So does the crowd behind him. Then Elsword looks at Adam.

"Hah! You missed!" Elsword screamed, mocking Adam.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Adam said. Elsword turns around and gasps. The angelic blasts were charging at Aisha, who was laying on the ground trying to rest.

"Aisha!" Elsword screamed. Adam smiles and chuckles a little bit. Elsword starts running to Aisha, the angelic blasts closing into her. The blasts suddenly explode, not touching Aisha. Elsword gasps again to see that Chung used one of his dual guns to intercept the blasts.

"Just fight him!" Chung screamed. Chung ran back to Eve, picked Eve up bridal style and then ran up to Aisha. He puts Eve next to Aisha and sits down in front of them. He gives a thumbs up to Elsword. Elsword nods.

"Thanks Chung!" Elsword screamed. He runs back to Adam. Adam glared at Elsword.

"Time to go all out!" Elsword screamed. Elesis walks to Elsword's side and glares at Adam.

"Attacking somebody while they're down? You're the lowest of the low, Adam!" Elesis screamed. Ara walks to the other side of Elsword.

"You've already lost, Adam." Ara said. Elsword closes his eyes. He holds his demon swords tightly, one of them still on fire. Adam prepares himself.

"Get ready!" Elsword screamed. The crowd behind him start to cheer. Elsword runs at Adam, and everyone else follows. Then Elesis gets ahead of Elsword and runs up to Adam first.

"Sword Eruption!" Elesis screamed. Elesis summons two flaming swords under Adam to attack him. Adam back flips, dodging the attack. Elesis runs to where she thinks Adam is going to land. He lands just to see that Elesis is right next to him. Adam gasps, looking at her glaring face.

"Fire Fist!" Elesis screamed. Her hand goes on fire and she puts it in front of Adam. Adam gasps once more as she does this, then prepares to block her attack. A small explosion starts and Elesis dashes away from Adam. Smoke went around Adam, leaving him unable to see. Then he starts to hear footsteps behind him. He turns around to see Ara's spear charging at him, pushing the smoke away from it as it went. Adam gasps, his eyes widen and he blocks Ara's attack quickly. The smoke clears up for Adam to see Ara smiling at him. Then She starts attacking him with her spear. Adam quickly dodges the attacks and attacks her. They get a deadlock and Adam turns around, seeing the crowd of angels and demons closing in at him. He gasps. Ara, using this as a chance, pushes him back. Adam flinches.

"Immortal Flower!" Ara screamed. She began slashing at Adam furiously and quickly. Small flower petals appear around her as she slashes at Adam. Then She slashes Adam away. Adam falls, then looks up at the crowd of Demons and Angels, still running after him. Then he sees Elsword, in front of them all. He gasps a little and gets up to his feet. He starts running away. Ara sighs as she watched him trying to run desperately. Elsword runs up to Adam quickly. So do the crowd that was behind him. Elsword puts his hand up, signaling them all to stop. The crowd stops moving. Adam continues to try to escape. Elsword runs to chase Adam alone, glaring at him as he ran.

**Meanwhile... Aisha's POV**

I get up by lifting my upper body up. I start looking around. I see Eve laying next to me, looking lifeless. Then i saw a boy who was sitting down in front of me. He was looking at the crowd that was ahead of us.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy turned around and looks at me.

"My name is Chung. What's your name?" Chung asked me. So this is who Elsword was talking about!

"I'm Aisha."

"Hello Aisha. Do you know Elsword?" Chung asked me. I nod and he starts chuckling.

"It seems that you're important to him." Chung said. I gasp a little and blush. Elsword thinks i'm important?

"That's cute. By the way, what're they doing over there?" I point at the crowd behind Chung. Chung turns his head over to the crowd.

"Oh, they're attacking Adam. I guess they're all gathered up and they're about to kill him, good riddance." Chung said. I gasp and start running at the crowd.

"Hey wait!" Chung screamed. I kept running to the crowd regardless. Oh no, if he dies...

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword runs ahead of Adam and punches him in the face. Adam is knocked away and lands on his back. He gasps and his eyes widen as Elsword walks toward Adam.

"No...! Stay away!" Adam screamed. Elsword puts his hand out at Adam.

"It's time to end this!" Elsword screamed.

"No! Please, Mercy!" Adam screamed. Elsword glares at him furiously.

"Mercy!? After what you've done... After all the demons you've killed... You're asking for mercy!? You never gave any of us mercy! I'm gonna destroy you!" Elsword screamed. He closes his eyes. Adam gets back on his feet and begins to run away again.

"Shining...!" Elsword puts his hand out to the sky and a black hole appears above him. Adam is sucked into it quickly.

"Rune...!" The black hole above Elsword turns into a giant rune. Adam begins to scream out of pain. Then three Rune swords appear around Adam, pointing at him.

"Buster!" The rune swords begin to charge at Adam. Adam screams. The swords begin to glow, preparing to detonate.

"Stop!" Aisha screamed. The swords stop glowing. Elsword turns his head to see Aisha, trying to catch her breath.

"What're you doing? What do you mean stop!? I have to finish him off!" Elsword screamed. Aisha shakes her head.

"Elsword! Don't you understand? Somehow, there is going to be somebody that actually cares about this loser! And if they find out that Adam is dead, then they're gonna try to kill you!" Aisha screamed. Elsword's eyes widen.

"There's another way! You can't kill him! If you do, Peace won't really be earned! You can still finish him... But know what you're doing Elsword!" Aisha screamed. Elsword turns his head back at Adam, Who had his eyes closed. He wasn't dead yet, Elsword knew it. Elsword looks down, trying to make a decision. He groans loudly out of rage and the Rune that was keeping Adam in the air disappears. So do the swords. Adam falls, landing on his back. Elsword unsummons both of his swords and punches the ground furiously. He screams out of rage. The crowd of angels and demons walk up to Aisha, who was watching. The crowd begins watching as well. Then Adam, who was on the ground, gets his upper body up. He moves his messed up blonde hair out of his face. He looks at Elsword and smiles.

"What's... Wrong...? Can't... Finish me?" Adam said. He coughs. Elsword stops going on a rampage and glares at Adam furiously.

"Shut up you! Shut up! I want to kill you right here and now, but For the sake of peace... I can't! But i failed...! I failed to keep my promise to Raven!" Elsword punches the ground furiously. Then he takes a deep breath, calming down.

"You should be dead. You really should be. I'm going to lock you up somewhere so you can never hurt anyone again! You're lucky that you're alive. You should be thanking Aisha. If it wasn't for her, you would be dead! But you're not!" Elsword screamed. He gets angry again and punches the floor. Adam gets up to his feet slowly. Then he looks up at the sky.

"Sorry...Mother...Father... I failed you..." Adam said to himself. He slowly walks to Elsword, who was still punching the ground.

"Elsword... Please... I beg of you... Find the one who killed my parents... and kill him..." Adam says weakly.

"...What!? Ugh...! Fine. But i'm not doing it for you, i'm doing it so peace will be earned. I'm sure that demon is out there somewhere but il do it! Not for you, remember that! I would never do any thing for you!" Elsword said furiously. Adam smiles a little bit. He sighs then falls down on his back. Defeated, he goes unconscious. Elsword groans loudly out of anger. A tear rolls down his cheek. Aisha rubs Elsword's back, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Raven..! I'm so sorry!" Elsword screamed. More tears roll down his cheeks. Aisha continues to rub Elsword's back. Some demons go to Adam to pick him up from the ground. Elsword wipes his tears, turns around and takes a deep breath.

"Let's go." Elsword said. He starts walking ahead. The crowd follow him silently, with Adam.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey look Eve, They're coming! They must have finished Adam off! Isn't that great?" Chung turned around said to Eve. Eve did not move or say a word. Chung turns around and pushes her a little bit.

"Aren't you happy?" Chung said. Eve still didn't move.

"Eve?" Chung said. He feels a tear roll down his cheek. He does not frown or show other signs of sadness. Chung gets up and looks at Eve. Elsword walks up to Chung.

"Chung... I'm sorry about your girlfriend man.." Elsword said. He puts his hand on Chung's shoulder. Chung puts his head down slightly.

"What're you sorry about? She's not dead." Chung said. Elsword shakes his head.

"Stop denying it dude. She's gone. There's nothing we can do about it." Elsword said. Chung starts crying, He turns to Elsword and hugs him. Chung starts crying on Elsword's chest. Elsword embraces Chung.

"Let it all out." Elsword said. Chung cries louder.

"No...! No! She can't be dead! She can't be!" Chung screamed. He continues to cry on Elsword's chest. Then he pulls away from Elsword. He looks down at Eve. Then he remembers Adam's words.

"She will love you until you die." Adam's words echoed in Chung's mind. Chung crouches to Eve and stares at her. He smiles.

"Just like you were meant to do, i'll do the same." Chung said. He kisses Eve's head. Then suddenly, a hand grabs Chung's hair. It pulls him over to Eve's mouth and it pushes, making Chung kiss Eve's lips. Chung gasps and tries to pull away. Then he starts to feel two arms around Chung's head. Chung gasps again and pulls away. He starts gasping for air.

"What the heck!? Who did that!?" Chung screamed. He turns his head, looking around at the crowd. Then Elsword points at Eve. Chung gasps and turns his head over to Eve.

"Hi, Chungie." Chung gasped loudly. He knew that voice. It was Eve.

"E-Eve!? You're alive? Did my kiss revive you!?" Chung screamed.

"No. That is too cheesy. I was knocked out, but my creators programmed me to wake up as soon as the person that i saw first, you, to their touch. So I woke up as soon as you picked me up to avoid those blasts from hitting me. I decided to pretend to be 'dead' to see what you would do if i die. I can't die, only when you do." Eve explained. Chung's eyes widen.

"You care about me...Right Chungie?" Eve looks up to the astonished Chung. Chung sighs.

"Of course." Chung said. He puts his hand out to help Eve up. Eve takes his hand and gets up. She does not let go of Chung's hand. Chung smiles.

"Let's go guys." Chung said. Elsword nods and walks ahead. Everyone followed. Then Elsword suddenly stops. So does everyone else behind him.

"Uh... Guys... Do you know how to get out of... Where ever we are?" Elsword said. He scratches his head and laughs.

"We're in Hamel, Elsword. And i know how we can get out." Aisha said.

"Thank you. And how?" Elsword said.

"We can always use a ship to ri-" Aisha was introupted by the sound of a portal appearing. A portal appears near Elsword. Penensio comes out of it. Elsword gasps.

"Hey guys." Penensio said.

"Penensio! Perfect! Can you teleport us to the demon world?" Elsword asked. Penensio sighs.

"Sorry, can't do that. Something happened when you guys left..." Penensio said.

"What?" Elsword asked.

"Evil demons invaded the demon world, and their new leader is Ran." Everyone but Elsword, Elesis, Chung, And Eve gasped.

"Ran!?" Ara screamed. She runs to the front of the crowd.

"But i can take you to Velder, if you want to confront him." Penensio said. Elsword nods.

"Yeah. Take us to Velder." Elsword said. Penensio turns around and summons a portal before him. Elsword walks into the portal first, so do the rest of the crowd. They all disappear. Penensio sighs.

"Good luck, Elsword." Penensio said. He summons another portal before him. he walks into it and disappears.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and everyone else teleported to the light side of Velder. Elsword begins running to the dark side of Velder. Everyone else follows. Elsword sees a glitter ahead and moves away from it. The glitter looks at Elsword as he runs away from it. Then the crowd comes over to the glitter. They avoid the glitter as well. The glitter shrugs and walks away. Elsword runs to the portal to the demon world and goes through it. He gasps, seeing glitters all over the place. He summons both of his demon swords, preparing himself. Then everyone else came and saw the glitters. They already have their weapons summoned, so they just prepare themselves. Elsword runs ahead, The crowd follow him. Then swarms of glitters come after the angels and demons. They all defend themselves from the glitters. Then huge glitters, Uno hounds, come to fight them. Elsword gasps, seeing how many Uno hounds there were.

"Stop!" All of the demons stop attacking. Ara gasps, knowing who's voice this was. It was Ran's. Ran walks past all the demons and looks at everyone else.

"Hello." Ran said.

"Ran!" Ara screamed.

"Hello, Sister." Ran said. He turns to Elsword.

"So, you failed to kill Adam?" Ran asked.

"What!? How do you...!?" Elsword screamed.

"I have my ways. Anyway, good job! But you came back here thinking that everything would be fine as soon as Adam died right? Wrong. You guys thought that Adam was the bad guy and started all of this? Wrong. This whole war is because of me. Wanna know why? Because i killed his parents." Ran said. Elsword gasps. So does everyone else.

"Why!?" Elsword asked. Ran turns around.

"Sorry, I don't talk to dead people for too long. kill them." Ran said. He leaves and the glitters start to attack once more.

**End of Chapter 18**

**Whoa. **

**Hey guys, There are 3 hidden messages in this chapter! Ex: When Adam was fighting Elsword, he was afraid. He tried to deny it, but he was afraid of him. (Note that that is one of the three hidden messages) Try to find them and PM me what they are! If you get them right, you get a free invisible cookie. If you get them wrong you get nothing. Good luck!**

**(Cough)Yes i know no matter what you get nothing. (Cough)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19: Expect the unexpected

Chapter 19: Expect the unexpected

The angels and demons continue to defend themselves against the glitters. The sound of sword clashing could be heard all around.

"Impact Hammer!" Aisha screamed. Aisha lifts her staff in the air. Her staff begins to glow. She smashes the ground with her staff, and it stuns some glitters. The glitters collapse.

"Rising Wave!" Elsword screamed. He waves his hand and four swords are summoned before him. They slash at some glitters and they collapse.

"Giga Stream!" Eve screamed. She puts her hand out and fires a gigantic beam at some glitters. The glitters that are hit are obliterated.

"Shooting Star!" Chung screamed. He puts his cannon in the air and fires missiles. The missiles hit some glitters.

"Burst Wave!" Elesis screamed. Her sword ignites as she pounds the ground with her sword A wave of fire is summoned and It hits some glitters.

"Peerlessness Slash!" Ara screamed. She starts teleporting and slashing rapidly at some glitters. Then a Uno Hound approaches her. Ara finishes her teleporting combo with a final slash. The glitters around her fall, including the Uno hound. Then more glitters come. Ara takes some steps backwards. Aisha walks backwards a little bit as well. She bumps into an angel as she walked backwards.

"Sorry." Aisha said. Then she turns to see that all of the angels and demons are where she is. They were all being cornered and overwhelmed by the number of glitters.

"There's too many of them!" Elsword said as he slashes a glitter. The glitter collapses.

"Wait, Everyone! I have a idea!" Aisha said. Elsword looks over to her and backs away from the glitters. a glitter's spear was about to hit Elsword, until an angel came in and parried the attack. The angel and the glitter get a deadlock. Elsword walks over to Aisha.

"What is it?" Elsword asked.

"Do you know how to use a rune barrier?" Aisha asked. Elsword scratches his head.

"Actually, i never used it before. Why?" Elsword asked.

"Can you use it and protect every angel and good demon? I'm going to use my strongest spell, and wipe out every glitter here. But, it can hurt everyone here but me." Aisha said. Elsword nods.

"Oh, so you want me to protect everyone as you use this spell of yours? Okay then, i'll try." Elsword said. Elsword puts his hand in the air and a yellow light starts glowing on his palm. a large barrier starts to cover every angel and good demon. They gasp as the barrier comes to protect them. Aisha teleports out of the barrier.

"Fate Space!" Aisha screamed. She puts her wand into the air. She starts glowing. a huge purple field appeared around the whole area. Then it disappears. Aisha then waves her staff downwards and puts her hand in the air. Then explosions were heard. Then more and more explosions were heard. All of the glitters fall, then the explosions come faster and faster. The barrier that Elsword created starts to crack. Elsword sees this and gasps. He puts his hand out and his palm began to glow. The crack in the barrier goes away, then more cracks come. Elsword gasps. Then the barrier breaks.

"Noooo!" Elsword screamed. The explosions reach the angels and good demons. They all scream out of terror. Then the explosions stop. Aisha stops glowing and collapses on her stomach. She lifts her head up and looks around. No glitters to be seen. She sighs out of relief.

"I put way to much into that." Aisha said to herself. She gets to her feet slowly and turns around. She gasps. All of the angels and good demons were on the floor, all brused up. Then some of them get their upper body up. Some demons and angels do not move.

"Hey... Is everyone okay?" Elsword said as he lifted his upper body up.

"I am." a demon said.

"I'm alright." another demon said.

"I guess i'm fine." an angel said. Some of the angels and demons get up and walk to Elsword, struggling to stand.

"I'm still alive." Elesis said. She lifts her upper body up and gets up slowly. She starts struggling to stand.

"I'm fine." Ara said as she lifts her upper body up. She gets to her feet, then struggles to stand. She walks slowly to Elsword.

"That attack was really strong." Ara said. She starts looking around, everyone else was down.

"Chung? Eve?" Ara asked. Chung lifts his hand up in the air. He was under a pile of Demon bodies. He pushes them aside and lifts his upper body up.

"I'm here!" Chung said. He starts looking around the place.

"Where's Eve?" Chung asked. Eve lifts her upper body up. No one sees her. She quickly sneaks over to Chung and embraces him from behind. Chung gasps and Eve covers Chung's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who." Eve said. Chung sighs.

"Eve, don't scare me like that!" Chung said. Eve puts her hands down and Chung turns to Eve. Eve smiles a little bit, then quickly goes into a poker face. Chung notices this and smiles.

"So you can feel emotions, huh?" Chung said.

"Negative. I cannot feel another emotion but love for you." Eve said.

"Oh really?" Chung said. He pushes Eve down on the floor and goes on top of her. Eve gasps. He smiles then rubs his nose on Eve's nose. Eve blushes, then giggles a little bit.

"See?" Chung said. Then he starts chuckling. Eve wraps her arms around Chung's neck and starts kissing him. Chung kisses her back.

"Guys? Now isn't the time to be making out." Elsword said. Chung pulls away from Eve and looks up at Elsword. He nods and gets up. He puts his hand out to Eve to help her up. Eve takes his hand and doesn't let go of Chung's hand. They both walk to the rest of the group slowly.

"Okay guys... Do you guys see Ran anywhere or how we can get to him?" Elsword asked. No one said anything.

"We actually have no idea where our enemy is? Wow. And i don't think we can continue... Aisha really hurt us badly." Elsword said. He sighs, closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Hey, where's Adam?" Aisha asked. Elsword shrugs.

"Oh he probably died. Oh well." Elsword said. Aisha starts glaring at Elsword.

"Elsword, for peace to happen, he has to live." Aisha said. Elsword groans.

"He's probably dead, there's no nee-"

"Well well well, so you all actually lived." a female voice interrupts Elsword. Everyone gasps and turn around. They all see a crowd of archers that appeared to be elves, but they were no ordinary elves. They were dark elves. They had wooden jail wagons behind them all. A female dark elf walks to the front of the crowd. She has no bow in her hands.

"Hey there!" The dark elf said.

"Who're you?" Elesis asked.

"My name is Chloe. Ran told me to come here and... capture you guys. You should be lucky, he usually asks us to kill you people that come. Oh well. knock them out." Chloe said. The dark elves behind her run at the demons and angels. They start attacking them. Ara prepares to attack a dark elf, but a dark elf kicks her in the stomach. She collapses and goes unconscious. Elsword tries to run at Chloe to attack her, but dark elves come to him and block his way. a dark elf low kicks Elsword. Elsword collapses. The dark elves around him start kicking him while he's on the ground. Elsword soon goes unconscious. Chung takes out one of his revolvers and prepares to shoot a dark elf, but then another dark elf comes and hits Chung's stomach with his/her knee. Chung collapses and goes unconscious. Eve puts her hand out at some of the dark elves that were attacking Chung.

"Partical Ra-" a dark elf comes and kicks Eve on the back. Eve collapses and closes her eyes. Elesis runs to Elsword and see the dark elves attacking Elsword while he's down.

"Get off of my brother!" Elesis screamed. She lifts her fist up and prepares to punch a dark elf with their back turned. Then that dark elf turns around and blocks her punch. The dark elf holds on to Elesis's fist and chuckles. Elesis's eyes widen. Then more dark elves come to Elesis. A dark elf kicks Elesis's stomach. She falls. Then they start kicking her. She soon goes unconscious. Aisha, who is alone, walks backwards as dark elves corner her.

"Darn it... I used too much power on my last attack... I need to rest..." Aisha said. Chloe walks to Aisha. Aisha gasps and her eyes widen, filled with terror.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to rest as much as you'd like... In our dungeons!" Chloe said. She quickly jumps and kicks Aisha in the face. Aisha is knocked away and she falls on the sandy ground. She goes unconscious. Then dark elves go to her and start attacking other angels and demons. They all eventually fall and go unconscious. They all start kicking the fallen angels and demons.

"Stop! We don't want to kill them." Chloe said. The dark elves stop kicking them and start picking up their bodies. They go to the wooden jail wagons behind them and throw them inside. Chloe begins to walk forward.

"We can't go anywhere else guys! Ran wants to come and kill them himself." Chloe said. She sees the pile of bodies on the floor. She smiles. Then she sees Adam on the floor. She gasps a little bit, then smiles. She pulls his body out of the pile of bodies.

"Hey! Any of you know the skill Arielinna? We need to heal someone." Chloe said to the dark elves. A dark elf raises his/her hand and walks over to Chloe.

"Heal the guy with blue crosses on his robe." Chloe said. The dark elf nods. The dark elf puts his/her hands out to Adam.

"Arielinna!" The dark elf screamed. a purple round light covered the three of them. Then Adam started to be healed slowly.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and Aisha wake up to see that they are in a wooden jail wagon Elsword lifts his upper body up.

"What happened... Oh gosh, We're captured!" Elsword screamed. Aisha lifts her upper body up and looks around. She gasps a little bit.

"You're right! But we can break out easily." Aisha said. She puts her arm out and her wand teleports to her hand. She points it at the jail bars.

"Lightning Bolt!" Aisha screamed. Nothing came out of her wand. She gasps.

"There's no way that you're breaking out of that. These jail wagons make your mana go to zero." A dark elf said. Aisha groans.

"Well, i don't need mana to break out!" Elsword screamed. He summons one demon blade and slashes the wooden jail bars. The bars get cut in half. Elsword smiles. Then the wooden bars heal, as if nothing happened to them. His eyes widen. He slashes the wooden bars again, Then the wooden bars heal again. Elsword gasps. He starts slashing at the bars rapidly. The bars heal again. Elsword starts breathing heavily.

"What the heck!?" Elsword screamed.

"You need to use a skill to break out. Just give up." A dark elf said. Elsword turns to Aisha.

"This is all your fault! If you didn't use that spell of yours..." Elsword screamed. Aisha's eyes widen and she begins to glare at Elsword.

"My fault!? It's your fault! If your barrier was stronger, We wouldn't be in this mess!" Aisha screamed.

"I don't know how to use it well! It was just that spell of yours! It was really strong! I couldn't hold it back!" Elsword screamed.

"And who's fault is that!?" Aisha screamed.

"We could have fought them off without that spell!"Elsword screamed.

"Without that spell we would have been all dead!" Aisha screamed. Elesis, who was in the same wooden jail wagon as Elsword and Aisha, lifts her upper body up and glares at Aisha and Elsword.

"Hey guys, Shut up!" Elesis screamed.

"What!? Not until she knows that i'm right." Elsword said. Aisha gasps a little bit.

"No way! I'm right and you know it!" Aisha screamed.

"Just stop fighting! Calm down, both of you." Elesis said. Aisha and Elsword sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling and having a weak barrier." Elsword said.

"I'm sorry for overdoing my attack and breaking your barrier. Besides, it was your first time using that skill anyway." Aisha said.

"Good! Now kiss and make up." Elesis said. Aisha and Elsword look at Elesis, then look at each other. They start blushing.

"I-I don't think that's necessary, Don't you think so, Aisha?" Elsword said. Aisha nods slowly. Elesis groans. She puts one hand near the back of Elsword's head. She puts her other hand near the back of Aisha's head. Aisha and Elsword are unaware of this. Then Elesis pushes their heads together, making them kiss. Aisha and Elsword gasp and their eyes widen. Elesis makes them kiss for a while, then moves her hands away from their heads. Then Aisha and Elsword both pull away from each other. They look at each other with their faces filled with astonishment.

"There. Just do that every time you two fight, got it!? Jeez, you two are acting like you two are married or something." Elesis said. She lays her upper body back down. Elsword and Aisha stare at each other. Then Aisha turns her head to Elesis.

"M-M-Married!?" Aisha screamed. Elsword smiles a little bit.

"Who knows? It might happen." Elsword said. Aisha gasps and her whole face becomes red. She turns to Elsword with her eyes widened.

"What!?" Aisha screamed.

"Oh don't worry, i'm just teasing." Elsword said. He starts chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Aisha screamed. Elsword starts chuckling again.

**Later...**

Adam gets up from his feet, fully healed. He looks at the dark elves before him.

"Hello Adam. I've heard of you. My name is Chloe." Chloe said.

"Hi there. Thank you for healing me. Are you a demon?" Adam asked.

"Not exactly. I'm a dark elf. Come with me, i'll explain on the way." Chloe said. Chloe begins walking to the wooden jail wagons. Adam follows.

**Meanwhile... Chung's POV**

I wake up and get my upper body up. I looks around to see that there are some demons and angels around me. I notice that we're in some sort of wooden prison. I look around to see that there are alot of other wood prisons, but they had wheels on them. Wooden jail wagons? I gasp to see alot of other angels and demons were in these wagons. Then i see Eve, in another jail wagon. I gasp again. She can't wake up without my touch! Oh no... Then that Chloe woman walks in with Adam! He's fully healed!? What!? No...No way!

"What the... Adam!?" I hear Elsword scream. I can't see him, but at least i know he's awake.

"You're still alive!?" I hear Aisha scream. She must be awake too. That's good. Hopefully everyone else is too.

"Hello." Adam said. He smiles a little bit.

"Why aren't you dead!?" I scream.

"Hello Chung." Adam said with a calm voice. I glare at him.

"I was healed." Adam told me. I gasp.

"Who would want to heal you!?" I scream.

"Shut up, kid." Chloe said to me. I groan.

"This reminds me. Give me one of the prisoners. I want to beat one of them to death." Chloe said. I gasp.

"What!?" I scream.

"Did i say you could talk, kid? If you keep talking, you're gonna be the one who's gonna be beaten to death." Chloe said. I groan. I bet i can easily take her out alone, but the other dark elves was what i was worried about. They'd get in my way. The dark elves open one of the wagons to pick up Eve from the pile of unconscious bodies. Oh no...! Eve? Why Eve!? She can't move without me! They put Eve on the ground. Chloe starts kicking her while she's on the ground. I gasp.

"Stop!" Chung said.

"Do you want to be next!?" A dark elf said. I groan furiously. She continues to kick Eve. She starts kicking her head, then lifts her face up just to kick her beautiful face...!

"Stop it! Just stop it! Please!" I scream.

"One more time, and you're next! Got it!?" A dark elf warned me. I start crying... Stop it... Please...

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha and Elsword watch Chloe beating down Eve in terror. Then Aisha gasps.

"Wait... Does Adam know that Ran killed his parents!?" Aisha screamed. Adam hears Aisha.

"Stop, Chloe." Adam said. Chloe looks over to Adam.

"What? Why?" Chloe asked.

"Do you know who Ran is?" Adam asked. Chloe nods.

"Yeah, he's our leader." Chloe said. Adam gasps, then walks over to the wooden cart that Elsword and Aisha were. He puts his hand out to them and his palm begins glowing white.

"What're you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I want to finish them off." Adam said. Aisha and Elsword gasp.

"No..!" Elsword screams. Elesis wakes up and sees Adam. She screams out of terror. Her scream wakes up the other demons and angels that were in the same wooden jail wagon as them. They see Adam then scream.

"Adam, you can't! Ran wants to do that himself." Chloe said.

"Angelic Blasting!" Adam screamed. Aisha, Elsword, and Elesis start screaming. A white blast comes out of his palm and goes at the wagon that Elsword and Aisha were in. The blast destroys the wooden bars, and does not hurt Aisha or Elsword. They were now free. Then Adam quickly fires more angelic blasts at the other wagons. The blasts do not hurt the demons and angels. They were now free. Some of the demons and angels wake up due to the noise the skill was making. Ara wakes up to see a angelic blast coming at her. She screams, but the blast does not hurt her. It only destroys the wooden bars. Chloe gasps.

"What are you doin-" Adam quickly interrupts Chloe by punching her in the face. Chloe collapses. Then some dark elves surround Adam. Adam summons his blade of judgement.

"Come." Adam said. The dark elves run at Adam to attack him. A dark elf tries to kick Adam with a round house kick. Adam grabs the dark elf's leg and pulls the dark elf to him. He punches the elf in the face. Then a dark elf pulls out a dagger and tries to stab Adam. Adam parries the attack with his blade and the dark elf flinches. Adam quickly puts his hand out at the dark elf and fires a angelic blast at the dark elf. The dark elf collapses. Aisha and Elsword, Elesis, Ara, and Aisha watch in astonishment.

"I think he's on our side! Let's help him!" Aisha screamed. She jumps out of the wagon.

"Aisha! We can't be so sure..!" Elsword said. Aisha ignores Elsword.

"Impact hammer!" She screamed. She puts her wand in the air. Her wand starts glowing. and smashes the ground with her wand. it stuns some of the dark elves. They collapse. Elsword sighs and jumps down as well to join the fight. Elesis summons her demon blade and does the same. Ara puts her hand out and a light appears near her palm. A basic Sakra Devanam spear appears before her. Ara grabs it and jumps down to join the fight. So do the rest of the demons and angels that were inside the same jail wagon. Eventually every demon and angel get out of the wooden prison and start fighting the dark elves with Adam. Eventually all of the dark elves were defeated. All but Chloe. Chloe groans and gets up to her feet to see that all of the dark elves were defeated. She gasps. Then she looks forward to see Chung, glaring at Chloe furiously. The other angels and demons walk closer to Chloe, but Chung puts his arm out, signaling everyone else to stop.

"No. I want to finish her myself." Chung said. He starts glaring at Chloe furiously. He crouches and summons his Deadly Chaser cannon. A white aura goes around him. He looks up at Chloe, with a Deadly Chaser hood on. Chloe gasps. Then glares at Chung.

"So you have a hood on. So what!? I'll take you down! Bring it!" Chloe said. She runs at Chung. Chung runs at Chloe as well.

"Dual Buster!" Chung screamed. Right when Chung was about to meet with Chloe, he somersaults and goes behind her. He shoots at her with his gun as he somersaults. Chloe flinches. Then Chung gets back on his feet. He starts shooting at Chloe with his dual guns.

"Dual Buster!" Chung screamed again. He somersaults back near Chloe. He shoots at her as he somersaults. Chloe continues to flinch. Then Chung attacks Chloe with his cannon twice, then lifts her up with his cannon, leaving Chloe defenseless. He starts to shoot at Chloe while she is in mid air with his dual guns. Then he fires a missile at her, making her go even higher in the air. Then he aims his cannon at Chloe.

"Heavy Railgun!" Chung screamed. He fires a strong missile at Chloe while she is in mid air. It hits, sending her even higher up in the air. Chloe begins to fall downwards vertically, She looks down and gasps.

"Shooting Star!" Chung screamed. Chung points his cannon into the air. His cannon starts firing multiple missiles at Chloe. Chloe's eyes widen as she sees all the missiles going for her.

"No...!" Chloe screamed. The missiles hit Chloe all at once, making a large explosion in the air. Everyone watches in awe. Chung's hood disappears as he watches the explosion. Then the explosion fades. Chloe falls on the ground with a thud. Smoke emitting from her body. Chung looks at her with his chin held up high. Then he walks over to Eve and puts his hand on Eve's face. Eve wakes up.

"What's going on..?" Eve asked. Chung smiles.

"Nothing you should be worrying about." Chung said.

"Very impressive, Chung." Adam said. Elsword gasps and turns to Adam.

"I thought you were dead! You got healed, You had the chance to kill us, yet you didn't! Why?" Elsword asked. Adam closes his eyes.

"I know who did it now. Now that i know, there's no reason why to kill you all. I only freed you because i thought i would need help fighting them off." Adam said. Elsword frowns.

"Ugh... Thank you for saving us, i guess. But this doesn't mean i forgive you for killing Raven. I will never forgive you." Elsword said. Adam frowns.

"I understand, but now i must go to Ran and finish him off myself." Adam said. Elsword sighs.

"Idiot. If you can't beat us, and we can't beat them... Fighting a person that defeated a person that you can't defeat is stupid." Elsword said.

"Are you saying that i need you?" Adam asked. Elsword sighs and nods.

"Yeah. We might... Need you too." Elsword said. Adam sighs.

"I'm... Sorry that i killed all those innocent demons." Adam said. Elsword looks up at Adam and glares at him.

"Sorry!? 'Sorry' isn't gonna help! 'Sorry' isn't going to bring anyone back! 'Sorry' isn't going to bring Raven back!" Elsword screamed. Adam sighs.

"I know. I know it seems sudden, but I wish to repent for my sins. Now that i look back, i was only obsessed about vengeance, i thought that killing every demon made me closer to killing the one who killed my parents. Now that i know who it is... I see that there is no reason to hate all demons, only Ran. I will repent from my sins, and I will start by joining you. I understand if you do not forgive me for what i have done." Adam said. Ara walks to Adam and starts glaring at him.

"If you're gonna join us, Just remember that i'm watching you. The moment you slip up, the moment something happens and it's your fault, I wont hesitate to take you down." Ara said. Adam nods.

"I understand." Adam said.

"I'm watching you too. You can join us, but remember that Ara and I... No, Everyone has their eye on you." Elsword said. Elsword walks to the front of the crowd of demons and angels.

"Okay guys, lets go back to Aisha's house. We need to think of a plan. We need... more allies." Elsword said. Elsword starts walking foward. Everyone else follows him. They leave the dark elves behind.

**Later...**

Ran walks to where the dark elves were supposed to be. He looks around to see that the dark elves were defeated. He sighs. He walks to Chloe and picks her up with one arm.

"She seems lifeless, but she still has a pulse. She's still alive. I still have use for her..." Ran said to himself. He chuckles and begins walking away, leaving the rest of the elves behind.

**End of Chapter 19**

**Woaaaaahhhh What just happened...?**

**Did Adam just... **

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20: Allies

Chapter 20: Allies

The crowd begin to walk to the portal to the human world. They arrive to the dark side of Velder. A glitter sees them and it gets to its fighting stance. Adam walks to the front of the crowd of demons and angels.

"You're all weakened. Go! Run to the other side of Velder. I'll cover you all." Adam said. He puts his hand out and a white light starts glowing on his palm. The crowd behind him start running, avoiding the glitter. As soon as they all get away from the glitter, Adam shoots it with an angelic blast. The glitter collapses. More glitters come at Adam. Adam prepares himself. A glitter attacks him, Adam parries the attack and the glitter flinches. Adam slashes at the glitter quickly. It collapses. Another glitter attacks Adam. Adam quickly shoots it with an angelic blast before it gets a chance to strike. The demons and angels get to the light side of Velder. Adam quickly pushes his way through the glitters and gets to the light side quickly.

"I never thought i would say this... but thank you Adam." A demon said.

"Thank you." An angel said. Then the sound of the word 'Thank you' was heard around the whole crowd. Everyone said it but Elsword. Elsword glared at Adam.

"Just cause you saved us doesn't mean that i forgive you." Elsword said. He gives Adam an 'i'm watching you' gesture and walks ahead.

"Let's... Wait. Aisha, where is your house?" Elsword asked. Aisha sighs and walks ahead.

"Let's go." Aisha said. Aisha begins walking ahead. Everyone else follows. They begin walking out of Velder. They get to Bethma.

"Hey guys? Can we take a break here?" Elsword asked. Everyone but Adam and lay down on the earthy floor, exhausted. Adam sits down on the floor quietly. Then a sound of a footstep is heard. Everyone hears this.

"I'll go check it out. You guys stay here and rest." Elsword said. Adam puts his hand out.

"No no, let me. I'm sure you're as tired as they are." Adam said. Elsword shakes his head.

"I got it." Elsword said, slightly glaring at Adam. He turns around and walks away from the crowd of demons and angels.

**Elsword's POV**

That Adam... I bet this act is all a trick! The moment we begin to trust him, the moment our backs are turned, he'll kill us! We may need his help, but I'm gonna keep my eye on him. I start walking forward, away from everyone else.

"I know you're here somewhere, Come out!" I scream.

"Yup." I hear a female voice. I gasp and turn around. No one was there.

"Up here, Idiot." The voice said. I groan. I'm gonna pretend i didn't hear that. I look up to see the sun in front of me. I see a person as well, but the sun is in the way, and i'm am not gonna look directly at the sun.

"What's wrong? Can't see? Oh. The sun. Right." The voice said. The girl jumps and lands before me. She has a neon shirt that has 'forget you' on it in big red letters. She has has a blue skirt as well. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a blue eye patch on her right eye. She has neon headphones on her neck too. She smiles at me. I frown.

"Sup'?" She said. She walks away from me and then turns around to face me.

"Who're you?" I ask her.

"My name is Sasha. I remember you! You're that stolen kill!" Sasha said. I make a confused face. What the heck?

"What?" I say.

"Oh you don't know. Right. Uh, I'm a demon hunter, er, huntress. The peeps You were in school when i tried to go to you, but an angel was in my way. I'm a demon, and that angel was... You know, an angel. We were enemies and I didn't really need to fight two people at once. So i let the angel get you instead. I thought you were dead." Sasha told me.

"Wait, You're a demon!? Why would they let a demon in a place that's for demon hunting!? Wouldn't they kill you on the spot if you tried to join!?" I say. That's just crazy.

"We only kill demons if they're evil." Sasha said. I sigh.

"So you're gonna fight me? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm not even evil!" I say.

"Huh? Nah, i'm gonna kill you. You should be lucky, you're fighting the best demon hunter ever! Well, next to Danny of course." Sasha said. I give her a confused face.

"Danny?" I say.

"You don't need to know, you're gonna die anyway." Sasha said. She unsheathes a sword from her waist, and she puts her hand out. A neon colored gun appears to her hand. She aims her gun at me.

"We don't have to fight!" I scream. She ignores me and starts running at me, sword in hand. I sigh and prepare myself. I already summoned my demon blade, and i'm sure this isn't gonna take too long. She attacks me with her sword, i block the attack and we get a deadlock. Sasha jumps away from me and fires two bullets at me. I dodge them quickly. Then she glares at me while aiming her gun at me.

"Super Soul shot!" She screamed. Particles of neon colored light start gathering at the end of her gun barrel. It creates a big orb of light. She fires it at me. I put my hand out and fire a rune to counter it. The blast goes right through it. Darn it, i forgot that runes go through everything. It comes at me. I jump away and it hits the boulder behind me. It makes a small crater on the boulder. That's scary. I land on a boulder. I jump down to the earth and land on my feet. I look up to see Sasha, still aiming her gun at me.

"Soul bullet barrage!" Sasha screamed. She starts firing neon lights at me. I gasp. There's so many of them! I start dodging them. Sasha starts walking to me, while shooting. I keep dodging. Then she puts her hand on her eye and collapses. She stops shooting. She looks like she's in pain... I run up to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. Man, to think that i'm asking this to somebody that just tried to kill me... She looks up at me and gets back on her feet. She quickly punches me in the face and i collapse. She puts her foot on my stomach and puts her gun out at me. I can't believe i did that...

"Heh, Sucker." Sasha said. I start glaring at her.

"Help!" I scream. Hopefully somebody will hear me. Sasha looks forward, then looks back at me.

"No one is gonna help you. You're dead." Sasha said. Then she is hit and sent flying by some sort of white light. I get my upper body up and turn around to see that Adam was the attacker. I groan. Adam runs to me.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked me. I frown.

"I'm fine." I say. I turn to Sasha, who got up on her feet.

**Narrative**** POV**

"Don't get in my way!" Sasha said. Then the rest of the demons and angels run up to where they were. The demons and angels surround Elsword, being worried for him.

"Elsword are you okay?" Aisha asked. She crouched down to him.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Elsword said. He smiles at her. Then he looks over to Chung, who was watching him Chung gives Elsword a look. Elsword nods. Chung nods as well. Elesis looks at Elsword then runs at Sasha to face her.

"What's going on? Did you do this?" Elesis said.

"Are you gonna steal my kill again? Wow..." Sasha said. Elesis gives Sasha a confused look.

"What? Kill? Kill who?" Elesis asked.

"That red haired boy there." Sasha said. She points her sword at Elsword. Elesis's eyes widen, then she glares at her.

"Don't touch my brother." Elesis said with steel in her voice. Sasha's eyes widen, Then she smiles.

"Heh, If i were you, i'd do the same. I like that." Sasha said. Elesis prepares herself.

"You're lucky that i can't use my gun right now, stupid soul overload..." Sasha said. Ara walks to Elesis's side, then Elesis puts her arm in front of her.

"I haven't gotten a good fight for a while. Besides, there's only one." Elesis said. Ara nods. Elesis runs up at Sasha. Sasha prepares herself quickly. Their swords clash and they get a deadlock. Elesis pushes Sasha back.

"Infernal Blade!" Elesis screamed. Her sword extends, and it appears to be on fire. She attacks Sasha wildly. Sasha jumps away quickly by back flipping. She lands then looks up at Elesis.

"Are you trying to kill me? That's cute. But i'm gonna end this." Sasha said. She puts her hand on her eye patch and prepares to take it off.

"Stop!" A male voice screamed. Sasha turns around. A man appeared to where they were. The man had black hair and black eyes. He has black glasses as well. He has a 5 o'clock shadow beard. He has a white coat with a zipper and a hood, and black jeans. He runs up to Sasha.

"Don't." The man said. Sasha groans.

"Why not?" Sasha asked. The man sighs.

"You've forgotten one thing. We kill demons if they're evil. They don't seem evil at all. I'm sure they haven't done anything wrong." The man said. Sasha's eyes widen, then she starts glaring at the man.

"But Danny...!" Sasha complained.

"No. Can you please not call me that? You know what my real name is." The man said. He turns to the crowd of demons and angels.

"I apologize for the trouble she's caused you." He said. Elsword walks over to face the man and Sasha.

"So... Basically She tried to kill me because she felt like it or something? I'm just guessing here." Elsword asked. Sasha sighs.

"Yeah, i guess. Sorry." Sasha said. Aisha walks over to them then gasps.

"Whoa! What're you two doing here!?" Aisha screamed. Sasha looks over to Aisha.

"Oh, it's you. You left us a long time ago. So you hang with them now?" Sasha said. The whole crowd of angels and demons but Sasha and the man gasp. Aisha sighs.

"Yeah." Aisha said.

"You're a demon hunter!? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? What the heck Aisha!? Or is that your real nam-" Aisha turns to Elsword and puts her hand on his mouth. Elsword attempts to talk, but can only make noises. Aisha sighs.

"Elsword, think a little bit. If i told you that i was a demon hunter before when i first met you, you wouldn't trust me at all. You might have even attacked me. Besides, How else did you think how i got so strong? It's thanks to them, dummy." Aisha said. Elsword sighs.

"I'm going to put my hand off of your mouth now. You better not scream or say anything stupid." Aisha said. Elsword glares at Aisha and bites Aisha's hand. Aisha moves her hand away and screams a little bit.

"I'm not gonna say anything stupid, I'm sure of that." Elsword said. Aisha starts glaring at Elsword. He sighs then turns to Sasha and the man.

"Uh, Sasha, and... Uh.. Who are you?" Elsword asked the man. The man's eyes widen.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Daniel." Daniel said. Elsword nods.

"Okay, Daniel and Sasha, We sorta need help. Let me explain."

**Elsword explains to Daniel and Sasha their situation(No i'm not being lazy go away)**

"...And that's what happened. Can you help us?" Elsword asked. Daniel sighs and crosses his arms.

"I guess so. It'd be nice to help fellow Demons anyway." Daniel said. Elsword gives Daniel a confused face.

"Fellow? Are you a demon too?" Elsword asked. Daniel nods.

"We demons have to stick together!" Sasha said. She chuckles a little bit and gives Elsword a playful soft punch in the face. Elsword sighs as he is punched. Ara walks over to where Sasha, Daniel, Aisha, and Elsword were.

"So they're gonna join us?" Ara asked. Elsword nods.

"Yup." Elsword smiles.

"You guys can all stay in our HQ." Sasha said. Everyone cheered. Aisha cheered the loudest.

"Sasha, there's not gonna be enough space, you know there are alot of other demon hunters, right?" Daniel said. Sasha groans.

"Well then let's just go to where they were going." Sasha said.

"NOOOOOO!" Aisha screamed. Everyone looked over to her. Elesis starts chuckling.

"Sorry Aisha." Ara said. Aisha sighs then walks to the front of the crowd slowly.

"Let's go..." She said. She starts walking then everyone followed. Then Aisha gasps and stops walking. Everyone else stops moving as soon as she does.

"Wait, you know what? I'm just gonna teleport to my house to save time. Plus i don't want you guys knowing where i live. Elsword, get everyone ready to go inside a portal. Move the leash when you're ready." Aisha said. Elsword nods. Aisha teleports away.

"Chung, Come here! Take my hand." Elsword said. Chung walks over to Elsword and holds his hand.

"Alright Chung, ask Eve to hol-"

"She's already holding my hand." Elsword looks over to see that Eve was beside Chung, holding his hand. Elsword sighs.

"Alright, You there! Hold Eve's hand." Elsword instructed. The demon walks over to Eve and tries to hold her hand. Eve moves her hand away from the demon.

"Eve, please?" Chung asked. Eve stops moving her hand, and the demon grabs it. Eve clenches her hand and the demon starts screaming.

"E-Eve! Please stop!" Chung asked. The demon stopped screaming. Chung smiles.

"Thank you, Eve." Chung said. He leans over to Eve and kisses her on the cheek. Eve says nothing and keeps her poker face on. She blushes a little bit.

"Alright! Ara, take that guys hand! Sasha, take Ara's hand! Alright, Elesis, take Sasha's hand. Okay, Daniel, please take Sasha's hand! Okay, You! Take Daniel's hand! Now you! Take his hand! You!...Take Adam's hand." Elsword instructed. Eventually everyone was holding each other's hand. They made a line. Elsword puts his hand near his neck. He clenches the air and moves his fist. Then a portal appears behind Elsword. Elsword is pulled into it by the neck. Chung, who was holding on to his hand, gets dragged in as well. So does everyone else. Eventually everyone goes though the portal.

**Later..**

Elsword falls on the earthy ground and gets up to see that he's in a cul-de-sac. He sees Aisha, standing still and looking at him.

"Hey Ai-" Suddenly Chung falls on Elsword from behind. Elsword collapses. Then Eve came on top of Chung. Then everyone else fall on top of them. They create a pile of bodies. Then they get off of each other, groaning. Eventually they got on their feet. All but Elsword, who was still on the floor.

"Ugh.." A demon said.

"Is everyone okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." A demon said.

"I'm alright." An angel said.

"I thought that was it for me..." Elsword said.

"You can just lay down there. I'll take over for now." Elesis said. She crouches and pats his back. Elsword groans. Elesis walks over to everyone else.

"Okay guys, what're we gonna do?" Elesis asked. Sasha scratches her head.

"I dunno. You and Daniel talk about it. Hey Aisha! Can i go inside?" Sasha asked. Aisha nods. Sasha goes inside. Then everyone else but Elesis and Daniel and Elsword went inside Aisha's house.

"Hey, Sasha! Don't touch that!" Aisha said as she went inside her house. Elesis looks up at Daniel.

"Have any plans?" Elesis asked.

"We might want to go inside to see what the others can suggest.." Daniel suggests. Elesis nods and begins to walk to Aisha's house. Daniel follows. Then a portal appeared before Elesis as she was walking. She gasps and takes steps backwards. Penensio walks out of the portal and sees Elesis, astonished. Daniel is unfazed.

"P-Penensio!" Elesis said.

"Hello, Elesis." Penensio said. He looks up to Daniel.

"Hello there, My name is Daniel." Daniel said. He smiles.

"Hello, Daniel. My name is Penensio." Penensio said. He smiles. Elesis sighs.

"You two can talk about planning. I'm gonna go inside." Elesis said. Elesis picks Elsword up bridal style and walks inside the house. She goes to Aisha's room and lays Elsword down there.

"Thanks sis." Elsword said. Elesis smiles.

"No problem." Elesis said. She walks away from the room and closes the door behind her.

**Meanwhile...**

Demons and angels and Eve sit down on the couch, some sitting on the floor, watching TV. They're watching the news.

"That'll keep you guys quiet for a while." Aisha said. She sighs and begins walking to her room. She gets to her room and opens the door to see that Elsword was laying on her bed.

"Elsword, what're you doing here?" Aisha asked. She walks over to Elsword and sits on her bed beside Elsword.

"Why did you save me, Aisha? Sure, if you didn't come Penensio would have saved me... but why? I'm a demon, just like everyone else." Elsword said. Aisha looks at Elsword in the eye.

"I felt sorry for you, that's all. You really wanted to live." Aisha said. Elsword gasps a little then chuckles.

"Man, i really do have a strong will to live. I wonder why..." Elsword said. Aisha smiles.

"Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"We're friends, right?" Elsword's eyes widened.

"What? Of course! I thought that we were more than friends already..."

"Of course, I told you that you were my bf, remember?" She gives Elsword a sly smile.

"Best friend?" Aisha moves closer to Elsword's face. Elsword gasps and he starts blushing.**(I bet you're thinking 'GO GO GO GO GO')**

"No. This time i mean... Boy frie-"

"Hey guys!" Sasha quickly pushes the room door open and interrupts Elsword and Aisha. Aisha turns around quickly.

"Guys, Guys! I have really important news!" Sasha said.

"What is it!?" Aisha screamed.

"It's gonna rain tomorrow!" Sasha said. Aisha silently lifts Elsword's head up and gets the pillow under him. She lets go of Elsword's head and walks up to Sasha with the pillow in her hands. She puts her head down so Sasha can't see her face. Sasha keeps standing still, watching her curiously. Then she starts hitting Sasha with her pillow wildly. Sasha defends with her arms.

"I'm sorry Aisha! I didn't know you were making out with little red here!" Sasha said. Aisha keeps attacking Sasha with small tears in her eyes. Her whole face was red.

"Go away!" Aisha screamed.

"I'm going i'm going!" Sasha said. She walks away and Aisha shuts the door. Aisha starts breathing heavily, She turns around to Elsword.

"A-Aisha, Your whole face is red..." Elsword said. Aisha screams then runs at him with the pillow in her hand. She starts hitting Elsword with the pillow. Elsword defends himself with his arms.

"Get out!" Aisha screamed. Elsword gets off of Aisha's bed and walks to the door, with Aisha still hitting him with her pillow. Elsword opens the door and leaves. Aisha starts breathing heavily.

"Darn it! Everything's messed up now! Gosh darn it...!" Aisha said. She punches the ground in anger.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword walks to the living room and walks up to Sasha, who was standing up and watching the news.

"Sasha, were you eavesdropping?" Elsword asked. Sasha shakes her head.

"No, Sorry for interrupting your make out session, little red." Sasha said. Elsword gives Sasha a confused look.

"Little red? Where did you get that from?" Elsword asked. Sasha shrugs.

"I thought of it when i ran in the room." Sasha said. Elsword sighs.

"Can you not call me that?"

"What?"

"Call me little red."

"I am."

"Can you not?"

"What?"

"Oh my goodness.. Can you please listen to me?"

"Okay."

"Can you not call me little red?"

"Call you little red? I already am, dummy."

"Sasha, Please list-" A hand touches Elsword's shoulder. Elsword turns around to see that that hand was Daniel's.

"There's no way you can change her nicknaming. She'll ignore you every time. Trust me, I've tried." Daniel said. Elsword sees that Penensio was with Daniel. He gasps.

"Penensio!" Elsword screamed. Aisha runs into the living room.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Hello Elsword." Penensio said. Daniel goes to the Television and turns it off.

"What the heck!?" A demon said.

"Hey! We were about to see what the weather was gonna be for tomorrow!" An angel said. Daniel goes to the middle of the Television.

"I hope you all enjoyed your rest. Penensio and I have been talking about a plan, and we need Adam for it to work.. Adam, please come here." Adam, who was standing, walks over to Daniel. Penensio notices Adam and starts glaring at him as he walks over to Daniel.

"Hello." Adam said.

"You know the skill heal correct?" Daniel asked. Adam nods.

"Correct."

"I know the skill heal as well. I'm sure you're fully aware on what will happen if two people heal the same person at once." Daniel said. Adam gasps a little bit.

"Are you planning to... Revive somebody?" Adam asked. Daniel nods.

"You know that comes with a great price? We'll both lose half of our powers." Adam said. Daniel nods.

"Who ever we're reviving will be worth it, i promise. Now... Does anyone know anyone who is strong and can help us?" Daniel asked. Elsword puts his hand up.

"Elsword?"

"Revive Raven?" Elsword asked. Daniel shrugs.

"Is he strong?" Daniel asked.

"He's really, really strong." Elsword said. He starts smiling, thinking about how great it would be to have Raven back. Then he frowns then sighs.

"You know... Raven would like it better if... You revived Rena instead." Elsword said.

"Rena? Is she strong?"

"Very strong. As strong as Raven."

"Okay then. Rena it is! Do you know where her body is?" Daniel asked. Elsword closes his eyes. Then he opens his eyes.

"Probably at her home town. Raven probably had to kill her and he buried her there." Elsword said.

"The elves forest? I know where that is." Penensio said.

"Can you go get her corpse so we can revive her?" Daniel asked. Penensio nods.

"Sure." Penensio said. He begins to walk to the exit.

"Can i come with you?" Elesis asked. Penensio nods.

"Sure." Penensio said. Elesis walks to where Penensio is. Penensio opens the door and begins to walk through it.

"Hey! I wanna go too!" Sasha said. Penensio stops walking and turns around. Daniel shakes his head.

"We can't have everyone going you know." Daniel said. Sasha ignores Daniel.

"Can i go please?" Sasha asked.

"Sure." Penensio said.

"Yay!" She screamed. She runs to Elesis and hugs her. Elesis gasps.

"We're gonna be great friends, huh Elesis?" Sasha said. Elesis smiles.

"Haha... I guess." Elesis said. Sasha pulls away and runs outside.

"Let's go!" Sasha screamed. Penensio and Elesis walk out of the house. They start walking ahead. Elesis and Sasha follow. They start walking into the woods.

"So Elesis, do you care about your brother alot?" Sasha asked. Elesis nods.

"Yeah, of course. He means alot to me." She said. Sasha nods.

"You remind me of me when i was younger, before when my sister was still alive." Sasha said. Elesis's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry about your sister. What happened?" Elesis asked.

"Our father went insane and killed her." Sasha said. She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. Then she opens her eyes.

"Hey Elesis, you know why i have this eye patch?" Sasha asked. She points at her eye patch and smiles. Elesis shakes her head.

"No, How?"

"Because i have a super demon eye! Cool huh?"

"Super demon eye?"

"It's an eye that kills everything it sees. I can control myself when it sees somebody for a while but not forever. It's why i have this on. But i sure do look awesome with this eye patch on, don't you think?" Sasha explained. Elesis nods.

"Yeah, you actually do." Elesis said. She smiles.

"Girls. we're here." Penensio said. The girls gasp a little bit and look at their surroundings. There were craters and debris of houses on the ground. And in the middle of two craters was a basic grand archer bow. Penensio points at it.

"Raven must have buried her there. Let's go." Penensio said. Sasha and Elesis nod. Suddenly, as if from the sky, a man jumps down to where Rena's grave was. The man had black wings, black armor, and a black blade. He has a black eye mask that seemed to have covered his eyes completely. It has a red dot on the middle of it. He has a nasod arm that was orange, and it seemed to look like the nasod arm was a part of him. The man looks at them. Penensio's eyes widen and he gasps.

"It's the Lord of Pain, Valak! I've faced him before..." Penensio said. He summons his demon blade.

"I don't know why he's here, but we have to defeat him now!" Penensio said. Elesis and Sasha nod. Elesis summons her demon blade, and Sasha unsheathes her sword and summons her neon colored gun. Valak jumps to face them.

"I will make you feel pain." Valak said. Penensio glares at him and unsheathes a blade. His blade was black and as orange as his Nasod arm.

"Get ready girls!" Penensio screamed. Elesis and Sasha prepare themselves. Valak runs at them.

**End of Chapter 20**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21: Strong obstacle

Chapter 21: Strong obstacle

Penensio attacks Valak when he gets close to them. Valak blocks the attack and counter attacks. Penensio blocks and counter attacks as well. Valak blocks and counter attacks. This cycle continues. The sound of blades clashing could be heard all around. Elesis and Sasha stand still and watch in amazement. They were fighting each other at extreme speeds. Then Valak gets the opportunity to attack after blocking Penensio's attack again. He swings his sword at Penensio's left side. Penensio prepares to block the attack. Valak feints and punches Penensio's gut with his nasod arm. Penensio's eyes widen as he is struck by his fist. He puts his arms around his chest and collapses. Valak looks down at him. Elesis and Sasha gasp.

"Hey!" Sasha screamed. Valak turns around to look at Elesis and Sasha.

"Want a piece of this?" Sasha screamed. She goes into her fighting stance. Elesis does the same. Elesis and Sasha run at Valak at the same time. Valak prepares himself. Elesis and Sasha slash at Valak rapidly without hurting each other, and all Valak can do is dodge. Then, Valak quickly grabs Elesis's blade with his nasod arm. Elesis gasps. Sasha starts to slash at him, but Valak blocks the attacks with his sword. He quickly pulls Elesis over to him, and Elesis screams. Valak punches Elesis in the gut. Elesis gasps and her eyes widen. She collapses. Sasha gasps.

"Elesis!" Sasha screamed. She starts glaring at Valak.

"Get away!" Penensio screamed. Sasha gasps and turns around to see that Penensio was back on his feet. She quickly jumps away from Valak. Valak picks up Elesis by grabbing her wrist and pulling her up with his nasod arm. He looks at her to see that her eyes were closed. He then throws her away. Elesis is sent flying, then lands on the ground roughly. She rolls on the ground out of momentum. Elesis gets up slowly and runs to Sasha and Penensio. Valak watches her run to them and doesn't do anything.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked. Elesis nods.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Get ready girls, Here he comes..." Penensio said. Valak starts running at them again.

**Meanwhile...**

The angels and demons and Eve were watching the news again. Chung was sitting next to Eve on the begins to fall asleep. Her head falls on Chung's shoulder. Chung looks over to see this, then smiles. He kisses Eve's forehead then continues to watch the news. Ara, standing up and near the couch, watches the news as well.

"Hey, Ara." Ara gasps and turns around. She lifts up her fist as a reflex but then puts it down to see that the person who snuck up on her was Elsword. Ara sighs.

"I was about to attack you! Don't do that." Ara said. Elsword scratches his head and chuckles a little.

"I'm sorry. Uh, I want to talk to Aisha alone, so could you make sure no one interrupts?" Elsword asks. Ara nods.

"Sure." Ara said. Elsword smiles.

"Wonderful. Thank you Ara." Elsword said. He turns around and begins to walk to Aisha's room. Ara smiles.

"No problem." She said. Elsword goes to Aisha's room door and knocks.

"Go away!" Aisha screamed. Elsword sighs.

"It's me." Elsword said. Aisha opens the door slightly and checks to see if it's Elsword.

"Are you alone?" Aisha asked. Elsword nods. Aisha sighs and opens the door. Elsword walks in and Aisha quickly closes the door.

"What is it?" Aisha asked. Elsword walks to the bed and sits down. He pats the bed, signaling Aisha to sit next to him. Aisha walks over and sits next to Elsword. Elsword sighs.

"What were you trying to do before?" Elsword asked. Aisha's eyes widen and she starts blushing.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Before, when you were about to call me your boy frien-"

"B-Boy friend? By that i meant that you're a boy... and you're my friend!" Aisha said. She starts laughing out of nervousness.

"Aisha, do you really think that i'm that oblivious?" Aisha gasps.

"N-No!" Aisha shakes her head quickly.

"I know what you were trying to do." Elsword said. He smiles and turns around to Aisha. He takes both of her hands and looks at her in the eyes. Aisha gasps and her whole face turns red.

"E-Elsword...!"

"You were trying to kiss me weren't you?" Elsword asks. Aisha's eyes widen.

"Wh-What!?"

"Don't try to deny it. You were trying to do it and i know it. Aisha..." Elsword's face comes closer to Aisha's. Her heart starts beating faster and faster as he came closer. Elsword smiles as he is face to face with Aisha.

"I.." Then suddenly, the door bursts open. Elsword and Aisha look over to see who opened the door. The one who opened the door was Ara.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Elesis, Sasha, and Penensio haven't been back for a while!" Ara screamed.

"What? Ugh... I wonder what's taking them so long..." Elsword said. He gets up.

"I hope they're alright..." Ara said. Aisha was still astonished by Elsword's actions, and was speechless.

"I'm sure they're fine. They must be fighting somebody or something. Besides, my sister is super strong anyway." Elsword said. Ara nods.

"Yeah... I guess. Hopefully they're on the way." Ara said.

"Let's wait a bit longer, Ara. After a while, if they don't come back, We'll look for them, okay?" Elsword said. Ara nods.

"Okay." Ara said. Elsword turns to Aisha.

"I'm gonna go now, Bye, Aisha." Elsword said. Aisha, still having an astonished face, nods. Elsword and Ara leave the room, leaving Aisha alone. Aisha gulps and sighs. She lays down back first on the bed, her face still red.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis, Penensio, and Sasha are hiding from Valak by hiding behind a tree. Valak stands still, waiting.

"He's much stronger than he was before, when i fought him.." Penensio said.

"What? When did you fight him?" Elesis asked. Penensio sighed.

"Before, when I was still an angel and i was told to recruit Adam, He got in my way and we fought. He was strong, but not as strong as he is now..." Penensio said. Sasha gasps.

"Guys! I have an idea!" She screamed. Penensio gasps and looks over to Valak to see if he's noticed them. He turns back to Sasha and puts his finger on his lips to signal Sasha to be quiet.

"Sorry. Anyway, here's my plan..." Sasha said. She begins to whisper her plan to them.

**Later...**

Sasha, Penensio and Elesis move away from the tree. Sasha aims her gun at Valak.

"Valak!" Penensio screamed. Valak turns to Penensio and sees him.

"Fight me!" Penensio screamed. Penensio runs at Valak. Elesis runs with Penensio, but is behind him. Valak does not notice Elesis. Valak runs at Penensio. Their swords clash and they get a deadlock. Then Penensio puts his hand out at Penensio.

"Splash Explosion!" Penensio screamed. A rune appears near Valak, Valak flinches. Then Penensio waves his hand and the rune widens. Valak is sent into the air. Then Elesis jumps on Penensio's head and jumps at Valak, who is in mid air.

"Sword Fire!" Elesis screamed. Her blade goes on fire and she slashes downwards, sending a wave of fire at Valak. Valak is hit and he hits the ground hard. His body is lifted up slightly out of momentum.

"Splash Explosion!" Penensio screamed again. Right before Valak's body hit the ground again, Penensio summons a rune in front of him and it widens. Sending Valak in the air once more. Elesis, who is descending, hits him while he is in mid air with a downwards slash. Valak falls downward head first. Elesis lands before Valak hits the ground and she holds her sword as if it's a baseball bat. Valak falls Elesis's level and Elesis swings her sword, striking his back. Valak is sent flying toward Sasha upside down front first. Sasha's gun had a large orb at the tip of her gun barrel. She sees Valak flying toward her.

"Soul Cannon!" Sasha screamed. A large neon colored beam is fired at Valak. Valak sees this and puts his hands out upwards. His hands were now touching the ground. He pushes down and stops flying towards the beam. He was now on a handstand position. He quickly gets to his feet and sees the beam going closer to him.

"Wild Charge!" Valak screamed. He dashes at the beam fist first and collides with it. Sasha gasps.

"What!?" Sasha screamed. Light streams past him as Valak punches through the beam. As his fist acting as a shield, he dashes closer and closer to Sasha As he went closer, the beam became smaller. Sasha notices this and gasps. She then sighs. She puts her hand on her eye patch and removes the eye patch, showing a orange colored glowing demon eye. Sasha's beam intensifies, Pushing Valak back a little bit. Then Valak screams and starts to move forward slowly. He pushes through the beam and gets near Sasha. The beam disappears and Sasha gasps. Valak punches Sasha in the face. Sasha is knocked away and she falls on her back.

"Sasha!" Elesis screamed. Sasha is motionless on the ground. Valak looks down at her, then turns around. He walks slowly to them. Penensio gasps.

"Get ready, Elesis!" Penensio screamed. Elesis nods and prepares herself. They both run at Valak at the same time.

"Charged Bolt!" Valak screamed. He crouches and a black sphere goes around him. Spikes come out of it and slash at Elesis and Penensio. They are hit and they collapse. Valak looks down at the three of them, all of them down. He begins to walk away.

"Hey!" Valak turns around and sees Ara, Elsword, and Daniel. Elsword looks at Sasha, Penensio, then Elesis. He gasps. Ara walks over to Elesis and puts two fingers on Elesis's wrist.

"She's still alive." Ara said. She sighs out of relief So does Elsword. She walks over to Penensio and does the same.

"He's alive too." Ara said. Elsword sighs out of relief once more, then turns to Valak.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done." Elsword said. He glares at Valak furiously. Ara puts her hand out and summons her Sakra Devanam spear.

"Prepare yourself." Ara said. Daniel looks around the place, looking for Sasha.

"Where's Sasha?" Daniel asked. Elesis lifts her head up slowly.

"She's probably knocked out..." Elesis said. Daniel's eyes widen. He unsheathes a rapier from his waist. He gets into a fighting stance.

"Get ready." Daniel said. Valak walks at them slowly. He collapses, then gets back on his feet. Elsword gasps.

"He's weakened!" Elsword screamed. Ara quickly dashes at Valak.

**End of Chapter 21**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22: Revival

Chapter 22: Revival

Ara starts attacking Valak rapidly and quickly. Valak only blocks the attacks with his sword, unable to fight back. Suddenly, Ara stops attacking. Valak, seeing this as a chance to strike, attacks Ara.

"Breaking!" Ara screamed. Ara swings her spear at Valak and moves him behind her. Valak flinches. Elsword quickly gets to Valak as this happens.

"Explosive Fist!" Elsword screamed. Elsword punches Valak in the face and pulls away, making a small explosion in front of Valak. Valak continues to flinch. Daniel gets to Valak quickly.

"Lightning Thrusts!" Daniel screamed. Daniel puts his Rapier in the air and his sword becomes imbued in lighting. Ara and Elsword quickly get away from Valak. Valak notices Daniel's blade. Daniel starts rapidly thrusting his rapier at Valak. Valak dodges them all.

"Charged Bolt!" Valak screamed. He crouches and a black orb began to go around him. Daniel sees this and gasps.

"Ice Pillar!" Daniel waves his hand and summons a small ice cube below him. The ice cube rises and becomes bigger to become a ice pillar. Valak's black orb made spikes come out of it, but it did not hurt anyone. Daniel back flips away from Valak and lands safely on the ground. Elsword and Ara run to Daniel.

"Whoa! I never knew you could do that! Nice!" Elsword said. Daniel nods and smiles.

"Thank you." Daniel said. Daniel snaps his fingers and the pillar sinks into the ground, disappearing. Valak is revealed as soon as the pillar disappears. Valak prepares himself to fight. Elesis and Penensio get up to their feet and join Daniel, Elsword, and Ara. Valak looks at them all unfazed. Then a portal appears behind him. Valak turns around. Ran comes out of the portal, looking calm.

"Ran!" Ara screamed.

"Time to go." Ran said, ignoring Ara. Valak nods and walks into the portal with Ran. The portal disappears.

"Now i get it..." Penensio said. Everyone but Sasha look over to Penensio.

"That's why... Ran must have given him that armor... It all make sense now." Penensio said. He nods, agreeing with himself.

"Armor? What're you talking about?" Elesis asked.

"Ran gave him that armor. You see, Valak is a demon. It looks like he's a fallen angel, but he's a demon. I don't know how, but he must have given Valak that armor, and the armor must have taken control of his mind." Penensio said. Elsword gasps.

"Did this guy used to be good or something?" Elsword asked. Penensio shrugs.

"I don't know." Penensio replied.

"Where's Sasha?" Daniel asked. He starts looking around for her.

"I don't know." Elesis said. Daniel gasps.

"Did she take off her eye patch!?" Daniel screamed. Elesis nods.

"Yeah."

"Did she put it back on!?"

"I don't think so."

"This is bad... If she didn't put on her eye patch, she could be going on a rampage, killing innocent people without control of her own bod-"

"I'm fine Danny." Daniel gasps at the familiar voice that he heard behind him. He turns around to see Sasha, with her eye patch on.

"Oh thank goodness." Daniel sighs out of relief. Sasha chuckles.

"I put it on as soon as i could. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Dummy." Sasha said. She gives Daniel a playful punch in the face.

"Just don't scare me like that." Daniel said. Sasha nods and smiles.

"Alright everyone! Let's get Rena already." Elsword announced. Everyone nods. They walk up to Rena's grave. Penensio moves the dirt away from Rena's grave, revealing Rena's corpse. Her corpse did not change in looks or decompose at all. She looked normal, but she's still dead. Penensio picks up Rena's corpse bridal style. Elsword picks up the bow used as her tombstone.

"Lets go." Penensio said. Everyone nods. Penensio starts walking ahead. Everyone else follows.

"Wait... We're walking back to Aisha's house right?" Sasha asked.

"Yup." Elsword said.

"That's wonderful. Now il know where she lives..." Sasha said. She giggles. Elsword shrugs. They all eventually arrive to Aisha's house. They all stood on the stoop of the house. Ara knocks on the door. It was quiet for a while, then a Demon opens the door slightly.

"Password?" The demon said. Ara sighs.

"You know who we are. Besides, we never agreed on having a password." Ara said.

"There is a password now." The demon said. Ara sighs.

"Don't worry, i know what it is." Sasha said.

"Please say it." Ara said.

"Okay. The password is Elsword and Aisha sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sasha said. Elsword gasps and his whole face turns red.

"Wh-What kind of password is that!?" Elsword screamed. Sasha giggles.

"We invented it after i told everyone that i saw you tw-" Elsword quickly puts his hand on Sasha's mouth. Sasha bites his hand. Elsword screams out of pain and moves his hand away from her.

"Two making out." Sasha concluded. Elsword glares at Sasha.

"Come in." The demon said. The Demon opens the door. They all get inside the house to see that all the demons and angels were watching TV, still watching the news that was apparently still on. Elsword walks to the middle of the TV.

"Hey! We're watching that! Get out of the way!" An angel said.

"Move!" A Demon said.

"Who started this password thing!?" Elsword screamed, with his whole face being red.

"I didn't." A demon said.

"Not me." An angel said.

"I did." Elsword's eyes widen as he turns around to the voice he just heard. It was Sasha who said that. She waves at him as Elsword faces her.

"Why!?" Elsword screamed.

"It's a password that we can all remember. Besides, you guys are so cute together." Sasha replied. Elsword starts glaring at Sasha. His face was as red as his hair.

"You shouldn't be even talking about that! Its none of your business!"

"Well it is now."

"Why does the password have to be like that!? Where are we, kindergarten!?"

"The password was made to make you mad. And its working."

"Why you immature little...!"

"Guys! Stop it. Let's revive Rena already." Daniel said.

"Adam? Adam! Come over here!" Daniel screamed. Adam walks to the living room from the kitchen. He looks at Rena's corpse in Penensio's hands. He nods.

"I'm here." Adam said.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Sasha asked.

"You don't need to know." Adam said. Sasha shrugs.

"Are you ready Adam?" Daniel asked. Adam nods. Penensio places Rena's corpse on the living room table. Adam walks to Rena's head, and Daniel walks to Rena's feet. They both put both hands out at her and close their eyes.

"Heal!" They both scream at the same time. Then a white aura went around Adam, and a Red aura went around Daniel. They both open their eyes. Adam's eyes were glowing blue, and Daniel's eyes were glowing dark purple. Then Rena's body starts glowing green. One of Adam's glowing blue eyes go back to normal. One of Daniel's glowing eyes turn back to normal as well. Then all the glowing stops. Everyone is quiet. Then Rena lifts her upper body up, and gasps for air. Everyone in the room but Adam, Daniel, and Eve become astonished.

"Whoa!" A demon said.

"Are you alive!?" An angel asked. Rena puts her hands in front of her and starts examining them. She looks around.

"I think so... Yeah." Rena said. Everyone in the room but Penensio, Adam, Eve, and Daniel cheer. Rena starts looking around the place She gasps and gets up to her feet.

"Demons! What're you guys doing!? Attack them!" Rena screamed.

"Uh... Rena, we're working together now." Elsword said. Rena gives Elsword a confused look.

"What? Why?"

"Well...

**Elsword explains whats going on.d**

"So now we have to fight Ran together?" Rena said. Elsword nods. Rena sighs.

"And Raven is dead thanks to him? Ugh..." Rena said. Rena puts her hand on her head and frowns.

"Yeah. Sorry... But, Uh, Rena, Adam is here." Elsword said. Rena gasps and looks to see Adam. She starts glaring at him furiously.

"Where is my bow!? Where is it!?" Rena screamed. She quickly starts looking around for it. Adam sighs and looks down, looking depressed. Elsword looks at Adam and groans. He turns his face to Rena.

"Rena! Adam already knows what hes done! He went to his senses a long time ago and wants to repent. He knows who killed his parents, that's why hes with us and not attacking us!" Elsword explained.

"But he killed Raven! And he killed my people! I will never forgive him!" Rena said, with tears in her eyes.

"I know that, I'm sure He knows that too! I'm sure if he had the choice he would give away his life to revive all the ones he killed! But at least he's starting! He and Daniel here revived you!" Elsword screamed. Rena looks up at Adam. Adam looks away from Rena in shame. Rena glares at him furiously.

"You may have revived me, but i won't forgive you. Not after for what you've done!" Rena said. Adam sighs and nods. It gets quiet for a while.

"My name is Sasha, what's up?" Sasha said, interrupting the silence. Rena looks over to Sasha and smiles.

"My name is Rena. Nice to meet you." She said. Then Aisha walks in the living room.

"Guys! I forgot to tell you! I have school tomorrow." Aisha announced. Elsword gasps.

"School!? Why would you want to go to school at a time like this!?" Elsword screamed.

"Because i still want a scholarship." Aisha answered. Elsword sighs.

"Obviously saving the world is much more important. What if when you're doing a test the whole world just blows up!? You won't need a scholarship when you're dead!" Elsword screamed.

"I'm sure that you guys will be fine without me. Besides, il only be gone for a while."

"You'll be in danger!"

"I'm fine. I can defend myself, Elsword."

"What if they send a billion glitters to attack you!?"

"That's enough! Elsword, she'll be fine." Penensio said. Elsword groans.

"Alright fine. Just be careful okay?" Elsword said. Aisha smiles.

"I'l be fine." Aisha said. She begins to walk away.

"I'm going to sleep. Its getting late." Aisha said. Elsword frowns and sighs.

"So you're still in love with her? That's adorable, demon." Rena said. Elsword gasps and turns around. His whole face is red.

"That's Elsword to you." Elsword said. He sighs.

"Awwwwww..." Everyone but Adam,Penensio, Daniel, and Eve said. Penensio smiles.

"Aw, Shut up! Just go to sleep everyone." Elsword said. Elsword begins to walk to Aisha's room.

"Where are you going little red? Gonna give Aisha a little goodnight kiss?" Sasha teased. She embraces herself and puckers up. Elsword groans.

"No i'm just gonna get sleeping bags for us so we can sleep." Elsword said. Sasha smiles.

"Yeah right. Alright then, Go get our sleeping bags." Sasha said. Elsword groans again and walks to Aisha's room.

"Sasha, i think you're overdoing it. He looks really mad..." Chung said. Sasha chuckles.

"Its fine." Sasha said. Elsword comes out with a sleeping bag. He lays it on the floor quietly.

"If you guys want one, go inside and get one." Elsword said. He gets inside the sleeping bag and lays down quietly. The rest of the demons and angels and Eve go inside and get their own sleeping bags. They all see Aisha in her own room in her own bed, sleeping. Eventually they all get their sleeping bags, go inside them, and go to sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

Ran was walking around the demon world by himself. Then a dark elf runs to Ran quickly and bows down to him. Ran looks down at him and stops walking. He smiles.

"Sir, I have eavesdropped on all of the Demons and angels conversations, just as you asked. They have revived this 'Rena' person, and somebody is going to school tomorrow." The dark elf said. Ran frowns.

"Thank you for this useless information. Get out of my sight." Ran said. The Dark elf gets on his/her feet and begins to walk away.

"Man, would it kill for one of you spies i send to die once in a while? I mean, seriously. These guys are just too good." Ran said. He sighs. Then his eyes widen.

"Wait, Get Chloe to come here." Ran said. The Dark elf turns around and nods. Then the dark elf walks away. Ran stands still, waiting patiently. Then Chloe walks to Ran and bows down to him,

"Yes?" Chloe said.

"I want you to go to the demons and angels HQ and stalk a person that is walking to school." Ran said. Chloe looks up at Ran and smiles. Her left eye started glowing purple.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it with your new super demon eye you have there. You do have complete control of it, right?" Ran asked. Chloe nods.

"Of course."

"Okay then. After you stalk them..."

**Later...**

Elsword gets his upper body up from his sleeping bag and yawns. He scratches his back. He looks around to see that everyone else is asleep, laying on the floor with their sleeping bags. Elsword gets his sleeping bag off of him and gets up. He walks to Aisha's room and opens the door to see Aisha in bed, sleeping. Elsword sighs. He turns around and walks to the kitchen silently, walking over sleeping demons and angels. The kitchen had everything what a normal kitchen would look like. brown colored wooden kitchen Cabinets, a silver microwave, a silver refrigerator, a silver sink with some dishes on it, A paper towel holder with a roll of paper towels on it, and a black stove.

"I hope i remember how to do this." Elsword said. He walks to one of the cabinets and gets pancake mix out of the cabinet. He gets a frying pan out of another cabinet. Elsword gets a bowl and puts the pancake mix on the bowl. He goes to the sink and turns the tap on, filling the bowl with water and pancake mix. Elsword starts string. After a while, he puts the bowl down and gets a frying pan near him. He puts it on the stove and Elsword puts the stove on, lighting a small fire below the frying pan. Elsword slowly pours the pancake mix on the frying pan. Then Elsword puts the bowl down and starts to go through cabinets.

"Wheres that spatula... Here it is!" Elsword said. Elsword pulls out a spatula out of a cabinet. He walks to the frying pan and flips the pancake mix, showing a fluffy, non liquefied part of the pancake mix. Elsword smiles.

"So far so good." Elsword said. He waits for a while, then flips the pancake again,showing that the other side isn't liquefied either. Then suddenly, a hand is put on Elsword's shoulder. Elsword jumps a little and gasps at the same time. He turns around to see Aisha in her school uniform. She smiles.

"Is that for me?" Aisha asked. Elsword's eyes widen.

"D-Don't scare me like that! Yeah, it is." Elsword said. He turns back to the stove. He goes to the sink and picks up a bronze colored metal plate. He begins washing the plate. Aisha hugs Elsword from behind. Elsword gasps.

"Thank you Elsword." Aisha said. She starts rubbing her cheek on his back. Elsword starts blushing.

"N-No problem. J-Just go to the living room... il have it ready." Elsword said. Aisha pulls away from Elsword and walks away. Elsword sighs. Elsword sighs. Elsword gets a paper towel from the paper towel holder and wipes away all the water from the bronze colored metal puts it down and gets the spatula near the frying pan to pick up the complete pancake. He puts it on the plate. Then suddenly a hand is put on Elsword's head. Elsword gasps. Then the hand starts patting Elsword on the head. Elsword turns around to see that Rena was the one who was doing this.

"What're you..."

"Good job on making the pancakes. Do you mind making us all some?" Rena asked. Elsword sighs.

"I was gonna do that regardless if you told me to or not." Elsword said. Rena smiles.

"Alright then. We'll be waiting." Rena said. She leaves the kitchen. Elsword sighs and picks up the plate with the pancake on it. He walks to the living room to see that everyone was asleep but Rena and Aisha. They were both sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon. Elsword gives the plate with the pancake on it to Aisha. Aisha takes it and smiles.

"Thank you." Aisha said. Elsword nods

"If you want syrup then go in the kitchen and get some, okay?" Elsword said. He walks back into the kitchen. He pours more pancake mix on the frying pan. Then he waits.

"Is that Pancakes i smell!? Who ever is cooking that is awesome at cooking." Elsword groans at hearing Sasha's voice say that. She was awake and watching TV with Rena and Aisha. He sighs, and continues to wait to flip the pancake.

"Hey! I know you're cooking this Elsword! Your girlfriend is about to leave, better giver her a goodbye kiss!" Sasha teased. Elsword gasps and runs to the living room quickly to see Aisha, with her backpack now on, and to see her heading for the door. Elsword looks over to Sasha quickly to see her hugging herself and puckering up. Elsword groans.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Elsword screamed.

"Not yet." Sasha said. Elsword sighs and sees that Aisha is already at the door. He runs to the door and opens it for her. She smiles and walks outside. She stops and turns around to face Elsword.

"Be sure to take care of the house while i'm gone." Aisha said. Elsword nods.

"It'll be fine. I'll take care of everything." Elsword said. He smiles. Then Aisha smiles. She leans over and kisses Elsword on the cheek. Elsword's eyes widen and he starts blushing.

"See you later." Aisha said. She winks at him and walks away. Elsword keeps his astonished face on and puts his hand on the cheek Aisha kissed. Then shakes his head rapidly. He sighs and walks back into the house.

**Aisha's POV**

I begin walking straight to school. I don't want to get late! Elsword's face when i kissed him was priceless. I should do that more often. I walk into the woods and keep walking forward. Then i hear bushes rustling. I gasp and turn around. No one was there. I sigh.

"I hope nobody is there because if they are, i'm gonna open a can of butt kicking on who ever is hiding from me." I say out loud. Heh, i bet that scared that person off. I start walking again to hear the bushes rustling again. I turn around to the bush.

"Who's there?" I say. Then that Chloe lady came out of the bush. I gasp.

"What're you doing here!? You should be dead." I say. Chloe shakes her head.

"I almost died. Thankfully Ran was around." Chloe said. I put my hand out and my staff appears before me. I grab it and prepare myself.

"So we're gonna fight? Bring it." I say. Chloe gives me a wicked smile. It gives me a chill to my spine. I shake it off and prepare myself. Then Chloe's right eye starts glowing purple. That's scary. But it's not like she has a demon eye or anything...

"By the way, this glowing eye is a demon eye. Don't worry, i'll make this slow." Chloe said. I gasp a little and widen my eyes.

"How!?"

"You don't need to know." She smiles at me wickedly. I start glaring at Chloe.

"So? I'll still beat you as easily as Chung did before!" I say.

"Why you..." Chloe screamed. She dashes at me.

**End of Chapter 22**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23: Assistance

Chapter 23: Assistance

Chloe charges at Aisha. Aisha closes her eyes for a moment. Then Chloe went right in front of Aisha, and prepared to punch her. Aisha opens her eyes.

"Screw Driver!" Aisha screamed. She charges at Chloe staff first. Chloe gasps, then smiles wickedly. She prepares herself and grabs Aisha's wand while Aisha was charging at her. Aisha gasps. Then a swirl of pure dimension magic went past Chloe, but Chloe was unharmed. She smiles again. Aisha gasps.

"What... What's going on!?" Aisha screamed.

"Don't you know that every Super Demon Eye is different for each demon? Stupid girl. Anyway, My Super Demon Eye gives me resistance to all magic and skills. You can't touch me." Chloe said. Chloe pulls Aisha's wand to her. Aisha gasps as she is being pulled with it. Then Chloe kicks Aisha in the face. Aisha lets go of her staff and is knocked away. She lands on the floor back first. She starts glaring at Chloe. Chloe throws away Aisha's staff. Aisha puts her hand out and her staff teleports back to her hand. She gets back up on her feet and gets into her fighting stance.

"I won't need skills to take you out! Bring it on!" Aisha said. She starts running at Chloe. Chloe prepares herself. Aisha attacks Chloe with her staff. Chloe blocks it with one arm. A small shock wave is heard as they clash. Aisha glares at Chloe, Chloe glares back at Aisha. Then Chloe pulls away and punches at Aisha's gut. Aisha blocks the attack with her staff quickly, then moves out of the way of Chloe's punch. Chloe flinches, almost collapsing. Then Aisha quickly swings her staff at Chloe's back, knocking her down. Chloe quickly retaliates and kicks Aisha's feet while she is down. Aisha quickly collapses. Chloe gets on her feet quickly and jumps away from Aisha. Aisha gets up on her feet slowly. She glares at Chloe as Chloe lands on the ground safely.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, Every demon that learns how to control his/her super demon eye, gets to learn a secret skill from it." Chloe said. Aisha gasps.

"You're not even a demon, yet you have a super demon eye. And even though you use this new skill of yours, you won't beat me!" Aisha said. Chloe chuckles.

"Okay then. Try to dodge this!" Chloe screamed. Chloe's super demon eye starts glowing. Chloe makes another wicked smile. She puts her hand on her super demon eye. Then she disappears. Only a red colored orb is shown for a moment, then it slowly disappears. Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Aisha starts looking around for her. Then a red orb appears before Aisha, and Chloe suddenly appears. She punches Aisha in the gut. Aisha's eyes widen. The red orb disappears.

"That skill i just used, is called Blink." Chloe said. Chloe pulls her fist away from Aisha. Aisha puts her arms around her gut and falls to her knees. She drops her wand.

"What's wrong? Wind knocked out of ya?" Chloe asked. She starts chuckling as Aisha collapses. She slowly puts her hand out and clenches it. Then a blue leash appeared in her hand. Chloe notices this and steps on her hand. Aisha screams.

"Don't worry. The pain will stop, eventually." Chloe said. She starts chuckling again, then starts kicking Aisha while she is down. Aisha puts her other hand out slowly, trying to reach for her staff, which was inches away from her. Chloe kept kicking Aisha. Aisha's wand teleports to her hand. Aisha turns her body around and points her staff at Chloe.

"Lightning Bol-" Chloe steps on Aisha's mouth, interrupting her. Then Chloe steps on Aisha's stomach. Aisha screams. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

"One more good kick for good measure should do it! Say goodnight." Chloe said. She kicks Aisha in the face hard. Aisha goes unconscious.

"And done. You're lucky i can't kill you. Ran has plans for you." Chloe said. She smiles and picks up Aisha. She puts her on her shoulder. She uses one arm to keep Aisha on her shoulder. She starts walking to the demon world.

**Meanwhile...**

All of the Demons and Angels and Eve were awake and were eating pancakes in the living room. Elsword walks to the living room to see everyone else eating.

"Is that everyone?" Elsword asked. He puts his arms on his hips and sighs.

"Yeah, Thanks Elsword." Chung said.

"Thanks Elsword!" An Angel said.

"Thank you Elsword." A demon said. Elsword smiles. Sasha gets up from the couch and walks to Elsword with her plate on her hand. Her plate still had a uneaten pancake on it.

"This pancake sucks." Sasha said. Elsword gasps a little, then frowns.

"How does it suck?" Elsword asked.

"Because you made it."

"Well if it's like that, looks like somebody's gonna skip breakfast."

"Yeah i guess." Elsword sighs and turns around.

"Elsword!" Sasha screamed. Elsword turns around and groans.

"What is it?" Elsword asked, trying his best not to scream at Sasha.

"I'm hungry."

"There's nothing i can do about that."

"Yes there is. Make me another pancake."

"Why not eat the one that i already made for you?"

"It sucks."

"That sucks."

"I know it does, That's why i'm asking you to make me another one."

"I mean that sucks for you!"

"I know it sucks for me cause i'm eating a sucky pancake!"

"It does not suck! I'm sure it's fine."

"It isn't."

"Well starve for all i care."

"Elsword!"

"What!?"

"I'm hungry." Elsword puts his hand on his face, taking a deep breath.

"I can tell that you're gonna keep annoying me until you get another pancake. Fine, fine! I'll make another pancake for you."

"No."

"Why?"

"It'll suck."

"How do you know?"

"Cause it will be made by you."

"Well if i can't make another pancake for you cause you think that it'll suck, then eat the 'sucky' pancake i already made for you." Elsword said. He sighs deeply, trying to stay calm.

"No."

"Okay then, starve."

"Elsword!" Sasha screamed. Elsword ignores Sasha. Sasha follows Elsword.

"Elsword!"

"Elsword!"

"Elsword!"

"WHAT!?" Elsword screamed at the top of his lungs. He turns around and glares at Sasha furiously.

"Hi." Sasha said. She puts her hand out in the air and smiles. Elsword takes a few deep breaths.

"Hi Sasha." Elsword said calmly.

"I'm hungry." Elsword puts his hand on his face.

"Well then eat the pancake that i gave you." Elsword said. He sounded like he was about to scream.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Sasha said. She walks to the couch, plate in hand. she starts eating the pancake. Elsword walks to the door and opens it. He goes outside and screams at the top of his lungs. He sighs and walks back inside. He puts his hand on his head.

"I need to rest." Elsword said, sounding stressed.

"What's wrong Elsword?" Elesis asked.

"How could you not notice... Whatever... You're the leader for now okay Elesis? Let me just lay my head down for a moment..." Elsword said. He starts walking to Aisha's bedroom. Then suddenly, a knock on the door is heard.

"I'll get it." Sasha said. She gets up walks to the door. She sees a person with a dark brown robe on. This person had his/her hood on as well. The person takes off their hood and it is revealed to be a dark elf.

"I am one of Ran's followers. We have your comrade, Aisha. If you ever want to see her again, go to the demon world and fight us there. We will be waiting." The person said. Sasha nods.

"Really? Well if you guys want a fight, then you'll get one! But there's something that I've always wanted to do..." Sasha said. She puts her hand out and summons a neon colored gun. She points her gun at the dark elf. The dark elf gasps.

"You can't kill me! I'm just a messenger! I have nothing to do with this!"

"Yes you do, you're one of his followers right? Might as well kill you while i still can, right?" Sasha said.

"This is crazy! You're crazy!"

"Maybe. Then again, you're crazy for coming here alone. Wait, you're not only crazy, you're dead." Particles of a neon colored light started gathering at the tip of Sasha's gun barrel. a huge neon orb appeared at the tip of her gun barrel.

"This is unnecessary!"

"Unnecessary...? This is war. Bye bye."

"Soul Cannon!" Sasha screamed. Sasha fires a laser out of her gun. The dark elf screams, then is obliterated by the laser. The laser disappears and so does the dark elf. Sasha smiles and sighs.

"Nothing better than shooting a laser at somebody's face in the morning." She said. She turns around and walks back inside the house.

"Guys? Uh, Aisha got kidnapped." Sasha announced. Everyone but Eve gasp.

"What!?" Chung screamed.

"No way..." A demon screamed.

"They said that if we want to ever see her again, we have to go to the demon world and get her." Sasha said. Elesis gets up from the couch.

"This is obviously a trap." Elesis said.

"Wait wait wait! Guys! i want to hear Elsword's reaction to this! Be right back!" Sasha said. She runs to Aisha's room. Everyone else stands and waits for her. It becomes quiet.

"WHAT!?" Elsword suddenly screamed. Everyone in the living room hears this. Elesis giggles. Elsword runs into the living room.

"We're going to save her. Lets go!" Elsword screamed.

"Calm down Elsword, we can't be so hasty. What if this is a trap?" Penensio mentioned.

"I don't care if its a trap, i just want Aisha back." Elsword said.

"Awww..." Sasha said. Elsword sighs deeply, trying to ignore her.

"The last time we went in there we barely survived. We were captured!" Chung said.

"Yeah, i know. But... We have to go, They have Aisha." Elsword said. Rena sighs, then gasps.

"I have a plan! Maybe we can get some demon hunters to help us! It may not be much, but it's better than nothing!" Rena said. Elsword nods.

"Rena, You should do that! Go with Sasha! Please, go with Sasha." Elsword said. Sasha sticks her tongue at Elsword.

"You mad?" Sasha said.

"Go away." Elsword said.

"Well Rena and I are gonna have a great time! Right Rena?" Sasha said. She starts smiling at Rena. Rena smiles.

"Of course." Rena said.

"While you guys go, We can train! Everyone, When Rena and Sasha leave, We are all gonna train! okay!?" Elsword screamed. Everyone but Adam and Eve cheered. Adam nods.

"Okay Rena and Sasha, go!" Elsword screamed. Rena walks to the door and opens it. She walks outside. Sasha follows her.

"Okay guys lets go outside so we can train!" Elsword said. Elsword runs outside, and so does everyone else but Eve and Adam and Daniel. who were walking. Eve walks to Chung. Adam stands at the stoop of the house and watches them. He smiles. Daniel joins him.

**Meanwhile...**

Rena and Sasha walk ahead into the forest.

"So uh.. Rena, how's being alive again?" Sasha asked.

"It just feels like i woke up from a dream." Rena said. Sasha nods.

"Oooh. How was it like being dead?" Sasha asked. She turns her head to Rena. Rena winks.

"Not telling." Rena said.

"What? Why not!?"

"Cause i said so."

"Aw..." Rena chuckles.

"Don't worry, you'll find out when you die."

"I wanna know now though."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay then. We're almost there by the way." Sasha said.

"You tend to annoy Elsword alot. Do you like him?" Rena asked. Sasha shakes her head.

"No, But he's fun to mess with." Sasha said. Rena frowns.

"Don't you think that's bad? I mean, You don't want him to hate you, right?"

"Of course i don't. I'm just having fun with him."

"If you do this too much, i'm sure when Elsword hears your name, he's gonna get nightmares. I'm not asking you to stop, i'm asking you to just tone it down a little okay?" Rena explained. Sasha sighs, then nods.

"I guess." Sasha said. Rena smiles.

"Thank you." Rena said. Suddenly Sasha stops walking. Rena gasps a little.

"We're here." Sasha said. She points foward. Rena looks around the place, being confused.

"Huh? I don't see anything."

"Think again. Look down." Sasha said. She snaps her fingers. Rena looks down to see stairs before her. Stairs made from the ground. Rena gasps.

"Whoa! I didn't even see it!" Rena said. Sasha nods.

"It's supposed to be invisible. We don't want evil demons to come in at night or something. You can only see it with a spell they make every demon hunter learn. Come with me." Sasha explained. She walks down the stairs. Rena follows. They go under ground. It wasn't dark at all and there were no rocks in the way. It felt like a normal room. There were people around the place, walking. They were wearing all sorts of things. Any color pants, shirt, any kind of clothes you'd see at a normal day. Rena gasps.

"There's so many people." Rena said. Sasha nods.

"Yup. But how are we gonna get their attention?" Sasha said. Rena smiles.

"Leave that to me." Rena said. She walks to the middle of the place. She takes a deep breath.

"Hey!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the room turn to her. Rena gives Sasha a thumbs up. Sasha gives Rena a thumbs up back.

"Alright everyone! We need your help! Get a seat, cause this is gonna be a long story!" Rena said.

**Meanwhile...**

Every Demon and angel and Eve were sparing with each other outside.

"Let's go, Elsword." Penensio said. Elsword and Penensio face each other. Elsword starts running at Penensio. Penensio prepares himself. Elsword summons one demon blade as he runs at Penensio. Penensio unsheathes a blade from his waist as he prepares himself. Their swords clash and they get a deadlock. They go face to face. They smile at each other.

"See Eve? I want you to fight like that." Chung said. He points at Penensio and Elsword, who were still fighting each other. Eve looks over to them then nods.

"Okay Eve, I'm going to attack you, okay?" Chung said. He puts his hand out and a basic Deadly Chaser cannon appears to his hands. He prepares himself by going into his fighting stance.

"Are you ready, Eve?" Chung asked. Eve puts both of her hands out and summons the basic droids for a Code Battle Seraph to her hands. They start floating around her. She prepares herself by going into a fighting stance.

"Yes."

"Now i want you to take this seriously, okay Eve?. Remember, the safety word is 'blue' Okay?" Chung said. Eve nods. Chung starts running at Eve. Eve prepares herself. Chung swings his cannon upwards at Eve. Eve dodges the attack. Chung takes out one of his dual guns and shoots at Eve. Eve dodges them quickly and dashes at Chung. Chung gasps. Eve suddenly hugs Chung. Chung gasps.

"Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue Blue!" Chung screamed. They both fall on the floor. Eve is now on top of Chung.

"Eve... I thought you were gonna do some super skill on me or something." Chung said.

"I hurt alot of people, but i would never hurt you, Chung." Eve said. Chung sighs.

"That's sweet and all, but if you want me to become stronger to protect everyone, to protect you, you have to do this." Chung said. Eve starts rubbing her cheek on Chung. Chung sighs.

"Something tells me no matter what i say you're not gonna fight me, huh." Chung said. Eve faces Chung and nods. Chung sighs.

"Alright then. Can you get off of me please?" Chung asked. Eve gets up to her feet. Chung gets up as soon as Eve gets up. Ara walks to them.

"I can help you, Chung." Ara said. Chung sighs once more.

"I would, but knowing Eve, she'd probably join in the fight." Chung said.

"Oh, Okay. I can just ask Elesis to join the fight." Ara said. Ara walks away, then comes back with Elesis beside her. Elesis had her demon blade summoned.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" Ara asked.

"I think we should do Me versus Eve, You versus Chung. Okay?" Elesis said. They all nod. Ara walks to stand face to face with Chung. Elesis walks to stand face to face with Eve.

"Ready? Go!" Elesis screamed. Ara, with no weapon, randomly swings her hand at Chung. Chung gives a confused face. Then a light appears near her palm. A basic Sakra Devanam spear appeared to her hand as the light disappeared. Chung gasps as he suddenly sees Ara's weapon. Chung blocks the attack, then counter attacks by swinging his cannon around him. Ara jumps away from Chung and lands safely. She looks up at Chung and smiles. Chung smiles back. They both run at each other. Elesis and Eve stand still, still facing each other. Elesis sighs.

"Guess il make the first move." Elesis said. She swings her sword at Eve. Eve dodges. Eve points her finger at Elesis. Elesis gasps and prepares herself to block. Eve puts her arm down and moves one of her droids to attack Elesis's feet. Elesis gasps and falls on her face. Elesis gets back on her feet.

"Nice one. Now it's my turn!" Elesis said. She runs at Eve. Eve prepares herself.

"We're back!" Rena screamed. Elesis stops running at Eve. Chung and Ara stop running at each other. Everyone stops fighting. They all turn to Rena, who was at the front of a crowd. A crowd of demon hunters that is. Sasha, who was standing beside Rena, waves at the angels and demons. Elsword groans.

"Sasha's back." Elsword said. He sighs. Penensio shrugs.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll be fine." Penensio said. Elsword nods slowly.

"Hopefully... I'm gonna go introduce myself to them." Elsword said. Penensio nods. Elsword walks over to the front of the crowd of demon hunters, Next to Rena and Sasha.

"Hey there little red." Sasha said. Elsword groans.

"Hi Sasha. Not now." Elsword said. Elsword faces the crowd.

"Hey Everyone! My name is Elsword. I'm sure Rena explained everything to you all! We're gonna start going to the demon world now! Are we ready!?" Elsword screamed. The crowd of demon hunters cheer. Elsword smiles. Elsword turns to the front of the crowd of demons and angels.

"Are we ready, Everyone!?" Elsword screamed. The crowd of demons and angels cheer.

"Then Let's go! Next stop, victory!" Elsword screamed. He runs to the forest. He does not look back, knowing that the large crowd behind him would follow him. They follow Elsword into the forest. Elsword smiles.

"We're coming, Aisha. Wait for us." Elsword said to himself.

**Meanwhile...**

Chloe arrives to the demon world with Aisha, who was still knocked out. She keeps walking forward. She walks past the debris of the destroyed good demon castle. She keeps walking and everything goes dark. The sky that usually is red, is now black. She keeps walking until she arrives to a castle. The castle was black and yellow. Chloe walks inside. The castle was empty. Chloe walks to the leaders room door and opens it. She sees Ran, standing up. There were no thrones or any chairs in this room.

"Is that the girl?" Ran asked. Chloe nods.

"Excellent. Now then, put her in our dungeons. The magic draining one. I want to absorb all of her power." Ran said. Chloe nods and walks away.

"Finally... I'll be able to have infinite power..." Ran said. He smiles.

**End of Chapter 23**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24: The War begins

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the delay, I have school and all, so I've been extra busy!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: The War begins

The crowd of angels and demons and demon hunters and Eve follow Elsword to Velder. Elsword is still at the front of the crowd, walking happily as can be as everyone else behind him followed. Sasha runs up to the front of the crowd and meets Elsword there. Elsword groans as soon as he sees Sasha.

"Hey Little Red! What's up?" Sasha said. Elsword lifts his hand up to signal that he is saying 'hello'

"It's gonna be a long way... Wanna play a game?" Sasha asked.

"No thanks." Elsword said. Sasha frowns.

"Aw... C'mon Little red! Please?" Sasha said. Elsword sighs.

"I guess." Elsword said. He scratches his head.

"Alright Little Red! I'm gonna ask you some questions. All your answers are going to be the opposite of what you said, okay?" Sasha said. Elsword nods.

"Okay Little Red... Are you ever going to make me that pancake i asked for earlier?" Sasha asked.

"N- Oh right. Of course i am." Elsword said. He smiles a little bit.

"Are you going to Marry Aisha?" Elsword gasps and flinches at Sasha's question. His whole face begins to become red and his eyes widen.

"I-I don't know." Elsword said. Sasha smiles.

"Are you my slave?" Sasha asked. Elsword frowns.

"N-... Yes, I am."

"You will do what ever i say, right?" Sasha asked. Elsword groans.

"This is stupid."

"I know right! Now then, Slave Elsword! You will marry Aisha or be punished." Sasha said.

"I don't know how to reply to that..."

"You do? Then how would you?"

"Oh my goodness... I knew this was a bad idea from the start."

"I know right! I'm such a genius."

"I don't want to play this game anymore."

"Okay then Slave Elsword, we'll play as long as you'd like." Elsword starts screaming out of frustration. Sasha starts laughing. They all reach the light part of Velder.

"Oh yeah, Little red, You're seriously my slave now. I was kidding about the opposite thing." Sasha said.

"No!" Elsword screamed at Sasha. Sasha smiles.

"That is no way to be talking to your master, slave!"

"I am not your slave!"

"Oh i forgot... You're Aisha's slave. Right."

"I'm her Familiar! Not a slave!"

"Sure." Elsword starts screaming out of frustration again. Sasha starts laughing again. Rena walks over to Sasha and puts her hand on her shoulder. Sasha turns around to see Rena shaking her head no. Sasha groans then turns to Elsword, who is walking ahead of her.

"Alright fine...Sorry Little Red." Sasha said. Elsword ignores Sasha and then sighs. Sasha smiles, then chuckles.

"Aw, Little red, Are you mad at me?" Sasha said as she catches up to Elsword. Elsword ignores Sasha.

"I'm sorry, Will you forgive me? I won't annoy you for a week." Sasha said. Elsword turns his head to Sasha.

"Two weeks." Elsword said.

"A week and a half." Sasha said.

"Deal." Elsword said. Sasha starts chuckling. Then suddenly Elsword stops walking. Sasha and The crowd behind him stop as well. Elsword turns around to the crowd.

"We will be in the battle grounds soon. No more talking, only running. Okay!?" Elsword screamed. The crowd roared as they summon their weapons. Elsword summons one demon blade and smiles.

"Charge!" Elsword screamed. He turns around and runs into the dark side of Velder. Everyone else follows. They all get to the dark side of Velder to see that it's empty. There were no Glitters or evil demons to be seen. Elsword and the crowd keep running forward to the portal to the demon world. They reach the portal and go into it. They reach the demon world and keep running. There were no glitters or other evil demons there. They keep running forward until the sky becomes black. Then, they all finally arrive to a castle. A black and yellow castle. The crowd stop to see swarms, millions of glitters in the way. The glitters start running at them. Elsword stops running. So does the crowd behind him. Elsword gulps, then glares at the crowd.

"Charge!" Elsword screamed. The crowd behind him roars. Elsword smiles and starts running ahead. Everyone behind him follow. The swarm of glitters meet with the crowd of good demons, angels and demon hunters and Eve. They all start fighting. The sound of sword clashing could be heard all around.

"Burst Wave!" Elesis screamed. Elesis's sword bursts in flames and she slams the ground with it, casting a wave of fire to rush at some glitters. They get hit and collapse, dead.

"Freezing Arrow!" Rena screamed. Rena fires an ice arrow at some of the glitters, freezing them. They unfreeze, then collapse. Rena smiles.

"I've still got it." She said. The crowd of demons, angels, demon hunters and Eve start pushing forward, moving closer to the castle.

"Soul bullet barrage!" Sasha screamed. She points her gun at some glitters and fires multiple bullets at them. They get hit and collapse.

"Bullet Blitz!" Chung screamed. Chung fires a bullet from one of his dual guns at a glitter. The bullet hits the glitter, then flies to another glitter beside it. The bullet then flies to back to the glitter that was hit first. The glitters both collapse. They push farther and get to the entrance of the castle.

"Eve! Make a gap with a laser so some of us can get though!" Chung screamed. Eve nods and gets in front of the crowd of demons, angels, and demon hunters. She puts her hand out.

"Giga Stream!" Eve screams. She fires a large laser out of her hand. It obliterates the glitters in front of Eve, making a path.

"Alright Everyone! I'll go!" Elsword screamed. He starts to run ahead. Penensio puts his hand in front of Elsword, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'll go instead. You need to stay here with them, Elsword. You're important." Penensio said. Elsword gasps.

"Why!? I'm just as important as everyone else here!" Elsword screamed.

"You're the leader, Elsword. The moment you die means that we've lost. Stay here with them, okay?" Penensio said. Elsword sighs then nods. Penensio runs through the gap of the crowd of glitters.

"I'll go too." Elesis said. She runs to follow Penensio.

"I'm going too!" Sasha screamed. She runs to follow Elesis.

"Where are you going...!? Sasha! Daniel screamed. He rushes to follow Sasha. Penensio reaches castle first. The castle was empty, with no glitters or enemies around. The castle had roof lamps, and some windows. The glass below him was so clean that he could see his reflection. Elesis meets with Penensio.

"Are you going to follow me?" Penensio asked. Elesis nods.

"Yeah." Elesis said.

"Okay then. We're going to try to find Ran. Let's go." Penensio said. Elesis nods. Penensio starts running forward. Elesis follows. Then Sasha and Daniel get to the castle. Sasha stops running. Daniel, who was running after her, does the same.

"Sasha...! Why... Are you... Coming into the castle...!?" Daniel said as he tries to catch his breath. Sasha turns to Daniel.

"I don't know, Danny. I felt like it. I have a good feeling about this, y'know? Let me go by myself, please?" Sasha asked. Daniel sighs.

"We should go back." Daniel said. Sasha frowns.

"Please Danny? C'mon..!" Sasha said. Daniel sighs.

"Okay fine." Daniel said. Sasha smiles.

"Yay!" Sasha said. She starts running ahead. Daniel turns around and sighs.

"She'll be okay... She'll be okay..." Daniel whispered to himself as he walked back into the battlefield

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis and Penensio face a big door in front of them. Elesis opens the door to find an empty large room. There were lamps in the room and the glass was still clean. Elesis and Penensio step into the room and look around.

"Hello." A voice said. Elesis and Penensio gasp upon hearing the recognizable voice. A man walks to face them. The man was Valak.

"Valak!" Penensio screamed. Valak smiles a little bit.

"Hello." Valak said.

"So you decided to be more talkative this time?" Elesis said. Valak chuckles a little bit.

"Words are useless while in battle." Valak said.

"What're you guys planning to do?" Penensio asked.

"That is none of your concern." Valak answered.

"Not gonna talk huh...? Alright then, I'll just beat the answers out of you!" Elesis screamed.

"How are you going to 'beat' anything out of me..? You are weak." Valak said. Elesis starts glaring at Valak.

"What!? I'm not weak! You're the one who's weak!" Elesis screamed.

"You with that other girl and Penensio together couldn't touch me."

"That time we weren't expecting you! This time we are." Elesis said.

"We aren't as weak as you think, Valak." Penensio said.

"You shouldn't be talking, Penensio. You used to be a strong opponent. Now you're weak, Just like the rest of you. I will make you feel pain." Valak said. Valak unsheathes a blade near his waist. Penensio and Elesis prepare themselves.

**Meanwhile...**

Sasha faces a huge door in front of her. She opens the door and looks in the room. The room they enter is large with some roof lamps. The floor was still clean enough that you could see your reflection. But there was something about this room... Something about it made Sasha gasp and and have her eyes widen. She puts her hand on her mouth out of astonishment. The room had Chloe, standing next to a girl who was wearing a white jacket with a black under shirt. She has blue jeans as well. She was tied up on a chair with duct tape on her mouth. She gasps and starts moving around, trying to break free. Sasha, who kept her astonished face on, was speechless. Then she puts her hand off of her mouth.

"S...Si...Sis...!?" Sasha screamed. Sasha feels a tear roll down her cheek, feeling a mixture of sadness, confusion, and grief. Then she starts glaring at Chloe.

"Is this some sort of illusion or a joke!? Cause this isn't funny!" Sasha screamed. Chloe shakes her head.

"Nope, This is the real thing. I'm surprised she hasn't looked like she's grown at all. She still looks six, yet she's older than that." Chloe said.

"Why are you here!?" Sasha screamed. Chloe smiles.

"I was just stopping by to tell her some news. We were planning to execute her tomorrow, so i wanted to tell her in person to see her reaction. I wanted to see the despair she'd feel as she heard the news!" Chloe said. Sasha gasps and her eyes widen. The thought of Sasha's sister dying again was un-imaginable. She didn't want to relive her grief on losing her sister. She didn't want to lose her at all. Sasha starts glaring at Chloe furiously.

"I won't let you kill her! I won't let you kill Caitlin! I won't let you touch her!" Sasha screamed. She unsheathes a blade near her waist and dashes at Chloe. Chloe, who has no weapon, dashes at Sasha as well.

**Meanwhile... Ran's POV**

I'm in the hallway to the exit of the castle, where the battle is. I smile. I finally have that girl's power... I don't know or care if she's still alive, but her power is amazing! I probably have infinite power now... Maybe... I smile wickedly. I go to the door of the castle, watching everyone fighting. What a beautiful sight... people killing each other. The glitters, er, my minons are losing. I sigh. I guess if you want anything done right you've got to do it yourself...! I jump into the middle of battle and put my hand out into the air. I hear gasps all around. I wonder if somebody peed on themselves just out of fear...? Whatever. They're going to die peeing then.

"Reverse Gravity!" I scream. Alot of demons, angels, and some humans and some glitters get lifted up into the air. I put my hand down to the ground and a shockwave of dark energy blows them away. Maybe it obliterated them... I can't really tell, But i know they're dead. Some bodies fall on the ground. I smile, then frown, seeing that I've killed all of the glitters I have left. I sigh. Then i look around, seeing who was left. I see a red haired demon... A white haired girl... A blonde haired boy... A green haired elf woman...A black haired demon...And I see Adam and Ara too. They all face me with faces of astonishment. I smile.

"Ran!" Ara screamed.

"Hello, Sister." I say. She starts running at me.

"Ara! What're you doing!? Come back!" Rena screamed while putting her hand out at her. Ara runs at me, glaring at me.

"I'm gonna bring you back, Aren!" Ara said. I chuckle a bit. I summon my blade and prepare myself.

"The Aren you knew is gone forever." I say.

"That's not true! You're still in there somewhere... I'll save you!" Ara screamed. She swings her spear at me.

**End of Chapter 24**

**Whoa, Things are heating up! ****  
**

**I'll try to get the next chapter done next weekend.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	25. Chapter 25: Despair

Chapter 25: Despair

"Elesis!" Penensio screamed. Elesis, who was glaring at Valak, looks over to Penensio.

"Yeah?"

"Let's use that combo that we created just for this guy!" Penensio screamed. Elesis nods and starts glaring at Valak again. Valak waits patiently for them to attack.

"Get ready!" Elesis screamed. She runs at Valak. Valak prepares himself. Elesis swings her sword at Valak. Valak blocks, and they get a deadlock. Valak gives Elesis a poker face while Elesis glares at Valak. Then she smiles. She jumps away from Valak. Valak gasps a little.

"Fire Fist!" Penensio screamed at him from behind. Valak turns around just to be punched in the face. Valak flinches. Then Penensio dashes away and leaves a small explosion behind. Valak flinches again. Then Elesis, who just landed on the ground, dashes at Valak.

"Fire Fist!" Elesis screamed. She punches Valak in the face, then dashes away. This creates a small explosion in front of Valak. Valak flinches again.

"Burst Wave!" Elesis screamed. Her sword bursts in flames. She slams the ground with it, sending a flame at Valak. Valak is hit and is slightly lifted into the air.

"Splash Explosion!" Penensio screamed. He puts his hand out and a rune appears before his palm. It hits Valak. Then right before Valak hit the ground, Penensio waves his hand and the rune gets bigger, lifting Valak higher into the air, going up face first.

"Burst Rising!" Elesis screamed. Flaming swords are summoned beside her from the ground. They slash upward at Valak, hitting him and lifting him even higher in the air.

"Storm...!"

"Eternal...!" Valak's eyes widen as he hears Elesis and Penensio preparing to call out their skill names. He notices that he is still flying upwards. He was about to touch the ceiling.

"Blade!"

"Fire!" Elesis and Penensio scream. A large blazing fire ignites around Elesis's body. Magic blades are summoned around Penensio. They start spinning. Valak notices them. He quickly recovers in mid air, flips and lets his feet touch the ceiling for a brief moment. Then, he jumps away and lands on the floor, away from Elesis's and Penensio's attacks.

"Nuclear!" Valak screamed. A nuclear missile is summoned above Elesis and Penensio. They are unaware of this. The nuclear missile falls and lands right in the middle of where Elesis and Penensio are. It glows white, preparing to explode.

**Meanwhile...**

Sasha and Chloe get near each other. Sasha slashes at Chloe. Chloe dodges, then counter attacks by round house kicking at Sasha. Sasha ducks, then slashes at Chloe. Chloe quickly blocks Sasha's attack with her arm. They get a deadlock.

"What!? how are you not bleeding... or at least getting cut?!" Sasha screamed.

"Part of my super demon eye's powers." Chloe replied calmly.

"How does your super demon eye even work like that!? And how do you even have one!? You're not a demon!" Suddenly an explosion is heard. Sasha gasps and looks out the door behind her out of worry. Chloe smiles.

"I guess they're off to an explosive start." Chloe said. Sasha turns her head to Chloe and starts glaring at her.

"Shut up." Sasha said.

"I bet Valak is having a blast and killing them quickly."

"Shut up!"

"That's okay, because in the end you'll all go out with a bang."

"I said shut up!" Sasha points her gun at Chloe while still having a deadlock with her. Particles of neon colored light started gathering at the tip of her gun's barrel. A neon orb was being created by the particles of light. Then the particles began gathering faster, and the orb became bigger. Sasha jumps away from Chloe. Chloe does nothing and watches her. She smiles.

"Soul Cannon!" Sasha screamed. A neon colored laser is fired at Chloe. Chloe does nothing and his hit directly. Dust starts to fill the air. The laser slowly becomes smaller, then disappears. Sasha smiles, being confident that that laser killed Chloe. Then suddenly, an arm pushes through the smoke and reaches out at Sasha. Sasha gasps, trying to dash away, but the arm grabs her. The smoke clears up and Sasha's attacker is revealed to be Chloe, unharmed. Sasha gasps. Chloe pushes Sasha to the ground and pins her down with a choke hold. Sasha puts both her hands on Chloe's hand, trying to break her hold.

"Ugh..!" Sasha screamed. Chloe starts choking her harder. Sasha starts struggling to breathe.

"Since you're gonna die.. might as well explain super demon eyes to you." Chloe said.

"I already... Know about them...!" Sasha said. She glares at her, then Chloe tightens her choke hold. It felt like breathing through a straw for Sasha as Chloe did this. She starts screaming out of pain.

"Shut it. You should be lucky i'm not killing you so soon." Chloe said. She sighs.

"You see... Super demon eyes are the hidden powers in a demon. You know what a person looks like when they have a super demon eye, right? Of course you do." Chloe started to explain.

"I don't... Need to know..." Sasha mumbled. Chloe gives Sasha a quick punch in the face. Sasha screams in pain.

"Shut it, Class is in session. Now where was i... Oh yeah. Super demon eyes are hidden in all demons, and hold alot of power. They increase the demon's power completely, and will give you abilities. All demon eyes have a specific power. My super demon eye's power is to give me immunity to all skills and damage. Anyway, You only gain the specific power if you learn how to control it. If you don't know how to control it, then you'll go berserk, meaning that you attack everyone you see. Even your family and friends, blah, blah, blah, you will do this forever if you have a super demon eye and you don't know how to control it, blah, blah, blah, And the only way to stop going berserk when you have a super demon eye and you can't control it is to get a eye patch, which you've obviously have done. Anyway, You can go berserk even though you don't have a super demon eye, but something needs to provoke that person. Not simply just get them mad, something to do with their personality, like hurting somebody who that demon loves, if a demon is about to die... You know. Usually this super demon eye has to be unlocked somehow. It doesn't come when a demon is just born or else they'd be over powered. Also, when you unlock it and you know how to use it, you can summon it's power to one of your eyes anytime. But if you don't, it stays summoned until you learn how to control it." Chloe explained. Sasha sighs.

"It only unlocks when you do something, i don't know what, but it only unlocks if something happens to you or you do something. That's all i know about it since i got mine for free. You're probably wondering how i got this super demon eye? Cause Ran gave me some of his power and focused it to my eye. Dunno how, but it ended up becoming a super demon eye." Chloe said. Sasha rolls her eyes. Chloe notices this and starts choking her harder. Sasha tries to scream loudly but could not due to her choking her so hard. Chloe lifts Sasha off her feet, still having the hold. Sasha tries her best to resist.

"Remember when i said that a super demon eye gives a demon specific power? It also gives all demons one common power when they learn how to control it. Want to know what it's called? It's called blink. Here, let me show you."

"Blink!?" Sasha screamed. Chloe flings Sasha, making Sasha do twists in mid air horizontally. Chloe's right eye starts glowing purple. Then a red orb appears around Chloe. Chloe disappears, leaving only the red orb. Then the red orb disappears. Then the orb goes behind Sasha, who is still flying. Chloe appears in the place of the red orb and the red orb disappears. Chloe attacks Sasha's back with her elbow. Sasha screams, then sent to the air for a second time. She starts flying towards the wall stomach first. Sasha screams, seeing this. She hits the wall hard and the wall starts crumbling. debris of the wall started falling on her as she crashed. She falls on her back. She groans and looks up, at Chloe, who is walking slowly to her. Sasha quickly turns around and stabs the ground with her sword, using it as a support. She gets to her knees slowly, then She slowly lifts her other arm up to point her gun at Chloe. Chloe keeps walking to her slowly. Sasha pulls the trigger, but nothing comes out. She shakes the gun up and down, then groans. She drops the gun, and with a flash of light, the gun un-summons itself.

"Stupid soul overload." Sasha said. Sasha gets to her feet and starts glaring at Chloe. She turns her face to Caitlin, who is apparently asleep. Sasha sighs.

"Doesn't she care about what happens to her older sister...!? Ugh. But... I should remember what i'm fighting for." Sasha said. She nods, then points her sword at Chloe. Chloe gets near Sasha and faces her. She smiles. Sasha puts her eye patch up, revealing her orange colored super demon eye.

"Her death... changed me for the better. It made me sad, of course, but it made my will to protect my friends even stronger. I didn't... I didn't want anything to happen to them... Not like my sister.. But now, now that she's alive..." Sasha puts her hand on her super demon eye.

"I'll protect her! I'll make sure that she lives a full life, not like before! If i was stronger, maybe... just maybe... She wouldn't be captured by the likes of you! I'll protect my friends, no matter what...!" Sasha declared. Sparks of orange colored lightning start going around Sasha's body. Sasha closes her eyes and takes off her eye patch.

"Don't you need that? You don't know how to control your super demon eye." Chloe said. Sasha opens her eyes and starts glaring at Chloe, sparks of orange colored lighting still going around her body.

"Blink!" Sasha screamed. Chloe's eyes widen and she gasps.

**Meanwhile...**

Ran faces Ara and glares at her from a distance. Ara does the same. Everyone else just watches.

"That was a nice little warm up, but now it's time to get serious." Ran said. He smiles.

"I'll finish you and bring my brother back!" Ara screamed. She closes her eyes. Her hair turns white and she grew tails. She opens her eyes to reveal that her eyes were now red. She prepares to dash at Ran, then starts dashing at him. Ran prepares himself by going into a fighting stance. Ran starts slashing at Ara as soon as She came close. Ara defends herself by parrying each of his strikes. Then Ara starts attacking. Ran starts parrying the attacks. Then it was Ran's turn once more. He swings his sword upwards with both hands repeatedly. Ara starts blocking the attacks.

"Breaking!" Ara screamed while blocking. As soon as Ran attacked Ara again, Ara blocks it, then swings her spear around Ran. Ara pushes Ran behind her, and Ara dashes forward. Ran flinches, and Ara is now behind Ran. Ara roundhouse kicks at Ran, but Ran ducks, dodging the attack. Ara starts slashing at Ran, but Ran dodges without turning around to face her. Then Ara slashes at Ran with all of her strength. Ran turns around and blocks the attack with his sword. They get a deadlock. They glare at each other.

"Very good, you've gotten stronger, sister." Ran said. Ara says nothing and dashes away from Ran. Ran stands still, waiting for her next attack.

"Immortal Flower!" Ara screamed. She starts slashing at Ran quickly and furiously. Flower petals follow her spear as she slashed at Ran. Ran easily dodges these attacks. Then Ara finishes the combo with a final slash. Ran prepares himself, then smiles. He puts his finger in the way of Ara's slash. Then, surprisingly, Ran blocks it with that finger. Ara's eyes widen, and she gasps. Ran smiles.

"What... What...How..." Ara was speechless. She couldn't believe the fact that her strongest attack was simply blocked with just a finger.

"Too weak." Ran said.

"What..What are you...!?" Ara screamed. Ran smiles.

"Now do you see how useless it is to bring your brother back!? Hahahaha! You've fallen into so much despair that you barely recognize your fallen brother...! I'll tell you. But if you think i'm an awesome, devilishly handsome, killing machine... Then you're right." Ran said.

"Reverse Gravity!" Ran screamed. A spell circle appears around Ran and lifts the motionless Ara up into the air.

"Ara!" Chung screamed. Chung starts running to Ara. As soon as Chung gets near Rena, Rena blocks his path by putting her hand in his way. Chung gasps and stops moving.

"If you get too close, you'll get hurt! I'll take care of it." Rena said. She aims her bow at Ran.

"Freezing Arrow!" Rena screamed. She fires an Ice arrow at Ran. Ran sees it and dodges it. As soon as he dodges the attack, the spell circle disappears and Ara falls. Elsword starts running up to Ran. So does Daniel.

"Ran!" Elsword screamed. Ran smiles and dashes at Elsword and Daniel. Elsword and Ran's sword's clash and they get a deadlock. Daniel rushes behind Ran and slashes at his back.

"Shadow Clone!" Ran screamed. A shadow who's looks resembles Ran, blocks Daniel's attack, then slashes at Daniel. Daniel collapses.

"Daniel!" Elsword screamed. Eve and Chung go up to Ran. Ran jumps away from Elsword. Chung starts running directly at Ran. Ran smiles as he lands.

"Leg sho-"

"Black Fire Claw!" Ran screamed. A demon claw is summoned. Ran waves his hand and the claw slashes at Chung. Chung is sent flying and falls down on his back, unconscious.

"Giga Stream!" Eve screamed. A large laser is fired at Ran. Ran dodges the laser. Suddenly, a shadow who's looks resembled Ran appears behind Eve while the laser is still being fired. The shadow slashes at Eve's back. Eve gasps, then collapses.

"Eve!" Elsword screamed. Elsword starts glaring at Ran. Ran turns to Elsword.

"Stop this!" Elsword screamed.

"I'm defeating all of your friends, and what can you do? Absolutely nothing. You're useless trash, worthless. You're nothing without your friends." Ran said. Elsword gasps, and his eyes widen. Rena faces Ran and aims her bow at Ran.

"That's not true! Elsword's really strong!" Rena said. Adam faces Ran.

"He's stronger than you think, Ran." Adam said. Ran chuckles.

"Then tell me, why did he stand here and do nothing as i destroyed your friends!? You shouldn't be defending him... You should be defending yourselves!" Ran screamed. Ran starts running at Rena and Adam. Elsword gasps and starts running at Ran. A shadow who's looks resembled Ran, blocks his path and slashes at him. Elsword blocks and gets a deadlock with the shadow. Rena starts firing arrows at Ran. Ran dodges them.

"Freezing arrow!" Rena screamed. She fires an ice arrow at Ran. Ran dodges the attack and gets near Rena. Adam prepares himself to attack Ran as he got closer.

"Humming Win-" Adam reflexively jumps away as soon as he hears Rena scream that skill out.

"Black Destiny!" Ran screamed. Ran slashes at Rena multiple times. Rena flinches. Then Ran slashes downwards and an eruption of dark power hits Rena directly. Rena is sent flying, then falls on the ground with a thud, unconscious. Elsword gasps. Adam lands on the ground, then runs to Elsword. Elsword stands still, with his eyes widened. He clenches his fists and starts glaring at Ran furiously. Adam looks over at Ran, then looks at Elsword, who was obviously furious.

"Elsword..." Adam said.

"Not now." Elsword said.

"Elsword, you need to run. You have to live." Adam said. Elsword turns to Adam and gasps.

"What!? Why!? I need to fight him with you!"

"This is just in case we all die here. You need to survive. If you survive, you can be the last hope for us all." Adam said.

"We can finish him here!"

"You need to go, Elsword! If we all die here, then it's over!"

"Adam! I need to stay...! I have to prove him wrong... I can't rely on you guys forever...!"

"You're right, but right now we need to rely on you surviving! Please, Elsword!" Adam screamed.

"Are you both finished? Because ready or not, here i come." Ran said. Ran dashes at Adam and Elsword.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis and Penensio are on the ground, hurt from the skill Valak used on both of them.

"Are you okay...? Elesis?" Penensio asked. Elesis groans. Penensio gets up to his feet slowly. Valak, who was sitting down, notices this and gets up to his feet.

"Were you watching us or something?" Penensio said. Valak shook his head.

"We're not supposed to kill you. I actually don't know where the dungeons are, so i decided to just keep you both here until Ran is finished outside." Valak explained. Penensio starts glaring at Valak. He picks up his sword, which was on the ground.

"Too bad you're not gonna keep us here for long. I'm going to finish you." Penensio said. He prepares himself to fight. Valak sighs.

"You're too weak. Ever since you became a fallen angel and lost all your angel powers, you've gotten much weaker." Valak said. Penensio shakes his head.

"You're wrong, il show you." Penensio said. Pennensio runs at Valak. Valak prepares himself. Penensio slashes at Valak. Valak dodges and counter attacks. Penensio blocks, and attacks once more. Valak blocks the attack. They get a deadlock. Penensio puts his hand in front of Valak. Valak notices this.

"Splash explosion!" Penensio screamed. Penensio summons a Rune in front of him. Valak dashes away before it is summoned. Penensio waves his hand and the rune widens, then disappears. Valak dashes back to Penensio and punches him in the face with his nasod arm. Penensio flinches. Valak pulls his fist and punches Penensio again. Penensio flinches again. Valak punches him one last time and Penensio is sent flying. He falls on the ground on his back. He stabs the ground, using his sword as a support. He gets up slowly.

"I won't... Lose...!" Penensio screamed. Penensio starts running at Valak. Valak stands still and does nothing.

"Fire Fist!" Penensio screamed. He punches Valak, but Valak grabs his fist with his nasod arm. No explosion happens at all. Penensio gasps and his eyes widen.

"It's over Penensio." Valak said. He pulls Penensio to him and lets go of his arm. Valak punches Penensio in the gut. Penensio's eyes widen. Valak pulls his fist and stands back as Penensio falls to his knees. He collapses, unconscious.

"I'm going to take you out of your misery. Die, Penensio." Valak said. Valak puts his hand up into the air.

"Ground Break!" Valak screamed. Valak pushes on the ground with such force that it lifts Penensio up into the air.

"Wild Charge!" Valak punches Penensio while he is in mid air with all of his strength. Penensio is sent flying to the wall. He hits the wall, but the wall stands strong. Penensio falls on his stomach.

"Nuclear!" Valak screamed. He waves his arm and a nuclear missile is summoned above Penensio. Penensio, unable to move, sighs.

"I'm sorry... everyone." Penensio said. The nuclear lands on Penensio directly, and then detonates. Penensio screams out of pain. The explosion fades away, and leaves Penensio on the floor, not moving at all.

"Penensio...!" Elesis said, unable to move. She puts her hand out to Penensio and starts crying. Valak sits down on the floor again.

**Meanwhile...**

Sasha walks slowly to Chloe, who was on her stomach on the ground. She starts struggling to get up to her feet. She slowly gets to her feet, all bruised up. She starts breathing heavily.

"You've gotten... So much stronger..!" Chloe said. Sasha stops walking and frowns.

"What I've noticed while fighting you... Is that you're not immune to skills, you just have a barrier that makes you take no damage to them. You lie to the person you're fighting so that person would think that it's useless to use skills. But it's really not. Barriers are made to be broken. And yours is going to be broken." Sasha explained. Chloe's eyes widen and she gasps.

"What...!? No...! No!" Chloe screamed. Sasha summons her neon colored gun and points it at Chloe. Chloe starts glaring at Sasha.

"You'll never do it!" Chloe said. Sasha smiles.

"It's already done." Sasha said. Sasha pulls her gun's trigger and without charging, a laser is instantly fired at Chloe. Chloe starts screaming.

"No...!" Chloe said. She tries to run away from the laser, but the laser hits her on the back. At first she is unaffected by the laser, then a purple orb appears around her. The purple orb breaks, as if it was glass. Chloe screams, and is then obliterated. Sasha starts breathing heavily, then smiles.

"That's... What you get...for trying to kill my sister!" Sasha said. She falls to her knees. Then Sasha's super demon eye stops glowing. Her eyes widen, being surprised at the fact that it turned off. She hasn't felt the feeling of being able to see with both eyes without threatening anyone's safety due to the powers of the super demon eye. She could finally control it's power. She smiles. Then suddenly, a blast hits Sasha on the back. Sasha gasps, then collapses. The attacker is revealed to be Caitlin, Not tied up anymore and having a hot pink colored hand cannon in her hands. The hot pink colored cannon turns into dust and disappears. Caitlin walks to Sasha.

"Sis...? Sis is that you? Who did that...? Help me up.. Ah!" Caitlin steps on Sasha's back. Sasha starts screaming.

"I did." Caitlin said.

"Why...? Why are you doing this..? And how did you learn how to do that..?" Sasha asked. Caitlin stomps on Sasha's back harder. Sasha screams.

"I'll explain later. We're gonna wait for Ran, so sit tight." Caitlin said. She smiles.

**Meanwhile...**

Adam and Ran have a deadlock with both of their blades clashing. Elsword starts running at Ran.

"Elsword! Leave!" Adam screamed.

"No! I'm not leaving!" Elsword screamed. Elsword jumps up and prepares to attack Ran. A shadow with looks resembling Ran blocks the attack and pushes Elsword away. Elsword falls on his back. He slowly gets back on his feet. Adam puts his hand out and a portal is summoned behind Elsword.

"Angelic Blasting!" Adam screamed. Adam fires a white blast at Elsword. Elsword gasps and blocks the attack. The recoil pushes Elsword to the portal. He falls into it.

"Adam!" Elsword screamed as he reached his arm out to him. The portal disappears and Elsword falls back first onto the ground. He looks around to notice that he's in a forest and not in the demon world anymore. He lifts his upper body up.

"No..!" Elsword screamed. Elsword punches the ground out of anger.

"Hmm? What's this..? A demon boy..?" A female voice echoed. Elsword gasps and looks around. He sees a woman with purple hair, purple eyes and heavy blue armor. She has a blue tiara on and has a blue and silver colored staff with blades at the end of it. a large blade is at the side of her staff as well. She also has a blue cape on. She smiles.

"You must be Elsword." The woman said.

"Who... Who are you..!?" Elsword said.

"My name is Noah. Nice to meet you." Noah said.

"Hi." Elsword said.

"Penensio has been talking about you." Noah said.

"You know Penensio?" Elsword said.

"Yup. But he went off on his own saying that he has a better way of ending the war. You defeating him." Noah said. Elsword nods.

"Adam?"

"Yes."

"Adam's on our side now. There's this guy named Ran..." Elsword started to explain.

**Elsword explains what's going on.**

"Oh i see." Noah said. She sighs.

"I need to go back." Elsword said. Noah shakes her head.

"Not at that level you're not. Come with me." Noah said. Elsword gives Noah a confused face.

"Huh? I can go now. I'm already strong enough to fight him."

"Don't you want to be stronger? Don't you want to be strong enough to protect your friends? If you do, then take my hand." Noah said. Noah puts her hand out to Elsword. Elsword looks away for a moment, then looks at her and takes her hand. Noah helps Elsword get up and lets go of his hand.

"Follow me." Noah said. Elsword nods. Noah starts walking off. Elsword follows.

**End of Chapter 25**

**I'll try to get the next one up next weekend. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26: Time

Chapter 26: Time

Elsword and Noah walk slowly through the large forest.

"Noah, right? Uh...I have some questions for you." Elsword said. Noah looks over to Elsword and nods.

"Go on." She said.

"Who are you? And where are we going?" Elsword asked.

"I already told you who i am. And we're going to meet a friend of mine." Noah said.

"No! I mean... What are you? And how do you know Penensio?" Elsword asked.

"I'm an angel. Penensio and I are friends. We used to do missions together before Adam killed the leader and became the leader himself." Noah explained. Elsword nods.

"I've heard that you've learned how to control your demon power... correct?" Noah asked.

"Huh? You mean not go berserk anymore? I think so, yeah." Elsword said.

"I can see you have demon wings. You know what that means, right?" Noah asked.

"Demon wings...?" Elsword said. He puts his hands out behind him and wiggles his hands, feeling nothing. He shrugs.

"I don't feel anything."

"They're small. Have you forgotten about them?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. They're kind of useless..." Elsword said.

"That's okay. You know you can summon two demon blades, right?" Noah asked. Elsword nods.

"Yeah, but i don't know any skills that have something to do with dual blades. That's for Sheath Knights, y'know?" Elsword said. Noah nods and suddenly stops walking. Elsword gasps a little and stops as well.

"Lime? Where are you?" She cries out to the sky. Elsword gives a confused face, then shrugs. Then suddenly, as if from nowhere, a female Elf jumps down to the earth from a tree, Crouching as she landed. She landed so quietly that Elsword barely noticed her. She gets up. She has green eyes lime and green hair, hence her name. She has small green wings, and a green dress that looked similar to a basic wind sneaker's outfit. The woman smiles at Elsword. Elsword gulps a little bit.

"Elsword? this is Lime. Lime, i'm sure you've heard of Elsword." Noah said. Lime nods and walks over to Elsword. Elsword doesn't move. Lime puts her hand out at Elsword and smiles again.

"Nice to meet you, Elsword." Lime said. Elsword stares at Lime, then takes her hand. They do a handshake then both let go of their hands. Lime looks over to Noah.

"So that's him huh?" Lime said. Noah nods.

"Yes, Come here for a second. I want to talk to you alone." Noah said. She walked away from Elsword. Lime followed. Elsword looks over to them as they walk away. They stop walking and start whispering to each other. One of Elsword's eyebrows goes up out of curiosity. They stop whispering and walk over to Elsword.

"Elsword, we're gonna train you like mad! This is gonna be really hard for you." Lime said. Noah nods.

"She's right. We might even kill you." Noah said. Elsword gasps.

"Wh-What!? Why would you want to kill me?" Elsword asked.

"To test you. If you die, then that's too bad." Lime said. Elsword flinches. Noah goes into a fighting stance. So does Lime.

"Prepare yourself, Elsword." Noah said suddenly with steel in her voice. Elsword prepares himself.

**Meanwhile...**

Adam and Ran face each other. Adam glares at Ran. Ran smiles. Ran looks around to see all the bodies around them. There were either defeated or dead. Ran looks back at Adam, who is still glaring at him furiously.

"You killed my-"

"Yeah i know." Ran interrupted.

"Why? Why did you do it...?"

"You really want to know?" Ran asked. Adam nods.

"Okay then. Before you were born, i used to be the leader of the demons. All of the demons. I commanded them to take over my home village and kill everyone. I don't want to go into deep detail into that... Anyway, some demons thought that that was wrong. They made a resistance against me without me even knowing, and when i found out, i couldn't believe it. That resistance group killed all of the demons that were still loyal to me and took me out of my place as a leader... But, here comes the best part." Ran explained. Adam sighs.

"Your parents were in that resistance, Adam. Your parents are demons." Ran said. Adam gasps. His eyes widen and he starts holding his sword tightly.

"What...? But... I was a human...Right? I know i'm not a demon..." Adam said.

"That's right, you aren't. That's because they aren't your biological parents. That's right, you were adopted." Ran said. Adam gasps. He starts glaring at Ran.

"What!? That can't be true...!" Adam said. He starts glaring at Ran furiously and prepares himself to fight. Ran raises one finger into the air and shakes it.

"Not yet, Adam. I'm not finished. Or do you not want to know why and just skip to the fighting?" Ran said. Adam sighs and goes back into a standing position. Ran chuckles a bit.

"As i was saying, When i lost my power, I decided to lay low, gathering information with dark elves that were still loyal to me. Then when i heard about where your parents were. I decided to pay them a little visit." Ran said. He gives Adam a wicket smile. Adam's eyes widen, then he starts glaring at Ran. He feels a tear go down his cheek as he glared at him, remembering his past.

"Say no more." Adam said. He silently puts his hood on. He puts his hand up into the air and looks up into the air.

"Let the holy light focus it's power on me." Adam said to himself. A light pushes through the darkness from the sky and shines on Adam. Adam's body started to glow blue. He looks over to Ran, revealing that his face was covered completely by his hood's shadow, and only two blue glaring eyes were seen. His angel wings, before un-see able, grew larger. Ran smiles.

"You transformed...? That's cute. Well then... I wonder what i'll do now? I'll just have to show off my brand new super demon eye, now don't I!?" Ran starts laughing. He puts his hand on his right eye, and sparks of black colored lighting started going around Ran's body. Ran's right eye starts glowing black. Then Ran puts his hand off of his face, revealing his black colored super demon eye. Adam watches silently, unfazed.

"Want to know how i got this? It came when i absorbed power from that girl. Who knew she had so much power? Well i learned how to control it instantly, although i'm not going to lie, i was surprised when i got it." Ran said. He smiles.

"This is what I was waiting for... The ultimate fight... The strongest demon versus the strongest angel... fighting each other at full power... doesn't it sound amazing when you think of it...? Now then, Shall we?" Ran said. Adam prepares himself by going into a fighting stance. Ran prepares himself as well by going into a fighting stance. They stand still, waiting for who would make the first move. A gust of wind blows past both of them. They both dash at each other suddenly at extreme speeds. They were moving so fast that you could barely see their bodies. Their swords clash, and the sound of their blades clashing could be heard around the whole demon world, maybe the universe. A shockwave is made as the clash, and they get a deadlock. A crater is created below them, as if the clash made the earth below them melt. The bodies around them fall to the middle of the crater. They both jump away from the crater, then jump back at each other. Their blades clash, and another shockwave is created in mid air. They start fighting while in mid air. Their swords clashing rapidly as they parry each other. Ran falls down to the ground and crouches as he lands. Adam descends slowly with his angel wings. He lands and looks at Ran silently. Ran smiles.

"That should do for warm ups." Ran said. Ran prepares himself to dash at Adam. Adam prepares himself.

**Meanwhile...**

Caitlin stands still, her foot still on her older sister's back. Sasha groans. The sound of blades clashing could still be heard even though they were in the castle. The sound kept coming back, as if there was a thunder storm, and the blades clashing was the thunder. Sasha sighs.

"How long has it been since you pinned me down?" Sasha asked. Caitlin shrugs.

"I don't know, you should know, dummy." Caitlin said. Sasha sighs.

"Since he's taking such a long time, mind if you tell me what's going on?" Sasha asked. Caitlin sighs.

"Alright, fine." Caitlin said. She sighs.

"As you know, our father killed our mother and I. I'm sure you were deeply saddened. Anyway, while i was buried, a Demon and an Angel came over to my grave and revived me, sacrificing half of their power. I came back to life. They took me in and told me that i had hidden powers sleeping within me. They said that they could teach me how to control it if i stayed. So i did. I learned some magic there, and learned how to use shape shifting magic. It allows me to change the shape of my magic to any weapon i'd like. Although it's not as strong as the real thing. Anyway, They always kept telling me i was destined to defeat some guy named Adam." Caitlin explained. Sasha gasps a bit and her eyes widen.

"Then i learned what our last name was... Our last name is Eversor. You know that, right? We're the Eversors. I made some research and i looked at our family tree, and it was filled with infamous people. People who tried to destroy the human world but were stopped by humans. I decided to follow their example, you see...I ran away from those two, I tried to go to the human world and start destroying it, but i saw you walking by, with some man. I stopped, and went back into the demon world. I knew that i had to train some how, to fight you. I knew that the day that when i'd be ready to start destroying the world, you'll also be there, ready to protect it. I'm sick of you being unaware of who us Eversors really are. I also think, that the reason why our father went insane, was because you were too soft to me. Mother was probably telling him that you were just being nice to your little sister. But he didn't want that at all. He went insane. It was that, or maybe it was something else." Caitlin said. Sasha could not believe her ears. She could not believe that Caitlin was revived just to come back evil. Then she sighs, trying to accept this.

"If you're going to try to destroy the world, i'll be here to stop you." Sasha said. Caitlin giggles a bit.

"Sure. You're in a tight spot here, so i wouldn't be talking...!" Caitlin said. She starts stomping on Sasha harder. Sasha starts screaming out of pain.

"You're lucky i'm too weak to fight you now, sis." Sasha said. Caitlin stomps on Sasha even harder. Sasha screams out of pain louder.

"Shut up." Caitlin said.

**Meanwhile...**

"Blizzard Shower!" Noah screamed. Elsword starts running away from Lime and Noah, convinced that he has no chance against them. An Ice shard hits Elsword from behind, and freezes him in his place. Noah and Lime walk to the frozen Elsword. Lime shakes her head.

"Do we really have to?" Lime said. Noah nods. Lime sighs and jumps on top of Elsword's frozen shoulders. She lifts up one foot into the air, preparing to hit him with her heel. Lime jumps off of his shoulders and prepares to strike at his head. Elsword's arms suddenly thaws out and blocks Lime's attack by grabbing her leg. Lime and Noah gasp as this happens. Elsword's whole body suddenly thaws out of the ice, his head facing the ground. His wet hair covered his face as well. Noah's eyes widen. Lime gasps again and starts screaming. Elsword starts spinning, still holding Lime as he spun. Noah watches in shock. Then he finally throws her, and Lime is sent flying. Noah moves her head and watches Lime fly in the air. She hits a tree back first. Lime, who was closing her eyes tightly, finally opens them. She sighs, seeming unharmed.

"He's able to throw me...!? Although that throw needs a little work." Lime said. Noah sighs, then turns to Elsword. Elsword's right eye was now glowing red. Noah's eyes widen as she sees it.

"That's a super demon eye!" Lime screamed. Noah nods. Elsword starts glaring at Lime and Noah furiously.

"Elsword isn't able to control it yet, i see." Noah said. Noah puts her hand near her waist, then takes out a blue colored eye patch. Lime gasps, watching this.

"You have pockets!?" Lime screamed. Noah glances over at Lime and smiles.

"Nope." Noah said. She turns her head back at Elsword. She starts glaring at him. Elsword does the same. She suddenly teleports at Elsword. Elsword flinches. Noah quickly puts the eye patch on Elsword's super demon eye, calming him down. Elsword sighs and collapses. He gets his upper body up. Noah crouches down to him.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked. Elsword nods. Noah rubs Elsword's head and gives him a warm smile.

"Yeah... But you guys were trying to kill me!" Elsword said.

"Sorry. It was necessary." Noah said. Lime gets up, scratches her head and walks to Elsword and Noah. Noah turns her head to Lime.

"Lime, Go get Speka. Explain to her what's going on too. Elsword and I are going to train in a time zone." Lime's eyes widen, then she nods. She jumps to a distant tree branch, then jumps away.

"Time zone?" Elsword said. Noah turns her head back at Elsword and smiles.

"Yup. It's basically the skill binding circle, but i changed it a bit." Noah said. She gets up and puts her hand up into the air.

"Binding Circle, Time Zone!" Noah screamed. A wave of time magic goes around the both of them. It covers the both of them, as if it was a barrier. Elsword looks around the place. Everything inside the zone that Noah created seemed normal. He looked outside the zone, and he could see that everything outside appeared to be blue, as if he was looking out a blue colored window. He looks over to Noah, who is smiling.

"This is a Time zone. Basically, i made my Binding Circle skill a bit weaker. In here, time is much different than in the outside. When a year passes in this zone, an hour passes in the outside." Noah said. Elsword gasps. Noah gives Elsword a serious face.

"That'll be more than enough time for me to train you. But..." Noah puts her hand out at Elsword. Elsword gets up to his feet and flinches. A silver sheath with a red line in the middle of it appeared to Noah's hand. It has a sword inside of it. Noah throws the sheath and blade at Elsword. Elsword catches it. He unsheaths the blade and examines it carefully. The handle was silver and the blade was white colored. Elsword looks over to Noah, giving her a confused face.

"Why are you giving this to me? I already have my demon blades." Elsword asked. Noah nods.

"I know, but it's nice to have a back up. I want you to use that blade while training with me. I will help you on how to use dual blades later. I want you to try to suppress your demon power. This is purely on your skill, no super demon eye, no demon blades, just your own skill." Noah explained. Noah goes into a fighting stance.

"This will be the hardest training you'll have to face. I won't hesitate to kill you. If you die, that'll be fine with me. If you live, You'll come out of this zone the ultimate warrior. One more thing, No resting. Prepare yourself." Noah said. Elsword gasps, then nods. He puts the blade's sheath near his waist. He un summons his demon blade and only holds the blade Noah gave to him. He holds it with both hands, then starts running at Noah. Noah stands still and waits for Elsword to come to her calmly.

**Meanwhile...**

Ran and Adam's incredible fight continues on the ground, making shockwaves as their swords kept clashing. Adam slashes at Ran, Ran blocks the attack and they get a deadlock.

"Prepare yourself." Adam said. Ran smiles. They start slashing at each other at incredible speeds. They parry each other and keep striking at each other. They predict every movement that their opponent made. Each strike, each clash, sounded like a thunder bolt each time. Their decisive battle continues, then they both spin a little and slash at each other at the same time, creating a deadlock between the both of them. Adam is unfazed. Ran smiles. They both jump away from each other at the same time. Ran starts breathing a little heavily. Adam is unfazed.

"Well... This is fun." Ran said. Adam puts his hand on his head, then groans loudly out of pain. He falls to his knees and starts breathing heavily.

"What? Are you done already? Or... Has your transformation reached it's limit?" Ran said. Adam puts his hood down, revealing his face. He gets up to his feet, using his sword as a support. He prepares himself to fight.

"I'm not done yet...! I can still go..." Adam said. Ran smiles.

"You put up a good fight, il give you that. But you failed to notice one thing. My power is limitless... Yours? Not so much." Ran said. Ran's super demon eye fades away. He smiles and starts walking to Ran slowly.

"Don't mock me!" Adam screamed. He starts running at Ran. Ran continues to walk slowly. Adam slashes at Ran, Ran dodges and punches Adam in the face. Adam is sent flying for a moment, then crashes to the ground. He gets up using his sword as a support, He gasps, seeing the approaching Ran.

"Sword Empowering...!" Adam screamed. The blue eye below his sword's handle starts to glow. He runs at Ran with fury in his eyes. He starts slashing at Ran faster than he did before. Ran dodges the attack with ease and hits Adam with the back of his hand in the face. Adam is sent flying once more and lands on the ground violently, leaving a trail of dirt. Adam gets his upper body up slowly. He glares at Ran as he walks to him slowly. Ran smiles.

"All of this happened because you joined that boy." Ran said. Adam's eyes widen. Then he glares at Ran again.

"That boy spared my life." Adam said. Ran gets near Adam and stops walking.

"That boy is weak."

"He is not. He is very strong, an-"

"Okay then. Tell me, who is one person he has managed to defeat without any friends...? No, Monsters don't count." Ran said. Adam starts glaring at him furiously.

"That doesn't matter. He... He..."

"Exactly." Ran said.

"He attempted to show me the truth..."

"And failed. I don't know much about this boy, but it sounds disappointing. I know you're trying to defend him, but let's get serious here. The only major thing i think he did was spare you. That's it." Ran said. Ran kicks Adam in the face. Adam is knocked back to the floor.

"That's right...He made a promise to me...One that i know that he will keep! His promise to me was to defeat you, Ran. He is going to...Avenge my parents..! And everyone else you've killed...! He's going to defeat you, Ran! No matter what, Ran, I will believe in him and will continue to do so no matter what you say! He is going to accomplish where I have failed! He wil-"Ran silently kicks Adam in the head hard, interrupting him and letting him slip into unconsciousness. Ran smiles. He looks around the place, seeing some bodies all over the place. Mostly glitters. He starts chuckling.

"Better go back inside to check if anyone went inside the castle...!" Ran said. Then he starts laughing hysterically. He walks away, leaving the bodies behind.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword stands alone by himself, hiding from Noah by hiding behind a tree. Noah walks around the place, looking for Elsword. 3 months have already passed in the zone. Elsword's hair slightly grew a bit, becoming a little bit more spikier and longer. His robe was slightly ripped up due to the intensity of the training. He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"No resting..? Why the hell would she do that...!?" Elsword said. Noah hears this and puts her hand out at Elsword. She fires an Ice ball at the tree, freezing it but not harming Elsword. Elsword gasps and jumps away from the frozen tree. He prepares himself to fight. Instead of him holding his blade with both of his hands, he keeps his blade sheathed and puts his hand near the handle. Noah fires another ice ball at Elsword. Elsword quickly unsheaths the blade and slashes the ice ball. The Iceball shatters. Elsword falls to his knees, exhausted.

"We've been training for so long..! Please... Can we take... A break!?" Elsword screamed. Noah sighs, then nods.

"Okay then, fine." Noah said. Elsword sheaths his sword and falls on his back. Noah walks over to Elsword and sits down next to him. Elsword sighs out of relief. Noah puts her hand on Elsword's head.

"I see that your hair grew a little." Noah said. Elsword sighs. He scraches his head and gives Noah a big smile.

"I guess." Elsword said.

"Get up." Noah said. Elsword groans and gets his upper body up, facing Noah.

"Turn around." Noah said. Elsword nods and turns around, showing Noah Elsword's somewhat long hair. Noah puts one hand on Elsword's hair, and a hair tie appears to her other hand. She ties Elsword's somewhat long hair into a small straight pony tail.

"Done." Noah said. Elsword puts his hands on his head. He gasps a bit.

"What did you do with my hair?"

"I just made it a pony tail, don't worry." Noah said. She chuckles. Elsword sighs.

"Okay, Elsword. It's time to go. This time, i'll allow you to use your demon blades. Keep the sword i've given you, okay? I'm gonna try to teach you some new magic skills and how to use dual blades, like a Sheath knight. You better listen to me while we fight, because I'm going to share with you the few rules you must follow while in battle." Noah said. Elsword nods. Noah gets to her feet and puts her hand out to Elsword. Elsword takes it and gets up. Elsword lets go of Noah's hand and jumps away from her. He lands safely and summons two demon blades to both of his hands. Noah goes into a fighting stance.

"Magic Missile!" Noah screams. She waves her wand and a blue colored magical missile is fired at Elsword. Elsword gasps, then goes into a blocking position to prepare for impact. The magic missile hits Elsword. Elsword is pushed back a little, but keeps his blocking stance strong. The missile gets a deadlock with Elsword. Noah goes into a standing position. She snaps her fingers and the magic missile suddenly grows large. Elsword gasps. The magic missile detonates, sending Elsword flying head first. He puts his hand downwards, touching the ground. He quickly pushes down and backflips back on the ground, recovering. He lands on the ground in a crouching position, skidding as the momentum pushed him. The momentum stops, then Elsword looks up at Noah. He smiles and starts running at Noah again.

"Rule one...!" Noah said.

**Meanwhile...**

Ran walks into the castle and goes into a big door. He opens it and enters a large room with some roof lamps. The floor was so clean that you could see your own reflection. Ran sighs.

"This castle sucks, all the rooms look the same..." Ran said. He sees two girls in the room. Caitlin was still pinning her older sister, Sasha, down. Ran walks over to them.

"Good job, Caitlin." Ran said. Caitlin smiles. Ran looks down at Sasha.

"After you put Sasha into the dungeons, go outside and pick up all of the angels and demons you see and take them to the dungeons as well. We're going to execute them all at once soon." Ran explained. Caitlin frowns.

"Not Sasha."

"Huh?"

"I want to kill her myself. I demand you heal Sasha and let us fight to the death." Caitlin said. Ran sighs, then nods.

"Okay then." Ran said. Ran turns around and walks out of the room. Caitlin stands still, still having her foot on Sasha's back. Ran walks to another door. Like all the other doors in this Castle, it was large. Ran opens the door to see Valak, sitting on the floor peacefully. Penensio's body lays near a wall, and Elesis is laying in front of Valak. Ran shrugs.

"Did you kill them?" Ran asked.

"No." Valak said. Ran nods.

"Send them to the dungeons. Same with everyone else outside. I'm too lazy to do it myself. After a while, we'll execute them all at once." Ran said. Valak nods and picks Elesis up with his nasod arm. Elesis groans. Valak starts walking away.

"What about him?" Ran said. He points at Penensio. Valak shakes his head.

"He is no more. Let him rest in peace." Valak said. He walks away. Ran shrugs.

"Well if he's dead i'm not touching him. Hey! Summon some glitters while you're at that, got it!?" Ran cried. He sighs and walks away. He begins walking to the dungeon in the basement of the castle. The basement was gray and dark. There were little to no lamps here. There were one or two candles here however. Ran walks through a hallway with jail cells on both walls. He stops walking, then turns around to see Aisha in her own jail cell. She sits at the corner of the cell, hugging her legs. She looks up at Ran and gasps.

"Why are you here!?" Aisha screamed. Ran smiles and opens the jail cell.

"It's about time... you went to sleep." Ran said.

"No...! Please...! Don't!" Aisha screamed. Ran raises his blade into the air. Aisha prepares to defend herself with her arms.

**Meanwhile...**

"That's enough." Noah says suddenly. Elsword, who is facing Noah and was about to slash at her, suddenly stops and unsummons his demon blades. His pony tail had grown larger.

"We've been training for a long time. You've improved. You learned most of a sheath knight's skills and a new fighting style. You probably didn't notice, but you're 17 years old now." Noah said. Elsword gasps.

"What!? So at some point at our training... I was training for my whole birthday!? Wow..." Elsword said. Noah giggles.

"That's okay, Elsword. I'll give you a present after this." Noah said. Elsword grins.

"The training is over. I've taught you everything i know. A year has passed already... Wow." Noah said. Elsword nods.

"Yeah. I've been with you for such a long time..." Elsword said. Noah gives Elsword a warm smile.

"You could say we bonded." Noah said. Elsword frowns.

"Nah." Elsword said.

"Whatever you say." Noah said. She smiles.

"Alright Elsword, Are you ready to exit?" Noah asked. Elsword nods. Noah puts her hand out and the time zone around them slowly fades away then disappears. The area that used to look blue to Elsword for so long, turned green again. The sudden change in color makes Elsword rub his eyes. It was as if he was in a dark room for a long time, then the lights came on. Noah does the same. Noah looks around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Noah cried. Complete silence.

"Hi!" a female voice screamed. Noah turns her head to the voice and starts chuckling to see Lime with a woman. This woman had purple hair, Black glasses and purple eyes. She has a purple and black witch hat and a purple and black dress on. She has a purple and black colored socks on as well with Purple and black shoes. Elsword looks at her, then nods. He agrees with himself that this woman liked the colors black and purple.

"Hello there!" Noah said. She waves at them. The woman waves at her back. So does Lime. They walk to Elsword and Noah.

"Speka, i'm sure you know Elsword." Noah said. Speka gasps.

"Elsword!? Oh my! You've grown so much! Last time i saw you, you were just a little toddler!" Speka screamed. Elsword smiles.

"Hi." Elsword said. Speka screams a little bit again.

"That's exactly what you said to me as a toddler, but you were hiding behind Penensio's legs! It was so cute. Your voice is so much deeper too!" Speka said. Elsword smiles.

"Thank you." He said politely. Speka sighs.

"Alright, now that that's over with... We need to go to the demon world and end this." Speka said in a serious tone. Elsword stops smiling, then nods.

"I don't know what's going on in that castle, but something tells me i won't like it." Lime said. Noah nods. Speka walks backwards a bit and puts her hand out at Elsword. Elsword gives Speka a confused face.

"What're you doing?" Elsword asked. Speka shrugs.

"You look like you need new clothes. That robe of yours is kind of... destroyed.." Speka said. Elsword looks down at his ripped up black cloak. He sighs.

"Don't worry. this isn't going to hurt or anything. I'm just going to teleport new clothes to you. It'll be really quick, i promise." Speka said. Elsword nods. Speka summons her staff to her hand. Her staff appears to have a shape of a bat at the top of it. A purple light comes out of Speka's palm and covers Elsword's whole body completely. Then, the light slowly fades away and disappears. Lime and Noah gasp. Speka smiles. Elsword now has a black tank top and black jeans. He also has a black bracelet that says 'darkness' in small purple letters on his left arm. He has his hood on, the same hood that was from his old robe. It was ripped out of the old robe and stayed on his head, making a small scarf. Elsword gasps, looking at his new outfit. Speka smiles.

"Perfect!" She screams. Noah sighs.

"I don't think this is right for Elsword... You know? Too much black." Noah said. Speka sticks her tounge out at Noah.

"You can never have enough black!" Speka said.

"I think you should try again, and try a little bit less black." Noah suggested. Speka shakes her head.

"He wears this, or he goes to the battlefield naked." Speka said. Noah sighs.

"You're lucky i don't know how to use that skill." Noah said. Speka smiles.

"Alright guys! Let's go and end this darn war already!" Lime said. Elsword turns around and smiles.

"Yeah... Let's do it." Elsword said.

**End of Chapter 26**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up when i can. Maybe not this weekend.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27: Grief

Chapter 27: Grief

Elsword, Lime, Noah, and Speka begin walking through the forest, walking in a line formation. Elsword in the right side, Noah walking next to him, Speka in the middle, and Lime at the left side. Elsword looks over to Lime, who is at the other side of the line.

"Noah?" Elsword said. Noah looks over to Elsword.

"Yes?" Noah said with a smile.

"I've been wondering... Before, when you guys had a resistance for Adam, what did you guys do? Did you do anything important?" Elsword asked. Noah shrugs.

"That's a long story, Elsword." Noah said. Elsword sighs.

"Okay." He said.

"Lime?" He asked. Lime looks over to Elsword.

"What's up?" She said with a smile.

"You're an Elf, right?" Elsword asked. Lime nods.

"Of course."

"Rena said that Adam killed her race. She's an elf. Was she wrong or something?" Elsword asked. Lime frowns.

"Wow. I guess i was right on leaving to go defend another forest. Wow... That sucks." Lime said. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Sorry." Elsword said. Lime sighs again.

"It's okay." Lime said. She lowers her head. Elsword sighs. It became quiet.

"Elsword?" Noah said, killing the silence. Elsword turns his head to Noah.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Do you like that outfit Speka gave to you?" Noah asked. Elsword shrugs.

"Better than nothing, i guess." Elsword said. Noah her face to Speka just to see that she's sticking her tongue out at her. Noah turns back to Elsword quickly.

"Be honest." Noah said. She darts him a look. Elsword sighs.

"Yeah... It's sorta... Not me. You know? No offence, Speka." Elsword said. Noah turns to Speka and starts chuckling. Speka frowns, then sighs.

"Alright Elsword. I'll give you another outfit." Speka said. She stops walking and so does everyone else. Noah and Lime stand back. Speka puts her hand out and a purple light comes out of it and covers Elsword. Then the purple light slowly fades, then disappears. Elsword now has a black leather jacket with buttons, A gray undershirt and a pair of blue jeans. His hood from before was gone. He now has a black eye patch, instead of blue. Elsword looks at his clothes, then smiles.

"There. I gave you blue jeans. Happy?" Speka said. Elsword nods.

"Thanks." Elsword said. They all start walking once more.

**Meanwhile... Elesis's POV.**

Valak tosses me into a cell. I land on my stomach and scream a little out of pain, then sigh. I look around the place. Too dark to see, Wonderful. I put my hands on the ground. At least i know the ground is cold and rocky. Ugh... I sigh. Penensio's dead... I'm so useless... What kind of person am i? Why...? I should have moved and tried to save him! I should have been stronger... Strong enough to defeat Valak... If i had been stronger... Maybe... Maybe...! Ugh...! I put my hand on my right eye and start feeling pain on it. What's going on...? The pain starts getting worse. I start screaming out of pain. What is this feeling!? Ugh..! Then i hear bodies hit the floor. I wonder... Is that... the others? I can't tell... I can't see. Then more bodies are flung near me. People are in this cell with me, I know that, but i'm not sure who. Might as well ask.

"Hello..?" I asked. I hear Ara and Adam groan. I gasp.

"Thank goodness." I say with a sigh of relief.

"It's over... I don't think i can bring back my brother..." Ara said with a sigh. She sounds depressed. I sigh. I'll have to try to cheer her up somehow...

"It's okay, Everything is gonna be fine." I say. I smile, then remember that it's too dark to see anything. I turn my smile upside down, if you know what i mean. No need to smile... Not like she can see it anyway.

"That person is a monster... not my brother..." Ara said. I frown.

"That person is your brother and you know it! Deep inside, there's a part of him that is your brother!" I say. I start remembering about my little bro Elsword.

"How do you know that?" Ara said.

"Because i do. Just think about that. And Would your brother be alive if he wasn't here anymore? Wouldn't he be dead?" I say. Ara doesn't say anything. Heh, I did have a point there. I think.

"I'm not strong enough... I'm not strong enough..." I heard Adam saying to himself. I sigh. Do i really have to help him? Ugh...

"What is it Adam?" I say without thinking. My goodness, Elesis! He's the enemy! Why are you helping him!? C'mon self!

"I couldn't defeat him. If i didn't have any limits... I would have defeated him. Maybe if i didn't revive Rena... I would have defeated him." Adam said. Might as well talk now... Already engaged in a conversation.

"Well everyone has limits, don't you think?" I say.

"And Reviving Rena was a good thing. You actually did something good for once in your life. Doesn't that make you proud?" I continue. Adam sighs.

"Yeah, i guess." Adam said. I sigh.

"Elesis? Can you talk to me next?" Chung asked suddenly. I take a deep breath.

"No." I say while exhaling all the air i breathed in.

"...Please?"

"Fine."

"I'm weak too. I was taken down in one hit..." Chung said. I groan. Everyone's sad cause they're weak...Just like me, right? My eye's pain gets worse. I put my hand on my eye once more.

"Ran is very strong. Plus, you didn't put on your armor. Just don't get hit next time and you'll be fine, got it?" I say.

"Okay." Chung said. I sigh.

"Anyone else need more advice?" I say.

"Going once... Going twice..." I announce.

"I sorta do, Elesis." Daniel said. I groan loudly.

"No."

"What? you asked i-"

"Shut up."

"But i-"

"Just shut up."

"Why so rude?"

"...Sorry."

"It's okay." It becomes quiet. Thank goodness it's quiet. I can finally rest a little. I move to the corner of the cold wall and hug my legs. I put my head down. Penensio... Where are you when i need you the most? I sigh. I bet he'd have the answers for what they're saying. if only i hadn't been so weak..! My eye starts hurting again. It starts hurting really badly. I don't know if i can take it much longer... The eye starts hurting much more than it was before. I start screaming out of pain. I don't want anything to happen... I want to be alone... I have to get out of this cell! I get up and put my hand out blindly. I walk around and start to look for the cell bars. I don't want to fire a fireball and hurt someone. I start to feel the bars. I gasp, then smile.

"Hah!" I scream. I summon a fireball and it breaks the bars, making alot of noise. I blindly go past the broken bars. Hopefully no one heard that explosion. I keep walking forward blindly and touch bars again. I summon a fireball and it breaks the bars, making alot of noise... again. I find it funny that no one hears this. I blindly enter the cell and lay down alone. I have to learn how to stop this pain before it gets out of hand... I move my hand and it starts hurting even worse. Oh ha, ha, very funny brain.

"Hey guys, I can heal you all right now if you want." Adam said. I lift my face up and my eyes widen.

"What? How?" I hear Rena ask.

"I can heal you all completely one at a time, but il need to rest and that'll take a while." Adam said. I smile.

"Wonderful! Heal me last though. I need to do something." I say.

"Okay. Now who wants to go first...?" I hear Adam say. I sigh. Now... How to deal with this pain.. Ow...

**Meanwhile...**

"We're here... At the demon world." Elsword said. He sighs as he exits the portal to the demon world. Noah, Lime, and Speka are ahead of him already. He sighs, remembering the memories in this world. How he trained with Raven. He smiles. Noah turns her head around.

"Hey! Elsword! C'mon, Let's go!" Noah said. Elsword gasps a little, exiting the world of nostalgia and back into reality. He starts running to catch up with them. They start walking foward, deeper in the demon world. The red sky started to go dark.

"We're almost there." Elsword said. The rest nod and continue. Then they finally reach the castle. A wind gust goes past the group. Elsword walks in front and lets the wind go past him, raising the bottom of his unbuttoned coat in the air for a small moment. He keeps his face forward, facing the castle. He smiles.

"Elsword, stop trying to look cool." Noah said. Elsword turns around to Noah and chuckles.

"It was worth a shot." He said.

"You would have looked cooler in that first outfit i gave you..." Speka said. Lime starts walking ahead of all of them.

"Let's go." She said. They nod and follow Lime. They reach the main enterance. Two glitters were defending the entrance. Speka smiles.

"I got this." She said. She teleports to the middle of them.

"Mana Intake!" Speka screamed. A blue large light goes around Speka and the two unlucky glitters. The light goes away, and the glitters collapse. Speka smiles.

"Nice!" Noah said. Speka scratches her head.

"Thanks!" She said. Lime reaches the doors.

"Let's get going!" Lime screamed. The rest nod, She opens the door and jumps away from it. Elsword, Speka and Noah do the same. Lime puts her hand out, and with the power of nature, she summons her bow. Her bow is green and white colored. She prepares herself.

"C'mon guys... We're in for a heck of a ride." She said. Noah prepares herself by going into a fighting stance. So does Speka and Elsword. Elsword grabs hold of the weapon given to him by Noah.

"Let's do this!" Elsword screamed. Swarms of glitters come out of the castle and start to attack the group.

**Meanwhile...**

Sasha is carried outside by the back in the back of the castle by Caitlin, with her blade sheathed. Caitlin is accompanied by a female dark elf. Caitlin throws Sasha onto the dry sand. Sasha groans as she lands.

"Airelinna!" The female elf screamed. A purple light goes around the three of them. Sasha begins glowing, and some of her bruises from her last fight disappears. Sasha gets her upper body up. The purple light disappears, and Sasha gets up to her feet. She smiles.

"Thank you." She said. The female dark elf gasps, She hasn't heard those words in a long time.

"You're welcome." She said. She smiles. Caitlin puts her hand out at Sasha. Hot Pink sparkling dust, as if it's glitter, gathers to her palm. The dust forms a hand cannon. She moves her arm and points the cannon at the female dark elf. The female dark elf doesn't notice.

"Cannon Beam!" Caitlin screamed. A hot pink light begins to glow inside Caitlin's hand cannon. Sasha's eyes widen.

"Run!" Sasha screamed. The female dark elf gives Sasha a confused face, then turns to Caitlin. She screams, then a beam is fired from Caitlin's hand cannon to the dark elf. It obliterates her. Caitlin smiles at Sasha wickedly.

"Did you hear that scream? You should get used to that sound... Because after i'm done with you, i'll keep you alive for you to hear the screams of your friends before i finally take you out. Them first... Then the world." Caitlin said. Sasha clenches her fists tightly.

"I'm not going let you do that." Sasha said with steel in her voice. Her right eye starts glowing orange. Her short brown hair lifts up a little and sparks of orange lighting starts to go around her. Her hair goes back down to it's original position. Sasha starts glaring at Caitlin.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to have respect for your older sister." Sasha said. She points at Caitlin.

"If i win, you have to give up this world destruction goal." Sasha demands. Caitlin nods.

"Sure. If i win... Well, you know." Caitlin said. Sasha prepares herself by going into a fighting stance. Caitlin's hand cannon turns into hot pink glitter, then the glitter disappears. She goes into a fighting stance. They glare at each other. Sasha unsheathes her blade near her waist and makes the first move by dashing at Caitlin. Caitlin continues to glare at Sasha, standing still. She puts her arms up as if she has a blade in her hands. Hot pink colored magic glitter gather to her palms and form a sword. She swings her sword downwards at Sasha. Sasha blocks the attack. They get a small deadlock, then Sasha pushes Caitlin, overpowering her. Caitlin almost trips, but quickly gets to her feet. Caitlin's sword turns into hot pink glitter, and then turns into a hot pink colored gun. Sasha summons her gun quickly. They both dash away from each other and aim their weapons at each other.

"Super soul shot!" Sasha screamed. A neon orb instantly appears on her gun barrel. She fires it at Caitlin. Caitlin simply fires a bullet at Sasha. The bullets clash, then they detonate, making a small explosion. Caitlin and Sasha stay still as this happens. Sasha smiles.

"I don't know if i'm supposed to be surprised or proud of you. You actually canceled my S.S.S with just one shot." Sasha said.

"S.S.S? Super... Soul... Oh. Yeah i did." Caitlin said. Caitlin points her gun at Sasha, then more hot pink glitter goes to her other hand's palm. She clenches her fist and another hot pink colored gun appears to her hand. She grabs it and points both guns at Sasha. She smiles.

"Let's continue." Caitlin said. Sasha nods.

**Meanwhile...**

"Blizzard Shower!" Noah screamed. Pieces of ice start to fall from the sky and at the attacking glitters. Some are hit, and they fall, dead.

"Plasma Cutter!" Speka screamed. She points her finger at some glitters and a laser comes out of it, hitting the glitters and killing them. Lime jumps into the air.

"Sharp Fall!" She screamed. She falls down quickly and stomps the ground, stunning some glitters, then they fall down, dead. Elsword, who is using the sword Noah gave him, was slashing at the Glitters like a natural. He was wielding it as if he was a Blade Master. But the moves he was using were the moves that he has seen from Raven himself.

"Sonic Blade!" Elsword screamed. He spins around and slashes glitters around him, causing them to fall, dead. Eventually, all the glitters were defeated. Elsword, Noah, Lime and Speka stop fighting and try to catch their breath. Suddenly, the sound of clapping starts to be heard by them all. They all turn their heads to the castle to see Ran, standing at the entrance, clapping for them. The group start glaring at their common enemy. Ran smiles.

"Well! You came back, boy. And i see you have more friends! More people for you to watch die? Well, it's not like you could defeat me alone anyway. No one can." Ran said.

"I'm twice as strong than i used to be." Elsword said.

"Ran! It's over now! Give up!" Noah screamed.

"Oh, you're right, it's over... For you." Ran said. He crouches, preparing to jump down to them. Valak speed walks to Ran and puts his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Ran looks up at Valak.

"This better be good." Ran said.

"The prisoners are fully healed and are escaping." Valak said. Ran gasps.

"What!? Well then what are you doing here!? Stop them!" Ran screamed. Valak nods and runs away. Ran sighs.

"Seriously, He doesn't think sometimes... Jeez." Ran said. He groans and jumps down to the group. They glare at him as he lands.

"Well then, shall we start?" Ran said. A purple flame appears near him. He puts his hand in it and pulls out a sword. He goes into a fighting stance. The rest prepare themselves.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis, Adam, Chung, Eve, Ara, Rena, and Daniel are all running through a hallway with ceiling lights. The walls were brown, and the floor was so shiny that you could see your reflection. The hallway seemed to go out forever, since it's so large. They take a left quickly, then finally find the exit. They then stop, seeing Valak in front of the exit door.

"Valak!" Elesis screamed.

"You will not pass." Valak said.

"If you screamed that out it would have sounded cooler, you know." Chung whispered.

"We don't have to do this." Daniel said. Valak nods.

"You're actually right. I could just let some of you pass for Ran to kill. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Valak said. Elesis gasps.

"Then let everyone here pass but me! I want to fight you alone!" Elesis screamed. Everyone else but Valak gasp.

"Are you sure, Elesis?" Ara asked. Elesis nods.

"Yeah. I have a good feeling about this." Elesis said. She smiles. Valak nods.

"Alright then. You may pass." Valak said. Adam, Chung, Eve, Ara, Rena and Daniel run to the exit and leave the castle, leaving Elesis and Valak alone.

"Valak." Elesis said.

"Hello, Elesis." Valak said.

"Valak... When you killed Penensio...You have no idea how useless i felt. I felt worthless when i watched him die, being unable to help. I was angry at myself. I felt so weak, compared to him and you. I thought about Elsword, who is probably as strong as the both of you. I felt weak compared to him. My little brother, who always looked up to me. When he saw me and said 'Wow, i want to be as strong as that when i get older!' You have no idea how happy i felt to hear that. I felt as if if i kept getting stronger, for him, he'd keep chasing after me, trying to get as strong as me. The moment when he surpassed me, i was both proud and disappointed at the same time. I was proud at Elsword, but disappointed at myself. I always thought if i got a little stronger... Maybe Elsword would be stronger. But the moment that happened, i started to get a little lazy. The thought of my brother already surpassing me when i trained made me not work as hard as i used to. I thought there was no need, since he would take care of it. I thought Elsword would take care of everything. But Penensio's death woke me up." Elesis started to explain. Sparks began to fly around Elesis. The earth started shaking.

**Meanwhile...**

Ara, Adam, Daniel, Eve, Chung, Elsword, Lime, Speka, Rena and Noah all face Ran. Ran smiles and prepares to dash at them.

"Get read- What the..!?" Ran is interrupted by the earthquake starting so suddenly. He turns his head to the castle, which started glowing Red. He gasps.

"What the heck is going on in there!?" Ran screamed.

"Is that... Elesis!?" Adam screamed.

**Meanwhile...**

The earth around Sasha and Caitln starts rumbling. They stop running at each other. Caitlin looks back at the castle.

"What?" Caitlin said. Sasha looks over as well. She smiles.

"That's either Elesis or Elsword... Yup! I think it's Elesis. No way that butt face Elsword would cause this." Sasha said.

**Meanwhile...**

Valak watches Elesis as sparks continue to fly around her.

"He woke me up to see that i have gotten to weak from the lack of training I had! I became too weak to be useful... And he paid the price for it! But no more! I'll become stronger... Stronger than everyone! Stronger than my brother...!" Elesis continued. She closes her eyes tightly.

"And most of all..I'll..." Elesis earthquake stops. The sparks of lighting around her calms down a bit. They turn red.

"I'll... I'll be stronger than you! I'll defeat you!" Elesis screamed. She opens her eyes. Her right eye starts glowing red. Valak gasps. Elesis now had a Super demon eye.

"Now Elsword... Look at how strong i have become... and train to become as strong as me." Elesis said. She smiles. She summons her demon blade and starts glaring at Valak.

"Get ready." Elesis said. Valak unsheathes a blade from his waist, then goes into a fighting stance.

**Meanwhile... Elsword's POV.**

Ran starts laughing all of a sudden. He looks up in the air and puts his hand on his face, laughing... He didn't even fight yet! What the heck?

"What's so funny?" I asked. He looked at me and started laughing again. Then he stops laughing for a moment.

"This just reminds me of the time when I killed your friend." Ran said. I gasp. I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Who!?" I screamed.

"Oh the purple haired one." He said. My eyes widen. Tears start flowing down. I don't know what to think... i don't know what to do anymore... I... I.. Aisha... I...

"She was a big crier. I guess when you're in so much pain you just cry, i guess. It didn't take too long until she finally croaked. Too bad." Ran said.

"Shut up..." I feel a building power on my super demon eye.

"Aisha...?!" I say without thinking. I break into sobs and fall to my knees.

"Elsword!" I hear Ara scream. She crouches down to me and tries to comfort me.

"Elsword..." Adam said.

"Aisha!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Then... everything goes dark.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword screams at the top of his lungs. His super demon eye's glowing started glowing past the eye patch, making a glaring eye in front of the eye patch.

"Aisha!" Elsword screamed. Noah gasps. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens. She was feeling nothing but surprise and worry for Elsword. She had never seen him like this before. She had seen him angry before, but not this angry. She was speechless. Then she gasps a little again. She found out that Elsword isn't angry, he's sad. Noah shakes her head and crouches down to Elsword. Ran starts laughing hysterically. He falls on the floor and continues to laugh, putting his hands on his stomach.

"Oh, Oh, I can't breathe!" Ran screamed. He continues to laugh hysterically.

"Elsword! Elsword, Calm down!" Noah screamed. Elsword keeps crying.

"Aisha...!" Elsword screamed. Tears start flowing from his cheeks.

**Meanwhile... Elsword's POV**

I'm in total darkness... I don't know what's going on... I gasp, and i'm on the floor. I look around. I only see red light. I look down and see that i'm standing on some white platform. I get up to my feet. I put my hands up at my face and look at them. Am i unconscious? I start looking around again. No one's here. Then suddenly, some sort of thing comes out of me, a red shadow. It looks... exactly like me. But it has glowing eyes. It gives me a wicked smile.

"What are you!?" I scream.

"I am you. Your demon side." He said. He summons a demon blade. I gasp. I put my hands near my waist, trying to find the blade Noah gave me. Not here. I put my hand out and try to summon my demon blade. Not working.. Oh crap... I walk backwards slowly.

"I will take over..." The shadow said. I scream.

"Oh no you don't!" A recognizable voice screamed. It can't be... No way...! The red sky becomes blue, and the shadow tries to cover its self from the light with its arm, then quickly dashes to me. I prepare myself, then the shadow goes back inside me. I gasp, then look at my hands. I put my hands near my face. I put my hand out and try to summon my demon blade. It comes back. I unsummon it. What was that all about...?

"Elsword? Over here." The voice said again. I turn around to see Aisha, in a white dress and with straight hair. She has a halo floating on top of her head and angel wings. I gasp.

"What...!? Aisha... You... You're..."

"Dead, sadly." She said for me. I gasp, then hug her. She starts chuckling, then I start chuckling. I pull away and grab both of her hands and look into her eyes. Her beautiful purple eyes.

"But you're here with me! Isn't that enough? By the way... What are you?" I ask.

"I'm an angel now, Elsword."

"Did it happen when you died?"

"Yes."

"What? What happens when you die...?" I ask.

"Can't tell you. Sorry." Aisha said. I sigh.

"Anyway, That shadow was your inner demon trying to take over." Aisha said. Elsword frowns.

"What demon side? I'm already fully demon." I say.

"You're not in control of your super demon eye... Right?" She asked. I nod.

"You know what happens when you don't know how to control it and it's not covered, right? You go berserk forever. This is what happens in the inside. Thankfully i heard you when you were crying out my name so many times. Jeez. I'm here for you now." Aisha explained.

"So... You're really dead huh?" I asked. Aisha nods.

"Yeah, sadly. But I can still help you. That super demon eye of yours... I can fuse with you, soul and soul, and i can become the super demon eye and help you defeat Ran." Aisha said. I gasp.

"What!?" I say.

"Of course, you turn into an angel if you do this..." She continued.

"Sorry Aisha. No thanks." I say. Aisha frowns. Then she starts chuckling.

"That's a good one Elsword." She said after she stopped laughing.

"I'm serious, Aisha." I say. Aisha frowns again. Tears start falling from her eyes.

"Why? We could be together for the rest of your life..." She said. I shake my head.

"Let's face it Aisha, but he's right about me. I never defeated a major enemy before by myself. I know this seems selfish, but I want to prove him wrong." I explain. Aisha glares at me with her reddened eyes.

"Forget about that! Elsword... I don't know if il be able to see you again..." She said. I frown, then i sigh.

"I'm still gonna do it." I declare. Aisha breaks into sobs and puts her face downwards. I sigh again. Then i gasp a little, remembering something.

"Hey Aisha, could you smile for me?" I say. I hear Aisha's voice echoing in my ears, saying these words at the exact same time i was. Aisha lifts her head up to face me.

"E-Elsword..." She said. She uses her arm to wipe some tears away from her face.

"Everything gets a little better when you smile. Can you smile for me please?" I ask.

"Elsword... I-"

"You know... Like this." I say. I smile at Aisha, just like how she did for me. Aisha giggles a bit.

"That's a bad smile." She said. I chuckle.

"Hey, i'm trying me best here. Besides, i made you laugh. Shouldn't that be something?" I say.

"I guess." She said.

"I have some questions for you, Aisha. One, How the heck did you hear me? Two, How are you in here? I mean, i'm unconscious. And three, how are you able to see what's going on in the demon world? Aren't you dead?" I ask. Aisha sighs.

"One, You screamed loudly. Really really loudly. Heck, you still are right now. Two, I'm here because i am. You should be thankful though, i saved your life. And three, Shut up." She said.

"What do you mean shut up?" I say.

"Because shut up." She said. I start chuckling.

"Whatever. Anyway, how many times did you save my life anyway?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Heh, i saved your life alot, didn't i?" She said. I smile.

"I guess you're my guardian angel." I say without thinking. I gasp as soon as i catch myself. Aisha smiles.

"I guess so." She said. I smile.

"If you can see right now, what the heck is going on there? In the demon world." I ask. Aisha crosses her arms and closes her eyes. She looks cute while focusing. Heck, she looks cute doing almost anything. She opens her eyes.

"Ran is laughing his little A double S off." She said. I gasp loudly.

"Aisha! Such language!" I say.

"Not all angels are good." She said. She smiles and winks at me. I smile too.

"I guess." I say. Aisha sighs loudly again and closes her eyes.

"You're on your knees crying, everyone is trying to comfort you...and...What's this? Your super demon eye...I've never seen this before...! Whoa!" She said. I gasp.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Your super demon eye seems to be empowered somehow... It's power increased! I've never seen a super demon eye that glows past an eye patch! Man, you must be really be grieving over me." Aisha explained. I scratch my head.

"My super demon eye is covered completely, right? That should mean that it shouldn't make me go berserk as long as i have it on, right? If so, then this shouldn't be happening." I explain. Aisha sighs.

"It's not the eye, it's the light itself. That glowing light is the super demon eye, well that's just the name. The light is the real power. If it glows through that eye patch, that means not even an eye patch can stop it." Aisha said. She uncrosses her arms. I gulp.

"It'll be as if you don't have it on at all. It's useless, Elsword. That's why i want to help you. If i help you, i can nullify the effects of the super demon eye completely! I ca-"

"That would be nice and all, Aisha. But... I still need to defeat him alone." I say. She frowns.

"Elsword... I want to be with you... forever." She said. I frown.

"I know, i do too, but i need to do this. Not only to prove him wrong, but for me too. I know this is selfish, but... I just need to do this." I say. I turn around and start walking away. I sigh. I still can't shake this bad feeling in my stomach... I feel like i'm making the wrong decision...

"I hope you're making the right decision." She said. The pain in my stomach gets worse. It's like she knows that i'm feeling like this. I continue to walk away. It seems like i'm walking away, but i feel like i'm running away. Running away from her.

"I love you." Aisha said. I stop walking. She said it. She said it as clear as day. As if we were already a couple. I groan, then i sigh.

"I love you too, Aisha." I say. I start walking again. I still can't shake this feeling that i'm making the wrong choice. But I have to prove him wrong. I have to. Then i stop walking and turn around.

"Aisha?" I ask. Aisha isn't too far from me, thankfully.

"Yes?" She said.

"C'mon. Let's go." I say without thinking. Aisha chuckles and starts running to me. She gets to me and grabs my hand. She smiles at me. I start blushing. The pain in my stomach goes away.

"You look nice with straight hair." I say. Aisha chuckles.

"Thank you. You look nice in that new outfit of yours too." She said. I smile.

"Thanks." I say.

"Now let's go." Aisha said. I nod. Then we both stand there for a while, doing nothing.

"Well?" She said. I look over to her with a confused face.

"What am i supposed to do? Wake up?" I asked. Aisha nods.

"Okay...?" I say. I close my eyes tightly. I sigh. Then after a while, i start to close my eyes tightly.

"Well? Any day now." Aisha said. I groan.

"This is harder than it looks, You know." I say. Aisha sighs.

"Just stay calm, and wake up." Aisha said. I nod. I un tighten my eyes and sigh.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword continues to scream, with his super demon eye glowing past his eye patch. Ran stops laughing and puts his finger near his eye, wiping a tear away.

"Oh my goodness, i thought i was gonna die of laughter." Ran said. He gets up to his feet.

"That made my day. Well, i have to kill you guys now. Get ready." Ran said. He smiles. Ara gets up to her feet and faces Ran. She glares at him.

"Brother, I'll defeat you myself." Ara said. Ran gasps, then starts chuckling.

"You're funny. There's no way you can beat me." Ran said. Ara starts walking up to Ran slowly, She puts her hand out behind her, signalling everyone else to not he lp her. She puts her other hand out and summons her spear. She glares at Ran.

"I know i can beat you." She said. Ran starts glaring at Ara.

"It was funny before, but now it's starting to become annoying." Ran said.

"You may have alot of power, but i have hope." Ara said. Ran starts glaring at Ara furiously.

"Hope!? Hope!? I hate that word so much that it gives me an itch! It's a terrible word! Hope!? There is no hope!" Ran starts screaming out. Chung's eyes widen.

"Oh...! I get it! Ara is bluffing him! She's buying time!" Chung said. Noah nods.

"Yeah, I guess. I hope she knows what she's doing." Noah said. She rubs Elsword's back as he continues to scream. Ran continues to scream at Ara, and starts to spit out curse words at her. Noah looks at Elsword, then looks away. She sighs.

**Flashback**

Elsword falls to his knees trying to catch his breath. He is tired from all the training Noah has given him.

"That'll be it for now, Elsword." Noah said. Elsword nods, continuing to catch his breath. Then he gives out a huge sigh of relief. Noah walks over to Elsword and sits next to him.

"This training is hard! First you wanted me to dodge all of your ice shards from your blizzard shower skill, and now you're making me dodge even more!" Elsword complained. Noah smiles.

"It's way to prepare you for anything." Noah said. Elsword sighs.

"Noah... Is Aisha...dead?" Elsword asked. He starts to look depressed. Noah frowns.

"I don't know right now, but I'm sure she's trying to fight back, even though she doesn't have magic." Noah said. Elsword nods.

"Yeah, I hope." Elsword said.

**End flashback**

"Elsword... You're forgetting the rules you must follow in battle. The first rule is..." Elsword's screaming stops.

"Is to not grieve for too long in battle. Your best friend could die right in front of your eyes, but you have to keep fighting, right?" Noah gasps and turns to face Elsword, who has taken off his eye patch and is closing his eyes. Elsword gets up to his feet. Rena, Chung, Daniel, and Adam gasp. Eve, being emotionless, just watches. Ran stops screaming at Ara and gasps. Ara turns around and gasps as well. Purple sparks of light start to go around Elsword. Elsword covers his right eye with his hand. Elsword smiles. Ara walks backwards, back to the group and faces Ran with them.

"It's okay now, Noah. I'm fine now... I don't need to grieve.. Aisha's here... with me. We're together again." Elsword said. He puts his hand down, revealing a purple colored super demon eye instead of a red colored one. He smiles.

"Alright, Aisha... Everyone...Let's end this together." Elsword said. Ran starts glaring at the group. Then black lightning starts to go around him. His right eye starts glowing black. He smiles.

"Alright then, you want to play? Let's dance." Ran said. He prepares himself.

**End of Chapter 27**

**It's starting to get really interesting, Don't you think? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28: Atonement

Chapter 28: Atonement

**Elsword's POV**

Alright... I'm sure we'll be able to finish this. I start glaring at Ran, as he glares at the rest of us. He grins wickedly at us. He looks confident, as if he knows that he can beat us without even trying. I hate that about him.

"I know right! Jeez..." I hear Aisha's voice again so suddenly in my head. I gasp a bit and look around, breaking my gaze from Ran. "Huh?" I say.

"It's me, dummy." I hear Aisha's voice again in my head. Rena stops glaring at Ran and gives me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shake my head.

"Nothing." I say. I smile to assure her that everything is fine. She nods and starts glaring at Ran again.

"Well? Your move." Rena said. Ran chuckles a bit.

"I'm just waiting for the red haired boy to come first." He looks over to me and smiles. "Your move, boy." He said. I sigh.

"Go on, Elsword! We can do this!" I gasp again, hearing Aisha's voice in my head once more.

"What the heck!? Aisha, stop it! Where are you? How are you talking to me?" I say out loud. Everyone starts staring at me as if i'm crazy. I start chuckling and scratching my head.

"Nothing, It's nothing! Sorry everyone." I say. Then i close my eyes and groan.

"Aisha..? Are you there?" I whisper to myself.

"Yeah."

"How are you talking to me?" I ask.

"We're technically one with each other, so i can talk to you anytime." Aisha said.

"Huh?"

"By the way, you don't have to whisper. Just think, okay? I can read your mind." I sigh.

"Still whispering anyway." I say.

"Okay then. Just remember i can do that and that you're the only one who can hear me. So don't scream out 'Aisha!?' or something stupid." Aisha explains. I nod.

"By the way, Remember when i said you would become an angel if we did this? Yeah... about that... You're not an angel." Aisha said. She chuckles a bit.

"Oh so now you tell me. I was about to say to the others 'hey i'm an angel now yay!' Tell me more of this little fusion thing later. We have to fight." I whisper.

"Okay." Aisha said. I open my eyes and smile.

"Sorry about the wait. Let's go." I say to Ran. Ran smiles.

"Okay, you first." He said. I prepare to dash.

"Here i come." I say.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis gives a confident smile at Valak, as red lighting goes around her body. Her right eye still glows red brightly.

"You seem confident." Valak said. Elesis chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, It's cause i'm sure i can beat you." Elesis said. Valak, still in his fighting stance, prepares to dash at Elesis. Elesis summons her demon blade. She starts running at Valak.

"Shadow step!" Valak screamed. He dashes at Elesis, and disappears. Elesis's eyes widen, then she starts glaring again. She continues to run.

"Shadow Piercing!" Valak screamed. He reappears in front of Elesis and slashes at her.

"Dodge and slash!" Elesis screamed. Elesis quickly dodges Valak's attack, then slashes upward at Valak. Valak is hit and is sent into the air. Elesis gasps a little, looks up at Valak, who is still in the air, and puts her hand out to him.

"Take this!" She screamed. A fireball is sent at Valak. Valak is hit by it and is sent higher into the air.

"Mega Burster!" Elesis screams. She jumps forward with her blade, now turning red. It starts to go on fire. She slashes the ground with her fire blade, and a flame geyser sprouts. The geyser's fire starts hitting Valak while he is in mid air. The geyser stops. Valak falls on the ground stomach first. Elesis grins.

"How's that?" She said, breathing heavily a bit. Valak uses his sword as a support and gets up back to his feet. He dashes at Elesis again. Elesis prepares herself.

**Meanwhile...**

Sasha and Caitlin, Dual guns in Caitlin's hands, start racing each other, running ahead. They glare at each other. Sasha points her gun at Caitlin. Caitlin aims both of her guns at Sasha.

"Bang, Bang, Bang!" Caitlin screamed.

"Soul bullet barrage!" Sasha screamed. They both start shooting at each other and dodging shots at the same time. Some of the bullets collide and make small explosions. Caitlin's bullets start overwhelming Sasha's bullets, because she is firing more bullets than her. Sasha starts tumbling, dodging shots from Caitlin, who is still shooting with both guns. This continues for a while, then Caitlin stops running. Sasha stops running as well. They both start breathing heavily, attempting to catch their breath.

"Well... This battle has been going on for a while... It's about time we... ended this..." Caitlin said.

"Sure, sis,... Whatever you say." Sasha said. Caitlin takes a deep breath and starts doing a series of back flips, moving away from Sasha. Her dual guns disappear and glitter goes around Caitlin's hands as she back flips away. A hand cannon appears to her hand. She stops flipping, doing a hand-stand. She lifts herself upwards and does a somersault. She lands on her feet gracefully. Sasha starts clapping.

"Nice." Sasha said. Caitlin aims her hand cannon at Sasha and glares at her. Sasha aims her gun at Caitlin.

"Soul Cannon!"

"Cannon Beam!" They scream at the same time. Sasha fires a neon colored laser at Caitlin. Caitlin fires a hot pink colored laser at Sasha. The lasers clash. Flying particles of random colors of light fly around the clashing point of the lasers. Purple, Red, Yellow, even all of the colors of the rainbow could be seen from the lights. Sasha and Caitlin start glaring forward, having a deadlock.

**Meanwhile...Elesis's POV**

Valak and I glare at each other, having a standoff. We wait to see who would make the first move first. I dash at Valak and Valak dashes at me.

"Fire Fist!" I scream. I make my right hand into a fist. It turns red as I lift my hand up to prepare to punch Valak's face in.

"Wild Charge!" Valak screamed. He lifts his nasod arm up. Oh no... I know this move! This skill should be much stronger than my fire fist...! I have to put more power into it! I pull my fist, close my eyes, Put my right hand on my right hand's wrist, and focus more fire magic into it. My right hand ignites. The fire covers my whole right hand. I open my eyes and move my left hand away. I start screaming as i punch at Valak. Valak punches at me. Our fists collide and a large white light starts glowing as we collide. I put my left hand near my eyes, trying to cover my eyes from the light. The light starts glowing larger, then disappears. I move my left hand away so i can see again. The fire i created was gone. So was Valak's power. Our fists were just... touching. If this counts as a bro-fist, then i'm jumping away. I gasp, I still have a little power left! If i can get my fist to his face... Maybe i can finish this! I start pushing forward. Valak does the same. Now we have a deadlock, wonderful. Red lighting starts going around us as we push for dominance.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and the others face Ran. Ran starts breathing heavily.

"Well that was one heck of a warm up. But no more games. It's time to end this." Ran said.

"Now!" Elsword screams. Everyone but Ran nods.

"Ice Pillar!" Daniel screamed. He waves his hand and a Ice pillar is summoned under Ran's feet. Ran looks down and gasps as the Ice pillar lifts up with him on it. Then it stops. Ran gasps, trying to keep his balance on the top of the pillar.

"What is this!? Is this some kind of joke!?" Ran screamed.

"Ice Pillar!" Daniel screamed again. Another Ice pillar is summoned near Ran, with Adam on top of it. It lifts up to Ran's level. Ran gasps as he sees him.

"Adam!?" Ran screamed.

"It's over, Ran." Adam said. He leaps above him. Ran looks up in horror.

"I have to get out of here!" Ran screamed. He jumps away from the ice pillar.

"Shooting Star!" Chung screamed. Missiles are fired at Ran while he is in mid air. They start hitting him, one by one. Adam puts his hand out to Ran.

"Angelic Blasting!" Adam screamed. He starts firing white blasts of light at Ran while he is being hit by the missiles. The white blasts hit Ran. Adam starts firing more and more at Ran while he is still being hit by the missiles. Ran, being stuck in the middle of this combo, screams out of pain. Then suddenly, the shooting stops. Ran starts falling downwards front first.

"Suppression!" Ara screamed. Ran turns his body up to see a gravitational wave coming for him. He gasps, then is hit by it. He starts falling faster and faster to the ground back first.

"Freezing Arrow!" Rena screamed. Rena fires an ice arrow at Ran. The arrow hits Ran right before he hit the ground. He freezes in place. Eve walks slowly to Ran's frozen body. She puts her hand out at him.

"Giga Stream!" Eve screamed. A large laser comes out of her hand and hits Ran. Ran is hit. He thaws out and is at the edge of the laser back first, the laser sending him away. Ran screams, being unable to move away from the laser. Elsword starts running to catch up with the edge of the beam.

**Elsword's POV**

Okay... Time to finish this combo! I just need to catch up with that laser somehow...

"Then why don't you use blink?" I hear Aisha ask in my head. I widen my eyes.

"Huh? What's that?" I ask.

"It's a teleportation skill that comes with every super demon eye. But since i'm technically your demon eye, I'll do all the work for you. Get ready, because here we go!" Aisha explains. I gasp. Everything around me turns red. I see nothing but purple now. Then the purple goes away, and i see the beam coming, with Ran on it. I gasp. We're really far away from the others...

"We're here! Go! finish him!" I hear Aisha say in my mind. I nod and prepare myself as the beam came. I smile at Ran's screaming face, filled with terror. I sheath the blade Noah gave to me and summon two demon blades. I smile.

"Final Strike!" I scream. I slash the air, summoning a black hole. The black hole sucks Ran to me, moving him away from Eve's laser. Ran is totally helpless. I love it. I start screaming and slash at him with both of my blades. The black hole disappears and Ran is sent flying. I look up at him as he flies upward, then starts to fly down. I smile.

"Aisha? Teleport me near Ran. I'm not finished with him yet." I say.

"Sure. Here we go!" Aisha screamed. Everything around me becomes purple again. Then i see nothing but purple. Then the purple goes away, and i find myself in mid air. I look up to see Ran falling to my level. I gasp, then slash at him as soon as he gets to my level. He falls to the ground violently, creating a small crater. I smile, then land on my feet. I see Ran on the ground in a fetal position with his eyes closed. He looks unconscious. I hope he is.

"Elsword...? Those two blinks really drained me... I'm gonna take a break..." I hear Aisha say in my mind. I gasp.

"N-No! Not yet! Aisha!" I scream.

"Don't worry, when i take a break, the super demon eye will disappear for now. You just won't be able to use its powers till i come back. Besides, if i stay any longer i won't be any help. See you later, Elsword." Aisha explained. I gasp, then sigh.

"Bye." I say. I look at the ground and sigh again. Ugh... It feels like Aisha's dead all over again...

**Narrator's**** POV**

Elsword's purple super demon eye stops glowing. Ran looks up and sees this. He smiles.

"Don't have your super demon eye powers anymore, huh? You look sad! Well you're gonna be so much more sad after i do this!" Ran screamed. He gets up to his feet. Elsword gasps and gets into a fighting stance.

"Don't you dare! Don't move!" Elsword screamed. Ran ignores him and turns away from him.

"Say goodbye to your friends." Ran said. He puts his hand on his super demon eye still glowing black. "Blink!" Ran screamed. A black orb goes around him. Elsword's eyes widen and he gasps.

"No!" Elsword screamed. He starts running at Ran. The black orb disappears with Ran. Elsword gasps.

"No, No, No! Aisha! Please, Come back! I need to use your power again!" Elsword screams, his voice filled with fear.

"C'mon, C'mon! I need to help them!" Elsword screamed again, being desperate. He sighs, then starts running.

**Meanwhile... Adam's POV**

I land on the ground on my feet and crouch as i land. I look up to see everyone else there, their faces smiling at me. It feels good to see smiles instead of looks of fear.

"Good job." Chung said. I smile.

"Thank you." I reply. Chung smiles at me. I give out a sigh of relief. I think I've earned some trust back.

"Chung, can i discuss something with you?" I ask. Chung nods.

"Sure."

"I know i won't live forever. When my time comes, can you become the leader of the angels in my place?" I ask. Chung beams at me and nods rapidly.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" He screamed out of pure ethusiasm. I smile.

"Good. I expect alot out of you." I say. Then i close my eyes. I know what i'm going to do before I die. My final atonement. I open my eyes to see Chung, who isn't smiling anymore. He has a face filled with horror, rather than happiness. He points at me and gasps, looking speachless. I give him an confused face.

"Adam! Behind you!" Ara screamed. I gasp and turn to see Ran, about to slash at me. I prepare to block it with my sword, but it's too late. He slashes at me.

"Adam!" I hear Ara scream out of horror before i collapsed. I feel myself slipping into unconciousness.

**Narriator's POV**

Everyone but Ran and Adam are astonished to see Adam defeated in one blow. Ran grins wickedly.

"Whose next!?" Ran screamed. Ara starts glaring at Ran as her hair turned white and her eyes turned red. Tails appeared behind her.

"This is my En mode. Prepare yourself!" Ara screamed. Chung crouches and summons his Deadly Chaser armor. A white aura starts to go around him. Chung stares at Ran, with the blue glowing, glaring eyes on his helmet. Eve, Rena, and Daniel prepare to fight. Ran starts laughing maniacally.'

"It's over! You can't win!" Ran screamed.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis and Valak continue their deadlock, their fists still locked together. Red sparks of lighting still surround them. Elesis falls to one knee, losing strength. She continues to push on.

"Ugh..!" Elesis said. Valak smiles.

"I'm going to finish you off now." Valak said. Elesis groans.

"Shut up..! Just shut up! I'm still gonna win!" Elesis said.

"You may have become stronger because of your super demon eye, but it's over now. Any last words..?" Valak said. Elesis frowns.

**Meanwhile...**

Caitlin's laser suddenly gets closer to Sasha. Sasha starts breathing heavily.

"No... She's winning...!" Sasha said.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword arrives to see everyone but Ran and Ara laying on the floor together. Ara falls to her knees, then finally collapses. Elsword watches in horror as this happens. Ran turns his head at Elsword and starts laughing maniacally.

"Next..!" Ran said. He turns to face Elsword. Elsword starts glaring at Ran, then goes into a fighting stance. Ran smiles wickedly.

"I really wanted to kill you. Good ridance, you know? Time to die." Ran said.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done!" Elsword said. He starts glaring at Ran furiously. Ran and Elsword have a small stand off, then dash at each other at the same time. Their blades clash and they get a deadlock.

"E-Elsword..." Adam said. He coughs a little.

"Anyone okay...?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I'm... Okay for now." Rena said.

"Same here..." Chung said.

"Me too." Daniel said.

"Still alive." Ara said. She sighs.

"Daniel... Where are you...?" Adam asked. He starts turning his head, left and right. He notices that Daniel is right beside him. He sighs out of relief.

"I'm here. What is it?" Daniel asked. Adam sighs.

"The one thing i wanted to do before i die... Was to use that forbbiden spell."

"What!? You know what that can do to you right!? And you know what that spell can do to everyone else... Right!?" Daniel screamed.

"What spell..?" Chung asked. Daniel sighs.

"Its a spell that lets the user revive most of the people he or she has killed in the past at the cost of his or her life. This requires the powers of a demon and an angel. But there is a slight chance that this spell can kill everyone around the caster." Daniel explains. Chung nods.

"Oh...Okay. Do it." Chung said. Daniel gasps a bit.

"You do know that it can kill us a-"

"Just do it." Chung said, interupting Daniel. Daniel sighs.

"Okay... We need power from an angel." Daniel said. Rena sighs.

"I can do that. I never wanted to be an angel in the first place anyway." Rena said.

"Okay... Come and... Give me your hand..." Adam said. Daniel sighs.

"You know if i give you my power again, I'll die, right..?" Daniel said. Adam sighs.

"That's right... you already used half of your demon power when you revived Rena. Please, Daniel. I'll revive you, somehow." Adam said. Daniel sighs.

"Okay... Lets do it." Daniel said. Adam nods.

"Wait! I can do it. I'm an angel, remember?" Noah said. Everyone else looks over to Noah, who is on the ground with them.

"Who're you?" Ara said. Noah sighs.

"Forget it." Noah said.

"We didn't really do much, huh?" Lime said. Noah nods.

"Yup." Speka said. She groans. **(No i did not forget about them. Okay maybe.)**

**Meanwhile...**

Sasha's beam becomes stronger and pushes Caitlin's beam closer to her. Caitlin screams. Then Sasha's beam breaks Caitlin's beam. Caitlin screams even louder then is hit by the laser. She unsummons her dual guns and crosses her arms defensively. The laser becomes smaller and smaller, then disappears, leaving Caitlin, still in her defensive position. She starts breathing heavily, her clothes slightly ripped up. Sasha walks over to Caitlin slowly. Caitlin falls to her knees.

"It's over, Caitlin." Sasha said. Caitlin feels a tear roll down her cheek. She sniffs, then breaks into sobs. Sasha gasps.

"I... I just wanted to see you again! I..." Caitlin confesses. Sasha pats Caitlin's head and gives her a warm smile.

"It's fine. It's all over no- Gah!" Sasha is suddenly punched in the stomach by Caitlin. Sasha's eyes widen. Caitlin starts laughing as Sasha falls to her knees, then collapses.

"I can't believe you fell for it! Father was right! You are too soft! Time to die...!" Caitlin said. She summons a hand cannon and points it at Sasha.

"It's over!" Caitlin said.

**Caitlin's POV**

Hahaha... It's finally over! I've won! I've defeated my nemesis! Now... Its the moment I've been waiting for my entire life! Wait... I'm dead... Never mind. I prepare to fire a laser to kill Sasha.. Kill... Sasha... I lower my arm. This is what I've been waiting for! Why am i hesitating?! I aim my hand cannon at Sasha again.

"Time to die!" I scream. Suddenly, i see an image, of Sasha and I, when i was still alive, playing with each other. Us laughing together... having a good time outside. Then, without thinking, i lower my arm again. What's wrong with me!? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time! What the heck is going on!? Why...? I fall to my knees and feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"I can't even kill you..." I say. I unsummon my cannon and put both of my hands on my face. I start to sob.

"I thought.. I thought i would be ready for this.." I say to myself. Sasha lifts her face up to look at me.

"Why didn't you finish me yet...?" Sasha asked me. I feel a wave of guilt hit me.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I say. Sasha chuckles.

"Oh... I understand why... you're not killing me... Hahaha..." Sasha said. She puts her face down, then i continue to cry.

"Sasha! You're not dead are you..!?" I ask without thinking. Sasha lifts her head up again.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She said. I start sobbing again. What am i even doing anymore!? I thought... Everything is so messed up right now!

**Meanwhile...**

"Its about time that i put an end to this." Valak said. He puts his fist up, preparing to punch Elesis again. Elesis gasps, seeing an opening. "Wild...!" Valak screamed while pulling his fist. Elesis quickly gets to her feet and punches Valak in the face before Valak does. Valak flinches.

"Fire Fist!" Elesis screamed. She dashes away and a large explosion is created as she dashes away. Valak screams and is knocked away. He lands on his back, and smoke emits from his body. Elesis starts breathing heavily.

"That's... For Penensio!" Elesis said. She sighs out of relief as her super demon eye's light fades away. She walks to the door, about to leave. She puts her hand on the door, then turns her face to Valak, who is still down.

"You're still alive. I didn't put enough power to kill you. I'm not like you, i don't kill people." She turns her face to the door. "I'm going to become stronger. Stronger than i am now. For me, For Penensio, and for Elsword. And if you try to mess with anyone i care about and love, You're going to have to deal with me." Elesis warned. She leaves the castle to see a large, vertical blue beam, piecing the heavens from a distance. She gasps and watches in awe.

**Meanwhile...**

Ran and Elsword continue to have their deadlock. Ran smiles as Elsword glares.

"Why don't you just give up? You're nothing right now without your super demon eye empowering you. You're weak without your friends too." Ran said. Elsword groans.

"Shut up with this give up thing. It's really starting to tick me off. We're never going to give up. Not while we're still alive. And... With friends... we can do almost anything! Whatever we put our mind to! And what we're gonna do is beat you!"" Elsword screamed. Ran's eyes suddenly widen. He dashes away.

"What? Was my little speech too much for you?" Elsword asked. Ran points at Elsword, keeping his astonished face on. Elsword gasps and turns around. His eyes widen and he gasps as he sees a large blue vertical beam, piercing the heavens.

**Meanwhile...**

Adam, who is in the beam with his hood on, puts both of his hands up into the air. His face is covered and only blue glaring eyes could be seen. Everyone but Daniel, who are on their feet, watch in awe. Daniel is on the floor, dead. Then, another blue beam comes from the sky and goes on top of Daniel. Daniel suddenly gasps for air and gets up on his feet. He turns his head to see Adam, still in the beam putting his hands up.

**Meanwhile...**

Raven, who is in the outskirts of Hamel, lays dead. A blue light comes from the sky and lands on him. Raven blinks, then opens his eyes. He gets his upper body up and gasps for air.

"What...!? What the...?" Raven said. He looks at his surroundings and starts chuckling. He gets up his feet. He starts laughing hysterically, being overjoyed that he's alive again. Then he sighs. He puts his hand out, and summons a portal.

"Next stop... The demon world..." Raven said. He goes through it and is now in the demon world. He looks around at the desert that is the demon world. He looks up and looks at the red sky again. He sighs, having some nostalgia.

"Raven!? Raven is that you!?" A familiar voice echoed. Raven turns and gasps to see Lowe, alive. He chuckles.

"Lowe!?" Raven said. They both run to each other.

"What's going on? How are you still alive?" Raven asked. Lowe scratches his head.

"Well, last thing i remember is being obliterated by Adam. Now i'm just here thanks to this blue light." Lowe said. Raven gasps.

"I was revived by a blue light too!" Raven said. Lowe nods, then gasps. He points at Raven.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Raven said. He turns around to see a vertical beam of light, piercing the heavens. Raven's eyes widen.

"I think we should go there." Lowe said. Raven nods. Suddenly, portals appear around the both of them. Raven and Lowe summon their demon blades, preparing themselves in case it's an enemy. Then, demons come out of the portal. Hundreds of them. They all start talking to each other at once.

"Wow!" A demon said.

"I'm alive...!" Another demon said.

"Did you guys see a blue light too?" Said yet another demon.

"Everyone!" Lowe screamed. The crowd quiets down.

"It seems that we have been revived by some mysterious force. Most of you probably died in the battlefield, against the angels. But now that we're back, We can fight! Let us go to that beam of light!" Lowe screamed. He points at the blue beam of light. The crowd roars.

"Let's go!" Lowe said. The crowd roars again and they run toward the blue beam of light.

**Meanwhile...**

"Goodbye... Everyone." Adam said. His body turns into dust, leaving only his clothes on the ground. The dust lifts up into the air and goes away. The beam continues to stay bright. Lowe, Raven, and the crowd of demons, arrive.

"There! Angels!" Lowe screamed. He points at Chung, Rena, and Ara. Raven gasps and his eyes widen.

"R-Rena!?" Raven screamed. Rena's eyes widen, and she starts to feel a tear roll down her cheek. They both run to each other and hug each other. Raven starts to cry as well.

"Raven... I missed you so much.." Rena said, pulling away. She looks into Raven's eyes, filled with happiness. She didn't care about what was happening around her anymore. So did Raven. They stare at each other, lost in each other's eyes. They both smile, then kiss each other passionately. Lowe sighs.

"If an angel and a demon can love... Then there's still hope for us all. Truce?" Lowe said. He puts his hand out. It becomes quiet for a while. Chung gasps.

"Oh! Right. Yeah." Chung said. He walks up to Lowe and shakes his hand.

"How about we end the war all together?" Chung asked. Lowe nods.

"Yeah." Lowe said. He turns to the crowd of demons.

"Everyone! i am proud to say... that the war between angels and demons... Is over!" Lowe announced. The crowd cheers.

"Guys? Ran and Elsword are still fighting. Shouldn't we help him?" Ara asked. Chung gasps.

"Oh right!" Chung said. Lowe scratches his head.

"What? Ran? Didn't we get rid of him a long time ago?" Lowe said. Chung sighs.

"Well hes back. Let me explain." Chung said.

**Chung explains whats going on.**

"Oh. I see." Lowe said. Eve walks up to Chung. Chung looks over to Eve and smiles.

"Hey Eve! You did great while fighting Ran." Chung said. Eve nods.

"Thank you." She said. She kisses Chung in the cheek. Chung closes one of his eyes as she kisses him. Chung blushes.

"Awww...!" The crowd said. Chung's face starts to become as red as Elsword's hair. Elesis arrives to the crowd.

"Whoa! that's alot of people!" Elesis said. She looks at Raven and Rena, still kissing each other. She gasps, seeing Raven alive again.

"R-Raven! Y-You're alive!" Elesis said. Then she sighs.

"Guys! Stop making out! We've gotta go!" Elesis said. Raven pulls away, then nods.

"A few more minutes." Rena said. Rena starts kissing Raven again. Elesis groans, walks up to Raven, then Smacks his head. Raven gasps and pulls away from Rena.

"Okay, Okay, We're going!" Raven said. Elesis smiles.

"Good. Let's go." Elesis said. Rena frowns.

"Don't worry, you guys can continue later." Elesis said. Rena smiles.

"Oh i know." Rena said. She gives a sly smile to Raven. Raven smiles back.

"Okay everyone! Let's go help Elsword!" Chung said. Everyone cheers. Chung runs ahead, everyone else follows. The beam behind them becomes smaller and smaller then slowly disappears.

**Meanwhile...**

Ran and Elsword watch the beam in awe, then it disappears. Elsword and Ran gasp at the same time. Then, the crowd of demons and angels and Eve arrive to assist Elsword. Elsword smiles and turns to face Ran. Ran gasps and his eyes widen.

"What!? They should be dead! What the heck is going on!?" Ran said. Elsword smiles.

"It's over, Ran. Give up!" Elsword said. Ran glares at Elsword furiously.

"It's over for you all! I thought Adam killed most of you, but I'll fix that! Get ready to die!" Ran said. The crowd behind Elsword start roaring and start to charge. Elsword puts his hand out, signaling them to stop. Elsword glares at Ran.

"He's mine." Elsword said.

"You!? Defeat me alone!? Hahahahahaha! You must be dreaming, kid!" Ran said.

"You have no idea what I can do. I know that we can easily defeat you all together, but... I still want to prove you wrong. Here i come." Elsword said.

"Prove me wrong!? Hah! Die!" Ran screamed. He dashes at Elsword. Elsword prepares himself.

**End of Chapter 28**

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29: Final battle, Right?

**Note: If you read "Elsword's right eye turns purple" before i changed it, i would like to tell you that it is NOT purple at the moment. If you didn't, then ignore this. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Final battle...Right?

Ran dashes at Elsword, sword first. He puts his sword out at him, to stab him. Elsword blocks the attack, then slowly moves away from the attack, letting Ran jump ahead of him. Their swords meet as this happens. Elsword lifts one sword up and slashes at Ran. Ran turns around quickly and blocks it. Elsword jumps away and lands on his feet. He quickly un-summons his swords and prepares to unsheathe the blade Noah gave him.

"What's wrong? Won't... Use your dual blades!?" Ran said, trying to catch his breath a bit.

"I need some practice with this weapon anyway. Besides, you're a little tired...Did you put everything you had trying to kill my friends?" Elsword said. He smiles. "If you did, then you failed." He concluded. Ran starts chuckling.

"He killed Adam, Elsword." Ara said. Elsword sighs. He doesn't know what to feel right now, sadness, or happiness. He looks back up at Ran.

"I don't know really what to say...I should be happy, before... he was less than a human being. He was a incorrigible, insane, monster. But he realized that. He tried to make up for his past deeds, but was unable to in the end. Sad, really." Elsword said. He sighs once more.

"Actually, He revived most of us, Elsword." Raven said. Elsword's eyes widen. He couldn't believe his ears. He turns his face to see Raven, Holding Rena's hand, alive and well. He smiles at Elsword. Elsword gasps.

"R-Raven!" Elsword said. Tears started flowing from his cheeks. Every bit of his body wanted to run at Raven and hug him tightly. But Elsword had to resist this urge. The fight isn't over yet. Elsword wipes his tears with his arm. He turns around to face Ran.

"Thank you, Adam." He said under his breath. He glares at Ran.

"I already promised you, didn't I? That i'd kill him for you. I'll do it." Elsword said. He prepares himself, then dashes at Ran once more. Ran prepares himself. Elsword jumps and slashes at Ran.

"Shadow Clone!" Ran does a back-dash, leaving a shadow behind. The shadow rises, and shows that it's looks resemble Ran's. It blocks Elsword's attack by putting it's sword sideways. Elsword gasps. Ran dashes back at Elsword and prepares to slash at him. Thinking quickly, Elsword quickly uses Ran's shadow's blade as a platform, and back-flips away. Ran continues to dash at Elsword, pushing through the shadow clone he created. The shadow clone disappears. Elsword lands on his feet and quickly punches Ran in the face. Ran flinches then collapses on his back. He quickly gets back up on his feet. Elsword smiles. Ran dashes at Elsword.

"Black Destiny!" Ran screamed. Elsword curses under his breath and unsheaths his blade.

"Unlimited Blade!" Elsword screamed. They both slash at each other, parrying each other's strikes. Elsword finishes his combo with a final slash. But at that exact moment, Ran slashes downward, crouching as he does this, dodging his attack. Elsword gasps and his eyes widen. From where Ran slashed, a large eruption of darkness lifts up and attacks Elsword. Elsword gasps and is knocked away.

"Elsword!" Rena screams. Everyone else watches, unfazed.

"Don't worry, He's fine." Noah said.

"You sure? I think we should help." Lime said. Speka shakes her head.

"Nah. He said he's got it, then he's going to do it." Speka said. Lime and Rena sigh. Lime turns to Rena.

"Is the Elf race really...?" Lime asked.

"No, we're both still alive." Rena said. She gives Lime an assuring smile. Lime sighs.

"I guess." Lime said.

**Elsword's POV**

Everything goes black and white all of a sudden... Ugh... That really hurt. I land on the floor violently. I keep my eyes closed. C'mon Elsword... What are the rules of war Noah told me...

"Hey! I'm back, Elsword! And i invented an easier, quicker way to teleport!" Aisha's voice echoes in my mind. I gasp a little.

"Really? That power would be awesome right now. How?." I ask.

"Remember that skill that i can use over and over again? Teleport? Yeah, i'm going to try to let you use that move instead of blink." Aisha explained. I gasp.

"Who's next?" Ran screams. I sigh. I just want him to shut up...

"I know right!? Lets kick his butt." Aisha said. I nod.

"Yeah."

**Narrator's**** POV**

Elsword starts glowing purple, and a small explosion is created. Sand starts to cover the air. Ran, who was staring at the crowd, turns his head back to Elsword quickly. He gasps and his eyes are widened. The sand clears up and reveals Elsword, who is standing up. His right eye is now glowing purple. Purple sparks of light goes around Elsword. Elsword glares at Ran.

"Feels like you're glaring at him with me, Aisha." Elsword said. Then he sheaths his blade.

"The second rule of battle is..." Elsword whispers to himself. Then, in a flash, he teleports and punches Ran in the gut. Ran flinches and his eyes widen.

"Don't give mercy to others. Before you spare an enemy, think, would that enemy do the same for you...?" Elsword whispers to himself. Then, Elsword quickly unsheathes his blade.

"Air Slash!" Elsword screamed. He slashes at Ran, then slashes upward, sending Ran into the air head first. Elsword teleports again beside Ran in mid air and slashes at him upward again. sending him higher into the air. He teleports to the other side, then slashes upward again, sending him even higher in the air. Then, Elsword teleports beside him once more, and follows up with a forward slash, sending him flying horizontally. Elsword teleports ahead of Ran.

"Sword Fire!" Elsword screamed. His sword bursts into flames. He slashes downward at Ran, striking him at his chest. They start to plummet to the ground. They land, and a large fiery explosion is created. The crowd cover their faces with their arms. Then the explosion fades away. A crater is left behind and large flames are created. The crowd moves their hands away to see Elsword, walking away from the flames with his sword on his shoulder. He gives everyone a thumbs up. The crowd begins to cheer.

"Done and Done!" Elsword said. Then, suddenly, inside the flames, sparks of black lighting starts to come out. Ran suddenly dashes out of the fire and charges at Elsword at lighting speed. Elsword turns around and gasps. Ran slashes at Elsword. Elsword barely blocks the attack. Ran, glaring at Elsword furiously, starts slashing at Elsword rapidly. Elsword dodges them as quickly as he could. He starts slowly walking backwards as he dodges the attacks. He jumps and slashes downward to continue the combo. Elsword dodges, being unable to do nothing else. He continues to slash at Elsword rapidly. Elsword continues to dodge the attacks. "Rule three...!" Elsword said, thinking outloud. He ducks to dodge a slash while he says this. "Stay calm, no matter what, if you are captured or in a pinch, think of every possibility that ends in your escape!" Elsword says out loud. Ran slashes at Elsword once more. Instead of dodging, Elsword teleports away from Ran. Elsword starts breathing heavily.

"Rule four!" Elsword screams. Ran gasps and turns around. He starts glaring at Elsword furiously. Noah gasps.

"He...He's repeating the rules!" Noah said. "I don't know why, but i can't stop smiling.."Noah concluded. She continues to smile as she watches.

"Shut up!" Ran screamed.

"Don't ever fall without a fight!" Elsword concluded. He dashes at Ran. Ran does the same.

"Most of all..!" Elsword screams. He puts his arm in front of him and puts his other hand on his wrist. His hand busts into flames. "Don't give up!" Elsword concluded. Ran puts his hand in front of him. a black flame ignites near his palm. He puts his fist out at Elsword and starts screaming. Elsword puts his fist out at Ran as well. "Fire Fist!" He screamed. They clash for a second, then pass through each other. The fire on their hands disappear. Ran falls to his knees. Elsword turns his head and smiles. He starts walking to Ran slowly. Holding his sword tightly.

"Any last words..?" Elsword asks, lifting his sword into the air. Ran turns his head.

"Yeah." Ran said. He stands up and turns around to face Elsword. He gives Elsword a depressed face. Elsword smiles at his sadness. Suddenly, Ran smiles wickedly.

"Reverse Gravity!" Ran screamed. Elsword's eyes widen.

"Oh Cra-" Elsword is interupted by a magic circle lifting him up. Ran lifts his hand up into the air. Elsword screams.

"No...!" Elsword screamed. Rena gasps.

"C'mon guys! We need to help!" Rena screams. She starts to dash forward, but is stopped by Raven. Raven holds Rena's hand tightly.

"He's fine."

"But-"

"He's fine!" Raven lifts his voice. Rena's eyes widen. Raven then sighs. "Trust me." He said. Rena sighs and goes back into a standing position.

"Take this!" Ran screamed. He waves his hand and a shock wave of darkness is released. Elsword's jacket and undershirt is destroyed. Pieces of it flying away as he flew away. Ran turns to the crowd.

"Who;s next!?" Ran screamed. He starts laughing maniacally. The crowd doesn't move. They all glare at Ran. Ara shakes her head.

"It's over." Ara said.

"Well!? Anyone else wanna fight me!?" Ran screamed.

"Look behind you." Rena said. Ran turns his head. He suddenly sees Elsword, glaring at him furiously, topless, and preparing to punch Ran. Ran's eyes widen and he turns around.

"Ran!" Elsword screams. He punches at Ran. Ran quickly goes into a defensive position, attempting to block his attack. Elsword punches Ran before he gets the chance to block and is sent flying. He lands on the ground three times, the momentum carrying him. He leaves a trail of dirt as he lands. Ran groans loudly and uses his sword as a support to get up to his feet.

"You think this is over!? I'll retreat for no-" Ran's super demon eye disappears as suddenly puts his hand on his right eye, where his super demon eye was. He starts screaming out of pain. He falls to one knee as he continues to scream. He gets up to his feet again and struggles to move to Elsword, who is standing still and watching. Ran starts losing balance as he walked to Elsword. He puts his hand out at him as he walks.

"Please...! End this agony..!" Ran screamed. Ara closes her eyes tightly and looks away. Elsword shakes his head.

"No... I'm gonna watch you suffer." Elsword said. Ran continues to scream loudly.

"Please...! You don't understand..! H-He's coming back!" Ran screams even louder. He falls to his knees. "Please...! Just end it!" Ran screamed. He puts his other hand on the floor, trying to stay up. He starts breathing heavily. Elsword keeps his chin up high and watches Ran suffer. Then, slowly, his horns started to disappear. Elsword's eyes widen. Ran's skin starts to melt away, leaving a tanned skin color behind. His long hair starts to turn black. Black lines started to emit from Ran, going upwards and fading away. Ran lifts his head up into the sky and screams at the top of his lungs out of pain. A large black colored blinding beam comes out of Ran's mouth, reaching the sky and piercing the heavens. Elsword covers his eyes with his arm. So do the crowd behind them. Then the beam subsides, then disappears. Elsword moves his arm away and gasps. His eyes widen. The crowd behind them do the same. Ran, putting both hands on the ground to keep him up, looks up. His long brown hair covers his face. The crowd run up to Elsword and Ran. Ara crouches down to Ran and examines him. She then beams.

"Aren!?" Ara screamed. Ran moves his hair away from his face. His eyes were now an brownish orange color. He smiles.

"Hey." Aren said. He waves at Ara. Ara starts crying tears of joy and embraces Aren. Aren starts chuckling. The crowd starts cheering.

"Aren! I missed you so much..!" Ara screamed. She starts crying on Aren's chest. Aren chuckles.

"It's fine now. Its okay." Aren said. He pats Ara's head. Elsword scratches his head.

"What just happened? How is Aren back?" Elsword asks. Aren looks up at Elsword and smiles.

"The man you were fighting is no more. You don't need to worry about it." Aren said.

"Who cares!? You're back!" Ara said. He hugs Aren even tighter. Aren gasps a bit.

"Don't hug me so hard! You don't want to kill me do you?" Aren said. Ara pulls away and wipes her tears away with her arm.

"I'm sorry... I just got so happy, i..!" Ara hugs Aren and starts crying on his chest again. Aren chuckles. Elsword smiles. Elesis walks to Elsword and puts her hand on his shoulder. Elsword turns his head to Elesis. Elesis frowns.

"Elsword... Penensio is dead." Elesis said. Elsword's eyes widen. Everyone but Eve gasps.

"What!?" Elsword screamed. Elsword's right eye stops glowing. He runs away from the crowd. Everyone turns their heads, watching him run. Elesis puts his hand out at Elsword.

"Elsword, wait!" Elesis screams. She starts running after Elsword. Elsword continues to run away from the crowd, tears flowing past him as he ran. He thought about all the times Penensio and himself spent together. Elsword had always thought of him as a father.

"Elsword!" Elesis screams again. She catches up to Elsword and grabs his ear. She pulls him over her. Elsword, who usually screams out of pain when she does this, doesn't scream. He is too deep in sorrow to feel physical pain.

"I'm hurting too, Elsword." Elesis said. Elsword turns around and starts crying on Elesis's chest. Elesis rubs Elsword's back as he does this.

"He was..!" Elsword begins to sob."He was my hero!" He concluded. He continues to sob.

"Yeah. Mine too." Elesis said. She sighs. The crowd catches up to Elesis and Elsword.

"Elsword... I'm so sorry man." Chung said. Elsword continues to sob.

**Meanwhile...**

Caitlin continues to sob, Sasha, unable to move, just lays near her. Then, a mysterious figure with a black robe on and hood covering this figure's face walks to them. Caitlin looks up at the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Caitlin asked.

"Come with me, i'll explain everything on the way." The mysterious figure's voice was a female's. Caitlin wipes her tears with her arm and gets up.

"How do i know i can trust you?" Caitlin asked.

"You are Caitlin Eversor, correct?" The mysterious woman asked. Caitlin gasps and takes a step backward.

"H-How do you..!?"

"We're family." The woman said. Caitlin's eyes widen.

"I don't know you! How!?"

"I will explain everything on the way. Please come with me." The woman asked. Caitlin looks down at Sasha.

"I'm not going unless my sister can come with me. Besides, if we're gonna try to destroy the world together, she's gonna try to stop us.." Caitlin said. The woman shakes her head.

"I have just the trick to make her... Change her mind. Come with me. Don't forget to bring your sister." The woman said. Caitlin nods and takes Sasha's hand. The woman begins to walk away. Caitlin starts dragging Sasha along as she followed.

**Meanwhile...**

The crowd of angels and demons and Eve take a moment of silence as they look at Penensio's grave. They had already buried him under the sand. They used his sword as a tombstone. Elsword, who has a light blue hoodie on thanks to Speka's clothes beam skill, puts his hood on and puts his hands on his hoodie's pocket. Elesis puts his hand on Elsword's back.

"We have to get stronger, Elsword. Penensio would want it that way." Elesis said. A tear rolls down her cheek. Elsword looks at Elesis and his eyes widen, having never seen his older sister cry before. He leans over and hugs her. Elesis hugs back strongly, closing her eyes tightly and trying to fight back the tears. Elsword sighs deeply.

"Yeah... I'm sure he would." Elsword said. Then, there is silence.

"Guys... Let's go. We have to find Sasha." Daniel said, breaking the silence. Elsword pulls away and sighs. He looks over to Daniel.

"I'm sure she's fine. Let's go to Aisha's house." Elsword said. Then suddenly, he puts his hand on his right eye. Elsword starts screaming and then, his right eye turns Red.

**Aisha's POV**

C'mon... Yes! I'm here!

"Hey guys!" I say in Elsword's body. I wave at the astonished crowd.

"Huh!? Elsword! Your super demon eye..!" Elesis screamed. I shake my head. Well, Elsword's head.

"No, not really. I'm Aisha. Let me explain. Elsword and I fused. I'm technically his super demon eye now. What just happened is that Elsword and I just switched places. He's the super demon eye now, and I'm the host!" I giggle. "He's not dead, don't worry." I conclude. Elesis gives an confused look.

"So wait, let me get this straight... You're Aisha?" Raven asked. I nod.

"How do we know that you're not pulling our leg?" Chung asked. Ara takes a step foward.

"Let me ask a question that only the real Aisha would know. Who was your first crush?" Ara asked. I put my hand on my chin. Oops! Elsword's hand and chin. I gasp and put my finger up. Er... Elsword's.. Oh forget it. I own him anyway.

"What!?" I hear Elsword scream in my mind. I giggle.

"Love you Elsword." I whisper. I point my finger at Ara.

"Your brother." I say. Aren gasps.

"What!?" He says. Ara smiles.

"Yup, You're Aisha." Ara said. Aren's eyes widen out of astonishment.

"It was kindergarten, before the whole you becoming insane thing." I say to answer him. Aren sighs.

"So wait, How will we know who's in control?" Rena asked.

"When this super demon eye turns red..." I point at my super demon eye. "That means i'm in control. When it turns purple, that means Elsword is in control." I explain.

"Oh." Chung said.

"What do you mean your super demon eye!?" Elsword screams in my mind. I giggle again.

"Okay, our super demon eye." I whisper. Elsword sighs.

"That wasn't nice, you shoving me out of control like that." Elsword said.

"Sorry, i just wanted to see how it was like to be alive again!" I inhale deeply. "It feels so good to be able to breathe again!" I say out loud. Everyone starts looking at me as if i'm crazy.

"Talking to Elsword." I say to assure them that i'm not insane. Some of them nod at me.

"I hope they think you're insane." Elsword said. I sigh and put my hands on my hips.

"Elsword, don't be mean! Or else i'll be in control for a whole week and not let you come back in control! And i'm sure you won't like it if i put on girl clothes for that week!" I say. I hear Elesis and Chung giggle. Then i start to hear the whole crowd but Eve giggle. I don't think I've ever heard Eve giggle... Or show emotion. Like, ever.

"You wouldn't dare." Elsword said.

"Try me." Aisha said. She turns her head to Speka. "Speka, Don't you know that skill that gives people clothes..?" Speka nods.

"Yeah. What do you want, Aisha?"

"I want you to give me a dres-"

"Okay, Okay okay!" I hear Elsword scream in my mind. I giggle.

"Alright everyone! I'll show you where my house is. Follow me." I say. I start walking ahead. Everyone else follows.

**Meanwhile... Caitlin's POV**

I stand still with my family member. We're still in the demon world. I squat down to my sister, who is still unable to move.

"Hey Sis. Let me explain to you what's going on. I found our Auntie! Our Auntie! Isn't that sweet!? She never told me her name... Anyway, she said that she's gonna help me with my goal! You know what it is, Destroying the world and all? Yeah, That goal. And She also said that she's gonna do a spell on you that'll make you succumb to your inner demon power and let you want to help us! Don't worry, you won't die or anything. She also said that we're gonna wait for our cousins to arrive. Isn't that sweet?" I explain. Sasha lifts her head up.

"What!? No...!" Sasha said. I give her a wicked smile. I know how she's feeling.

"They're here." My auntie said. I look up to see two more people in dark robes and with their hoods on. I don't know what gender they are... But i'm sure they're Eversors. The angels and demons out there that are celebrating over their victory better enjoy themselves. They have to savor every moment they have, cause it's gonna be the last. Every last one of them are going to die a slow, painful death, by my hand. I smile wickedly again. I hope they really they enjoy themselves for now. Because..

"Here come the Eversors." I whisper.

**End of Chapter 29**

**You see that question mark? Then you know what's gonna happen. **

**"Of course they do." Elsword said. Shut up Elsword, or i'm gonna make sure Aisha puts you in a dress next time! Anyway, Yes, There is going be a sequel. Although it's still in production. If you have questions or ideas, Go ahead and PM me. The next chapter is the epilogue! **

**"I don't think they care," Elsword said. Yes they do Why else would they be reading this? I would also like to thank everyone for reading this!**

**And again, Thanks for reading!**

**"Just end this chapter already." Elsword says. I turn around and shoot him in the head with my gun.**

**"How did you get a gun!?" Elsword said. Because i can. I'm the author. I can do anything.**


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

The crowd of angels and demons and Eve walk to Aisha's house, in the human world. They are in a forest at the moment.

"Hey guys, Since i'm the new leader and all, we should make a new castle, for all of us Angels." Chung suggests. Ara nods.

"Yeah." Ara agreed. She turns to Aren."Aren, you're gonna have to stay with me. We have alot of bonding to catch up on!" Ara said with a smile. Aren smiles.

"Sure." He said. Aisha, who is in control of Elsword's body, nods.

"I can send demons to help you with that." Aisha said. Chung nods.

"Thanks. Do you need some angels i can send you to help with the making of your castle for demons?" Chung asked. Aisha shakes her head.

"Nah, I can just use my house for now. Besides, its been empty for as long as i remembered. We're almost there anyway." Aisha said. Chung's eyes widen.

"Wait, we're going to Aisha's house." Chung said. Elsword nods.

"Yeah."

"Last time i checked, you're not Aisha."

"I'm Aisha, remember? Silly, do you want me to explain things again?" Aisha said. She points to her super demon eye, which was glowing red. Chung's eyes widen again.

"Oh... My bad!" Chung said. He scratches his head. Aisha smiles.

"No problem. We're here!" Aisha said. They arrive at the Col de Sac where Aisha lived. The crowd continues to walk directly to Aisha's house. They reach the stoop.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye for now." Ara said. Elesis nods.

"Yeah." Elesis said. Rena sighs.

"I'm staying with Raven." Rena said. She slightly embraces him. "Besides, i'm not really an angel anymore... I gave the half angel power to Daniel." Rena explains. Raven nods.

"I'm sure Elsword wouldn't mind, Right?" Raven said with a smile. Aisha nods.

"Of course he wouldn't. He looks up to you, remember?" Aisha said. She smiles.

"He does?" Raven asked. Aisha nods.

"Yeah." Aisha said. Raven scratches his head and starts chuckling.

"Well, i don't know what to say." Raven said. He starts chuckling again, then stops with a sigh.

"Okay guys, See ya!" Chung said. He begins walking off with all the angels, Eve, And Aren. Aisha begins waving goodbye at them.

"Bye bye!" Aisha screamed. And with that, they left. Aisha sighs and turns around to face the house door. She walks to it and tries to open it. It is locked.

"Oh, Darn. Uh, Guys..? It's locked." Aisha announced. The crowd of demons groan.

"Don't you have the key?" Lowe asked. Aisha shakes her head.

"Nope. I died with the keys, remember?" Aisha said. Lowe nods.

"Okay." Lowe said.

"Can't you just teleport inside?" Elesis suggests. Aisha gasps, then nods.

"Yeah! Doing it." Aisha said. She teleports inside the house and opens the door from the inside.

"C'mon in guys!" Aisha said. Everyone but Aisha, Elesis and Daniel go inside the house quickly.

"Elsword... I'm going to go. I need to train more." Elesis said. She turns around and dramatically puts her hand out at Aisha, signaling her to stop. "Don't try to stop m-"

"I'm Aisha, remember?" Aisha interrupts Elesis. Elesis puts her hand down and sighs.

"Just tell Elsword that i'm leaving to train." Elesis concludes. She begins to walk away.

"Alright. Bye bye!" Aisha said. She waves her goodbye. Elesis turns and waves back. She begins walking into the forest and leaves. Daniel sighs.

"Aisha, Sasha isn't here yet. She's my responsibility." Daniel said. Aisha gasps.

"Right! That's right! She is. I'm sorry. I don't know where she is at the moment. She'll be back, i know it." Aisha said. Daniel nods.

"I hope so." Daniel said. He sighs and walks into the house slowly. Aisha follows.

**Meanwhile...**

Caitlin giggles on top of Aisha's roof. She sits at the edge of it.

"Too bad she's not gonna come back for a long time." Caitlin continues to giggle evily. A portal is summoned behind her and a woman with a black robe on walks out of it. Caitlin turns and gasps.

"Are you... Aunt-"

"No. I'm one of your cousins." She interrupts. Caitlin nods.

"Oh. What's your name then?" Caitlin asks. The woman sighs.

"I'll tell you later. How come you guys don't know anything about us?" The woman asked. Caitlin shrugs.

"Dunno. Let's get out of here." Caitlin said. The woman nods and puts her hand out. A portal is summoned before them. The woman walks inside it first. Caitlin turns her head and smiles wickedly. She then turns her head back to the portal and walks inside it. The portal disappears.

**Now it's The end, Right?**

**I apologize for not showing this earlier in the other chapter Or not telling you about this.**

**"Dummy." Elsword said, stetting on a chair casually. Elsword, you're starting to anoy me. How are you even able to talk to me? I'm the narroraitor.**

**"I thought you were the author." Elsword asked. I'm both author and narriator.**

**"Pfft. That's cheating." Well deal with it. **

**"Why don't you have quotes?" Cause i'm the narriator. How are you talking to the narriator/author?**

**"...I did it to Aisha. So now i can do it to anyone." I guess. Well, i'm gonna go now. Tell everyone goo-**

**"Bye bye everyone!" Elsword screams. Bye!**


End file.
